Love sought is good, but given unsought
by musicloverx
Summary: They couldn't stand eachother. It was a given from the moment they met. But what happens when your past starts tearing you down and you find solace in the one person you never thought possible? What if you can't help it? What if you don't want to lose it?
1. Chapter 1

**Love sought is good, but given unsought…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill_ or any of the characters, except the made up ones. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and The CW.

**Overview:** This is a Nayley fanfic, with other characters included throughout; just want to give you an overview of their situation:

**Lucas: **Son of Karen and now Keith, Dan abandoned him before he was even born, quite like in the show.

**Nathan: **Son of Deb and Dan, his family situation will be included throughout the fic, but basically from the beginning he has come back to live in Tree Hill with Luke to escape his father. He is also good friends with Brooke.

**Hayley: **Daughter of Lydia and James, best friend of Luke's and good friends with Brooke and Peyton, Jake is her brother in this fic.

**Author's Note**: **Hey guys, so I haven't posted a fic in ages and started this a while back so thought I'd put it up and see how it goes. To clear things up, any writing in italics is used for flashbacks throughout the story or for what characters are thinking in their heads.**

"Charles Darwin, published in...hmm" Hayley impatiently tapped her pen against the desk, this English assignment was slowly driving her crazy.

"Talking to ourselves again are we?"

"Christ Luke, you frightened me!" Hayley jumped off her seat and engulfed her friend in a hug. "Missed you buddy."

"Ah I missed you too Hales, so where's your head at? Think I could peel you away from the books for a second?"

"Hmm well that depends what you have in mind." Hayley teased crossing her arms and smiling over at her friend who clearly was not amused.

"Are you serious…I go away for 4..."

"Luke! I'm kidding. God you have been away for too long." Hayley laughed and grabbed her navy hoddie…"Lunch?"

Both proceeded in walking to Karen's café, the morning sunlight dimming through the twigged branches. Hayley ruffled her long golden hair out of her hoodie letting it blow back in the wind as she walked among the crippled leaves on the path..

"So it's just me and you for lunch I'm guessing, good old bonding time." Hayley mused as she linked arms with Lucas.

"Well Nate may be joining…"

"Luke." Hayley tugged on his fleece, this was the last thing she needed today/

"Haley, come on he's not that bad, you just let him get to you, you shouldn't, he gets a kick out of it."

"No offense Luke, but he's an obnoxious jerk most of the time."

"Look Hales I can't excuse his ways, but he is my brother. What can I do?"

"Put him in his place". Hayley groaned as they reached the café, she hesitantly went in and was relieved to find it relatively empty, a certain someone absent.

"Hayley" Karen beamed,.."Come here you." Hayley rushed over to Karen and hugged her as both engaged in light conversation.

"Nice of you to notice my presence Mum." Lucas joked, only to be ignored.

"I see you kept the place in great knick."

"Of course, you'd expect nothing less I hope." Hayley laughed but was interrupted by a scoff, she turned and there he was. _Wow had he changed since she last saw him, his hair was slightly more ruffled, nicer like that she thought. Her eyes travelled down to his bare arms..she quickly dismissed that thought. No Hayley, why would you even think that. Stop!_

They had a brief moment of contact, their eyes piercing one another.

"Hey..miss perfect, see some things haven't changed." Nathan mused before grabbing his drink off Karen and practically sprinting out the door.."Catch ya at practice Luke!"

He was gone before she even had the chance to answer back, she found herself at loss for words.

Once he made his way out of that café he stalled and recollected his thoughts..,_no, don't even go there Nathan."_ He continued on to practice, he needed to stay focused.

"Well I can see he is as charming as ever." Hayley muttered walking back to her seat, she crossed her eyes at Lucas laughing.."What?"

"Ah Hales., you know for a moment there when you two were staring at each other I thought you were going to break into a passionate kiss or som..oww." Hayley shoved him…"Funny Scott aren't you? Watch it or that lunch will be on your face."

"As if you would waste your mac and cheese on me, you know I'm messing, like that would ever happen,..oh I've missed you James."

Hayley laughed lightly and proceeded in eating her mac and cheese..," You too Scott!"

Lunch passed too quickly for Hayley and both found themselves walking towards the gym where Luke had practice. "So I guess I'll see ya at the party tonight sometime?"

"Ah Luke I'm not sure.."

"Hales, seriously it's the last week of summer, I've been gone for weeks, you're coming, plus you can bring Brooke along." Lucas winked playfully.

"So you're using me now? "Hayley joked, poking him on the arm. _She had missed this, missed having her friend around for the last few weeks._

"Not entirely." Lucas laughed." Call over later and you can come with us, Jake is welcome to as well."

"Is Nathan going to be there?"

"Does it matter, you know what he's like, you won't see him again for the rest of the night. There will be plenty of so called birds to keep him entertained."

"Hmm too right." Hayley retorted, she stopped in her steps and embraced Lucas in a hug.

"It's good to have you back, even if your brother is back with you." She teased and left for Brookes ahead of tonight's party, no matter what she was going to enjoy herself, she wouldn't let _him_ get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley found her mind drifting everywhere but to the party that awaited her tonight. She didn't want to think about him. If you asked her she never hated Nathan, she just disliked his attitude from the start and how he could get under her skin so easily. She remembered clearly when Lucas told her about his younger brother, she had been so excited to meet him. But that soon changed. Nathan had been living with Lucas' family for months now, having left his father. Hayley knew enough about the sort of man Dan was from his reluctance to ever be a father to Lucas, she rarely questioned the situation knowing it only caused anger on Lucas' part and perhaps pain

_Flashback_

"_So let me get this straight, you're throwing a party for your brother who is just moving to town, who exactly is going to come if they don't know him?" Hayley pointed out pacing across his room._

"_Hales a good lot of people know Nate already, he visited here 2 years back, you know when you were away. Let's just say he'd be remembered, though he might not remember what he done." Lucas mused, smiling to himself._

"_Ok.,already too much information!" Hayley said covering her ears. " I guess I can help." She said giving in to the puppy dog face Lucas was currently wearing, he always knew how to persuade her. Organising parties was definitely not her trait, she would definitely have to get Brooke or Peyton in on this._

_A few hours later and the place was buzzing, any reason for a party in Tree Hill and the place would be swarming with people. Hayley grabbed the notebook with the drinks list on it, she was planning on slipping to the store quickly, clearly she underestimated the alcohol consumption at these events, Brooke should have known, at least she thought she did. She was just on her way out when she felt a tug on her arm.._

"_Hales, have you even met Nathan yet?" Lucas laughed. Hayley stopped in her tracks and couldn't help smile, obviously he had one to many which was a little out of sorts for him._

"_No actually I.."_

"_She has now."_

_A tall raven haired lad cropped up behind Lucas wearing a dark shirt with a smirk plastered across his face. They both stared at each other quite intently for a moment; a bit longer than necessary Hayley thought. She took in the site of him before her, he was definitely not what she was expecting. She quickly snapped out of her daze..."I'm Hay"_

"_I'm guessing you're the bookworm" Nathan said composing himself after their interaction. He pointed towards her notepad. "Lucas does find them" he joked._

"_Hayley actually!" Hayley taunted having been completely interrupted at first, this guy was nothing like her best friend, clearly he had a few to many drinks on him and she hoped this act was primarily down to that._

"Hayleyyy! Did you even hear anything I just said there." Brooke whined.

"Yes, the red halter will look very sexy Brooke." Hayley replied, clearly tuned out of the present conversation they were having.

"What is up with you today? Lucas is back you should be bouncing off the walls. I know summer is ending but we've got the beach party tonight. Oh and for your information I finished on the subject of the red halter a long time ago, not that you'd know." Brooke replied poking her tongue out at Hayley.

Hayley laughed "I guess, ugh..It's just been one of those days, sorry Brooke."

"Well, we will make up for it tonight buddy and you are going to look fierce hot when I'm finished with you, not that you don't already." Brooke winked jumping off her bed.

Hayley lay down and closed her eyes, this was going to be one long night, one long night she really wasn't ready to face.

"Really Dad you're going to bring up the past now?., How could you even begin to?..ugh!" Nathan brought his hand to his face and tried to compose himself, this conversation was clearly going nowhere, his Dad was doing his best to make him feel guilty.

"Sounds nasty." Lucas said frowning at his mum at the other side of the table.

"That man will stop at nothing." Karen implied shaking her head.

"He needs to ignore him for a while, he'll soon give up."

"He can be quite manipulative Lucas, I should know, he tried it with me a few times, I'm glad he never was a part of your life, wish the same could have been for Nathan."

Lucas glanced at his mother in silence..,_why did life have to be so complicated._

Soon after Nathan came down the stairs, one glance at him and Karen could tell he was worn and tired but he would brush it off like it was nothing. "I'm guessing you heard." He said making his way over to Karen, putting the phone back. He leaned his hands on the edge of the counter and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Nathan just.."

"You don't need to say it, I know what he's capable of, he'll do everything to try and get me to come back, I'm just glad I've got that conversation out of the way, at least for now." Nathan said shrugging.

"You know we're here Nathan."

"Yea." He replied smiling. "Thanks for eveythi.."

"Ok, before we get too soppy!" Lucas butted in causing the both to slightly laugh. "We have a party to get to, and right now Dan should be the last thing on our minds."

"I like your way of thinking." Nathan grabbed the keys and headed for the door with Luke, Dan would and could not keep this hold over him anymore, he wouldn't let him.

"You boys take it easy." Karen said calling after the two, smiling to herself, she was glad they had the company of each other after all these years.

The blaze of the fire on the beach could be seen for miles, Hayley and Brooke made their way as the last hint of sunlight began to fade deep behind the ocean. In the end Hayley decided she wouldn't go to Luke's beforehand, seeing Nathan at the party was enough for her, she didn't want to put up with him at the house too. She opted for something simple and comfortable, a white top with denim shorts and her blonde hair flowing down in loose natural curls while Brooke went a bit classier in a skirt and halter. Haley spotted Lucas straight away collecting more wood for the fire and rushed up to him.

"Hey stranger!" She pounced causing him to knock over some wood. "Thanks Hales, you're clearly such great help." he replied sarcastically.

"Hey broody" Broke gushed, winking at Lucas whom became a bit phased by her interaction, Hayley laughed at his obvious affection for her, surprisingly Nathan was nowhere to be seen, not that she cared.

"So guessing your brother is off scoring before night even falls." Hayley said folding her arms across her chest and scanning the beach absentmindly.

"Don't think so actually, surprise!" Lucas retorted glancing back at Hayley "He went to get some more wood but haven't seen him in a while, probably got talking to a few, you know how it is at these things."

"Can stay away if he likes." Hayley muttered under her breath only to be replaced with a thump by Brooke. "Oww." She said scowling.

"Play nice James." she whispered. _Brooke could never understand why Hayley disliked Nathan so much, yea he was mean to her but she was just as bad sometimes, as far as she could see they were both too stubborn._

Lucas looked at the two bickering before him and laughed, this surely was going to be an interesting night.

Nathan made his way over to the punch bowl and filled up his cup eagerly, he needed to have some fun tonight to take his mind off of everything and this party looked like the perfect place to do it. Just as he took a sip he noticed Hayley and Jake making their way towards him, he sighed as he turned to face them.

"Nice to see ya back Nate, been a while" Jake said coming up to him. "Little early don't ya think?" Jake questioned glancing towards the cup in his hands.

For a moment Nathan thought Jake was having a laugh, then he noticed the serious look on his face _What was his problem? _"You too Jake, but last time I checked you weren't my mother." Nathan proceeded to walk down the beach out of their company before looking back for a second glance at Hayley, he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Well it looks like there's an absence of a mother role in your life Nathan, someone might as well do it." Jake shouted after him.

"Jake!" Hayley retorted giving him a slight thump. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry sis, the guys mean to you, maybe he deserves to feel like the hurt one for a while." Jake looked down at his sister and could tell she wasn't buying it."Ok, ok maybe a step too far but at least he'll stay off your back with his snarky comments for the night."

Nathan felt those words cut through him like a knife, _absence of a mother_. He took a seat on the rocks and let that feeling seep through him, his face stayed hardened as he tried to suppress his inner emotion, no one could see him like this. He sat there chugging back his punch and found his mind drifting..

_Flashback_

"_Mum you said we were going to get out." Nathan pleaded gripping his hands on the countertop. "If we keep waiting for the right moment to leave, we're never going to."_

"_I know Nate, and we will, but you have to realise we can't just get up and go, your father needs to know the truth, he deserves that much at least."_

_Nathan gazed over at his mother defeated, she always showed such grace, even after everything his father had put her through she looked for ways to ease his pain._

"_You also deserve better Mum, just know that."_

_Deb nodded at her son sadly but was quickly brought out of her thoughts "Deb, come on we have to go..,we're not going to make it on time."_

"_I'm just grabbing the keys, I'll be right out." She rushed over to Nathan and embraced him in a hug." This isn't your burden to carry Nathan, go and enjoy your game tonight, you may as well make the most of this place while you're here."_

_He would have embraced his mother for so much longer, inhaled enough of her scent to last him a lifetime…,if only he'd of known._

Nathan was suddenly stirred out of his thoughts by the beating of drums in the distance where the beach had become a lot more crowded, the party was well under way, at this moment he figured he hadn't drank enough.

"Okay silence please, everyone!" Brooke tampered on her mic as she made her way up to the podium stand, the drumming halted and the chattering of the crowd began to quieten.

"Tennesse Williams once wrote "**Time is the longest distance between two places**" Well if that be so I wonder to myself where these 2 places are, only 2 months back we students of Tree Hill High had the whole summer ahead of us and now all we have is a memory. We are gathered here tonight not only to party our last weekend of freedom away but to recognise how far we've come, and how far we will go. Next week we will enter our senior years at Tree Hill High. I guess all I can say to you out there tonight is embrace every moment of it because we only know from this summer how time can bear it all away, in an instance. What a summer it has being guys. Here is to the year that awaits us!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Brooke held up her cocktail glass. Hayley had to laugh for her friend, she sure had endless enthusiasm. Hayley found herself scanning the beach again, she didn't even know why but she found herself doing it countless times tonight. She noticed Rachel running clad naked into the sea with some male company, well that wasn't surprising but he wasn't there, he was nowhere to be seen.._ugh Hayley why are you even thinking of him._

The night passed away quickly after that, Hayley began tidying up with Luke after the crowd moved on, Brooke had moved on to another party with some male friends much to Luke's disgust.

"You like her don't you?" Hayley questioned her friend as she gathered up the fire logs.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucas laughed. "She doesn't want anything serious Hayley, you know that."

"One day she'll see Luke, just give her time." Hayley reassured her friend. "Where do these go?" She held up a rack of fire logs in her hand making a face at Luke trying to cheer him up.

"Just stack them up over there by the rocks." Lucas said laughing at his friend's extremely mature way. "Thanks Hales."

Hayley made her way over to the rocks humming a song to herself until she was stopped in her tracks_. There he was_. It looked like his body has slipped off the rock onto the sand from the way he was laying. His face was leaning against the edge of the lower rock and the sea breeze was blowing his short wisps of hair slightly over his forehead, _she liked it when he didn't have it all gelled. _Hayley quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts and bent down on instinct, she brought her hand to his face, he felt cold and goosebumps had formed all over his arms, she didn't even know what made her do this, what made her care?

"What's up buddy, you leave my side for a few seconds and you get lost." Lucas mocked coming up to Hayley, he quickly stopped in his tracks when he noticed Nathan. Hayley jumped up in surprise, slightly embarrassed by what Lucas might have noticed.

"Oh Nate." Lucas bent down to his little brother's side and took the plastic cup from his hands. "He hasn't been sleeping great, I'm sure this helped." Lucas said taking the empty cup in his hands.

Hayley watched on, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll regret drinking that once he finds out he missed the little show Rachel put on tonight."

"That'll be the least of his worries I'm sure. "Lucas muttered. " Hales could you just stay with him for a minute, I have to go fill this with water, I need to wake him up." Luke had already took off before Hayley even had a chance to object, she reluctantly knelt down on the sand next to him again and decided it was best not to try and wake him..,_he's actually more bearable when he's asleep she thought. Unconsciously she found herself staring at him, he looked so peaceful when he slept, his features weren't hardened, weren't hiding feeling..,he was a completely different person._

A few moments later Nathan began to stir in the sand..,_God Luke, where are you? _Hayley glanced around quickly before focusing her attention back to Nathan, she hoped he was just moving in his sleep..,"Luke, just grab some sea water if you can't find anything else" she shouted over to him, she was starting to feel the chill of the sea breeze herself.

"Hayley." Nathan's voice croaked as he slowly began to come to his senses, he lifted his head off the rock, completely dazed and confused.

Hayley looked around. "Hey." she replied her voice slightly cracking when she noticed the lost look on his face, their eyes met for a solitary few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Come What May**

Haley cleared her throat; she didn't know why her voice was so broken, fragile. _It's only Nathan, cop on to yourself Haley. _She traced her fingers along her palm before she met his gaze again. "What happened Nathan?"

Nathan struggled to find the right words, he just gazed at her defeated, for the first time in his life he felt like he just wanted to give in but he couldn't, not in front of her, anyone but her.

Just then Lucas broke the interaction between the two as he made his way back beside Haley "When did he wake up?" Lucas dropped the bottle down by his side quickly, not needing the water anymore and squatted down beside his brother.

"Oh, am just now really." Haley said reluctantly moving over to let Lucas in beside Nathan. One minute she wanted Lucas back and now she wished he hadn't, she wondered what would Nathan of said to her alone.

"Nate, Nate come on let's get you home." Lucas said trying to drag his brother up, but it was getting him nowhere, Nathan was too weak to even stand.

"He said things Luke, about her…"Nathan said drearily, clearly he was still quite drunk as he sat up with Lucas but fell back against the rock for support.

"Watch him." Haley stated going around to the other side of him and lifting his head off the rock, she was hoping he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Wait, What?,…Who did?" Lucas questioned.

Haley swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she pieced together what he was referring to; she remembered what happened earlier.

"Luke I..,I think he means Jake."

Lucas looked at her, a frown formed across his face "What do you mean Haley?"

"They had a few words earlier." Haley said awkwardly standing up and fidgeting with her hands again.

Lucas nodded his head, now making sense of the situation. He tried to hide the anger that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, now was not the time. Nathan was the priority now. "Look Hales I called Jake when I left, he was just dropping Peyton home so he said he'll come down and pick you up, I'll just talk to him tomorrow once I've talked to Nathan properly" he said glancing at his brother, he didn't want to cause any more of a scene tonight.

"Ok." Haley said but it barely came out above a whisper. "You sure you don't need help getting him home?" She pointed to Nathan who was beginning to nod off again. _Part of her didn't want to leave._

"I can take him from here, thanks though Hales, for everything.

Haley gave him a reassuring smile just as the lights of Jake's car came into view. She walked away leaving them behind her, but the weight of the situation fell upon her shoulders. She was so confused about Nathan. Tonight was the first time she ever seen him looking so lost, she knew it was the effect of the drink but even still that look on his face, she couldn't disregard it. If anything normally the drink only added to his ego, not deplete it and now..,_ugh, Haley just stop, stop thinking of him, he's not even worth it_. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to stop, not for a moment. She got into Jake's car and plastered a smile across her face, though smiling was the last thing she felt like doing on the inside. She needed to forget, forget the last hour even happened.

* * *

><p>The sun streamed in through the windows as he adjusted his eyes to the intense blaze, then the pounding started. "Thought you could do with this." Lucas said propping a bottle of water up by his nightstand. Nathan groaned and buried his head further into the pillow.<p>

"That bad?" Lucas chuckled.

"This is not the time for laughing Luke." Nathan moaned sinking into the quilt further "I need to sleep."

"Dude we have practice in like an hour, it's half 1."

"What?" Nathan quickly sat up on the bed. "Oww, bad idea." He said as he brought his hand to his forehead to control the dizziness.

"Sorry, I thought I'd let you get as much rest as you could, you were pretty bad Nate."

"How bad?" Nathan looked at his brother for answers, he didn't even remember doing anything wild last night, he was sure he didn't do anything.

"Well Haley found you asle"

"Wait, what?" Nathan interrupted beginning to panic. "Haley found me?"

"Yea, we were clearing up after the party and you had fallen asleep by the rocks, what's the big deal?"

Nathan rubbed his hands down his face frustrated before looking back at Lucas. "Did I say anything to her?"

"Not that I know of, come on Nate you've probably said worse things to Haley without drink on you, she won't care." Lucas said amused at the scene his brother was making.

Nathan leaned back against the bed defeated.. _what if he had said something to her, how was he ever going to find out, he tried to piece it together but it was mostly a blur, he remembered Haley been close to him, that brought a weird feeling to him..,but nothing else._

"You mentioned Jake last night, what happened Nate?"

Nathan was broke out of his thoughts and focused his attention back to Lucas. "Oh its nothing Luke, he just said some things and I guess it just got to me more than it should of, you know with the day that was in it and all."

Lucas nodded understanding exactly what his brother meant. "He mentioned your mum didn't he?"

Nathan didn't respond to that, he just nodded and looked down at the quilt, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"How about we walk to practice today, instead of jogging?" Lucas questioned lightening the situation. "That's if you can drag yourself out of bed?"

"Sounds perfect." Nathan said grabbing his bottle, a walk was just what he needed to clear his head.

Haley had been sitting at her laptop the past hour trying to get some English done or so she thought, the blank white screen stared back at her. She couldn't even focus on this today, she unwillingly got out of bed this morning to get some work done and her thoughts were everywhere but on what they should be, the school term was starting tomorrow and she wanted to get a head start, but her intentions were dwindling.

"Fancy doing me a favour sis?" Jake said peeking in her door.

"Wow someone's very jolly?"

"What can I say sis Peyton sure can…"

"Ok that's something I do not need to know Jake" Haley said laughing at her brother and closing her books, whatever the favour was she wasn't going to get this English done anyway.

"I was wondering if you'd take me to practice, my cars low on diesel plus you do kind of owe me for last night so really it isn't a favour." Jake teased grinning at Haley, he knew she couldn't back out of this one.

"Well you're not giving me much choice are you?" Haley implied jumping off her chair and grabbing her keys. "You do realise you're already 5 minutes late?"

* * *

><p>Practice was already half way through by the time Jake got in, he'd soon discovered Haley was not the best choice for getting him there on time, she drove under the speed limit the whole way and showing up late for practice two days before the first game of the season was definitely not his best intention, however it wasn't Whitey Jake was receiving death glares from.<p>

"Hey Luke" Jake said wearily, eying the look on his face, he could tell this wasn't going to be nice.

"Want to try and lay off Nate a bit Jake, I heard about last night, that wasn't cool man."

"Luke I wasn't making a dig at him, I didn't mean to..,I'm just looking out for Haley, kind of like how your looking out for your brother."

Lucas threw his hands up to his head and looked questionably at Jake "This just doesn't make any sense, he didn't do anything to Haley and if he did anything that bad I'd deal with it, Haley's my friend too." Lucas retorted.

"Well I haven't seen you deal with it much before Luke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, look Luke I don't want to fight over this but I can't apologise for looking out for my sister." Jake said beginning to make his way out of the gym, Lucas clearly needed some time to cool off, coming to practice was not such a good idea after all.

Nathan found himself staring out towards the trees, he knew he should of being back in the gym by now but he just couldn't bring himself to play, his mind was too clouded to focus. He put his hands deep into the pockets of his black jacket and let out a sigh, it wasn't helping that his head was still pounding from earlier, he was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even notice her make her way over to him.

Haley was walking around trying to find a quite spot when she noticed him on the pitch, she didn't know what it was, but something in her needed to see if he was okay after last night. Before she knew it herself she was standing beside him.

"Bet you feel worse than half the team working out in there." she said slightly laughing, for the first time in a long time she found herself unsure what to say to him, she was always so quick with comebacks for Nathan but here with him stood in front of her looking so pale, worn and unkempt she didn't know what to say_..,come on Haley, it's only him._

"You shouldn't of seen me like that Haley." Nathan replied as he continued to gaze out, she could of sworn she heard his voice crack. He didn't even bring himself to look at her, his face was hardened again as always shown no emotion but part of him had let his guard down.

She hadn't expected him to bring up last night like that, normally Nathan would pretend these type of things never happened._ Why did he not want me to see him like that, because of his ego. What would it matter to him? _Haley quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts "Nathan why did you drink.."

"What are you going to be mother of the year too?" Nathan objected interrupting her, finally he looked at her, anger beckoning in his eyes.

For a moment she was sure she could of seen a flash of hurt in his eyes but here he was suddenly building up the walls again. "Nathan, I'm sorry about Jake, I mean what he said about.."

"Like you care Haley, you probably enjoyed it." Nathan bit back quickly. He couldn't take talking about this again, about her, he already had it with Luke this morning. It was degrading him and Haley had that look in her eyes _God why does she have that look in her eyes, look away Nathan._

"How could you possibly say that? When I found you last night I" Haley began raising her voice a little louder..,_why is he doing this? I knew it wouldn't take long for him to get back to his egotistical self._

"What are you looking for thanks now?" Nathan shouted interrupting her again, shifting his gaze away from her. He couldn't look at her and stay mad at her, it was too hard.

"No Nathan, like I'd take it from you anyway." Haley replied through gritted teeth.

"See this is exactly what I was talking about Luke". Jake interrupted the two from their heated argument as Lucas straddled behind him.

"Leave it Jake, I was just going!" Haley said sending Nathan one last glare as she made her way back to the car, Jake followed behind giving Luke a look of assurance that he was right about Nathan all along.

"Haley, slow down, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Jake, I just went apologising, I shouldn't have bothered."

"You went apologising!. Haley are you out of your mind? That guy doesn't need our apologies, nor will he get them."

Haley sank back into her car seat sighing to herself, it was obvious there was now some tension rising between Jake and Lucas and with the new school year hanging over their heads, this wasn't going to go away easily. "Let's just go." She said dejectedly sticking the keys in the engine and starting the car.

"What was that Nathan? You know I was just on to Jake about how you didn't even do anything to Haley and then I come out here and see this…way to prove a point man!" Lucas stated throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sick of it Luke, I heard it from Jake last night and then Haley had to go bring her up again today."

"You know Nate, you're going to have to deal with this, deal with people mentioning her, you know what day it is tomorrow..you can't hide from that." Lucas said softening his tone.

Nathan looked over at his brother, he knew that look Lucas held on his face, he was right. Truth be told, Nathan hadn't been back in Tree Hill since the funeral, he hadn't faced the grave since. Tomorrow held that prospect for him and if he thought for a second today was hard, tomorrow was going to be much tougher.

Nathan decided to skip the rest of practice that evening and head back early, he stopped in Karen's Café on the way waiting for Luke to come by when he was finished.

"Well look who it is." a chirpy Brooke stated from behind the counter.

"Brooke." Nathan nodded making his way over to the stools. "What brings you here?"

"Covering for Haley, don't ask, apparently she has work to do before the term has even begun." Brooke stated rolling her eyes jokingly.

Nathan laughed to himself imagining Haley in a right tizzy before the start of term tomorrow. He quickly composed himself before Brooke noticed "Well my evenings just got better." He said sending her a grin.

"Oh come on Nate, you know this whole I hate Haley montage does not work on me, I'm surprised no one else sees through ye." Brooke said raising her eyebrows at him as she got some mugs out from the cupboard.

"That's because you're imagining things." Nathan replied just as smartly. _When would Brooke understand, he didn't need her telling him how he really felt, he knew how he felt and Haley wasn't in that equation._

"Whatever you say, but I know you like to hide things Nathan, you do it still." Brooke stated proceeding to pour coffee from the machine.

"What about Lucas?"

Brooke spilled a little too much coffee out at the mention of his name, Nathan laughed at how obviously flustered she became. "What about him?" Brooke questioned regaining herself.

"Oh I think you know Brooke, looks like you're the one that's hiding things." Nathan said smirking smartly at her, glad he had got one over on her. "By the way you made a bit of a mess there." He pointed to where she had spilt the coffee.

Brooke got the tea towel and slapped him on the arm with it "You Nathan Scott are an ass, no wonder Haley hates you." she said looking for a reaction in his eyes.

Nathan didn't respond to that. He reached into his pocket on hearing his phone go off. "Oh look it's a message from Lucas." he stated holding the phone up in the air teasing her. Brooke shot him a glare, shaking her head. "Here have your coffee, I hope it burns you" she said turning around to clean up the mess she made.

Nathan chuckled to himself, winding Brooke up was a good way to lift the weight off his shoulders for a while, and he sure needed it in face of the day that was ahead of him.

**AN - For anyone that's wondering, I understand the chapters haven't an awful lot of naley interaction of yet but I'm just building up/introducing the story, there will be more to come from now on =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me you're not still working." Brooke said bouncing into Haley's room. "Here's your key, all locked up."

"I'm not working, in fact I didn't really get anything done, needed to catch up on sleep I guess." Haley said letting out a sigh. "Was it busy tonight?"

"You're doing great, look at me…I won't do the work when I'm giving it, you're doing it off your own back." Brooke said hopping on the edge of her bed. "Wasn't too busy, Nathan stopped by for a while, there weren't many others around I knew." Brooke said shrugging.

"Ugh, don't mention him." Haley groaned. "Did I mention he was a complete jackass to me today?" Haley said getting worked up thinking of their confrontation earlier.

"Yea, you might have said it once or twice." Brooke giggled, she really was hearing it from both of them today, sometimes she felt like she was constantly in the middle of them. "Go easy on him Haley, must say he looked a wreck today."

"Why are you sticking up for him anyway?" Haley pointed out.

"I'm not getting involved between you two." Brooke stated holding up her hands. "But if you must know, he will help me get closer to Lucas." Brooke teased.

Haley tossed the pillow at her. "There's always only one thing on your mind !"

"You know me too well girlie, well I was just dropping off your key I better get back, not that my parents would notice my absence anyway, I'm hitching a lift with Peyton in the morning if you want to come with us?" Brooke said making her way over to the door.

"Actually I might just take you up on that offer." Haley stated, as much as she enjoyed riding in with Lucas, she didn't fancy facing Nathan as well first thing in the morning, that would definitely not be an ideal start to the term.

"See you at 8 buddy." With that Brooke left and Haley flopped back on the bed, it wasn't long until she felt herself drifting into a heavy sleep.

Haley slammed her hand down on the alarm and groggily wiped her hands over her eyes trying to adjust to the light, she only realised how many times she must of pressed the snooze button when she took a glance at the time…"Crap!" She muttered to herself as she hoped out of bed and threw on the quickest pair of jeans she could find with a white tee, her blonde hair was flowing down naturally in curls as she bent down on the floor gathering books in her satchel bag..,_so much for being organised Haley. _

"Come on Haley, Peyton's here." Jake shouted up the stairs a few minutes later.

"Thanks for waking me up on time." Haley said flustered coming out of her room and grabbing the piece of toast from his hand.

"I thought you were in there getting ready, beautifying yourself for the first day back." Jake teased.

Haley sent him a glare. "Did it not strike you that I hadn't come down for breakfast?" she said munching quickly on the left over toast.

"Ok I'm sorry but I did think my 17 year old sister was able to wake herself up." Jake laughed and picked up his bag. "Come on we don't want to be late for first period."

"I'm so glad Mum and Dad will be back next week." Haley said making her way out the door with Jake smiling like a big kid behind her.

"History first period, the joys of that." Nathan stated closing his locker door and turning to face Lucas.

"Where did you disappear to this morning?" Lucas questioned.

"Thought I'd have a jog before school." Nathan said brushing it off hoping Lucas wouldn't dwell on the situation further.

"That or you thought you'd avoid the conversation that was to be had at the breakfast table?" Lucas stated. "You know mum wanted to talk to you Nate."

"So what Luke, what could she say to me this morning that would change anything?" Nathan replied harshly before noticing the surprised look on Lucas' face. "Sorry man, I just didn't get much..."

"Sleep." Lucas interrupted knowing too well what his brother was referring to. "I figured." Lucas noticed Nathan hadn't even bothered to wear his gear in today not even his team jacket which was unlike him, instead he was wearing his black jacket and jeans, his hair was messy as though he'd been twisting and turning all night, he knew this day was hard for Nathan but he didn't want to see him lose track of himself like this.

Nathan just shook his head and leaned back against the locker, he just wanted this day to be over already and it was only 9 a.m.

"Looks like we are in different classes." Lucas stated examining his timetable. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then, that's if we have it, can't say Whitey will let us off with the game tomorrow, first of the season and all."

Nathan nodded. "I'm sure practice will be on this evening too, I won't be able to make all of that, if any."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Nate?" Lucas said eyeing Nathan doubtfully.

"No its okay, thanks Luke, but this is something I've got to do on my own. Plus you will be needed at practice." Nathan said. "I better get to class, don't want to be late first thing, see you later." He took off walking down the hall and Lucas gazed after him knowing that being late for class was most definitely the last thing on his mind.

"You think after 6 weeks off you'd try getting in on time for class" Mr Lyons stated to the array of students piling in late. Nathan proceeded in bumping fists with some of the guys on the basketball team and stood around the desks chatting and laughing.

"Oh look Mr Popular has arrived, wonder should I get an autograph." Haley stated sarcastically loud enough for Brooke who was behind her to hear.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to sign anywhere Haley." Brooke whispered in her ear.

Haley tapped Brooke on her arm. "You're disgusting you know that."

"Not like you wouldn't enjoy it." Brooke laughed. "You know I'm joking., well kind of." She winked at Haley.

Haley sent her a glare before turning around in her seat and sighing at the pathetic scene Nathan was putting on for the class.

"Mr Scott can you take your seat please, you're not on the court now." The teacher stated eyeing him ruefully.

Nathan laughed "Well sir I do have a basketball right here if you'd.." The rest of the class started laughing quietly.

"Sit down now, I'll speak with you after class." Mr Lyons interrupted sternly. "You know getting off on the wrong foot first day of senior year is not the path to go down Mr Scott."

Nathan just rolled his eyes and pulled out his chair loud enough to make a scene before sitting down. That's when he noticed her. She was sitting diagonally across from him, he wouldn't admit it to himself but she was likely to become his distraction for History classes this year. Nathan looked away quickly when she glanced around, he silently cursed himself for even thinking that.

Brooke shook her head at Nathan sitting across from her, this was not him, this cover up, pretending he was so happy, she knew what day it was for him today and she couldn't believe he would find it in himself to act so irrationally.

"Right let's finally get down to business." The teacher stated, stressing the word finally while looking at Nathan. "Those of you that have been reading will know that you have a project this year that's worth 45% of your overall grade in the first semester exams, ideally this will take up to a month if not longer. It counts for a lot so I would appreciate if people would put the work into this, it is easy marks provided you work gradually along the way." Mr Lyons grabbed a marker and began writing names on the board. "It's your responsibility as seniors now to get the work done without me pressuring you, I'll be on board for advice, but if you want to fail that's your decision. I have split you up into pairs which are going on the board now along with the topic you will be doing. And also we will be starting from today, first day back, contrary to what you believe is not a doss." He said turning around facing them all. "So start pairing up."

Brooke groaned in her seat and rested her head on her arms. "Remind me why I do history again?" She mumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley slightly over whispered through gritted teeth. Brooke looked up from where she rested her head and couldn't help but smile. "Oh this class has just got a whole lot more interesting."

Nathan's heart began thumping in his chest as he read the names on the board: **Haley James & Nathan Scott – World War II**

Great_!_ He thought. _How am I ever going to avoid her now. _It had been easier for Nathan last year, he hardly spent time around Haley only when absolutely necessary, now he was going to have to get his act together, he didn't want to resolve to her, he couldn't slip up. As he saw her making her way over to him he realised this was going to be a lot easier said than done. He quickly composed himself before she had time to notice the worried look on his face.

"Hey Nerd, I'm guessing you have it done already." Nathan mused jokingly.

Haley just scowled at him and took a seat down in front of him, she never sat this close proximity to him before, it felt strange. Normally she got away from him any chance she got. When she got a closer look at him she noticed his eyes were dark underneath like he hadn't slept much, Haley wondered had he slept at all the past few days, she glanced up again and noticed he had got his hair cut, it was a bit shorter around the edges but still enough on top, …she mentally slapped herself for even caring about and noticing these things.

Nathan got a whiff of her strawberry scent as she sat down, he felt himself being drawing in to her scent and had to pull back his chair a bit so he could create a bit of distance and restrain himself..,_this is too close, way too close. _Normally he would have the option to move whenever Haley got too close to him, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, why was she having this effect on him all of a sudden? Nathan pushed that thought aside and put it all down to tiredness attributed to last night's lack of sleep.

"Look some of us want to actually do well this year because we don't just depend on scholarships to sail through, so I'd appreciate if you'd just work with me, believe me I hate this as much as you do." Haley whispered across to him.

"You know Haley getting a sports scholarship is not that easy either." He stated, clearly annoyed by her remark.

"I know it's not but this is all I have." She replied back turning her attention to the books.

"Oh and let me guess I'm going to ruin that for you cause I'm not that smart." Nathan said angrily raising his voice above a whisper.

"No Nathan, I just want you to work with me on this. I can't do it all by myself." Haley said trying to quieten down noticing the stares from the table across from them.

"We haven't even started and you're criticising me for not work.."

"Yea well if the show you put on earlier is anything to go by it looks like you're not very interested anyway." Haley interrupted him.

Nathan leaned back in his chair shaking his head. "Unbelievable." He was beginning to wonder how he was going to make it through the next two months with her as a partner, they had only started and they were arguing again.

Haley was just about to answer back to him when the teacher began speaking again, she was forced to silence herself. Nathan let out a laugh at how annoyed she became and she sent him a glare across the table.

"Right now we've established what we are working on I'd like if everyone could make their way to the computer lab, you have an hour to get started, use it wisely." Mr Lyons stated holding the door out for everyone to leave.

Haley grabbed her stuff of the desk and gathered her thoughts, she knew there was no changing the situation now, she was lumbered with him for the next 2 months so she was just going to have to deal with it, she just had to get the project done well, that was it, they'd barely have to speak much once they knew what they were doing, at least Haley convinced herself that.

Silence evaded them for the last 15 minutes; the only sounds that could be heard were the tapping of the keys and clicking of the mouse. Haley preferred it this way, when only snarky comments were what he had to offer, silence was perfect. It was a comfortable silence between them. She unintentionally stole the odd glance at him when he didn't notice, at least she hoped not, she was sure he hadn't seen as he didn't even seem to be tuned in for half the class. Nathan found himself staring at the screen for quite some time, the words 'Accident' penetrated through his mind, he felt his heart rate increase and he let out a deep breath to calm himself down, yet he still couldn't bring himself to press the exit button on the page. He was used to seeing loads of articles like these, in fact he knew he was getting better at dealing with them seen as they were all over the news nearly every day but today it felt like staggers, hurting him deeper every time.

"Nathan…Nathan! Are you even listening to me?" Haley retorted leaning over and looking at his screen, "Google News..and that is going to help us with the history of World War II how?" She went back to work at her own computer when he didn't respond, figuring he was just doing this to annoy her more. She glanced over at him again and noticed he was still completely zoned out.._what is going on with him ._"Nathan." She shouted a little louder this time ignoring the irritated look she was now receiving from Mr Lyons.

Nathan startled out of his thoughts and looked over worriedly at Haley..,_what just happened, _he realised he must of zoned out for the last 5 minutes, if not more. "Sorry Haley I…I just" He didn't even know what to say, what he was saying, he looked away from her and rubbed his hand across his brow and let out a quite sigh. _Dammit Nathan, this can't happen around her._

Haley recognised that look she saw on his face for a moment, she remembered that look from the beach, that night she found him. "Nathan.." Just then the bell went and Haley cursed it for disrupting what was happening between them, what just happened with Nathan. He was already standing up shoving his books into his satchel clearly wanting to get away from her as quick as possible.

"Mr Scott, where do you think you're going? I need to have a few words with you young man." The teacher stated as people started piling out of class, Nathan sighed and walked over to Mr Lyons desk waiting for everyone to leave, he kept his back to her but could still feel her eyes on him, he hated it.

Haley decided she would grab her opportunity after Nathan was finished, she waited outside the door casually leaning against the wall, she didn't know why she was feeling nervous about this. Just then he flew quickly out the door not even closing it behind him, he caught her off-guard. Haley jumped out from the wall and grabbed his arm a little more forceful than necessary, _god his arm feels so strong….stop Haley, focus._

Nathan jolted at her touch and jerked away from her quickly back against the wall. She never touched him like that, in fact she never touched him He composed himself before speaking. "What now?" He stated bitterly.

Haley rolled her eyes at his arrogance, she hated having to say this. "I was wondering if you could meet me in the library after last period to bring some more of this research together, it's not like we got anything done this morning." She said searching his eyes for some reaction as to what happened in class earlier.

"I can't Haley." Nathan stated firmly and edged to move out of her way.

"What you afraid you're going to miss a stupid party for spending an hour in the libr.." Haley said moving in front of him

"I just can't!" Nathan butted in firmly and quickly passed her out, he couldn't bare being that close to her.

Haley watched on until he turned the corner and sighed to herself before walking in the other direction, 2 months was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Look who it is." Lucas said chirping up from his seat at the counter.

"Hi Haley," Karen spoke while pouring a coffee.

Haley sat down at the table and Lucas joined her. "Hey Karen, need a hand?"

"Not at all, you two catch up." Karen smiled making her way into the back room.

"Didn't see you much today." Haley said nudging Lucas in the arm.

"Yea, Whitey had us out for practice a lot." Lucas replied seeming distracted.

"Thought so. You okay?" Haley asked noticing her friend's obvious discomfort.

"Yea sorry Haley guess I'm just thinking about this game tomorrow, how was school?"

"You'll be fine Luke, don't worry about it." Haley said reassuring him, it was not like Lucas to get worked up over basketball games, she sensed there was something else he was not letting her in on but she decided not to dwell on it, maybe he needed some time to himself. "Well school got better as the day went on, I'm sure you heard I was paired with Nathan for the history projects we've to do." Haley said making a face at Luke thinking he would probably find it funny. Karen was laying the plates on the table for the two while Haley was talking, she noticed that she looked at Lucas directly at the mention of Nathan's name and he back at her, it was a weird interaction.

"He didn't mention it, I wasn't talking to him for long though." Lucas said as he started to dig into his meal, his thoughts went to Nathan and how distant he was today.

"What are you up to tonight?" Haley said deciding to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about Nathan, thinking about how arrogant he was this morning would only annoy her again.

"Well I've practice in an hour, want to pop over to mine later, I need to get those English notes off you anyway." Lucas said.

"Yea sure no bother." Haley replied.

* * *

><p>Nathan's eyes gazed at the little ornament. He observed it had become quite rustic over the past two years, yet he still remembered laying it down in its clean, marble perfection, as though it was yesterday. He scanned his eyes over the engraved words: <em>You'll always be in my heart Mum, love you.<em>

He swallowed hard as water began to brim his eyelids, he heaved in to stop any tears from falling but at this stage it was proving to be very difficult. As he knelt down he noticed the stone heart ornament at the opposite end of the grave "To my beloved wife." Nathan felt anger and pain seep through him, he had to control everything in him to not pick up that ornament and throw it into the river.

_Flashback_

"_Dad I want to move back to Tree Hill where mum's buried, I can't be around here anymore!" Nathan said as he stood facing his father at the other side of the kitchen. He had to let this off his chest, he couldn't go back to that house, that house they all lived in, he just couldn't face it since that day. It had been two weeks since the funeral and Nathan and Dan were staying at Dan's parents until they got themselves back on track, Dan was adamant they move back to their old house very soon much to Nathan's despise._

"_Nathan you think I care what you want, I've just lost my wife, it doesn't matter now where she is buried, she is gone Nathan." Dan stated bluntly._

"_You heartless.." Nathan began raising his voice._

"_Don't try me today son, I've had enough of this, you feeling sorry for yourself, hell you put it on your mother most of the time, but I won't take it!" Dan shouted interrupting him._

"_Feeling sorry for myself?" Nathan questioned looking on in shock and hurt, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Dad I've just lost…" Nathan felt his voice weakening, he couldn't bring himself to say those words yet. He wasn't strong enough._

"_Get out Nathan!" _

_Nathan shook his head at Dan angrily. "Can't you see we already tried that Dad, we tried to get out a long time ago and Mum lost her life because of it." Nathan said scornfully as he made his way for the door._

"_What did you just say?" Dan argued as he made his way over to Nathan "Turn Around" He yelled angrily. Nathan looked back at his father hesitantly. _

"_Don't you dare put your mother's death on me young man, I loved my wife!"_

"_What did she tell you when you were in the car hey Dad?…that we were leaving you for good and you started arguing with her." Nathan raised his voice._

"_I did not crash that car, get out of my sight Nathan."_

"_If you let us go in peace Dad none of this would have happened, Mum would still be alive. You knew she wanted to leave you for months, you knew Dad but you threatened.."_

"_You son of a bitch." Dan interrupted grabbing Nathan forcefully by the collar of his blue shirt and launching him back against the wall in fury. Nathan winced in pain as Dan grabbed him tight around the neck, rage in his eyes. He could feel his breath shortening but Dan was making no move to quit._

"_Don't you ever say those words again, you hear me." Dan roared._

_Nathan looked on hopelessly, he couldn't get his words out as Dan held him in such tight grip. "Dad..pl"_

_Dan only began to pull tighter…"Please..s..stop" Nathan said in-between breaths trying to loosen his grip._

"_Oh what's that Nathan, you asking for forgiveness?" Dan shouted scornfully._

_Royal rushed in on hearing the noise coming from the kitchen.. "Dan!" he shouted in shock as he saw him wrestling his son against the wall. "Dan you're hurting him, Stop!" When he didn't cease his action Royal grabbed him and pulled him off. Nathan fell back limply against the wall heaving and put his hand to his throat in pain catching his breath back, he looked up at him, fear circling in his eyes._

"_What the hell is going on with you?" Royal shouted looking at Dan disgustedly "You act like this with your own son Dan and you'll eventually end up with no-one."_

_Dan walked out of the kitchen._

_End of Flashback_

Nathan wiped his eyes on his black jacket as he stooped back up from the grave. "I miss you Mum, so much." He whispered his voice cracking. He placed the lilies on the grave and turned just in time to see Keith coming towards him.

"How you holding up kiddo?" Keith asked said patting him on the back.

Nathan took in a deep breath before speaking "I miss her Keith, so much." Nathan looked down at the grave again.

"I know these words probably mean nothing, but she's always with you Nathan, she has been since and she always will be in some form, just know that."

"They mean a lot." Nathan said giving Keith a small smile. He wondered how this man could be so different from Dan, he had a heart. He raised a child that was not even his own and now he was here to take him in under his wing.

"Come on, let's get you home." Keith said making way for them to leave.

Jake and Peyton walked hand in hand down the gravel pathway engaging in light conversation as they made their way out, there they spotted Nathan and Keith to their right at the bottom of the grave. Jake looked on in confusion.

"It's her anniversary today, Nathan's mother." Peyton stated answering the questions she was sure Jake was asking in his head. "Poor guy." She muttered to herself feeling she could empathise with the pain he was feeling.

"I didn't know that it was her anniversary." Jake said feeling guilty for comments he had made earlier in the week. "Why is she buried here?"

"Well they were both from around here, when they had Nathan they got up and left, Dan didn't want to have anything to do with Lucas, I guess Nathan's mum had no say in that matter." Peyton said shrugging as they made their way to her car. She sat up on the bonnet and could see Jake was in deep thought.

"Come on let's cheer ourselves up and do something fun tonight, we deserve it." Peyton said pulling Jake closer to her.

"Well I did say Haley is over at Lucas' house and I guess my parents aren't back yet." Jake said teasing. "Well I guess we're going to the James house so." Peyton said winking and hopping in the car.

Nathan dropped his black jacket over the stair's railing and made his way into the kitchen. He noticed the concerned look on Karen's face right away. "I'm ok." he stated forcing a slight smile at Karen before she even had the chance to ask.

Karen smiled back, accepting his words for now, though she could tell from his features alone how difficult that visit had been for him. He looked broken. "We were over there earlier you know." Karen said as she wiped the countertop.

"Yea I saw the ornament, its lovely Karen." Nathan said looking at her as he sat down by the counter. "Oh and I'm sorry for skipping this morning, Lucas said you wanted to talk to me."

"You had to do what you had to do." Karen smiled patting his hand understanding he needed that time alone. "Lucas is in there, I'll warm up some dinner for you."

"Thanks Karen." Nathan said getting up from his chair at the counter and strolling nonchalantly into the sitting room.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said whispering as he put his plate of spaghetti to the side.

Nathan was just about to respond when he stopped in his tracks..."What is she doing here?" He muttered under his breath annoyed, this was all he needed. Lucas was sitting on the single seat while Haley lay across the long sofa, her head dropped on the arm rest and the throw covering her body.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep, it's only ten." Luke said picking up the remote and lowering the volume on the telly. "How was it?"

"It was hard." Nathan said whispering, letting out a slight sigh as he gazed down at the ground for a few moments. "But I feel better."

"I'm glad Nate, you've been carrying this over you for weeks." Lucas said honestly.

" Yea I was putting that visit off for so long." Nathan looked up towards Lucas again. "I should have done it a long time ago Luke, I should have come back sooner." He said with regret rising in his voice.

"He wouldn't let you, come on Nathan you know what he was like." Lucas stated sternly back to his younger brother not needing to explain the situation further. He hated to see Nathan put this on himself when it was all Dan.

Nathan just nodded at Lucas in confirmation with his words, he was about to speak again when he noticed Haley moving slightly on the sofa, he realised they must have been talking quite loudly. With that he made his way into the kitchen, he wasn't up to facing her again today.

"Hey I was just bringing it into you." Karen said taking the plate from the microwave.

"Its ok, I'll have it here." Nathan said taking his seat back at the counter, hoping Karen did not notice his agitation and clear reluctance to go back in the sitting room. He was glad of Karen's company for a change.

"So how are you set for the game tomorrow?" She questioned as she sat the opposite side of him.

"Am ok I think, I missed this evenings practise but I'll do my best." Nathan replied shrugging while digging into his dinner, if he was honest basketball was the last thing on his mind the past few days, which made a change.

"Just enjoy it, you know that's what Keith always says to Lucas and it's what matters, win or no win, although winning does help sometimes" She said smiling at him "He'll be saying it to you tomorrow too, mark my words." Karen said laughing at how predictable her husband was, she loved how he never got worked up about these things.

"Makes a change from the words I'd usually hear." Nathan said as they looked at each other in silence for a moment, Karen knew exactly who he was implying. "Well its time for change don't you think?" Karen said. Nathan just smiled back at her knowing too well there was no point dwelling over that man anymore.

Haley stretched out her arms and sat up on the sofa yawning.

"Thanks for the company tonight Hales." Lucas said chuckling.

"Ha Ha…very funny." Haley said pulling back her blond hair out of her face with her hands. "How long was I out for?" She said glancing around realising the curtains were drawn for the night, the place was very dark.

"About 2 hours." Lucas said switching off the TV.

"Luke you should of thumped me one." Haley said laughing. She got up and started gathering some of her stuff .

"You're free to stay here tonight if you want Hales, mum in fact has already put a quilt out for you, that's if you're ok on the sofa?"

"That would be nice." Haley said smiling flopping back down to her warm spot on the sofa, she had stayed over at Lucas' a lot before, usually after she did late shifts at the café she got a ride back with Karen. As there was quite a lot in her family her parents usually didn't mind. "Anyway Jake kind of has Peyton over for the night so.."

"Ok didn't need to know that." Lucas laughed as he gathered their plates. "Oh and Haley, sorry if I was a bit off this morning in the café, my head was all over the place with school."

"It's ok Luke, you know where I am if you ever want to talk." Haley said smiling.

"Unfortunately yes." Lucas said lightening the conversation as he went out to the kitchen.

"Well I see you're back to yourself." Haley shouted after him. She could hear him laughing in the kitchen.

"You know I'm kidding." He said appearing around the door again. "Right I better head up, see you in the morning."

"Night buddy." Haley said before slouching back down into the couch, her tiredness had worn off now and everyone else was going to bed, she glanced over at her bag and decided she would get some reading done, hoping it would make her eyes heavy.

Nathan twisted again for like the seventh time that night and glanced at his alarm..**2:09..**_just great, _he thought_. _He had gone to bed earlier but found himself drifting in and out of sleep most the night again, there was so much running through his mind. He quietly got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he was just making his way in the door when he heard a shuffling noise. That was strangely, normally he never met anyone up at this hour.

"Hey." was all he managed when he took in the sight of her before him in her white tank top and shorts,._what is she doing here. _This was the last thing he expected.

"Christ Nathan, you frightened me!" Haley said closing the cupboard and putting her hands on the counter behind her, Nathan was making his way around the kitchen in a white t-shirt and boxers, he looked back at her. She noticed his eyes, they were red, very red..as though he had been.._no Haley, this is Nathan Scott you're thinking about, he wouldn't have it in him. _Then her mind brought her back to earlier..

_Flashback_

"_Haley you're good at picking flowers aren't you?" Karen quizzed as she joined her and Luke at the table in the café._

_Haley just looked at Karen sceptically. "Yea sure, not that it's really a talent." She laughed wondering where this was going._

"_Well seen as this wuss doesn't want to be seen with his mum in a flower shop I was wondering if you'd help me pick something nice for Deb's grave."_

"_Hey, this wuss has basketball training." Lucas said defending himself._

_Haley was quite taken aback by Karen's words, she remembered when Lucas told her that Nathan was back for his mum's funeral, that was two years ago, her family were away at the time. She knew it was around this time of year but not today, she was surprised Lucas hadn't said anything or Brooke for that matter, maybe they just expected her to know. The morning started to make sense to her now, no wonder Nathan was acting a little out of sorts, part of her felt bad for the way she was to him._

"_Haley. Yoo-hoo!" Lucas said waving his hand over her face._

"_Sorry." Haley snapped out of her thoughts. "Yea Karen, I'd love to."_

_End of flashback_

"I'm not used to meeting people wondering around my house at night either." Nathan said sarcastically smirking while making his way over to the counter and grabbing 2 pills before going to fill up a glass of water. "You ok?" he asked looking back at her.

Haley was a bit shocked by that question, she didn't know exactly what he implied by that, if anything she should be the one asking him that with the day that was in it.

"Am..I was just looking for some hot chocolate, but it doesn't matter now, I actually.." Haley found herself rambling on.

Nathan laughed slightly. "Hot chocolate? It's 2am Haley."

"It helps me sleep." She said indifferently of what time of night it was.

"It should be in the cupboards right beside the one you were rooting in."

Haley opened up the next cupboards again. "Yea this is where Lucas said it would be but I've checked and.."

Before she knew he was behind her, very close. She felt his chest brush up against her back, his breath on her neck as he reached his arm up to grab the hot chocolate from the top counter.

"Guess he was right all along.." Haley said turning and taking it from him. Nathan pulled back a bit realising just how close he had been and made his way back to the sink. "Thanks." She said grabbing a mug from the stand.

"I take it you know where the milk is." Nathan said smirking.

Haley sent him a glare, she could tell he was enjoying her stupidity but not in his usual mean way. "That would be the fridge right." She replied back sarcastically.

Nathan just laughed and made his way to the door before glancing back at her again. "Oh and there's marshmallows in the drawer there beside the sink, hidden in the stripy green tea towel."

Haley just looked at him questionably.

"Yes there Lucas', he thinks none of us know where he hides them but we do, if he asks I never said anything." Nathan said holding up his hands mockingly. "Night Haley."

"Night." Haley replied after him but he was long gone. She made her way over to the drawer absentmindedly and pulled on the packet of marshmallows from the tea towel, exactly where he said they'd be. She made her way back into the sitting room and sighed sitting back on the couch wishing daylight would break through already.

**AN – Just want to say thanks to anyone that has reviewed/has been reading this story, feedback is welcome. To clear things up again I know italics is sometimes throwing in among dialogue when it is not a flashback scene, this is what characters are thinking to themselves, hopefully not too confusing.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers."**_

As Nathan threw that ball through the hoop nothing could feel more right, in that moment the serenity of the world beat through him, cursed through his veins, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>"Look I know your son is at that school, you need him to keep tabs." Dan stated becoming impatient.<p>

"How much information do you need?" The man questioned at the other end of the phone.

"I'll pay you." Dan implied ensuring this man knew that he meant business.

"It's a deal." The man stated and with that the line went dead.

Nathan fetched his gym gear and made his way off down the hall high-fiving Tim on the way.

"Hey Nate missed ya yesterday." Tim said stopping in his tracks.

"Yea I had some things to do, but I'm all good now." Nathan said smirking. He recalled Karen's words in his head, time for change, right now especially after the past few days he felt it was time he embraced it.

"All good for the party tonight, I hear there's some hot birds wanting it from the Tim." Tim stated doing some awkward dance move.

Nathan just looked at him questionably "Sorry there all for me Tim." He said laughing and turned to see Lucas making their way over to them, Lucas was eyeing him subjectively and he didn't like it.

"Hey." Lucas said cautiously. He bumped fists with Tim and brought his attention back to his younger brother. "So I'll see you guys at the game." Tim stated sensing the tension between the two of them.

"Remember to hook me up with a few hot girls." Nathan joked after him laughing until he seen the look on Lucas' face. "What?"

"Someone's very jolly." Lucas stated.

"I think it's time I started to enjoy myself." Nathan shrugged.

"Yea." Lucas trailed off unconvinced "Just take it easy Nate."

Nathan just laughed it off, he wondered why Lucas was always so cautious with him, he couldn't just let him enjoy himself without questioning his reason to. "I'll see you later Luke." He patted him on the shoulder before walking off down the corridor, as much as he knew his brother cared he wasn't going to let him dampen his spirits.

"Wait, where are you going Nate? We have class!" Lucas shouted.

Nathan kept on walking "We also have a game tonight, class can wait."

Lucas shook his head as he watched him leave the school, Nathan hadn't been like this for a while, in fact Lucas hadn't seen him like this for ages, he knew he could come across cocky and confident at times but he hated this part of his brother, he hated this part of him because he knew it wasn't real. It was just a defence mechanism, Nathan would never admit to that.

"You're not distracting me at all Hales." Lucas grinned across from his computer at the opposite side of the table. Class was nearly over and she had not stopped drumming her fingers repeatedly against the table, he could tell she was worked up.

"You fancy doing this project for me?" Haley retorted. "By the way did I mention it was a group effort?" She quickly regretted her words. She didn't mean to take this out on her friend she knew it was wrong but she wasn't happy. It was only the second day and Nathan was already skipping, this was so him thinking she would do all the work for him, she figured it was probably why he was nice to her for those few seconds of his life last night. As much as she was relieved when he didn't show up she was now becoming frustrated not knowing what they were exactly working on. Once they worked out their separate parts to contribute to the project Haley figured they wouldn't even have to communicate after that which suited her fine. But now he wasn't even showing up to start with…_You are not getting away with this Nathan Scott!_

She sighed to herself and glanced over at her friend. "Sorry Luke, It's just normally I'm on top of these things and now…ugh I don't know." Haley said putting her head in her hands, she knew she felt worse because of her lack of sleep last night, since she met Nathan in the kitchen she didn't fall back to sleep, the hot chocolate wasn't even any help.

Lucas tried to hide his smile at the fluster Haley was getting herself into, she always got worked up about things, though a part of him did feel bad, he knew how much the grades meant to Haley, how she was relying on them and he didn't want to see her suffer solely because Nathan had no interest. She didn't even have to mention his name; Lucas was already on exactly the same page as her. "I'll talk to him ok." He said as the bell went off sounding the end of first period.

"I can do it." Haley reassured Lucas, in fact she was ready for Nathan, he needed to know she was not afraid to confront him about this, she knew that letting Lucas talk to him would be letting him off lightly. "Lunch together today?" Haley offered.

"Well suppose I have to seen as you're my friend." Lucas joked. "Oh and bring Brooke along." He said winking and getting up from his seat.

"You are using me Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley called after him hearing a few chuckles around the computer lab. Lucas shot her a death glare as he made his way out the door; she knew she would be paying for that later. Haley didn't feel as guilty now, he obviously wanted Brooke to be there and she knew having lunch with Lucas would mean there was a good chance of Nathan being there too and she would confront him in front of everyone, there was no way Nathan was going to push her around anymore, Mr Popular or not.

Nathan sat down on the benches as he tried to dry off his hair from the shower, he had been practising on the court for most the morning. Part of him felt guilty for not making it into class, normally he wouldn't care as much but there was one particular class he felt bad about, not that she would ever believe he actually skipped to practise because he was nervous about tonight, he knew even if he tried to explain she would think he was playing her. Now he was beginning to think what was the point in explaining himself, as much as it hurt it was easier for her to see that side to him, the side everyone knew him as.

He sighed to himself and draped the towel around his neck letting the drips of water fall from his hair, he was psyching himself up for tonight's game. It had been a while since Nathan had played a proper game. When he came to live with Lucas he had joined the team straight away although the season was just drawing to a close at school. He also took part in high flyers during the summer but none of it was this. He knew there was no doubt it was going to be tough and that wasn't just because of the team, physically he was ready for that part of it but mentally he was scared, he hadn't played a proper high school game since that night…

_Flashback_

_As he threw that ball through the hoop nothing could feel more right, in that moment the serenity of the world beat through him, cursed through his veins, nothing else mattered._

_In that split second of silence before realisation his mother's words ran through his mind "__enjoy your game tonight, you may as well make the most of this place while you're here."_

_As the ball tossed out of the net the silence broke into the eruption of the fans on the benches, the sounding of horns, the yelling of his fellow teammates as they huddled together in their exhilaration. In that moment nothing else truly mattered, it was if time froze as everyone embraced this moment together, who knew something as simple as sport could be so unifying, could be so freeing of feeling, thoughts, worries and so wakening of hopes and dreams._

_That's it, Nathan thought to himself as the words "Gilmore College Cobras have taken the win with Nathan Scott gaining the last 3 points down to the last 2 seconds" ran through his mind. He was happy to let this place go, he was ready to move on._

"_Got to say I'm going to miss you around here Scott." Chase joked nudging him in the arm. They were currently at a house party, the usual regularity after one of these games, it had been over an hour since their win and people certainly weren't wasting time celebrating._

"_Well the truth does come out when you're drunk Chase." Nathan said laughing at his friend who was leaning against the wall clearly for support. Chase was a good teammate and friend to him here, in fact he was the only thing he was truly going to miss but not enough to hold him back. The plan was for Nathan and his mum to just get out but part of him felt he had to tell Chase he was leaving at least for a while, but truthfully he was sure once he left he never would come back._

"_Well the truth is your Dad's an ass and you need to get away from him." Chase slurred. "Oh and I'm sure we'll keep winning games even without you Scott."_

"_Haha I'm sure you will." Nathan mused. "At least you can continue celebrating for the both of us huh?" He laughed as he watched his friend go up and take more from the punch bowl._

_Sometimes he wished he could go back to the guy he was that night, the guy joking with his friend, the guy who knew deep down things were going to work out but just like that… everything changed. Since then he never allowed himself to get caught up in his hopes that things would just work out so easily._

_His grandfather's frail, broken voice still haunted him. "Nathan son" He held in a breath as his mind raced waiting for what was to come. "It's your p...parents." He remembered hearing his grandfather heaving as he took in another breath "There's been an accident."_

_And once again silence evaded him, but this time for all the wrong reasons, first came the fear, the shock, then nothing._

Jake clicked his fingers in front of Nathan. "Nate! I really don't want to know what you're fantasising about, but whatever it was it must have been good." He joked.

Nathan looked up in confusion wondering why Jake was even talking to him; he hadn't even noticed him come in. "Trust me you don't want to know." He said taking the towel off from around his neck and fixing his tie back on him.

"Look Nate I know we usually let these things play out but I have to say I'm sorry for.." Jake stalled for a minute wondering how to put this. "I should never have brought your mum into things, that wasn't fair."

Nathan began fidgeting uncomfortably reluctantly looking back towards Jake..,_where is this coming from._

"It's okay man." He forced a smile hoping he'd drop the subject.

"No Nathan, it's not, I shouldn't have brought that into it, we seen you at the grave yesterday and I just felt so bad that I had to.."

"Wait we?" Nathan interrupted his heart started pounding in his chest. Images of last night came to his head, it was bad enough Haley saw him in the kitchen. He was sure enough at the time his eyes showed some evidence, which was partly the reason why he tried to get out of the kitchen fast, that was bad enough but if she saw him at the grave.,_no she couldn't see that_.

"Me and Peyton, she wanted to visit yesterday." Jake replied not noticing how tense Nathan had become. Nathan instantly relaxed at these words. "Anyway I hope we can put it behind us, well we are going to have to if you want me to pass you the ball tonight." Jake joked lightening the atmosphere.

"Put what behind us?" Nathan grinned.

"Very smart Scott." Jake replied "Come on Lucas is waiting on us."

"Seriously I might not be the best worker but that's just mean I would not leave a girl to do all the work." Damien said stealing some crisps out of Haley's bag.

Brooke scoffed, she couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Yea well that's Nathan for you." Haley said pushing the bag of crisps towards Damien.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and fidgeted in her seat, wondering when the rest were going to make it. She didn't like this Damien fella, there was something about him that just wound her up and she was surprised Haley couldn't see past his bluster. It was obvious he was lapping up any dig about Nathan. Brooke remembered Nathan telling her about this guy he met at high flyers who was also at Tree Hill High, they didn't know him very well last year, from what Nathan had said about him and from what she could see before her now Brooke was glad she didn't know him, however that was about to change. It was clear after his stunt in high flyers Damien was now also playing for The Ravens, he had not stopped bragging about it. Nathan was going to hate this.

As the lads made their way over Nathan's stomach began to churn at the sight before him and he didn't know for which reason why. First he caught sight of Damien West and then to his complete surprise there was Haley sitting beside him sharing a bag of crisps, her laughter could be heard across the terrain, her blond hair was blowing back furiously in the wind. As they were making their way across Nathan knew he couldn't turn back now but he just didn't want to face Damien, he couldn't stand him. There was also the fact that he had missed History this morning, Haley would be furious, he was not in the mood for her to bring that one up, especially not now. When they got closer Nathan noticed Brooke was sitting the other side of Damien looking bored out of her mind, Nathan couldn't help but smile at that, it was obvious she clicked who he was.

"Fancy seeing you around here Scott." Damien said cockily. Jake and Lucas just looked on in confusion, Damien hadn't even acknowledged them.

"Daddy kick you out?" He mused. Haley glanced between the two nervously, she didn't realise Damien knew who Nathan was at all and she had been given out about him all lunch.

"West." Nathan said reluctantly taking a seat and ignoring his previous comment, he was trying his best not to look at him, knowing he was only trying to get to him. Nathan was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Brooke gave Nathan a knowing look, he was right this Damien guy was a complete ass.

"Didn't see you in History today." Haley stated from across the table breaking the uncomfortable silence. She had planned this confrontation to be much bigger in her head, she planned on telling Nathan there was no way in hell she would do all this by herself and how he would not get away with it but now just looking at him everything she was going to say was just gone out the window, it didn't help the fact that he was wearing his blue shirt and tie..,she cursed herself for even thinking that.

_Why does she have to bring this up now of anytime. _"I was practising." Nathan answered indifferently while taking a bite from his sandwich, the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. His eyes didn't even meet Haley, he could tell from the snickering that Damien loved this.

His indifference to the situation just made Haley fume, he wasn't even going to apologise for not showing up and helping with the project, their project_, typical Nathan_ she thought. Damien stepped in before she had a chance to retaliate.

"Practising." Damien began laughing, almost spitting his food out. "Je Nathan I got to all my classes this morning, don't think we need any more extra practice, suppose we are all at different levels though." He sent him a cheeky glare. Brooke just looked spitefully at Damien.

"What? Are you on the team?" Nathan couldn't hide his surprise, this is what Damien wanted, to land this bombshell on him in front of everyone. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, especially hers.

"Yea Nate, don't ya know? Oh wait you weren't at practise yesterday evening or the day before. I guess that's why he wasn't at History this morning Haley, he had to make up for lost time." Damien said smiling at Haley.

Nathan swallowed hard, he couldn't believe this. It wasn't even the dig at basketball that was getting him angry, it was the way he was talking to Haley about him, the two obviously had words before he even got to the table.

"When was the last time you played apart from high flyers that is?" Damien interrogated.

"Can we quit talking about basketball and just take our minds off it for a while?" Lucas stepped in, he didn't like the way this guy was treating his brother.

"At Gilmore." Nathan answered sternly ignoring his brother's comment, he could deal with Damien, the question was though for how long.

"Sorry Lucas is it? Just getting to know you guys a little better, after all you are my teammates." Damien said sitting back in his chair winking at Nathan.

Nathan could feel his blood boil, this guy surely new how to press his buttons acting like the perfect Samaritan, at least Brooke was not buying it. The tension between him and Damien at the table was obvious. Nathan decided it was best to leave for his own good, he didn't want things to get any worse, after all they were now on the same team.

"Guess I'll see you guys later." He said getting up from his seat leaving his lunch behind, he suddenly did not feel hungry anymore. His eyes landed on Haley before he walked away.

From that look alone Haley felt a pang of guilt sting through her, why she didn't know, this is exactly what she wanted to confront him about not turning up this morning, for the way he treated her blowing it off like it was nothing. But she didn't feel the satisfaction she thought she would, in fact she felt bad. It was blatantly obvious she hurt Nathan, but she didn't want to feel bad, he deserved it, at least she thought he did.

"Wait up." Lucas said catching his breath. "What is the deal with that guy?"

"He was at high flyers." Nathan said. "Guess he's playing for the The Ravens now too."

"I mean what's the deal with you and him Nate? He was literally attacking you at the table."

"I don't know Luke, I guess we didn't exactly see eye to eye at high flyers, I didn't know he was going to be on the team did I? Thanks for telling me." Nathan said throwing his hands in the air, his voice was growing louder now and he was starting to become pissed off. Damien wasn't even that good of a player, he was sure his rich father had a part to play in getting him into high flyers in the first place.

"I didn't even know he knew you." Lucas stated.

"The guy's an ass." Nathan said as both of them looked towards the table where he was still seated grabbing the attention from everyone around him. They looked back, each knowing what the other was thinking, tonight's game was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

"So I'll see you guys at mine tonight after the game!" Damien said tapping his hands on the table before leaning into Haley's ear. "And I owe you a bag of crisps." He said slyly and hopped out of his seat. Haley just laughed and shook her head.

"Can't wait." Brooke muttered sarcastically smiling at him.

"Wow Davis. Are you turning down a party?" Haley chuckled moving over to sit beside her friend.

"That guy's a jerk Haley."

"How many parties have you dragged me along to people you don't like, besides he's not that bad, there's a lot worse." Haley stated knowingly. Brooke knew well she was implying Nathan and for some reason that annoyed her, she didn't want Haley to hate him, yes he was a jerk to her a lot, it even made Brooke angry, she could see where Haley was coming from but deep down she knew Nathan didn't hate Haley, not for a second.

Nathan was getting angrier by the minute, this was just a joke. They were over half way into the game and any opportunity Damien had to pass him the ball when he was at the free throw line he didn't, it was blatantly obvious he was freezing him out. It was now nearing the end of the third quarter and they were down 18 to 27. Nathan couldn't believe he could jeopardise the team's success just to wind him up.

"Watching the boyfriend's game eh? I remember those days." A lady sitting beside Haley questioned as she nodded her head towards the court "Just pretend you're really interested, always worked for me."

Haley watched as the other team yet again scored, her eyes instantly went to him. He looked frustrated, like he was ready to give up, this wasn't like him. His hair was wet with sweat as he rubbed his hands through it spiking it up, there was no doubt he was putting on a show to the ladies, though he was unaware. She was broken out of her daze by a woman's voice next to her and she followed her eyes to where the woman too was looking at; Nathan. Haley realised how obvious it must have been, that she was looking at him intently, she didn't even notice it herself.

"Am, no actually, I'm here for my brother." Haley spurted out quickly, as if she had to convince herself more than this lady sitting beside her. "See the guy over.." Haley scanned the court until she eventually noticed Jake sitting on the benches..,_nice one Haley you didn't even notice your brother change places. _"Number 7." She said to the woman as she turned to face the court again, resting her chin on her right hand, hiding her shame.

Nathan finally got his hands on the ball and made his way before noticing Damien running right towards him.._what is this guy playing at. _He made a doge to cut across the court butbefore he knew it Damien ran into him sending the ball out of his hands and knocking both to the ground. After a few seconds Nathan felt Damien's weight being lifted off him, he lay on the ground a little while longer.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Lucas said grabbing Damien off his brother and pushing him in his chest.

"Luke I was just running back from the net I didn't even see Natha.."

"Like hell you didn't." Lucas said pushing him again, he didn't know what was coming over him, he never let his anger get the better of him but this guy had been asking for it all day. Damien shoved him back before the team broke the two of them off each other.

Nathan stood up and ignored the pain that was coming from his lower chest where the deep bruising had once been, how it was still hurting he did not know. He glanced up and noticed the look on Whitey's face, this was not good at all.

The third quarter was finalized once the fight broke out. Haley got down from the benches and made her way over to Brooke, surely she would have some information.

"Hey girlie." Brooke said once she saw Haley coming her way. "You see Lucas just there, dam he is fine when he gets angry."

"Eww Brooke." Haley laughed tapping her on her arm, that was definitely not something she wanted to think about. "What happened out there?" She couldn't believe she had gone the bathroom at that moment, it was so typical. By the time she got back to her seat there was a huge commotion, Nathan was lying on the ground, he looked like he was in pain and Lucas was having a go at Damien which was completely out of character for him, she was so confused.

"Oh you mean you didn't see Damien purposely clock Nathan?" Brooke said, her whole demeanour soon changed at the mention of his name. "I'm glad Lucas had a go at him before I did."

Haley chuckled to herself, Brooke sure was a tough cookie, there was no messing with her. "Why would he do that? Unless Nathan was asking for it."

"Haley James do not def.."

"Brooke I'm not defending anyone, but you and I both know how cocky Nathan can be once he gets out here, he thinks he is great at it, he was probably saying things to Damien."

"It's nothing to do with that Haley, Nathan's having a bad game, they all are..,Damien just ran into him when he was going for the net clearly to make a shot, who does that to someone on their own team?"

Haley was about to respond until she noticed Rachel making her over to them..,_just great._

"Girls ye worry too much, seriously." Rachel butted in shaking her pom-poms in their faces. "Besides I'll help Nathan recover after the game, he'll be as good as new" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ew I think I'm going to be sick." Brooke said walking back to her place at the edge of the court as the teams started coming back in. Haley didn't even find it in herself to laugh, she made her way back up to her seat trying to shake off what Rachel had said.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 hours since the game finished and Nathan and Lucas were making their way over to the after party. In the end The Ravens lost 27 to 30, they redeemed themselves in the last quarter although it was disappointing to lose the first game of the season. Still Nathan admired how Whitey had handled things, it wasn't just about the game itself like it was to Nathan's dad, it was about them and how they felt, it was about the people. He felt bad for the way things played out on the court but a lot of that was down to Damien. He completely froze him out of the game which thankfully Whitey had noticed, Nathan was prepared to put up with Damien for the sake of the game but obviously he had different intentions, Nathan absentmindedly put his hand down to his left side at the thought of that.<p>

"He hit you hard huh?" Lucas said while driving the car, he noticed his brother's discomfort; he had been silent all the way which was unusual for him.

"Nothing I can't handle." Nathan said looking out the window. "He's lucky I didn't clock him one."

"He's lucky I didn't." Lucas stated laughing. "I can't believe we have to go this punk's house."

"I know what happened to having the parties at yours?" Nathan grinned thinking of the night Lucas held a party at his for when he moved to Tree Hill. That was the first time he met her, ever laid his eyes on her, he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. What was he thinking?

"West got there before me." Lucas sighed as he pulled into his drive. "Anyway this is for the team, so let's enjoy it little brother, Damien won't ruin our night!" He said patting Nathan on the shoulder as both got out of the car. Nathan had his light blue shirt on, his game uniform, he hadn't even changed, not that he cared, it was probably going to be off him in no time anyway, that's if he wanted it to. He unbuttoned it a bit to look a bit more casual as they made their way to the door, it was time to put on the show.

Haley was sitting on the corner of the couch by Brooke sipping from her cup when she noticed Lucas walk in, Nathan followed behind smacking a girl on the ass as he walked in..,_ugh typical. _She felt so dressed down in her black top and jeans compared to some of the girls around this place or tarts as Brooke liked to call them, her blonde hair was left natural flowing down, she hadn't bothered to change it since the game.

"Hey I'm just going to go find Lucas." Haley said hopping off the sofa. Part of her wanted to find Nathan to see if he was alright, not that she cared that much.

"Ok send him this way when you're done." Brooke joked winking at her friend.

Haley shook her head and make her way into the kitchen, there was Nathan rooting in the cupboards for something, he smiled when he came across a box of pringles that were clearly hidden away not to be used.. She rarely seen him smile, something about it warmed her. She laughed to herself, of course he had to be stealing food, he had yet to notice her.

"Rough game tonight huh?" Haley said rubbing her hands across the counter opposite him.

That was all it took, just like that his walls were up as he looked across at her. "Look Haley…just say it why don't you, I'm sure you probably had a whale of time watching the Nathan Scott completely suck at basketball" He retorted sarcastically.

"Actually I was wondering what happened with.." Haley didn't want to mention his name.

"Wait you mean when your friend Damien whacked into me?" Nathan questioned angrily. He couldn't help it, of course Haley was only talking to him because she wanted to see if Damien was alright or Lucas for that matter.

"You're a jerk you know that, god maybe Damien had the right idea." Haley retorted.

Nathan was about to answer her until he noticed the red cup in her hand, it was down by her side. "What is that Haley?"

"What?" Haley said feigning ignorance, two could play his game.

"That" Nathan said pointing to the cup as he walked over to the counter. "Wait. Are you drinking Haley?" He knew this was none of his business, he shouldn't even be asking her this question but he had to. He remembered Lucas telling him Haley rarely drank, at least not like people did at these sort of parties so it was only right that he look out for his brother's friend.

"Why you want some?" Haley said holding the cup up. She thought this would make him even angrier, but it didn't, he seemed worried. This shocked her.

"What is it Haley?" Nathan asked, he wasn't angry, if anything he had calmed down now. He took a step forward to grab the cup off her and she pulled away.

"What's it to you Nathan, I'm sure there is plenty to go around."

"Haley give me the cup." Nathan reached out again. "Please." He said making his way around to her. Haley looked up searching his blue eyes in confusion, why was he so worried all of a sudden? It was kind of cute

_Wait this is just a game Haley, don't give into him. _With that she drank the rest of her drink in front of him before placing the empty cup on the counter and making her way out, she planned to stay away from him for the rest of the night.

"Hey Natey!." Brooke squealed as Nathan sat down next to her, she was obviously quite merry.

"Have you see Haley?" Nathan questioned, though he knew there was no point in asking Brooke, she didn't really know where she was herself at this stage.

"Oh are you planning on doing the dirty Nate?" Brooke laughed while tapping his nose." I knew it! Oh all the sexual tension between the two of you that's bound to be some hot s.."

"Brooke!" Nathan said putting his hand to her mouth as Jake walked in the room. "God you're drunk." he muttered more to himself as he saw Lucas also coming towards them. Was she crazy, why did she keep bringing up this sexual tension crap, could she not just see that him and Haley just didn't get on.

"There you are." Brooke jumped up draping her hands around Lucas' neck. "Oh I missed you broody." She giggled. Lucas was quite surprised by her onset, he had been trying to get with Brooke for weeks now, he was merry enough himself to take advantage of the situation.

A while later Nathan was making his way back into the kitchen just in time to see Damien fixing Haley a drink, she was laughing as he handed her the glass. "Now my speciality." He said propping a straw into the mix.

"So I've heard all night." She grinned making her way into the living room. Damien began to follow her before Nathan grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Chill Nate, I'm not giving her drugs or anything, I could have her without any of that stuff." Damien grinned wickedly.

"Don't you dare speak about her.."

"Come on Nathan, like you care, she told me how much she doesn't like you so just let it go man..okay." Damien said holding his hands up mockingly in the air. "Oh by the way hope the side doesn't hurt too much." He winked before leaving.

It took everything in him not to grab that glass off the counter and knock it back, but somehow Nathan knew he couldn't, out of all of them he had to take the upper hand and be the responsible one tonight. So much for enjoying himself.

"Hey sexy." Rachel said as she brushed her hand along the back of his collar before coming face to face with him. Her other hand went to his zipper as she teased him.

"Rachel." Nathan said fighting her off, he didn't want to be rude but when would this chick get it that he didn't want her.

"Where does it hurt Nathan? I'll make it better for you." She teased as she ran her fingers up the buttons of his shirt.

"Unbelievable." Nathan muttered before walking away from her.

"Meet me later baby, I know you'll cave in."

Haley felt like this was an out of body experience, for once she didn't care what people thought of her, what she looked like, what she was supposed to do and not supposed to do, she was just enjoying the moment. She could feel his hands brush up against her thighs as they danced, she didn't particularly want him that close to her but she couldn't cause a scene in his house in front of all these people, she just went along with it hoping he'd move on soon enough. This and the fact she found herself almost leaning against him for support, her balance was weakening by the minutes.

Nathan eyed wearily from his seat as Damien had his hands all over her, he was confused by how it was making him feel, he didn't like it. He convinced himself that he was just looking out for her because that is what Brooke or Lucas for that matter would of wanted, they were his friends after all, but obviously they felt she could look after herself. He spotted Jake across the room chatting with Peyton, he didn't even seem to notice that this guy had his hands all over his younger sister, he didn't seem to care.

"Hey baby, we should head back to yours." Peyton said tugging on Jake's shirt as she sat on his knees.

"Hmm should we now?" Jake laughed as he gave her a peck on the lips. Neither of them had even being drinking, they just craved some peace and quiet to themselves. "I'll just go grab the keys off Haley, I don't think she'll want to come home yet."

"No definitely don't think she's going to be leaving anytime soon." Peyton laughed at her friend dancing away, it was nice to see her like this, letting go a bit, she needed it.

"Hey Hales, keys!" Jake shouted in her ear.

Haley fumbled in her pockets a moment before grinning broadly as she found them. "Got em" she roared back before laughing. Jake shook his head at her, it was obvious she had a little too much.

As he made his way back to Peyton he spotted Nathan sitting on the double chair surprisingly looking very sober. "Look Nate I can't find the rest of our gang and I hate to say this cause I know you and Haley don 't..,well whatever, can you just make sure Haley gets home ok, she's staying at Brookes, so can you make sure she finds her before the nights out? It's just me and Peyton are going to head back it's crazy in here."

"Yea that's no problem man, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Nathan shouted over the noise.

"Oh and Nate, we played well tonight, don't dwell on it." Jake said noticing Nathan's obvious gloominess which was unusual for him at a party. With that he made is way out the door with Peyton. Nathan was glad that Jake had asked him and not Damien, it was reassuring to know that Jake did trust him more so than Damien despite their differences over his treatment of Haley at times.

An hour later Nathan was getting tired but the party was still on going, he knew one thing for sure, he couldn't leave without making sure Haley got home; Jake would kill him. He cursed himself for being the responsible one tonight, he should have just got drunk then none of this would be on him, he was supposed to stay away from her. He was making his way into the conservatory for some peace and quiet when he spotted her, she was laid out quite uncomfortably across the sofa as if she just dropped there, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.

He immediately squatted down on his knees beside her, he wasn't sure what to do, if he woke her up would she be mad, she was quite annoyed at him earlier.

He brought his hand to her to her arm and gently shook her. "Haley…, Haley!"

Haley groaned as she dropped the other hand from her face and opened her eyes groggily, when she saw him she smiled.

Nathan was quite taken aback by this, one thing was for sure, she definitely had enough to drink, she probably didn't even know it was him she was so tired. "Hey you." Nathan said looking right at her, he realised he was still stroking her arm.

Haley looked back at him inquisitively, she didn't know what was going on, her head was spinning and she felt her eyes getting heavy again.

"Why are you in my bed?" she mumbled before her eyes began to close again.

"Haley you.." Nathan let out a light chuckle at this, there was no point even trying to explain. He noticed her sleeping peacefully again, there was no way she was walking out of here. He rummaged in his pockets and was relieved to find he had kept Lucas' key for him, he knew his brother would probably be mad at him for taking his car but it's not like Lucas could drive back himself tonight anyway, he had been drinking. Nathan was glad he had stayed off it now. He went out to open the car doors before making his way back to Haley.

He stood there for a minute contemplating how he was going to do this, he decided there was no easy way not to wake her up again. He just had to be gentle. He bent down to her and brought his hand behind her back clasping under her shoulder gently as his other hand went under her knees, he picked her up carefully and made his way out, he was glad at this moment the partying outside had died down.

Haley was beginning to wake up by the time Nathan made it back to his house, he knew there was nowhere else to take her, he wasn't sure this was such a good idea but what other option did he have, Jake had gone home hours ago and apparently Haley was meant to be at Brooke's. Nathan had looked everywhere for Lucas and Brooke but the two had wondered off somewhere not to his surprise. He just had to get her inside and Lucas could take care of her in the morning. He tried Lucas' cell again but there was no answer. "Dammit Luke." Nathan muttered to himself resting his hand on the wheel as he brought the car to a halt. Haley was beginning to stir in the back of the car.

"Nathan.." Haley squinted up at him as she made effort to sit herself up. "I think I'm.."

Nathan glanced back at her surprised when she said his name, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she recognised him. His surprise soon turned to disgust when he noticed Haley getting sick in the back seat. "Ugh Haley." He said shaking his head.._Lucas is going to love this._ His thoughts quickly shifted to Damien and how he was filling her up with drink earlier, he felt his fists ball up but he couldn't think about this now, he had to get Haley inside.

Nathan got out and went around to the other door "Come on you." He said softly trying to pull her out of the car. Haley draped both her arms around his neck and leaned into him for support when she got on her feet, she could feel herself falling and giggled loudly.

Nathan tried to focus on holding her up and not the reaction his body was having by her touch, his thoughts were becoming clouded, he needed to clear his head. They were so close. "God, you're lucky you won't remember this in the morning." He muttered as he walked with her to the door, he could see from outside the lights were off indoors, this was a relief, he didn't want Karen or Keith seeing this, god knows what they would think. Haley was laughing again at this stage,._god she finds everything so funny. _Nathan nearly caved in but knew he had to remain serious, if he didn't they'd never get inside. He tried to hide his urge to smile.

"Hales shh, I need you to be quiet for me ok. You think you can do that?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders holding her steady.

"I love it when you call me that." She giggled grabbing his shirt.

Nathan couldn't allow her words to affect him, she was drunk she probably didn't know what she was saying. Like he cared anyway, he thought.

Haley was beginning to feel drowsy again as they made their way inside much to Nathan's relief. She stumbled up the first 2 steps so he carried her the rest of the way into his bedroom, he knew he couldn't leave her downstairs for Karen or Keith to see, she was safer up here for now, he would deal with the consequences in the morning.

He put her down carefully and she loosened her hand from where it had been clutching his shirt. "Oh you're going to have some sore head in the morning." Nathan couldn't help but smile at her. He tugged his quilt out from under her and wrapped it over her body. He was just going to turn off his lamp when he heard her groggy voice.

"Nathan. Why?" She was trying to string her sentence together. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Nathan turned off his light and let the natural light of the moon fade through as he walked back to his bed. He pushed back the hair that had fallen around her eyes and let it fall behind her ears. "I don't hate you Haley. Believe me." He whispered as he got up and made his way out.

His phone was buzzing as he stepped out into the bright hall.,_about time Lucas _he thought as he picked it up.

"Damien said you left with her.,where is she Nathan? Where is Haley?" Jakes voice hounded through his ears.

Nathan processed his words, none of this made sense, Jake was fine with him earlier, he had told him to watch Haley. Why was he so angry now? What had Damien said?

**AN - Thanks again to anyone reading and for the reviews for the previous chapter, it's very helpful. For anyone urging for Nathan and Haley to get together already, it will happen, I just didn't want this to happen so fast because the whole drama of the story is them trying to fight their feelings for one another till eventually they will surrender, you will see plenty of moments of weakness in that area for them both in the coming chapters. Also if there is anything you want to see more of/less off please let me know, for now hope you liked this chapter =).**


	6. Chapter 6

_**You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

**_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_**  
><strong><em>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>**

**_I hope that you see right through my walls_**  
><strong><em>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never let a love get so close<em>**  
><strong><em>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>**

**_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_**  
><strong><em>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>**

* * *

><p>The drizzle began to haze over the windscreen as Jake switched the wipers on. "Remind me why we listen to you again Brooke Davis?" He joked.<p>

"Shut it Jake, you're the only male in this car you know we have no problem leaving you at the side of the road." Brooke said grinning at him.

"That would be kind of hard seen as I am driving."

"I have no problem driving Jakey." Brooke mused "Besides I think this is a really good idea."

"Brooke it's pouring it down." Haley butted in, yea she was all up for this at the start but now she wasn't convinced.

"God what is with you James kids? Live on the wild side!" Brooke teased poking her head in between Haley and Jake who were currently sitting in the front seats of the car.

"Oh I think Haley did enough of that the other night." Peyton joked from the back. Everyone was in hysterics as Haley sent Peyton a glare; she did not need to be reminded of that again.

"High five girlie!" Brooke shouted sitting back beside Peyton.

Jake looked on ahead as the wipers washed away the drops, he wasn't so sure coming on this camping trip was such a good idea anymore either. He felt bad for the way he had jumped to conclusions about Nathan, he literally attacked him the other night and now he was so torn. There was Damien of course who seemed a bit of a jerk when he met him and apparently a liar, but Haley said he was nice. Then there was Nathan, his friend, who he should have trusted but Haley hated him.

_The other night._

"_Baby, just calm down please. This is Nathan we're talking about, you seen him Jake he was the most sober of anyone there."_

"_Yea Peyton and Haley wasn't, my little sister was as dru….oh why did I leave her Peyton?" Jake said pacing the room. "If anything happens my parents would..."_

"_Hey." Peyton interrupted walking over to him and stopping him in his tracks. "Jake, Haley is fine, she isn't stupid and as much as you are going to hate to hear this she is not your responsibility." Peyton said looking into his eyes, she admired him, he cared about his sister so much but sometimes it got the better of him._

"_I swear Peyton if he touched her..." Peyton sighed and sat back down on the bed, it was obvious she wasn't calming him down one bit._

"_Jake what would make you think that? I'm sorry to say this but Nathan doesn't even like Haley that much, why would he..."_

"_It doesn't matter whether he hates her or not Peyton, she would just be another one on his list, and he'd probably do it just to hurt her." Jake interrupted._

"_Jake you know that is not true, despite your differences Nathans your friend, he wouldn't do that and you know it."_

"_Well I have to go see him, I need to make sure she's alright. He hung up on me Peyton, it can't be good." _

_With that Jake grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Wait." Peyton shouted. "I'm coming with you."_

"_Peyton you don't have.."_

"_You can drop me home on the way back." Peyton interrupted calmly, as she made her way out the door in front of Jake. "So much for our romantic night." She muttered to herself._

_Nathan zipped up his black jacket over his shirt as he made his way outside, he knew Jake would be pissed he ended the call but he couldn't take it inside, he'd wake everyone up apart from Haley. He had checked on her again just before heading outside, he was sure she was out for the night._

_As he dialled the number up Jakes car came into view. "Great." Nathan muttered to himself standing up, he knew Jake was only going to think the worst when he saw Haley in his bed. _

"_Why did you cut me off?" Jake said walking over angrily._

"_I couldn't talk in there, Haley's asleep. Look whatever he said Jake it's not true." Nathan said calmly, the last thing he wanted was for Jake to create a scene._

"_So you didn't take Haley out to the car and go into the back seat with her then?" Jake questioned. "Tell me Nate you didn't because from what I heard you were all over her and it wouldn't be the first time you took advantage of a girl."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned raising his voice. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from his own friend. "Yea Jake I did take Haley out to the car and I lifted her into the back seat because she couldn't walk and you want to know why that is? Because Damien was filling her up with booze all night." Nathan said angrily._

"_Was it Damien though because right now I don't know who to believe."_

"_Are you serious?" Nathan said shaking his head. "Maybe you should try and believe your friends Jake and not some guy that just wallaced in on our team thinking he owns the place and spreading lies."_

"_See this is what it's about for you Nathan! You hate Damien of course you're going to blame him for the state Haley was in tonight."_

"_No it's not about that Jake, it's about you. You asked me to make sure she got home, I did that, I looked for Brooke and I couldn't find her so I brought her here." Nathan stated sternly, being calm was not exactly working anymore. "I can't believe you'd think that I'd..,ugh I don't even like Haley." He said throwing his hands up in the air._

_With those words Jake shoved Nathan back against the bonnet of his car. "You don't like her huh Nate..,don't you think I know that? How about this, if Haley annoys you so much why don't you just stay away from her." Jake shouted letting go of Nathan's jacket. _

"_I'll pick her up in the morning." He said nothing more as he made his way back to the car, he knew there was no point waking Haley up now, part of him was also reluctant to see how bad she was._

_Nathan shook his head watching Jake walk away, how had it all changed so fast, him and Jake were on good terms, he had asked him to mind Haley, it's not like he wanted to. He made his way inside and lay across the couch as he closed his eyes, trying to will away the thoughts that clouded his mind. Amidst the entire confusion one thing was clear, he couldn't be here when Haley got up in the morning._

"_What was that?" Peyton said glaring at Jake from the passenger seat. _

"_Sorry Peyton, I just let my anger get the better of me." Jake said as he sighed dejectedly behind the wheel._

"_He didn't do anything did he?" Peyton questioned, although she already knew the answer._

_Jake just shook his head. "I took it out on Nate but really…I guess I'm angry at myself, I shouldn't have left her there Peyton, I knew she was bad and I just left, some brother I am."_

"_Jake, don't do that." Peyton reached over and touched his arm, he was beginning to soften at last. "You did nothing wrong, you always look out for her but I think it's time to realise your younger sister is not so young anymore."_

"_Those five minutes behind me always did make a difference." Jake said thinking of all the birthdays him and Haley had shared over the years, their parents always teased that she had to wait five minutes to open her presents after Jake because she was born after him, it used to rile her up so much. He began to smile at that memory._

"_That's more like it." Peyton said as Jake smiled across at her. "Come here you." She leaned in and kissed him. "You worry too much you know that." _

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the spot?" Nathan said glancing around him. They had just gotten out of the car and had walked to the clearance of the woods. Nathan pulled his red hoodie over him as he felt the nip of the air hit his arms.<p>

"Hell no, I'm not going into them trees." Skills stated looking around them. "What does Davis think she's playing at?"

"Stop being a wimp Skills." Lucas laughed nudging him on the arm. "Where's the fun in camping in the middle of the grass?" He said winding him up.

"Lucas, my man..do you realise what sort of creatures are in them trees?" All the guys started laughing at this. Skills looked at them angrily. "Well you guys won't be laughing tonight."

"Oh I'm sure some of us will be having a few laughs tonight."

Nathan tensed up on hearing his voice. "What the fuck is he doing here?" He muttered under his breath to Lucas. He glanced around and noticed Damien making his way up to them.

"I don't know, it's Brooke that organised this, she wouldn't have invited him." Lucas said frowning at his brother.

"Well, well, the Scotts." Damien came up patting them on their shoulders. "Wait what was it again, I always forget, the same father but different mothers right?" Damien teased as he dropped his hands and made his way over to the other guys.

Nathan could hear Lucas cursing under his breath, he wanted nothing more but to punch Damien right there but he knew that was just giving into him, he wasn't going to let that happen especially when Brooke had gone to the trouble of organising this, he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"I hope Jake sees him for what he really is this weekend, it might be good he came along after all." Nathan said as he glared at Damien.

"Have ye not talked to each other yet?" Lucas questioned

"No." Nathan said looking at the ground. "Best to let him cool off."

"Sorry you had to take the blame for that Nate, I should have been there."

"You were too busy huh?" Nathan joked wiggling his eyebrows. Lucas thumped Nathan on the arm.

A few seconds later they heard the chattering of girls in the distance and realised that Jake had arrived with the others. Nathan began walking again, the last thing he wanted was to come face to face with Jake right now and of course there was Haley, he hadn't even seen her since he brought her home, not that he cared.

"Guyss!" Brooke shouted running up and jumping on Lucas' back.

"We were just talking about you." Nathan teased. Lucas glared at him as he held Brooke.

"Oh were you now?" Brooke laughed directing her question towards Lucas as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nate!" Brooke shouted.

Nathan looked over before seeing a sleeping bag and rucksack being tossed in his face. "Nice to see you too Brooke" He joked.

"You're the best." Brooke replied back sarcastically. "You okay?" she asked Lucas noticing he had been silent since she came which was very unlike him.

"Brooke did you know that Damien was going to be here?" Lucas asked as they continued walking into the camping spot in the centre of the forest, he was glad Damien had gone ahead with Skills and them so he had a chance to clear this up.

"What? I didn't invite Damien, I made sure to keep it quite which as you know is a hard thing for me to do but.."

"Haley." Nathan interrupted Brooke as she babbled on.

Brooke snapped out of her ranting's and suddenly what Nathan said clicked, Haley was the first person she told about her proposed plan to come camping, no doubt she had probably let it slip around Damien.

Nathan could tell Brooke was a bit deflated about this. "Look who says this guy can stop us having fun right?" He said glancing up at Brooke and noticing that glimmer return to her face.

"And if he annoys us we can just peg him into the river." Brooke joked. The three of them laughed as they reached their spot. Eventually Jake, Haley and Peyton caught up with them. Haley looked up and instantly met his eyes, for a moment neither of them broke away from each other's gaze.

"Finally guys, was beginning to think ye got lost." Brooke joked.

"It was all Haley, she's a slow walker." Jake teased nudging his sister in the side.

"Well if you drove faster maybe.." Hayley chuckled knowing this would wind her brother up.

"Hey you always tell me I drive too fast."

"Why did you leave me with these?" Peyton joked.

Nathan instantly felt uncomfortable as he watched Jake and Haley joking between each other, they had such a tight bond, he was sure Jake disliked him just as much as Haley did at this point in time.

"Ok so here's the plan guys." Brooke clapped her hands giggly.

"I'm kind of worried" Jake muttered as everyone laughed.

Brooke shook her head. "Put some manners on your man Peyton. Ok speaking of you two, why don't ye start setting up the area here for tonight and us four will go and get some branches and stuff for the fire."

Brooke started walking ahead. "Where's everyone else at?" Haley spit out quickly, she really didn't want to go along with Brooke, Lucas and Nathan. This was the last thing she had planned.

"Skills and them are gone fishing." Lucas answered quickly. He was glad they had got away from Damien and wanted to leave again quickly before he came back.

"Oh." Haley found herself with no choice as she looked towards her brother and Peyton, she really didn't want to be a third wheel again. She looked ahead and found Nathan had took of walking with Brooke, maybe it would be fine, all she had to do was either stay with Lucas or Brooke.

"So I'm guessing things are ok with Jake?" Brooke said as her and Nathan walked side by side. They had been walking for a while now and he was unusually quiet.

"I don't think he even noticed me, he was all over Peyton." Nathan laughed.

"It'll be fine Nate, he's just way to overprotective you know."

"Yea I understand that Brooke, but really, me? It's Damien he should be watching."

"Yea I guess he just got caught up in the moment, you know you took Haley home, she was drunk.."

Nathan scoffed. "Like that would happen."

"Hmm.." Brooke replied, clearly unconvinced.

"Come on slow coaches!" Brooke shouted back to Haley and Lucas who were walking slowly. Lucas ran up grabbing Brooke and tickling her waist.."Luke..st..stop.." Brooke urged between laughs. Haley trudged behind eventually catching up to them.

"Oh I see you're walking in a straight line today" Nathan joked as she made her way over. "God Haley I wish we seen you that night." Lucas said trying to picture it in his head, the image made him laugh, he had never seen Haley very drunk before, it just wasn't her thing.

Haley glared at Nathan who was smiling triumphantly, he was such a prick as usual.

"Yea well we were busy weren't we Broody" Brooke joked as she grabbed Lucas' hand. "Maybe we should finish where we left off sometime?" She teased as the two of them began walking on ahead.

Haley decided there was no point trying to catch up with them, she knew Brooke wanted some alone time with Lucas this weekend and it wasn't fair of her to steal him from her just so she could avoid Nathan.

"Let's just head back to the camp spot, I don't even know what we are meant to be doing anyway." Haley said not even looking Nathan in the eye before turning around and making her way back

"Come on Haley I was just joking, aren't you going to thank me?" Nathan questioned cockily as he caught up with her.

Haley had thought about that, he probably did deserve her thanks for being the guy he was to her that night but she knew deep down Nathan's intention for looking after her was probably so he could tease her about it like he was doing so now, at the time it shocked her though..

_The previous morning_

_Haley found herself pulling the quilt tighter around her and up to her nose, the smell was so familiar, comforting, in fact it was the only thing that kept her from focusing on the pounding she felt in her head._

_As she let that smell evade her senses more she felt her heart stop..no it couldn't be, she thought. It smelt like him, all of it and it surrounded her. The scary thing was she didn't want to leave it._

"_Well this is like déjà vu except you're not Nathan.." Lucas joked as he sat down beside the bed, he was about to put the water and panadol on the bedside table until he noticed. "He's learning." Lucas smiled to himself as he realised Nathan had already left some there for Haley._

"_How you feeling?"_

"_Oh god Luke, what happened?" Haley groaned, she couldn't believe it, this was not her, waking up like this. Waking up in his bed, where was he? Why was she here? So much ran through her mind._

"_In short you got pretty drunk, so Nathan brought you home and wolla..you're here!"_

_Haley couldn't believe Lucas was so relaxed about this but she was more shocked by what he just said, Nathan brought her home, that couldn't be a good thing._

_Lucas could tell she was in deep thought._

"_Oh and he said something about bringing you up here because he didn't want Karen and Keith to find out, he knew you wouldn't of wanted them to see you like that."_

_Haley just nodded her head, she was surprised Nathan hadn't left her on the couch to humiliate her, that's more like something he would do. This was all so confusing._

Haley quickly broke herself out of her thoughts, she wasn't going to go back to that place. She had thought about it since and came to the conclusion Nathan had done that to protect himself, if Karen or Keith seen her they probably would of blamed him.

"You mean like you always thank everyone for helping your drunken ass home?" Haley said, she was aware that came out a bit too strongly but she hated how he always picked on her when everyone was around.

"I told you not to drink Haley." Nathan said, this time she noticed he wasn't laughing.

"Well it was the only way I could deal with looking at you there all night."

"Ouch." Nathan replied "You know if you want me Haley you can just say it. You don't have to drink." Nathan sent her his famous smirk, he knew he was winding her up and he loved it.

"Please" Haley interrupted him. "In your dreams!"

"More like in your dreams Haley in my bed, how was that?" Nathan teased as he continued walking beside her.

"Would of being better if I ended up in Damien's." Haley retorted, she knew this would wind him up just as bad.

Nathan didn't say anything back to that as he clenched his jaw. She realised whatever it was about what she said it had worked, at least it would stop his sarcastic comments for a while. They walked together in a silence for a bit after that until Nathan finally spoke up.

"Ok Haley. I don't remember it taking this long when we were leaving the site." He said as he lifted his bag straps off his shoulders giving them a quick relief. Along with his stuff he was carrying a load of branches that Brooke had just piled in, he was beginning to wonder where she and Lucas had gotten to.

Hayley glanced over at him as she stopped in her tracks. "Well you should know." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Both of them just looked at each other for a moment before realisation hit. "Oh my god Haley." Nathan said throwing his hands effortlessly up in the air.

"What don't put this on me you and Brooke were the ones walking ahead, I presumed you knew the direction.."

"Haley you're the one that took off walking back, I followed you."

"Well I was sure you would of said something if I was going the wrong way."

Haley rubbed her hands up her bare arms, it had been a mild day but now as it hit evening time she could feel the air getting chillier. There was no way this could be happening she thought. She watched as Nathan fumbled in his pockets for his phone, she prayed he had it, she left all her stuff back at the campsite. They had to make it back there tonight, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>"You know the signal is not just going to magically appear." Lucas said as he watched Brooke checking her phone every few minutes. "And if it does I'm sure they'll call."<p>

"How did we lose them so fast?"

"It's not like we were paying any attention." Lucas said.

Brooke blushed at that, it couldn't be denied she had gotten a little distracted with Lucas. When they turned around Haley and Nathan were gone, Brooke presumed they headed back to the camp site but now 2 hours later when herself and Lucas got back, they weren't around. She was grateful Jake and Peyton were down at the lake together, she didn't fancy explaining to him what happened.

"I hope they make it back by the time Jake gets up here." Brooke said glancing at Lucas.

"Don't worry, they'll get back, it's actually kind of funny., I'd be surprised if they haven't killed each other by now." Lucas said chuckling lightly.

Brooke laughed. "Or maybe they are in the middle of a hot make out session as we speak."

"I think what I said is even more believable than that." Lucas said pulling a face at what Brooke just said.

"What it's not like they'd have anything else to do?" Brooke joked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So you're saying if I put you in a forest with someone you don't like..let me see Damien, you'd just make out with him because you had nothing better to do." Lucas joked.

"Luke." Brooke made a face at him.

"My point exactly." Lucas stated as he pulled Brooke into him. "We'll go look for them in an hour if they haven't come back."

The sky was beginning to cloud over again threatening rain, Haley was praying it wouldn't come, she didn't even have a jacket with her. Nathan was now in front of her trying to figure out how to get back to the walkway, they had come off it a while ago hoping it might lead them back to the camping site quicker and now they were weaving their way around the place, both hadn't admitted it yet but they were completely lost.

"Dammit!" Haley squealed as she slipped on a wet leaf landing on the dirty ground. Nathan turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her on the floor trying to hoist herself back up.

"Glad you're finding this funny." Haley said glaring up at him.

"You're just so clumsy Hales, this is what like the fifth time you've fallen." Haley felt her heart stop in her chest, Nathan never called her that. Flashbacks from the last night started hitting her but she couldn't for the life of her piece together what happened when he brought her home. Had he called her that?

"Here." Nathan held out his right hand for her as he leaned his left against the tree for support, it was hard to balance as they were currently on a little slope, the wet ground beneath wasn't helping.

"I don't need your help." Haley said trying to get back up but failing to do so.

"Clearly not." Nathan said trying to hold in his laughter.

Haley just scowled at him before reluctantly taking his hand. Nathan felt a shock pass through him with their gentle touch, the tingling feeling unnerved him He let go of her hand quickly a wondering had she felt it too. He started to think he was going crazy…_it's Haley Nathan, come on._

Haley slipped further into him once he let go of her hand, the distance was so tight between them she could feel his hot breath on her lower neck, it actually felt nice against her cold skin. She cursed herself for needing this, if she had brought a jacket with her this wouldn't feel so good. He then backed away from her creating distance between them again, the hotness was replaced with the coldness in the air and she didn't like it one bit. She put her hand up to her chest to savour any bit of that warmth she just felt.

"Am.." Nathan fumbled nervously in his pockets, his head was all over the place, what just happened was weird. He needed Brooke and Lucas to come back at this moment, he needed normality. He glanced at his phone.._of course there's no fucking signal. _Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Any luck?" Haley questioned, though she already knew the answer.

Nathan just nodded his head at her. He then noticed she was rubbing her hands over her arms again, she was doing that a lot lately. "You cold?" He questioned, it was a stupid question of course she must be. He was cold earlier and that was 1 o'clock in the day, it was nearing 6 in the evening now and Haley had only a tank top on.

Haley wanted nothing more but to feel his warmth on her again but that was wrong, she couldn't need him for that reason, she didn't even like him. "No I'm fine, let's just keep going, hopefully we'll find them soon." She dropped her hands from her arms ignoring the breeze in the air and walked on ahead of him.

"Ok they have definitely killed each other." Lucas mused as he shone the torch around one more time.

"Give it a chance." Brooke said as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry pretty girl but we've being shining this damn thing around for a half an hour now."

"God Haley's going to kill me for leaving her, and all her stuff is here."

"It's ok at least Nathan has his."

"Because that makes everything so much better." Brooke said pouting up at him.

"Well at least they both aren't without anything, what can we do Brooke if we go out we probably won't find our way back either, it's too dark now, we've tried."

Brooke just nodded at Lucas' words. "This whole trip is turning into quite the disaster huh?". Her mind went back to earlier, she had delayed telling Jake that they lost Haley and Nathan ages ago but eventually when darkness began to fall she was running out of excuses, he wasn't a bit happy. It didn't help the fact that Damien was taunting them claiming he had Jake's back if Nathan tried anything with Haley which was ridiculous.

"Wait you mean the weather or the other things?" Lucas said smiling down at her, the evening was fierce cold with a light drizzle.

"You're not making me feel better you know." Brooke said giving him a light thump in the side.

"Oh I'll make you feel better later." Lucas said winking at her. "Look I know Nathan doesn't like her, he can be a bit of a prick sometimes but I know he'll look after Haley, he's not stupid."

"Yea, I truly believe that too." Brooke smiled, she believed it more than anyone.

"Well that was smart, you carry a load of branches around all day and then no matches." Haley said putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe this, the only reason she gave in to stop was because she would finally warm up by the fire. "There's no point even stopping now."

"Are you crazy? Haley we've walked for hours. Believe me I hate this as much as you do, but we're not going to find them. Besides I don't see you with any matches." Nathan bit back, he then lifted his arms up and pulled his red hoodie off his head.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned,._how could he possibly be warm._

"Here have this." Nathan said flinging his hoodie over to her, he was just left in his white t-shirt.

"No thanks." Haley muttered, she wanted it more than anything but she couldn't take it.

"Haley you're freezing. Will you stop being such a stubborn bitch and take it." Nathan glared back at her, he didn't know what upset or offended him more, the fact that she was so revolted about wearing a piece of his clothing or that she was willing to travel all through the wet, cold night just to get away from him.

"Yea well this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you." Haley said as she threw the hoodie around her, it was massive over her petite frame and she instantly felt the warmth of it surround her body, in this moment she felt the best she had felt all day. It was then that the smell hit her, what she smelt the other morning when she woke, the smell of him. She snuggled more into the hoodie and let it envelop her.

"Funny because If I remember correctly I'm not the one who took off walking.." Nathan mumbled as he fixed the sides of the tent. Luckily he had carried his stuff with him, although they didn't have all the materials to hold it up properly they had found a perfect spot beside the tree. It was now drizzling lightly as Nathan ran his hands through his hair. He glanced over and saw Haley burying her hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie, at least she wasn't cold anymore.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you stayed at the site." Haley admitted as she sat down on a branch outside the tent, it was damp beneath her but she didn't care anymore, they were wet enough.

Nathan scoffed. "Yea like I wanted to do that, maybe you should have been the one that stayed and had a chat with your little buddy Damien." Nathan said doing air quotes as he mentioned his name.

"What is your problem with him? Or is this just something you do Nathan..hate people for no reason?" Haley looked at him knowingly, implying herself in this equation.

"Hayley I'd.." Nathan tried to explain himself as he took a seat on the branch opposite her.

"I can see it, your jealous because you've got competition, for once you're not the only jock ruling the school, must be hard." Haley interrupted him.

"I don't trust him." Nathan blurted out before he even realised it.

"What do you mean?" Haley glanced at him and noticed the darkness in his eyes, in that split second their conversation had just taken a whole new direction. Haley waited patiently for him to answer but he just stared at the ground, this was killing her, she just wanted him to say something, anything.

"It's just.." Nathan struggled to find the words to say. "He knows things Haley about me, about my da.." Nathan couldn't finish the sentence, his voice was shaken. He swallowed hard and looked back up at her. He didn't want to think about Dan again, he hadn't thought about Dan in a while and even by Damien just mentioning him earlier today it had brought all that back to him.

Haley looked on hopelessly as she took in his words, from the way he said them to what they meant, everything about his demeanour changed when he spoke those words. She was taken aback when Nathan glanced back up at her from where he had being staring at the ground, she never saw that look on him before; fear swirled in his blue eyes. As he stood up Haley realised she didn't want this moment to pass, she needed to hear more from him, she wanted to hear more. She wanted to hold onto this side of him as long as she could.

"Think I'm going to try get some sleep." Nathan stated though he knew it was going to be impossible. "I've left the sleeping bag out for you."

Haley couldn't find the voice to argue with him as he walked away, she looked up and noticed his bare arms again, he needed the sleeping bag more than her but instead she just sat there staring out into the forest. Nathan made his way inside the tent and sighed to himself as he leaned back against the tree that was holding it up, they had been bickering as they usually do for the past hour, then suddenly everything changed. He knew he should never have let it his guard down in front of Haley like that, he was embarrassed by it. It couldn't happen again. He promised himself it wouldn't happen again.

"Can you quit that?" Peyton said glaring at Damien.

"What Sawyer, I'm just saying Nathan could of planned it all along." Damien retorted.

"I think you've caused enough trouble." Peyton stated as Jake made his way back to her, she quickly shut her mouth. Jake sat on the branch beside her and warmed his hands together by the fire. "Cold night!" He pulled Peyton closer to him.

"Yea you'll need plenty of body heat to warm up in this!" Damien pointed taking a swig from his beer.

Peyton just scowled over at him smirking, she was glad Jake didn't seem to notice what he was on about. It was just them and a few more lads sitting around the fire, Brooke and Lucas had gone in well over an hour ago, she didn't blame them.

"Still gone?" Peyton said as she noticed Jake checking his phone.

"Yea." Jake sighed. He felt so bad it was such a horrible night to be stuck out, Haley didn't even want to come in the first place. "At least they have each other huh.,better than being stuck alone."

Peyton looked up at him surprised. "Wow that's a change."

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I was a little harsh on Nathan the last night, he did look after her and all, I can't believe now I even thought that he would..I mean come on its Nathan and Haley, those two will just.."

"Never get on." Peyton stated amused as she finished the sentence for him, she smiled over at Damien hoping he realised his conniving little games weren't working. "Let's head in." Peyton said as she nodded her head towards the tent.

"I like the sound of that." Jake said pulling her up with him. "Night guys."

Haley lay there listening to the wind whistling furiously outside as the rain bounced off the nylon roof of the tent, she had waited about 10 minutes outside before joining Nathan in the tent. He hadn't spoken a word to her since their weird conversation earlier. When she had gotten into the tent he was lying down with his back facing her, he was so still she presumed he was sleeping, probably out for the night. She had reluctantly taken off his hoodie when she realised he had no warmth around him at all, she draped it over his bare arms before she got into the sleeping bag herself. The last thing she wanted was to wake him but she could literally feel her body shaking with the cold, she clenched her mouth shut to stop her teeth shattering, this was like some sort of punishment, Brooke was going to have to make it up to her big time.

Nathan just lay there, his eyes staring out into the darkness, he was grateful in some way she had throwing his hoodie across him but he couldn't block out the sound of her breathing, her teeth chattering, he knew she was trying to cover up the fact she was cold. He even felt cold, he knew she must be freezing, he could feel her body quivering against the floor of the tent. He couldn't take it anymore as he turned around on his back. "Haley" He spoke out softly in the darkness.

Haley tried to calm her shaking body when she heard his voice, it was the last thing she expected but even stranger was the feeling of relief that bubbled inside of her when she heard him. She realised she most of woken him with all her fidgeting attempting to warm up. "Yea?" It was all she could manage to get out. Her voice sounded weak.

He answered her quickly wasting no time. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Haley didn't really know why he asked her that question, even if she was honest it's not like they could magically get out of here. "Sorry for waking you." She could feel her teeth chattering again and she pulled the blanket closer into her to warm up.

"You didn't. I can't sleep."

_Me either_..,Haley thought. She held in a gasp as she felt Nathan's hot hand on her arm. "What are you doing?" She knew in any circumstance her basic instinct would be to shove him off her, but at this moment his warmth was too good, she needed it, she wanted it.

" Je Haley you're freezing." He stated as felt her arm ignoring her question, he had turned completely around now and was propped up on his elbow as he fumbled to find the edge of the sleeping bag.

"Nathan I'm fine, I just got a bit wet from the rain..,it's nothing." She tenses up when he didn't respond.

Haley felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she heard him fidgeting behind her, she could tell he was close..,_what is he doing. _It didn't help that her body was still shaking with the cold, there was no way she could argue against him now, he knew. Seconds later she heard the zip going down as Nathan pushed himself in beside her, she felt tingles everywhere at his brief contact. Her stomach was in a frenzy of knots as he wrapped his warm arms around her body. Haley instantly felt the heat radiating off him, she knew this wasn't right, they shouldn't be like this. This was new territory for them, but they couldn't help it, as the night grew colder they had to give in, they both needed this; each other. Nathan drew one of his arms away from her quickly as he zipped the bag up behind him; this only pressed their bodies closer together.

Without second thought Haley turned herself around facing him and snuggled into his warmth burying her head in his chest as she felt him wrap his arms tighter holding her against him. The both of them lay like that for a few moments in silence savouring the heat that their bodies together generated.

Haley felt her eyes getting heavy as Nathan's hand stroked the small of her back trying to calm her quivering body until he too felt sleep come upon him, something he had not felt so easily for a long time…

**AN - Have to say again thanks to anyone who's reading this story and those who have reviewed, it means a lot. Also sorry this has took a little longer to update, I do try and update at least once a week so people don't forget what's happened in the previous chapter, doesn't always go to plan. Anyway hope you like this chapter =).**

**(Song used: Christina Perri – Arms)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Let's not forget that the little emotions are the great captains of our lives and we obey them without realizing it - **__**Vincent Van Gogh**_

Haley could feel his chest slightly rising and falling beneath her as he slept peacefully, she glanced up at him again and couldn't help but smile, he was really working the bed-head look. She had woken little over half an hour ago and now found herself battling with her thoughts. There was something about lying here that was so comforting, she felt secure, shielded from the world but then there was that nagging voice in her head telling her…..this was Nathan. She knew this was wrong on all levels, if anything she should be waking up and pushing him off her but she couldn't.

Her mind then drifted to last night. She witnessed a new side to him a few hours earlier and she wasn't sure how it made her feel. It made her contemplate about his past. Haley never questioned Lucas about Nathan's family, she figured it wasn't her business and she noticed Lucas even seemed to shut it out. She knew little about Dan, only that he had abandoned Lucas at such a young age and so she understood why he was never willing to bring up his father in conversation. Now all Haley could ponder was why Nathan left this man after years of growing up with him.

She saw a side to Nathan last night she never thought existed, a vulnerable side. He was saying things in his sleep which unnerved her, it had taken Haley a while to wake him up out of his dream-like haze and calm him down, she wondered what he had been dreaming about. She wouldn't dare ask.

Haley instantly opened her eyes when she heard Nathan groaning wearily above her..,_he must be waking up. _Haley looked up and noticed him trying to adjust his eyes to the sun's heavy rays that were now piercing their way through their tent roof. She was waiting for him to realise where he was; who he was lying with. Any moment his grip on her would loosen.

"Hey.." Nathan said his voice raspy as he noticed Haley beside him.

Haley glanced at him half shocked when he initially didn't push her off of him and the fact that he was smiling ever so slightly, it wasn't that cocky grin of his either, it was a natural smile, one he hardly ever wore. She smiled back and was about to reply until she noticed his eyes getting heavy again as they started to close. As Nathan began drifting off to sleep again he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and draped his left leg over hers. Haley felt herself being pulled into him even more as their legs intertwined; she relaxed in his arms once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Ha-leyyy!...Nathaan!.."

"You plan on waking the whole forest up?" Lucas chuckled

"Everyone apart from them it seems." Brooke stated crossing her arms and glancing over at Lucas smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"Lucas. You've got that look, just say it."

"I just think we would have been better waiting till at least 9, they're probably up already making their way back.."

"That or you're just tired Broody." Brooke said winking at him "I mean you did keep me up half the night with your antics.."

Lucas just shook his head laughing, he was really beginning to like Brooke, more than what she thought he liked her for, he was afraid of saying this to her as Haley had told him before Brooke never really got into serious relationships.

"You got me." He said holding his hands up and laughing. "Let's find them!"

Nathan could vaguely hear his name being shouted in the distance as he came to his senses, he felt her petite frame pushed up against his chest, the softness of her skin. The shouting got louder as he reluctantly began to open his eyes, he definitely wasn't dreaming. All he wanted was to go back to sleep again but he knew that wouldn't happen.

After a few more minutes he finally removed his hand from around Haley's waist and shrugged her shoulder gently. "

Haley, Haley. Wake up!"

Haley groaned as she came out of her peaceful sleep freeing her legs from his, she too heard the shouting of a familiar voice as it seemed to grow close. She noticed Nathan's willingness to leave and lifted her body off the ground slightly as Nathan removed his other arm from behind her. She watched as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and fumbled to find the zip to let himself out. He said nothing and neither did she as they were both finally freed from each other.

"Well, well…look who it is." Brooke said trying not to laugh as Nathan emerged from the tent half-asleep.

"Did we wake you guys up?" Lucas questioned eying Nathan who didn't seem to know what he was at as he fumbled around the place.

Nathan and Brooke both glanced at Lucas knowingly. "Stupid question." Lucas said chuckling. "Nice hairstyle Nate."

Nathan ran his hands through his hair flattening it down. "You guys took your time." He said as he sat down on a branch beside the tent.

Brooke looked down apologetically at him. "Sorry, you guys must be pissed, I don't know how we lost ye, one second we were.." Brooke found her voice trailing off as she failed to explain the situation, Lucas was finding it very funny. Brooke shot him a look.

Nathan just shook his head. "No, it's our fault, we shouldn't have left."

"Where is Haley, is she still asleep?"

"In there, I think she's awake." Nathan replied as Brooke made her way inside the tent.

"You can count yourself lucky man you didn't have to listen to West all night."

Nathan laughed as Lucas took a seat on the branch opposite him. "Well I did have to put up with Haley." He joked.

"Can see you two didn't sort out your differences then." Lucas stated

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders at his brother. "I'm sure Jake wasn't happy about this."

"At first not so much but I think he's realised that he over-reacted the last night."

Nathan glanced up curiously Lucas urging him to continue. "I mean he knows as much as us that nothing would ever happen. I mean it's you two, I'm surprised ye weren't up at the crack of dawn trying to find your way back." Lucas joked.

Nathan just nodded his head at Lucas' words, he found himself lost with what to say. Part of him wondered too why weren't they up as soon as it was bright making their way back, they had rested in each other's arms once the initial coldness of the night had worn off, that wasn't right, they didn't need too.

"Hey.." Brooke said wearily as she made her way across to Haley.

Haley couldn't help but giggle at her friend who was usually so bouncy, she was now very apprehensive. "Brooke, I'm not mad ok you don't have to tip-toe around me."

Brooke smiled at that and sat up on the edge of the sleeping bag that Haley was still lying in.

"I shouldn't of left you I'm sorry, I know ya didn't even want to come camping and then I left you with Nathan of all people.."

"Tigger stop." Haley interrupted her. "It's fine, it's my own fault. When I noticed you and Lucas walking on ahead yesterday I didn't want to be left with Nathan and I was just being childish."

"Childish enough that you got stuck with him for the whole night." Brooke laughed.

Haley jokingly hit Brooke on the arm. "Glad you find it funny."

"It is funny though Haley you have to admit!"

Haley just glared at Brooke as she propped herself up. "So how was the great camping trip seen as we missed it?"

"It was good for me and Lucas." Brooke said winking.

"Eww Brooke I don't need to picture that." Haley said pretending to cover her ears.

"You asked." Brooke said laughing. "Well it was the only thing we could do to get away from Damien…whom you invited"

"Brooke he asked, I can't hide things from people." Haley replied.

"You're just too nice Haley James! Come on let's get out of here, I'm sure you're sick of being stuck in this tent."

Funny enough for Haley, that thought hadn't crossed her mind all morning.

"It's a bit weird your mum said we have to meet them at the café." Nathan said as Lucas parked the car. They had been travelling home for the last hour and had finally reached Tree Hill.

Lucas nodded his head as he switched off the engine and got out of the car.

"Hey mum." Lucas said as he made his way inside.

"Hello boys..,I see ye survived the night then." Karen said as she finished off wiping the counter.

"We sure did." Nathan replied as he sat beside Lucas. Just then Keith emerged from the back room and walked over beside Karen, both of them were grinning like Cheshire cats.

Nathan and Lucas glanced at each other, both recognising something strange between the pair.

"Ok what's going on?" Lucas said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yea something is definitely up." Nathan inquired curiously.

"Ok well we had planned to wait till after dinner but I guess now.."

"We're engaged.." Karen said beaming interrupting Keith. "Keith asked me to marry him."

There was a few seconds on initial shock before Nathan jumped off his seat. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you guys." Nathan said as he made his way around and embraced both Karen and Keith in a hug.

Lucas followed after. "About time Keith." He said chuckling.

"Wait did you know?" Karen said grinning at Lucas.

"He sure did." Keith said patting Lucas on the back.

"And I couldn't think of a better person." Lucas said as he gave Keith a hug. "Congratulations, both of you."

Keith put his arm around Karen looking at Lucas and Nathan. "You know I'll always be here for you boys."

Nathan smiled back at him, it was the first time in a while that he actually smiled and it truly mattered. Although he was only living with them a little over two months he finally felt contented, like he belonged. He admired Keith for how he had fathered Lucas all these years, he was more of a father to Lucas than Dan ever could have been, than Dan ever was to him. Nathan shuddered at the thought of that man.

"Well I think this a cause for celebration." Karen said gleefully as she went over to the cupboards and got a bottle of champagne. "Dinners served.." She pointed her hand in the direction of the table.

Nathan and Lucas looked at her in surprise.

"Yea the plan was to wait to tell you guys after dinner but someone was a little too excited." Keith said laughing.

"Oh you wouldn't have kept it in." Karen said pinching him on the cheek. They all laughed as they made their way to the table toasting the engagement.

"Well I think this is a great end to a quite an interesting weekend." Lucas said eyeing Nathan.

"Interesting is right." Nathan repeated. "To Karen and Keith." Everyone repeated and they all joined their glasses in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley found herself getting nervous, he wouldn't leave and she had tried everything to get him to go, she was about to give in and just say yes but she knew she needed to talk to Brooke first.

"Come on Haley, it's not even a date, just an evening out, two friends talking." Damien said as he sat at the desk beside her.

_Sounds like a date to me.._She thought as she awkwardly pulled at her hair. She didn't want Damien to be here, Nathan would be here in a few minutes and she knew it would only create more tension.

"Look I've work to sort and.."

"Karen's café for dinner tonight, that is all I'm asking, besides you do owe me asking me to go camping and then going off on me." Damien said smiling at her.

Haley felt her hesitation slipping, just then she heard someone clear his throat as he approached his seat, she didn't even have to look, it was him. Haley hadn't even spoken to him since the trip, when Brooke and Lucas found them she made her way back with Brooke, she wasn't alone with Nathan since.

"Oh I didn't think you turned up to this class.., just give me a minute Nate." Damien said smirking as he reached over and touched Haley's arm. "So you'll go?" He looked at her hopefully.

Haley uncomfortably nodded her head as she felt Nathan's gaze on her, she wanted to brush this off as quick as possible so Damien would leave. "I'll see you at lunch." Damien said winking as he got up from Nathan's seat. "And I guess I'll see you at practise, well seen as you seem to be showing up to things today." He said patting Nathan on the arm before strutting off.

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he sat down from where Damien got up, somehow he always managed to get him in a bad mood if when Nathan said he wouldn't let him.

_So this is how it's going to be, _Haley thought to herself as she watched Nathan pulling out his books and things without saying a word.

After a few more minutes Haley couldn't take it anymore. "Silent treatment, nice!" She said as she leaned back in her chair and glanced over at him.

"Really think you can find better people to hang around with Haley." Nathan said without even looking at her.

"Funny that's what I thought when I first met you, then again I didn't have much a choice did I seen as we've the same friends." Haley stated as she opened up her copybook, she was tired of Nathan interfering with her business. He was rarely ever nice to her yet he could judge how other people were with her.

"Just because you don't trust him." Haley mumbled under her breath. As soon as she said that she noticed Nathan's whole body tense up, she realised she might have pushed it too far as her thoughts drifted to the last night and how strange Nathan had acted when he spoke about Damien. Haley could tell he was definitely threatened by him and not just for the obvious reason of basketball.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." Nathan said through clenched teeth.

"How about we don't talk at all?" Haley said looking over at him

"Suits me." Nathan said looking ahead.

"Perfect." Haley replied as she turned the other way.

"Hey sexy." Rachel said as she approached Nathan and rubbed her arm up his blue shirt. "Haven't seen you around in a while."

Haley scoffed from her seat, she felt sorry for Rachel, she should know that Nathan was just a player, he had probably moved on from her by now.

"Rachel." Nathan said reluctantly trying to shrug her off his arm without making a scene.

"Don't get excited Nate, it's not like we can do anything here. Listen there's a party Saturday.."

"Rachel it's Monday morning." Nathan said frowning at her.

"Who cares I've better things to think about." Rachel said as her eyes travelled down his body.

Haley watched Rachel from her seat, for some reason she didn't like the way she was looking at him. She pictured Rachel lying in his arms like she had the last morning, it made her feel strange.

"Am..Miss Gatina, will you please sit down? Mr Lyons said.

"Of course sir." Rachel said flirtatiously as she took her seat.

Nathan shook his head relieved Rachel was out of his way for a while. Both him and Haley sat in silence for the rest of the class until the bell finally sounded. Haley began packing away her books quickly; she just wanted to get out of there.

"Haley..wait." Nathan said urgently.

Haley looked over surprised, they hadn't exchanged a word since the beginning of class and now he decided to talk. He then handed her a few sheets that seemed to be stapled together. "What's this?" She questioned looking curiously at him.

"You know how I missed a few History classes. Well I did get some work done, believe it or not." Nathan said with spitefulness to his voice, he barely even looked at her as he walked out.

"Rough day?" Brooke questioned eyeing Haley as she bounced into her bedroom.

"If you're here to make me feel better it's not exactly working." Haley pouted dropping her book down and sitting up crossing her legs. "Why are you home so early?" She said glancing at the clock.

"Practise was kind of cancelled." Brooke said as she hopped on the bed. "Anyways that's not the reason I'm here."

"Why was it cancelled?" Haley interrupted.

_Earlier at Practice_

"_You know we would have had an undefeated season if it weren't for you." Damien mocked as he dribbled the ball, they were currently in warm ups on the court._

"_Please spare me your crap West..,you didn't even pass the fucking ball to me during last week's game, Whitey even saw." _

"_If that's what you want to believe Scott, maybe you're just slacking without Daddy's guidance." Damien teased as he tossed the ball towards the hoop._

"_You don't know anything about me." Nathan sneered as he grabbed the ball and went for the jump shot._

"_Well you're right, I mean it's not like there's much to know about someone who doesn't even have a proper family around here." Damien said catching the ball as it came out of the net._

_Nathan just scoffed, this guy was unbelievable. "No need to feel so threatened West." He stated trying to shrug off his earlier comment like it was nothing._

"_Me..,threatened? I think that would be you..I mean I don't blame you I'm stealing your game among other things." Damien said winking as he began walking down the court._

_Nathan followed after him hastily, he could hear Whitey shouting after him telling him to get back into position but it didn't stop him. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Let's just say the next time we have a game I won't just be scoring on the court."_

_Before even thinking on it Nathan took a swig at Damien and he fell to the ground, everyone had now stopped noticing the confrontation between the two. Damien stood up holding his nose as he sneered at Nathan._

"_What the hell is going on?" Whitey shouted as he made his way over. "And you call yourself a leader of this team and this is how you act!" He said pointing a finger at Nathan._

_Nathan could see Damien smirking discreetly out of the corner of his eye._

"_He had it coming!" Nathan stated before storming out of the gym. "Nathan get back here." Whitey yelled but Nathan didn't look back once._

"_You'll pay for that Scott!" Damien muttered._

"Well that explains everything." Haley said as she reached over her bed grabbing her pumps.

"Huh?" Brooke said not really understanding why Haley was worked up all of a sudden.

"Damien text me earlier saying he couldn't meet up tonight and he said he didn't want to go into it, he just couldn't'…now I know why."

_I bet he did.,_Brooke thought to herself, it was clear Damien was up to his tricks trying to look like the victim in all of this. "Wait slow down girl, You were going out with Damien tonight?" Brooke questioned, she did not like where this was going.

"We were just going the café to hang out, he asked me Brooke and it's not like you guys are nice to him so.."

Brooke scoffed. "Did you listen to anything I just said, did you hear what he did to Nathan?"

"Yea and I also heard Nathan punched him." Haley answered.

"Only because he was saying all them things."

"How do you know he said them exact things Brooke because if Nathan told you.."

"Lucas heard, he was there on the court. But Haley I could see Damien was at him the whole time they were practising."

"Yea well I'm sure Nathan was too, he's not the innocent one in all of this." Haley said as she searched for her jacket in her wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm going over to Nathan and he's going to hear what I've to say once and for all."

_God I shouldn't of said anything. _"Haley just stay here, it'll blow over."

"Brooke I need to tell him to stay out of my business, he's probably annoying Damien on purpose because he's friends with me, I wouldn't put it past him." Haley said angrily.

"He's not doing it to hurt you Haley, believe me, he's known Damien since high-flyers."

"Well why did he tell me this morning I shouldn't hang out with him? Now he's pushing him away."

_Aww _Brooke thought to herself, she hadn't seen Nathan show his caring side with Haley much if ever, of course Haley didn't see it in that way though.

"I have to go, I'll see you later."

Brooke just lay back on the bed sighing to herself, she couldn't believe Damien had the nerve to text Haley like that acting as though he was the innocent one, he had pulled a smart one today but there was no way he could get away with this for long.

Haley made her way out of the house and pulled out her cell phone.

**I heard about practice, I know that's your reason. I'll still be at the café tonight so try and make it. :) **

Damien smiled as he flipped down his phone. "We'll be there." He said across to his father.

"You know I think he was going to go anyway, I didn't even tell him you were going to be there." His father replied.

"I know but just in case Nathan doesn't turn up I'll have a way of making sure he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley parked her car in the driveway as quick as she could, her anger had only swelled. At this stage she just had enough, she was fed up of being the one in their group of friends that Nathan teased and when she really thought about it..the one he disliked the most, she was sick of his games. She could understand why really, from the beginning they never hit it off, but Haley could never comprehend how Brooke never seen him for the ass that he was, it just didn't make any sense.

Haley forced herself to snap out of her thoughts as she made her way to the Scott's door and didn't hesitate to knock.

"Oh Haley Hi, you've just missed Lucas he's.."

"Hi Karen, I'm here for Nathan actually, I just need to ask him something about.."

"Go on up , he's in his room, I'm just on my way out to the café."

"Thanks Karen." Haley forced a smile and made her way up the stairs without second thought. Once she got to his door she knocked repeatedly on the door.

"Luke I told you I'm not telling them about the fig.." Nathan's words were cut off immediately when he saw Haley standing at the door glaring at him…_this is not good._

"Come to sleep in my bed again?" Nathan's famous smirk was plastered across his face.

"You're lucky I don't slap you." Haley said as she pushed past him into his bedroom. Immediately she got that whiff again, that scent..,_stop it Haley, focus!_

Nathan tried to hide his smile, he loved when she was angry, she always got so worked up. "What's up Hales?".._Dammit Nathan don't call her that._

_Hales?..oh stop..remember Haley why you're here. _"I'll tell you what's up….I'm sick and tired of you poking around in my business Nathan!"

"Ok.." Nathan glanced at her wearily. "What are you on about?"

"You know well what I'm on about…today at practise, you punched Damien. Are you really doing this to wind me up Nathan? It's clear you don't like the guy but just because I do.."

"Haley I.."

"No you can hear this! It's none of your business who I hang around with Nathan in or outside our group of friends..just stay the hell out of it!" Haley was shouting at this stage.

"What makes you think this is all about you huh?..I knew Damien before you Haley, we have our differences, this has nothing to do with you." Nathan walked across to where Haley was standing and was towering over her.

"Of course you'd make it about yourself anyway." Haley gritted out. She felt tingles on her lower neck as his breath hit her skin, they were standing way too close now both heated up in the moment.

Nathan scoffed.._God I can't win, _he thought.

"Just stay away from me Nathan! We might be in the same group of friends but that's it, without them we are nothing!" Haley literally spelt the last 3 words out for him as she pushed passed him brushing his arm ever so slightly while making her way out the door.

She could still feel the heat of his breath on her neck as she stormed away, and wished it would go unnoticed, her body was having strange reactions to being close to him and that was the last thing she wanted.

**AN – Ok guys this chapter is helping to lead on to some main events which will happen in the next chapter, so bear with me I know this one isn't all that exciting =) ****What Damien was on about with his father is an idea of what's to come, good few things happening in next chapter, I'm working on it, will have it up as soon as I can. Thanks anyone who is reading and for the reviews :D, feel free to give constructive criticism as well, I can take it, anything that's not clear to anyone, I will improve as I write **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Is there a chance?  
>A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?<br>A reason to fight?  
>Is there a chance you may change your mind?<br>Or are we ashes and wine?**_

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the way she came at me thinking I punched him just to get at her…and I thought I was self-centred." Nathan said angrily as they took a seat at the benches.<p>

"Maybe you did do it because of her Nate." Brooke implied as she took a seat next to him.

"What? Don't tell me she's twisted your mind as well!" Nathan retorted. "What happened had nothing to do with Ha..."

"No, what I mean is maybe you did it for other reasons..." Brooke said. She didn't know if she should be voicing her thoughts to Nathan but at the same time he deserved to know the truth.

Nathan frowned at her curiously wondering what she was getting at.

"You see how Damien and Haley have being getting along..,"

"Brooke I don't care..."

"Just hear me out."

Nathan reluctantly nodded at that but he didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Lucas overheard that Damien said something involving Haley on the court before you punched him."

"Lucas doesn't know what he's talking about." Nathan snapped back.

"Then why did you punch him Nate? What did he say that made you do it?"

Nathan remembered back to the last words that left Damien's mouth which toppled him over the edge..._ the next time we have a game I won't just be scoring on the court. _He didn't believe this was what made him do it, Nathan was sure the punch was a result of pent up emotions regarding Damien and his taunts the whole time. It wasn't just this one thing. Plus who said anything about Haley? Brooke could tell Nathan was in deep thought.

"Nathan..." She began but she was immediately cut off.

"Look Brooke I know what assumptions you're making! I don't like Haley ok and I'm tired of you bringing this up, hell the sooner you realise that the better." Nathan said a little too harshly.

Brooke was about to reply when she was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Nathan fumbled through his pockets for a moment before picking it up. "Oh, hey Keith." He replied apprehensively, he already knew where this conversation was going.

"Yea sure, I'm just at the rivercourt I'll be there in a few minutes." Nathan snapped down his phone. "Looks like I've got more explaining to do." Brooke glanced over at him questionably.

"It's the school, they got in contact with Karen earlier. Keith was wondering why I hadn't showed my face around the café." Nathan said.

"About what happened with Damien?"

"Yea it was probably Whitey that called." Nathan shrugged as he zipped up his jacket getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just.." Nathan found his sentence trailing off.

"Nathan Scott you know I love a good argument!" Brooke mused trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Nathan laughed at that. "Well that's true! I don't know how Lucas puts up with you I tried to warm him but..oww!" Nathan held his stomach jokingly.

"Aggressive too!"

"Just how your brother likes it!" Brooke stated.

"Ok I did not need to hear that!" Nathan said making a disgusted face. "It's definitely time I left, see ya later Brooke."

"Yea I've had enough of you anyway." Brooke laughed when she seen Nathan frown back at her before starting to walk away..

"Oh and Nate..,tell your brother to get his ass down here."

"Will do." He shouted back as he got into the car.

Nathan took a few seconds to clear his head before heading to the café, he was sure Keith was probably disappointed in him for lashing out on Damien like that and not telling them, after all they had took him into their home and helped him into the school and he felt like he let them down. What's worse was he let Damien get inside his head, he gave exactly him what he wanted. Nathan's hand clenched the wheel tightly when he thought about the way Damien had smirked at him after he punched him. All he had to do was explain everything to Keith, he knew they would understand. But for Nathan the hardest part was making sure Damien didn't get to him like that again, he had to stay away from him.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Are you serious..not even chocolate?" Haley said laughing as she took another spoon of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Not even chocolate." Damien stated as he folded his arms on the table and laughed along with her. The two were currently sitting in Karen's café.

"You're so strange I don't know anyone that doesn't like ice-cream." Haley said shaking her head.

"I'm just full of surprises." Damien said knowingly.

"Figures." Haley said. "Sure you don't want some? It's soo good." She mused.

"Yea I could tell. You might as well start licking the plate clean at this stage." Damien said as he rubbed the side of his jaw where Nathan had hit earlier.

Haley had noticed this action which was just what he wanted. "Still sore?" She questioned.

"It's nothing."

Haley was about to retaliate to his comment when she suddenly heard Keith raise his voice at the bar for the second time..._what is going on over there. _She hadn't even noticed more people come in the café as she sat and chatted with Damien. She glanced over at Damien and noticed he was on his phone again.

"I told you to stay away from him." Keith sneered across the counter trying to keep his voice at the lowest level possible. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Dan had called threatening a few days ago that he wanted Nathan to come home, Keith never thought he'd actually show face in Tree Hill, especially with his history.

"Who are you fooling Keith? What makes you think I was going to listen to you, it's time he came home and I'm not leaving here till he leaves with me!" Dan bitterly retorted.

Haley could hear the angry muttering of their voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Damien had started off on one of his rants and she found herself completely tuning out from the conversation. Something was wrong, she could tell from the look on Keith's face, she could only get a glimpse of the man he was talking with, she was sure she had never seen him before.

Nathan switched off the engine and dropped his hands on his knees, on his way over he had worked out clearly how he was going to explain things to Keith, now he just needed to get the words out. He reluctantly got out of the car, as he walked past the first front window he saw Damien and Haley sitting at the table..,_ figures they'd be here. _He thought to himself.

However as Nathan entered the café everything stopped. Every feeling, every thought, every bit of strength within him receded. In that moment he felt the blood drain from his face as he seen the eyes of his father pierce through him like spears. He hadn't looked into his eyes since that night, the night he had no choice but to leave for his own safety.

"And so the prodigal son returns." Dan smirked at Nathan as he turned around in his seat at the counter.

At those words Haley froze in her seat as her heart thumped loudly in her chest and for what reason she didn't know why..,_so this is Dan Scott._

"Oh you know Haley, she just likes to try and see the good in people." Lucas said as he intertwined his fingers with Brookes. They were sitting at the edge of the riverbank by the court for the past hour, it had been nice and relaxing for the two as they relished in the time away from the drama of the group.

"Yea but Damien West, seriously?" Brooke stated as she groaned against Lucas' shoulder. "Haley is such a good friend and so is Nathan, sometimes I feel like I'm torn between the two."

"Tell me about it, my best friend and my brother." Lucas laughed.

"Yea I suppose that is bad broody." Brooke giggled.

"I'm used to them at this stage." Lucas shrugged. "Actually it be weird if they weren't at each other's throats every second." Lucas glanced back at Brooke and noticed she was giggling to herself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking about practise today when you like completely missed the ball..Whitey was so mad."

"That was your fault entirely for distracting me." Lucas replied.

"I didn't do anything." Brooke stated innocently.

"You can't fool me pretty girl I know them moves you were pulling weren't part of the cheer routine."

Brooke laughed at that and blushed slightly. "You've just got me all figured out haven't you?" She teased.

"More than you know." Lucas said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"This has been nice." Brooke stated after a while had past. "Just us hanging out."

"Yea it's nice to get away from everyone for a while."

"What lost your words son? Makes a change, normally you can't shut your mouth."

Haley remained in her seat both shocked and almost annoyed at the way Dan spoke, how a father could talk to his own son like that.

Nathan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, at first he was afraid to speak. He was sure if he tried he'd have to run to the bathroom, the sight of Dan was now making him sick to his stomach. It took him a few minutes to realise where they actually were, he hadn't planned coming face to face with his father like this again, with people around. He guessed this was just another one of life's sick jokes throwing in his face. _Just be calm Nathan until you get out of here._

Nathan paced over to the counter and made sure to keep enough distance between them. "What are you doing here?" He questioned curtly.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting son." Dan joked back.

Nathan felt his anger building up, how could his father even joke after everything that had happened last time he saw him.

"But it looks like I came back at the right time!" Dan smirked at Keith evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan questioned as he watched the exchange between the two of them.

"I heard you may have thrown a hit or two today at school. Actually I walked in and Keith here was on the phone about it."

"It was a misunderstanding..,and it's none of your damn business Danny." Keith retorted from behind the counter. "How dare you?

"Oh don't get me wrong! I'm actually surprised. It's about time you started defending yourself."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at his father as he realised what he was talking about.

"You sick human being." Keith said shaking his head.

"Oh put some ice on it Keith, Nathan knows it's a compliment, shows he's a man..,well done son!" Dan proceeded to pat Nathan on the shoulder but he quickly flinched away. Nathan didn't even mean to do it, it had just become an automatic response for him when Dan was around.

Meanwhile Haley and Damien were still seated at their table, Haley was starting to feel very uncomfortable but at the same time she didn't want to leave. Whatever was happening up there, it wasn't good. She noticed how Nathan had practically jumped away from his father which was very strange. She had been watching them the whole time out of curiosity, she knew it was wrong of her but she couldn't peel her eyes away from him. Here was this man, the person who had abandoned Lucas and whom Nathan didn't live with anymore. She finally got to see him. You really think after seeing him in person Haley would have got some answers but now she had even more questions than ever. _Damn it Haley, its Nathan..why do you even care!_

"I think you should leave Danny before I kick you out." Keith said raising his voice to a higher level, at this stage he didn't care. He couldn't watch Dan talk to Nathan the way he was. After everything he did to him he just expected to wallce in here and for everything to be ok.

"You can try brother." Dan smirked ruefully.

"Just leave Dad! I don't want you here." Nathan said sternly, he could have said a lot worse but he didn't want to tick Dan of with Haley and Damien sitting below along with two others who were at the café.

"You're coming with me Nathan." Dan stated as he grabbed his suit jacket and started putting it back on him.

"You're kidding right? I'm not leaving so you might as well go home and,.."

Before Nathan even had a chance to finish Dan interrupted him bitterly. "My home is your home Nathan, you can't keep running. This is not your home, do you hear me?" Dan began shouting at this stage.

"Yea Dad I hear you and so does everyone else!" Nathan answered hoping his father would just tone it down, this couldn't be happening at a worse time.

However Dan ignored him. "You can't just impose yourself on these people Nathan!"

"These people?" Nathan questioned angrily. "These people are practically family, Keith is my uncle and in case you haven't noticed Lucas is my brother…wait you wouldn't know that would you seen as you practically abandoned him!" Nathan's voice had also gotten very loud at this stage, he couldn't help it. He could feel the eyes of people burning through his back especially a certain someone's. He knew she was going to hear all of this and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yea I did it for a better life for you Nathan and this is how you repay me!" Dan shouted.

"A better life?" Nathan scoffed.

"Well it looks like I've finally found one." Nathan stated bitterly as he turned to the door. He then felt Dan's tight grip yanking his arm around. Nathan looked back hesitantly at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Nathan!" He shouted..

"Don't you touch him Danny, you hear me?" Keith warned as he made his way outside the counter to the two. Dan then saw the look on his son's face and immediately dropped his hand from where he had grasped him. The café had gone quite at this stage, Keith hoped it wouldn't come to this. But of course Dan would have to cause a scene.

"You need to go." Keith stated very clearly staring his brother in the eyes. "This is not the place for this."

"Nathan leaves with me or we finish this right here, right now." Dan proclaimed angrily.

"There's no way in hell he is leaving alone with you.." Keith began to argue.

"It's ok, I'll go." Nathan interrupted as he glanced at Keith. He then saw the smug satisfaction on Dan's face. But as this stage this was the only way out, Nathan had no other choice, he was afraid what else everyone might hear if they didn't leave now.

"No Nathan there's no way.."

"Oh quit it Keith, my sons coming with me, come on Nathan." Dan said as he finally made his way to the door.

Nathan reluctantly followed before turning to Keith and giving him a reassuring nod letting him know that he knew what he was doing.

"You call me ok." Keith stated. Haley could of sworn she heard pleading in his voice.

"Yea." Nathan stated calmly but it only came out as a whisper.

"Nathan come on." Dan shouted as he held the door.

Haley stared on in shock as she watched him leave. Her and Damien's conversation was cut short with the shouting, everyone in the café had adverted their attention to the confrontation that just happened. Haley couldn't believe how heated up things got, how angry Nathan was at his father and vice versa. The way Dan had grabbed Nathan, it was the first time she had ever seen someone put Nathan in his place like that. He was always so strong, confident, the you don't mess with "Nathan Scott" type of guy but then behind all this was Dan, his father. Haley's thoughts were broken by chuckling across the table from her..,_what could he possibly find funny after what just happened in here. _Haley felt completely different, she was shaken up by it, she felt uncomfortable around Keith, what was she supposed to say to him now?

Haley glanced at Damien questionably.

Damien noticed Haley looking at him and quickly straightened his features. "I'm sorry it's just who would have thought he could be such a little boy?"

"Excuse me?" Haley said again, she was sure she had been hearing things, she didn't exactly know where Damien was going with this.

"Mr. Macho." Damien said making air quotes. "How embarrassing for him, imagine your parents practically dragging you out of here..what is he 2?"

_More like you're the one acting like a 2 year old.._Haley thought as she stared back at Damien in disbelief, this was a new side to him she hadn't seen before. All his previous kindness and serenity vanished as he made unnecessary digs about what had happened between Nathan and Dan, it was as though he enjoyed it._how can he just mock the situation like this. _Haley tried to ignore the anger that bubbled in the pit of her stomach and then she wondered why she was so angry? After all what had any of this got to do with her?

"Let's get out of here." Damien said when Haley didn't answer him.

"Actually you know what I think I'm going to head home, I've a lot of work to do.." Haley said placing her napkin down and getting up from her seat. There was no way she could hang around with Damien for the rest of the evening, she'd seen a completely different side to him all of a sudden and she didn't like how he changed so fast.

"Guess I'll see you at school then." Damien said flippantly.

Haley was surprised when he didn't argue with her to stay but she didn't question it. She left some money by her plate as she hastily made her way out of the café not looking behind her once.

"Well at least I've my work done here." Damien muttered to himself smiling smugly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Brooke glanced at Lucas impatiently as he continued talking on the phone, she could read the anguish all over his face..,_what's going on?_

"Where is he now Keith?..You shouldn't have let him leave with him." Lucas replied. "Ok..I'm sorry It's just….yea I'll see you in a few minutes." Lucas clicked the red button on his phone and looked over at Brooke. "Dan's here."

"Dan as in.."

"Yea." Lucas replied glumly, he didn't need to hear Brooke say who it was, in fact he didn't want to hear her say the words "his father Dan."

"I should of seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" Brooke said as she moved herself off him, without doubt their romantic moment had definitely being ruined now..,_so much for a nice, relaxing day _she thought to herself.

"Dan's being ringing Keith the last week telling him if he didn't send Nathan home he was coming here to get him but we just thought this was one of his threats, we didn't think he'd actually come down here."

"I'm sure Nathans prepared to.."

"That's just the thing Brooke. We didn't tell him about Dan's calls. We thought it was for the best, heck Nathan needs a break from that man, we all do!"

"I'm sorry Luke.." Brooke said placing her hand on his shoulder, she was really unsure of what to do now, she wasn't exactly the best in situations like this.

"I don't want to see him again." Lucas said through gritted teeth. The first time he had come face to face with his father after he had abandoned him was about five years ago when they visited Tree Hill, it was also the first time Lucas met Nathan. He could tell even then what an evil and spiteful man Dan was when he didn't want Nathan near Lucas whatsoever, despite that however, the two brothers managed to get to know each other even when Nathan left to go back to where he was living at the time. After all they were related, it was their father that drew a wedge between them. Lucas had seen Dan again when they came back for his wife's funeral 2 years ago, it was after that he made a deal with himself that he never would see him again, he never wanted to.

Brooke could see Lucas was in deep thought. "Luke.." She urged.

"I'm sorry Brooke I've got to go."

"No don't apologise. I understand." Brooke said as they stood up and hugged each other for a little longer than necessary. "Make sure he's ok, alright?" She said as she thought back to how Nathan was earlier. He wasn't in the best of moods regarding everything that happened with Damien, she couldn't imagine how he was feeling now.

"That would require finding him." Lucas said his tone turning bitter.

"Did he take off?"

"He left with Dan."

"What?" Brooke questioned in shock. "Why would he?"

"Keith said something about him not having much choice..,I don't know.."

"That manipulative bas.." Brooke's words were hushed as Lucas put his fingers to her lips. "Don't worry, we'll sort it out, I'll call you later." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Luke.." Brooke called after him. "Thanks for today., up till now it was actually really great." She smirked as she seen a smile brake across his face, she was glad she could bring that emotion out in him even if it was only momentarily.

"Are you on a death mission or something?" Nathan glared across at Dan as he eyed the speed meter on the car.

"Believe me if I was some people might not of gotten out of that café alive." Dan retorted back.

Nathan just rolled his eyes at his father's hostility.

"I heard you played a good game last week even thought it was only a narrow win, at least you've still got that going for you."

_How the hell does he know about my game. _"Look Dad I don't know where you're going with this but you can't just come back here and make small talk with me and expect everything to be ok." Nathan noticed his grip on the wheel tighten, he had to be careful not push him too far especially while he was driving.

"I know son, I'm sorry I let go of myself back there."

"You think?. The whole café heard Dad!" Nathan shouted angrily, that was still eating away at him. The fact both Haley and Damien had seen everything that went down.

"Nathan just hear me out ok, I came back for you, everything goings to be different this time I swear."

_Like I haven't heard that before. _Nathan was about to interrupt when Dan took over again. "I was just going through a really, really rough time after losing your mo.."

"That was two years ago." Nathan interrupted. "And in case you haven't notice you're not the only one..,besides you didn't even love Mum." Nathan knew he was edging into risky territory when he said that, nevertheless it was the truth.

"I'm not fighting with you about that again Nathan." Dan stated as calmly as he could. "We've a lot to work out but I won't risk losing you as well."

Nathan eyed him carefully, he couldn't figure out if this was all a manipulative act or not, his father was so hard to read sometimes.

"Has it stopped Dad?"

"What?" Dan questioned as he stared out at the road ahead, although he knew well what his son was on about.

Nathan glanced at him knowingly. "You know what." He said the anger clear in his voice.

"I hardly ever.."

"What?" Nathan protested. "You mean you haven't even quit.."

"It's just a social one Nathan, I never drank as much as you thought I did."

"You can't be serious.." Nathan interrupted angrily. "Mum always said you..."

"Don't you dare bring her into this again." Dan yelled.

Nathan shifted in his seat uncomfortably and stared out the window, there was no point even saying anymore, it was clear their conversation was just going to turn into another argument.

After a few seconds passed Dan spoke up again. "You know what Nathan? You're one to judge going out after your matches getting pissed at house parties."

Nathan shook his head and almost laughed at how pathetic his father sounded. "It's called celebrating Dad and It's not like I done that every night of the week.."

"Yea but you still done.."

"I never hurt anyone did I?" Nathan blurted out quickly before he even realised what he said. His voice appeared broken. Dan just glanced at him in shock as all his previous power faded away, he had nothing to say to that. Silence descended them for the rest of the ride.

A few minutes later, but what had felt like a lifetime the car eventually came to a halt. They sat there for a few seconds before Nathan couldn't take it any longer. "Where are we?" He questioned breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Just follow me." Dan said as he undid his seat belt.

Nathan was about to object but didn't feel like getting into a big heated argument again, he reluctantly got out of the car and noticed they were by the beach.._what the hell is going on. _He followed his father as he made his way inside one of the houses there. It was very modern and spacious, typically something only Dan Scott could afford, Nathan was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Of course I didn't expect you to come home with me right away so I'm giving you some time to see I've changed. I've rented this place for two weeks." Dan stated as he glanced around the living area.

Nathan felt relieved, he was sure his father had bought it or something, however he still felt the sickness in his stomach at his words. He didn't want him around, these two weeks were going to be hell.

"You know Dad there is nothing you can do that's.."

"It should never of got that far Nathan." Dan interrupted as he thought back to Nathan's earlier words in the car. They stood in silence for a few seconds deep in thought about that night before Dan tried to find the right words to explain himself. "Everything just got out of control.."

"I was unconscious Dad." Nathan stated bitterly not even letting him finish, his eyes were dark as he gazed at him and said those words straight to his face.

Dan glanced at the ground as Nathan's words hit him like a bullet, he didn't have to say it. It's not like Dan could ever forget that image, his own son lying on the ground because of him. "I know Natha.."

"I don't think you do know Dad." Nathan stated angrily as he stepped towards him. You don't have the slightest clue how I felt." If anything, after that night he should of feared getting angry around him but now he just couldn't hold back, Dan needed to hear his words.

"I begged you to stop Dad, I literally begged." Nathan gritted out through his teeth. "But you just kept.."

"Enough Nathan.." Dan stated not letting him finish as images of that night flashed through his mind once again. "I've heard enough!"

"You just can't take hearing it can you." Nathan said shaking his head as his voice reached a more normal level.

"I didn't come here to rehash the past Nathan. I'm here so we can move on. We're different people now."

"What and pretend nothing happened.." Nathan scoffed. Neither said anything else as silence fell upon them once again.

"Look I can't talk to you anymore Dad. I just..I need to go." Nathan knew so much more needed to be said but he couldn't anymore, it was all too unexpected.

"Ok." Dan answered calmly much to Nathan's surprise. Dan knew he was lucky Nathan agreed to even come with him, he couldn't push him too far tonight. Nathan began walking away before Dan called him.

"Nathan." It took Dan another few seconds before finally asking. "Your back.?"

That's all he needed to say for Nathan to understand.

"There's just a mark Dad. No permanent damage right." He said bitterly before opening the door and making his way out.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Stop fidgeting, you're like a hamster in a cage." Brooke said as she noticed Haley pulling at her clothes for like the fourth time tonight.

"I knew I shouldn't of let you dress me." Haley huffed as she once again pulled the silky green halter she had on down over her jeans, the back of the top kept riding up showing of her waist and lower stomach.

"Haley the top is meant to sit up like that." Brooke said shaking her head. "Besides you're secretly glad I helped you, you look hot."

Haley just shook her head at Brooke's words, she always loved getting dolled up and of course Haley enjoyed it but not every single time there was an event plus Haley hated bringing unwanted attention on herself. The girls were at a party at Tyler's house, one of the lads on the basketball team whose parents were away for the weekend.

Haley glanced over and noticed he was still there, her eyes kept wondering to him tonight and she mentally slapped herself every time it happened, still it never stopped her doing it. Haley was curious, she hadn't seen Nathan since what happened at the café. That was 3 days ago now, he hadn't turned up for class which was regularity anyway but Haley hadn't even got a chance to talk to Lucas to find out what was going on. Then again, it wasn't necessarily her business, if Lucas needed to talk about it, he would come to her. She heard a load of cheering in the kitchen and looked over again..,_typical1..looks like nothing too bad happened to him then. _

Nathan licked the last bit of tequila off the random girls stomach as the lads around him went mad, he then took up his cup of punch and moved off her as another guy off the team lined up to do a belly shot.

"Guess he's not taking the whole Dan being back scenario very well then." Jake said as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen where Lucas was standing watching his brother put on a show for everyone.

"He hasn't said much in the last few days, I've tried to get through to him..it's just so frustrating he bottles everything up and then just goes and does this." Lucas said pointing his hand out in Nathan's direction.

Jake could tell Lucas was worried. "Just give him time Luke, I'm sure he's a lot to think about at the moment, he probably doesn't want to drag you into this too. I mean it's not like Dan's an easy subject for you either, he might not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Why so concerned all of a sudden?" Lucas said in a friendly tone.

Jake chuckled lightly at that one. "I've being a bit of an ass to Nathan lately, I'm sorry Luke I shouldn't have believed Damien's word over him. But then there's Haley to consider in all of this, if Nathan upsets her my defence is up..,"

"You're getting your sisters habits Jake..rambling." Lucas replied pointedly. Both of them laughed at that. "Listen don't worry about it I completely understand you're looking out for Haley."

"Yea well sometimes I don't see what's right in front of me."

"What do you mean?" Lucas questioned.

"Damien..,Haley went out with him the other evening, let's just say she won't be again."

"He's a bit of shady character so he is." Lucas said.

"Yea I should of believed you guys."

"Well I am the only one with brains around here.."

"Don't milk it Scott." Jake said laughing thumping Lucas on his arm.

Nathan rounded the corner and saw Haley leaning against the wall, his eyes roamed her body for a moment. Haley noticed his intense gaze but dismissed the fact Nathan was staring at her like that,._he's not looking at you Haley. _She knew this top would bring her some unnecessary attention which is what Brooke wanted but that attention would never be from Nathan, not in that way. Them thoughts weirded Haley out. She was currently waiting for Jake to get his jacket so they could leave. Both had to quit the party early because their parents were coming back on the late flight much to Haley's happiness. She hadn't seen them in over 2 weeks and was surprised that she missed the normality of them being around the house.

"Hey." Nathan said cockily as he reached Haley, a bit too close for comfort.

_God why does he always have to annoy me. _"What do you want?" Haley said flatly not even meeting his smug gaze.

"Je you're like the driest person here..try and enjoy yourself for once."

"Well at least I don't fake it." Haley muttered to herself.

"What?" Nathan questioned in disbelief, had he heard her right, he couldn't have. Despite what everyone else thought right now Nathan was aware of himself, he wasn't drunk, he knew very well how close he was to Haley but he still hadn't pulled away.

"Nothing." Haley replied. "Where have you been all week?" She wanted to see what sort of response he would give to this question.

Nathan's grin only widened at this much to Haley's annoyance. "Why, did you miss me?" He said as he leaned his hand against the wall beside Haley's head, he was facing her now but held his cup of punch in his other hand much to Haley's gratefulness; she didn't want him any closer.

She then moved a bit further to her right to create more distance between them. "No, but the work did."

"Ugh..would you ever forget about work..,here have some of this." Nathan teased as he placed the cup towards her mouth. He knew this would wind her up.

Haley jerked away. "Please like I'd touch anything you're mouths being on."

"You're kidding right?" Nathan mused. "I know you want me Haley..,everybody does." Nathan said licking his lips.

Haley's eyes adverted to wear he licked his now moist lips. _He's such a fucking tease..ugh what am I doing, I shouldn't even be thinking about that, kissing him would be revolting Haley! _

"Yea well I'm not everybody." Haley retorted.

_Don't I know _Nathan thought to himself. "Well you're lucky you're not because it's not like I'd want you anyway." He said, however his actions and words were conflicted as he leaned in closer to her.

Haley shoved him in the chest. "Feelings mutual!" She spat out as she walked away and noticed Jake coming in her direction.

"Is he annoying you?" Besides personal reasons in Nathan's life Jake wouldn't stand for him taunting Haley just so he could cheer himself up.

"No, other way around actually." Haley said putting on her best smile.

Jake laughed. "You seem happy tonight."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad actually."

"Yea, me too. You ready to get going then?"

"Yea I'll meet you out in the car." Haley said as she went inside to get her jacket. After the way Nathan had spoken to her there she had the perfect opportunity for Jake to beat his ass, which was what he deserved. But Haley had held back, she lied..of course Nathan was annoying her, wasn't he always? But what held her back? Haley sighed to herself as she grabbed her black blazer off the hanger, of course she was over-analysing things again. The thought of seeing her parents tonight made her smile, at least they would take her away from everything for a while.

**AN – Thanks again to anyone who has been reading this story so far and for your helpful reviews. I know this chapter and others have focused on other characters interaction with Naley more so than them together but that was my intention to set the story in motion, lots of Naley drama together to come from here on out you'll be glad to know. I hope you'll keep reading :).**

**(Song used: A Fine Frenzy – Ashes & Wine.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - Just want to say a big thank you to anyone reading especially those that reviewed, honestly means a lot. Hope you like this chapter, please leave feedback if there is anything you like/don't like...if you want to hear more of nathan's or haley's pov..anything like that :)**

**(Song used: Embrace - Nature's Law.)**

**You should never fight your feelings,  
>When your very bones believe them,<br>You should never fight your feelings,  
>You have to follow nature's law.<strong>

**I'll live with never knowing, if knowing's gonna change,**  
><strong>I'll stop the feeling growing, I will stay away,<strong>  
><strong>Like a broken record stuck before a song,<strong>  
><strong>A million beginnings, none of them the one.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan groaned as soon as his phone started ringing again for the fifth time in the past hour.,<em>here goes nothing.<em>

"Oh so you are alive then?"

"Dad." Nathan answered back with the same lack of enthusiasm.

"Try answering your phone first time I ring Nathan."

"Try not ringing at all."

"Sore head?"

"No unlike you I know my limits." Nathan stated knowingly. Just then he heard the doorbell ring..,_please be Keith. _Nathan could do with someone to shut his father up right now, he hadn't spoken to him since he left the beach house 3 days ago. Nathan knew he couldn't put it off for much longer, that and the fact Dan wouldn't stop ringing. However, he still felt he wasn't ready to talk to him, hell he didn't want to be in the same room as him.

Dan ignored his comment and began talking again. "Hang on a minute, there's someone at the door." Nathan said as he took the phone away from his ear and ignored his father's protesting to ignore it.

He held the phone in his hand as he went to open the door and there Haley was. Nathan just gave her a perplexed look before he got his words together. "What you doing here?" He questioned as he started rubbing the back of his neck, Haley could tell he was on edge, she noticed he always did that when he was.

"Is Lucas home?"

"No, he's out." Nathan answered quickly, hoping she would get the message to leave.

_Typical he'd be late _Haley thought as she made her way past Nathan.

"Well just invite yourself into my house then." Nathan said angrily.

"First it's not your house and second Lucas said to wait for him, don't worry I'll make sure I stay out of your way." Haley said glaring at him.

"Who's that Nathan?" Dan's voice shouted through the phone. Haley shuddered on the inside wondering was that who she thought it was.

"It's no one." Nathan said as he brought the phone up to his ear once again.

Haley just narrowed her eyes at him before making her way into the sitting room. _Great looks like no one else is around, perfect timing Haley! _She couldn't even avert her attention to the T.V. as Nathan's shouting in the hallway took over.

"No I'm not lying it wasn't Keith, they're all gone out." Nathan said as he tried to reason with his father.

"Well if no one's around you can meet with me for a few hours."

"I can't right now. I'm heading out with Lucas for a while when he gets back." Nathan replied knowing that this would work.

"You're only fooling yourself Nathan, you two have spent too long not knowing each other to bond now, I hope you realise that sooner than later."

"No Dad, you're fooling yourself thinking it would never happen." With that Nathan hung up on him and leaned back against the wall trying to calm himself down, right now talking to Haley was even a nicer option than talking to his father.

Haley froze in her seat when she heard Nathan's last words giving her confirmation that it was in fact his father on the phone. She noticed Nathan walking into the room, he was raking his hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch beside her, needless to say he looked stressed.

Nathan was surprised to see she hadn't changed the channel, his basketball match was still on. "Trying to impress me?" He said nodding towards the telly and giving her a cheeky grin.

_God, of course his cocky side would have to be out. _"No actually I was too busy praying for Lucas to come back quick so I could get out of here." Haley retorted.

Nathan was about to answer her when his phone started ringing again, he inwardly groaned as he looked at the screen. "Incoming call: Dad." _What does he want now?_

Haley looked over and immediately noticed the changed expression on Nathan's face, it was one of anger but she could also read the worry in his eyes as he glanced at the screen.

Nathan rubbed his temples with one hand as he brought the phone to his ear and reluctantly answered, he had to hold it back from his ear slightly when Dan shouted down the line. He was sure Haley could probably hear.

"Real mature hanging up Nathan, do them pines teach you anything over there?"

"You're one to talk about maturity Dad." Nathan replied.

"I'm not picking a fight now Nathan, I actually called to see if you have been keeping on top of things, we haven't had a chance to talk."

"What do you mean?" Before Nathan could reply properly Dan was hounding down the phone line again.

"I hope you've being keeping your training up since you left me."

_Of course that would be his prime worry. _"Don't worry Dad that hasn't suffered." Nathan said back sarcastically. He glanced over and noticed Haley staring at him. she quickly looked away, for a moment he thought she looked concerned but figured he was seeing things. He couldn't argue with Dan now with Haley present.

"Well you should be using days like this to.."

"It's a Saturday." Nathan interrupted.

"Exactly my point. We always trained on a Saturday." Dan retorted back. "How about you meet me for a jog later son?"

"Not a chance." Nathan answered back.

"Nathan you can't keep avoiding us, we need to talk."

"I'll see Dad ok." Nathan replied, hopefully this answer would shut him for a while.

"Good, you know where to find me."

_Unfortunately yes. _Nathan thought as he hung up the phone. Haley was sitting pretending to watch "Americas Next Top Model." She didn't even like this show but she had to pretend to be distracted when in fact she couldn't take her eyes off him as he talked on the phone. He was like a whole different person. Haley felt extremely uncomfortable now as she watched Nathan place the phone back down on the table out of the corner of her eye. Nathan sighed to himself and neither said anything.

Nathan had to suppress an inner laugh when he finally noticed what Haley was watching..,_what the hell, she always complains about these types of shows._

"Put the basketball back on." He said, he didn't plan for it to come out as harsh as it did. It was more than likely because he had just been talking to Dan on the phone.

"No, I'm watching this..,you've probably seen that match like 100 times." Haley said as she curled up on the couch with her feet beneath her.

"It's not a repeat match Haley plus you hate shows like this." Nathan said looking over at her.

"You don't know what I like..or hate for that matter!" Haley retorted as she placed the remote in between the end of the couch and the armrest.

"I don't have time for this crap today, just give me the damn remote Haley."

"Whatever." Haley mumbled to herself. She tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her to give in to that part of Nathan, that part she had seen when he spoke to his father. But that didn't change the way he was around her and she wasn't going to start giving into him.

"Why don't you go find your own fucking telly." Nathan muttered.

"Well technically this doesn't belong to you."

Nathan sighed loudly, he knew she wasn't going to give in, she was getting a rise out of him and he couldn't blame her, he had done it to her more than enough. After a few minutes of silence between them the adverts came on signalling a break.

"Ok now can you change?" Nathan said in the nicest voice possible, however, there was still some sarcasm in his tone.

"Programmes not finished." Haley smiled back at him.

Nathan then scanned his eyes over her side of the table and chair before he spotted the remote sticking out. He grinned to himself.._not so smart now are you Haley. _Nathan quickly reached over to grab it before Haley jerked and pushed him away. "Get off me."

"Don't flatter yourself Haley I'm getting the fucking remote back." Nathan snapped as this time he got one of his knees on the couch and reached over. Haley grabbed the remote from where it was resting and held it in her left hand furthest away from Nathan.

Nathan scrambled over her as he tried to reach it, neither seemed to care or notice how close they were as they fought.

"What are you a child?" Haley said as she pushed him in the chest.

"You're the one acting like one, if you'd just give me the damn thing." Nathan said as he reached for her left hand again but Haley pulled away.

"Yea well if you asked in the first place..I might have!" Haley shouted back.

"And you're calling me a child." Nathan retorted. "You're such a bitch."

"Well it beats being a jackass!" Haley stated.

_Right that's it _Nathan thought as he pinned Haley down by her arms, he was trying to work out how he could get it and keep her down at the same time with one hand.

Haley started to feel her body heat up. _Ok..too close!_ "Get off me Nathan!" She shouted.

"Give it to me." He retorted. He was now leaning up, his knees either side of her.

"Ugh..I hate you." Haley said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Nathan felt his knees slipping at each side but he found himself making no effort to push himself up as he slowly moved closer to her. Nathan didn't know what had changed in the past few seconds but all of a sudden there was a strange charge in the air, a pull drawing him into her. And he automatically responded to it, it was impossible to resist. Haley felt Nathan's gaze bore into her. _What's going on? S_omething was different, their fighting had come to its head, that's usually the point where they would storm away from each other but now there was just this stillness. Haley desperately tried to retain the last bit of normality between them as she felt the butterflies in her stomach ravage to a new level. "Here have your stupid remote." After all this is what he was holding her down for, but he didn't listen nor did he let go.

"I don't want it anymore." Nathan whispered as he leaned down and gently grazed his lips over hers.

Haley's heart was thumping so loudly at his touch, it was so soft, she welcomed it even though she knew she shouldn't. Her mind was like a maze..,_What the hell is he doing? Is this some game? Push him off Haley _She knew this was so wrong but her body conflicted her thoughts as she felt the desire rush through her. All her anger transferred into passion as she began kissing him back almost immediately. With that she felt Nathan's body come into contact with hers as he let his knees slip completely from where they held him up. It felt too good to even try and push him away; she couldn't even wrap her head around the fact this was Nathan, part of her didn't want to.

Nathan's mind was racing when Haley responded so fast..,_she should of pushed me away, I shouldn't be doing this. _However his thoughts went to mush as overwhelming passion took over him, their tender, soft kiss now started to pick up momentum as their bodies pressed together, Nathan moaned against her lips at the feel of them being so close. He then heard the remote smash onto the ground as Haley's hand now moved to the back of his head tugging at his hair as they became more forceful with each other. His tongue traced the bottom of her lip line begging for entrance which she granted without second thought, he heard her groan as he started to explore every inch of her mouth, both their tongues in a continuous battle for dominance. They couldn't control themselves as fiery coursed through them, every bit of anger they felt came out in a new way as they attacked each other's mouths, both not having enough, both wanting more.

That's what did it for Haley, once they were exploring each other's mouths she couldn't stop and this passion brought her to a whole new level. She squirmed out from beneath Nathan and pushed him to the back of the chair as she got on top of him, all the while they were still kissing hard. She didn't know what she was doing, all rational thinking and decisions were out the window at this stage as her body surrendered to every single inch of him.

Nathan was taken by complete surprise when he felt Haley take over, he groaned as she now began to explore every inch of his mouth like he had hers. He still couldn't believe this was Haley, he couldn't think straight anyway but he knew one thing a kiss had never done this to him before. He was losing control very quickly and a for a moment it scared him that she could have such affect on him. Seconds later they broke away panting but held their positions, Haley didn't leave him enough time to catch his breath as she leaned in, this time their kiss became deep and slow. Haley groaned when she felt her lower body come into contact with his, how a kiss could exceed so much passion and want startled her. She felt herself losing all control. And she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Nathan began to get on top of her again when he thought he heard the faint sound of the doorbell, he began to pull back but Haley became forceful grabbing the back of his hair and he quickly gave in. They both moaned in unison as they gave each other a series of quick passionate kisses. Seconds later Nathan was sure he heard his name being yelled and this time they reluctantly broke away from each other, reality awakening them from their passionate haze.

"Nathaaan!" Lucas yelled through the letterbox on the door.

Nathan pulled away breathlessly _Wow. _He was quickly broke out of his thoughts when he heard Lucas yelling him again. He glanced down at Haley who was also trying to catch her breath before he moved off her in shock and made his way into the hall, his mind was spinning uncontrollably. _What the fuck just happened._

He knew what was about to happen, Lucas would kill him if he didn't open the door fast. "Well about time!" Lucas said as he dropped the bags of groceries inside the door, he face was very red, Nathan would have laughed had he not been too distracted thinking about everything that happened a few minutes ago.

"Sorry Luke, I was.."

"In bed clearly." Lucas said laughing as he glanced at Nathan. His hair was all ruffled and his polo shirt was crinkled.

Nathan looked at him confused before realising he must look a bit out of sorts. "Yea..,you got me." He admitted. "Didn't get much sleep last night so thought I'd have an hour while everyone was out."

"I'm surprised you didn't stay up to watch the match."

_I tried _Nathan thought, that didn't end as he had planned. Nathan shuddered slightly at the thought of what might have happened if Lucas didn't come back, they had completely lost themselves in each other and couldn't stop, it was wrong on all levels. The part that scared Nathan the most was the sense of loss he felt when they had to pull away.._stop thinking about it, it was just a kiss…it shouldn't of even happened. _But in the back of his mind Nathan knew it wasn't just a kiss, the pair had broken away once only to start at it again.

"Did Haley come by any chance?"

"Huh?" Nathan said distracted from his thoughts. "Haley. am what?"

"Wow man you're in a weird mood today!" Lucas said chuckling slightly as he walked past him into the living room. There was Haley sitting up on the couch running her hands through her hair trying to comb it out so she looked half normal.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said.

"Oh hey Luke." Haley said trying to muster up the most normal voice she could as she took a sip of water from the glass she got out of the kitchen, the taste and warmth of Nathan's mouth was slowly wearing away and she wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I can see Nathan entertained you anyway." Lucas stated as Nathan followed behind, all the while directing his gaze away from Haley, he couldn't even look at her now, it was all too weird.

Haley almost choked on the water she was drinking. "Sorry. What?"

"This lazy ass went back up to bed and ended up missing the game." Lucas joked.

Nathan didn't say anything and Haley could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. She couldn't even look Nathan in the face at this stage, everything was so messed up. _What was I thinking. Why didn't we stop._

"What you been watching?"

"Am..Homes under the Hammer." Haley said once she realised what was coming on. _Can this get any worse._

Lucas started laughing. "If that's what you're into."

"I couldn't find the remote." Haley said trying to feign normality once again, she was so flustered she didn't know what she was saying.

"Well It should be.." Lucas then went scanning round the chairs. _Shit why did I mention that. _Haley thought as she remembered what happened.

"Oh I dropped it earlier..,It's probably behind the chair somewhere." Nathan said uneasily as he scratched the back of his neck. His eyes met Haley's by accident for a second before they both quickly looked away from each other.

"You dropped it and didn't bother to pick it up?" Lucas questioned before he went around looking for it.

"I forgot." Nathan replied indifferently. _God I suck at acting._

"Hey Luke weren't you planning on getting some books from the library, we better go before it gets too late." Haley said trying to distract him. Despite everything Haley and Nathan had to try and help each other out of this, after all it was there mess.

"Yea one second…jez Nathan what did you do throw the remote at the wall?"

If circumstances were different Haley would have laughed but she could only feel her face getting redder by the minute. Lucas fixed it together before standing back up.

"You two are awful quite today!" He said looking at them perplexed.

"No we're not!" "What do you mean?" Both Haley and Nathan answered the same time.

"Ok then." Lucas said eying them. "I'm going to go put away the food for Mum then.."

"I'll help you." Nathan interrupted and made his was out to get the bags before Lucas protested.

"Ok he is acting very strange today, he never helps with the groceries." Haley just laughed nervously. She was sure Lucas was wondering where all her mean comments were gone to but she could barely speak as it was. "Anyway as I was trying to say I'll put this stuff away and then we'll go. Sorry I'm so late."

"Don't worry about it." Haley said slapping her hands on her knees. _I need to get out of here now!_

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

A few hours later Nathan found himself walking over to Haley's, he knew it wasn't the best idea after what happened that morning however he couldn't turn down Jake's offer to help with the pipes around the house especially when their friendship seemed to be getting back to some sort of normality. _So typical.,_Nathan thought, just when things were going right with Jake again that had happened this morning. Nathan had tried to distract himself all day from thinking about it but here he was again doing just that. _Stop it..it was just a stupid kiss. Then why did you do it? _He had to shut up that voice in his head that knew better.

Nathan was distracted from his thoughts once he heard Jimmy shouting to him. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Mr James."

"Please call me Jimmy Nate..,no need for that formal stuff."

Nathan just smiled at that, he forgot how relaxed Haley's parents always were. "Is it that pipe causing the leakage?" He said as he watched Jimmy fiddling around with the pipe above the top window.

"It doesn't seem to be this one, I'm just checking for damage.. We think it's one of the pipes in the attic, Jake's up there now if you want to give him a hand."

"Sure." Nathan said.

"Oh and Nathan.."

"Yea."

"Have you seen my girl?"

_Why is he asking me that..does he not know that me and Haley don't..ugh stop thinking about her Nathan! _"She's with Lucas."

"Can always count on you to know Nate." Jimmy smiled.

Nathan just nodded back apprehensively before making his way inside. He was met with a ladder as soon as he entered the hallway.

"What poor chick did you have to kick out of your bed this time?" Jake joked once he saw Nathan make his way up.

"No one." Nathan muttered indifferently.

"What's happened Nathan..that's like the second night in a row you haven't brought a girl home after a party."

"Just cause I'm known as player round here doesn't mean I actually do it." Nathan interrupted..

"Please Nate…we never stop hearing about how you can score the ladies, you were in full swing last night."

Nathan looked at him curiously

"Body shots ring a bell." Jake laughed.

_Figures he'd see that. "_Everyone was doing them." Nathan stated brushing it off. "So what exactly we looking for?" He questioned trying to change the subject discreetly.

"There's a leak in the conservatory so we need to check the pipes in here to see if they're causing the problem."

"Did your parents enjoy Italy?" Nathan asked as he started examining one of the pipes opposite Jake.

"They loved it..,them two would travel the world only for me." Jake chuckled.

"Why you say that?"

"They trust Haley but they won't leave me, makes no sense I'm the oldest!" Jake protested.

Nathan laughed at that. "Yea by like 5 minutes Jake, besides I can see why they'd trust Haley over you."

"Wow…did you just stand up for my sister?" Jake joked.

Nathan shrugged. "It's not like I have much choice." He laughed. "The car Jake. Need I say more."

"Hey that's because I was distracted."

"Yea right." Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"It was you and Haley as usual."

Nathan smiled, he remembered that day, it was only 2 weeks after he first moved here.

"_Guys driving" Jake mused._

"_Whatever I'm sitting in the front seat." Haley spat out._

"_Just because you're sitting in the front seat doesn't mean you control the radio." Nathan retorted._

"_Yea well it's my car."_

"_It's mine actually." Jake cut in._

"_Shut up." Both Nathan and Haley said to him._

"_What is this crap anyway Haley?"_

"_This is not crap this is real music." Haley replied turning it up louder to annoy him, god how could Lucas have such an ass of a brother she thought to herself._

_Nathan just scoffed at that._

"_Obviously everyone's deaf where you come from." Haley stated._

"_No we just know how to enjoy ourselves."_

"_And listening to rappers rap about the ghettos and their "homies" is enjoying yourselves." Haley said while making air quotes._

"_Well it beats listen to girls sitting on the floor crying out love songs." Nathan retorted._

"_Guys enough!" Brooke cut in, everyone else in the car hadn't got a word in with their bickering._

"_Yea I've had enough too." Nathan said as he reached up to change the station. He then felt Haley grab his arm and in that moment his mind became more focused on the shock that passed through his body rather than the sound of the radio._

"_Leave it alone." Haley stated as she quickly let go of his arm hoping he had not felt what she did._

"_Guys stop." Jake shouted as he tried to push them off the gear stick._

"_Jake!" Lucas shouted as the car started swerving side to side._

"I can't believe you crashed into the tree."

"We're lucky it wasn't the lake." Jake said chuckling. "That was a funny day."

"Not so funny at the time." Nathan stated as he remembered how mad Jake had got at him and Haley.

"I nearly killed ye two." Jake stated. "You know my parents are still weary letting me drive."

"They should be."

"Watch it Scott." Jake stated. Nathan just laughed at that, he was glad things seemed to be back to normal between him and Jake, he wanted it to stay this way. He just had to put that kiss behind him, he knew it never should have happened anyway.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jake said as Nathan's phone rang beside him.

"It's my Dad."

"Oh." Jake replied awkwardly, he never asked Nathan too much about his father, he always closed off when that subject came up. "Am..Lucas said he…he wanted you to go back."

"Yea." Nathan said as he sighed.

"You should stay here Nate if it's what makes you happy, plus you're not leaving us on the team or we will kick your sorry ass." Jake joked.

Nathan grinned at that before his face went serious again. "Yea.,try telling Dan that."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"You okay?" Lucas questioned as he noticed Haley fidgeting with her hands. "You're awful quite today." The two decided to go for a walk after leaving the library. Lucas noticed Haley wasn't her normal chirpy self.

"Yea I'm fine, just tired." Haley said as she glanced off in the other direction.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Something's bothering you Haley I know that much."

Haley flinched inside when she thought of her main worry, it hadn't left her mind all day, as much as she tried to distract herself in the library it just didn't work. She couldn't refrain herself from thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers…_oh god Haley..just stop! _Of course, there was no way she could talk about that so Haley decided to go for her second option, even though that was risky territory too.

"Dan's back." Haley blurted out almost too fast.

Lucas head shot up at this. "This is what's bothering you?" He frowned.

"No..,well yeah..I'm just wondering how you're holding up? You never talk to me Lucas..about that." Haley said as they stopped by the docks.

"I'm fine really, it's Nathan I'm worried about to be honest." Lucas said.

"Why?" Haley questioned, she felt her heart jump at the mention of his name as flashbacks from earlier clouded her mind.

"Dan's evil Haley, there's no simpler way of putting it."

"I was there…the night he came back, I was in the café." Haley said honestly.

"Nasty huh?" Lucas stated simply as he remembered Keith telling him everything that went down. Haley just shook her head.

"I just know he's going to warp Nathan back in with his little mind games."

"This is none of my business but he rang him this morning you know wanting to meet up while I was there waiting for you.."

Lucas scoffed. "That doesn't surprise me. Those explain why Nathan was acting strange though, I knew he was hiding something."

Haley felt herself blush slightly.,_ he was hiding a lot more than that._

"I just wish he'd talk to me more you know, he's this habit for bottling everything up and I just don't know what's going on with him, Nathan's very good at pretending."

Haley found herself surprised as she listened to Lucas' words, this just didn't sound like the guy she knew, who hated on her; who acted like an egotistical ass, the popular guy. "Why did he leave Lucas?" She glanced and noticed Lucas staring ahead as he thought about what he was going to say.

_This is not my place to tell her. _"Dan was just too controlling, he should of left a long time ago." Haley just nodded at that and decided to let the subject go even though part of her really felt that Lucas was holding back. What was it to her anyway.

"Anyway why the concern for Nathan?" Lucas joked. "It's freaking me out Hales."

Haley laughed apprehensively at that. "It's not Nathan, It's Dan…I guess I just never asked you about him, even when Nathan came to live here I never asked cause I knew it wasn't fair to just bring it up to you. But at the same time you're my friend Luke and I never wanted you to think that I didn't care enough to talk about these things with.."

"Haley…you're rambling!" Lucas said as he put his hand up laughing willing her to stop.

Haley smiled back. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Don't I know." Lucas said chuckling. "But just so you know, you're a great fried Haley. Sometimes you care too much."

"Ohhh..the writer is out in you today." Haley joked, she was glad things had gotten lighter between them now, the conversation was a little too tense earlier.

"So you all set for tomorrow night?"

"How could I not be? Brooke practically dragged me around the mall for hours Thursday evening, next time you Mister can take my place." Haley mused.

"Eh..no thanks."

"Well she's you're girlf.."

"We're still non-exclusive." Lucas interrupted.

"That'll change." Haley said smiling up at him.

"I sure hope so."

An hour later Haley finally got home, she enjoyed her time with Lucas, it had took her mind off things but as soon as he left it all came flooding back and she was primarily aware sleep wouldn't come easy tonight as her mind was still in overdrive. She quickly slipped into a black tank top and shorts for comfort before hearing a knock on the door. "Dad I was just at the libr.." Her sentence was cut short as she saw him standing there looking quite hot and sweaty. _Oh god._

Nathan quickly averted his eyes away from Haley's body in those shorts and tank top she had on…_what the hell is wrong with me._

"Hey." Was all he could eventually muster out.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned, she was expecting they would have to talk about what happenend earlier in some form but she did not expect him to actually turn up in her house.

"I'm helping your dad with some work." Nathan said before realising he just had to get straight to the point. "I need to talk to you." Nathan then walked in past Haley as she stood aside for him and watched as she shut and locked the door behind them.

"If you've come to gloat about how I finally fell for .."

"No." Nathan interrupted much to Haley's surprise. "That's not it."

An awkward silence fell upon them and Haley found herself staring at him again..,_Dammit look way! It's Nathan, , he's not good Haley! _She would be lying to herself if she didn't find Nathan handsome, of course he was but for Haley his conceited personality completely knocked his looks to the ground. Since she first met him she refused to ever think of him in that way.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for using you like that." Nathan said as he put his hands in his pockets. Haley just glanced at him questionably before he continued. "Surprisingly I haven't had a lot of action lately and I guess I was just…desperate."

_What a Jackass.._Haley thought, but she couldn't let Nathan see she was getting worked up over this, it would only show she felt something from the kiss. She was beginning to wonder did she? It was now obvious he didn't. But she also knew he was trying to cover himself.

Haley decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Yea well I could tell you hadn't a lot action lately." She spat out and tried to hide the ounce of satisfaction she felt when she saw the shock across Nathan's face.

"Huh?" Nathan replied as he tried to read her face, but it was expressionless. He felt a weird pang in his stomach as thoughts clouded his mind.,_ Is she serious it was not bad, did that kiss not feel the same for her..,she was into it._

"Moment of insanity!" Haley stated as she turned around and went back to getting the books out of her bag, hoping he'd understand his cue to leave. She was acting casual but inside she felt her anger rising at what he had said.

"Yea it was a mistake." Nathan muttered as he felt the awkward tension in the room once again. He couldn't help but think this was so not like them, they were always so snappy and arguing..,now it was just weird. He was even lacking confidence at the minute. He needed to get out of there

"Guess I'll see ya around." Nathan said absentmindly as he made his way to the door knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Yea." Haley said quietly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Where you disappear to?" Jake said as Nathan came out to the conservatory where they were now mopping up the leakage.

"I was just talking to Lucas." Nathan said holding up his phone.

"Ah cool..,well mum said you could stay for dinner if you want, we did get a lot of work done here today."

"You know I think I'll skip.."

"Nonsense..,after all the help around here today you're staying and that's final" Lydia chirped in as she carried some stuff into the other room.

Jake just looked at Nathan knowingly.

"Can't argue with your mum." Nathan grinned.

"Can't argue with her food either." Jake smirked.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Haley thought as she entered the kitchen to see Nathan sitting at the table. "Real Funny." She muttered to herself while looking above as if someone in the sky was making a joke out of her life.

"I'm so happy for both of them" Lydia said as they engaged in conversation, Haley figured they were talking about Keith and Karen's recent engagement.

"Oh, hey honey." Jimmy said once he noticed her in the room.

"Hey." Haley smiled while taking her seat at the table all the while making sure she looked everywhere but at him, she was thankful she was sitting across from Jake; that helped a bit.

"How was your day?" Lydia questioned.

"Alright." Haley mustered out.

Jake could tell something was up ages ago, Haley seemed reserved since she came home. "Just alright?" He questioned. Nathan tensed up under the table, he knew Haley wouldn't say anything but this also reinforced how protective Jake was of her feelings and he could see it now before him.

"Oh it's nothing." Haley shrugged it off, however she made it her point to look at Nathan while she said those words. "It got much better as the day went on actually."

"Oh you were with Lucas, I knew he was only doing that to avoid working here."

"I'm sorry bro." Haley joked. "I think he just prefers hanging out with me over you."

"Well he always was a bit of a girl." Jake muttered as he took some more food into his mouth.

"Jake that's not nice." Lydia stated.

"Ah Lucas understands." Jake said. "I joke about it all the time."

"Well I'm sure he'll love to hear what we talked about at dinner today." Nathan said as the others started laughing. Haley just rolled her eyes as she continued moving the food around on her plate, she really did not feel like eating. She hated how her parents didn't see Nathan for the ass he was, he knew too well it winded her up that they actually liked him.

_That's just it, you need to get some action back in your life and that will never happen again. Maybe even find a girlfriend..pfft as if I'm going to settle down. _Nathan tried to rack through the thoughts in his head as he shot the ball through the hoop, it was late now. He had come here for some peace of mind after leaving the James' house. He made up some quick excuse to leave straight after dinner, waiting for dessert would just of being painful, he couldn't be near Haley any longer. It was all too weird. Nathan hoped by even tomorrow they'd just be back to their normal bickering self's.

"Such an ass." He said to himself as he shot the ball into the hoop again It was then he heard someone scoff behind him and he froze. _Please God no. _However when Nathan turned his worst fears were answered.

"Nice jog earlier son." Dan said sarcastically with his hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't, I had work to do." Nathan replied as he fetched the ball and stood across from him.

"Yea, I saw that." Dan curtly replied. _What's he stalking me now. _Nathan began scratching the back of his neck with agitation.

"You don't want to be a plumber your whole life though do you Nathan?"

"You know what Dad if you're trying to get me back..you are doing a hell of a job." Nathan said with fire in his eyes.

"I'm only looking out for you son, we both know you suffer with the academic side of things..,basketballs all you've got, you don't want to end up like."

"Like who dad…Keith? Cause as far as I can see he's got it pretty good.!" Nathan bitterly replied.

"So I've heard." Dan smirked. "How long were you planning on hiding it from me?"

"What?" Nathan fired back.

"The engagement?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Nathan flippantly replied.

"Yea well you're not to go to that engagement party Nathan if you know what's best for you, enough playing happy families with them."

_Like I'd know what a happy family is. _"Whatever Dad, I'm going." He noticed Dan tense up at that.

"Well in that case I guess I'll have to come with you…unless you want to come over to mine tomorrow evening instead." Nathan was about to object when Dan butted in again. "Keep practising them free throws son." He smirked before making his way back to his car.

Nathan flung the ball into the air as he watched him drive away, Dan always had a way of getting under his skin. Seconds later Nathan heard it hit the water sending a wave of rippling effects across the river. He just stared at the water for a few moments but it refused to bring him clarity. If anything the rippling motion of the water only added to the rippling thoughts in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN – Just want to apologise for the delayed wait, I usually aim to update once a week however college exams and Christmas have interfered lately. Anyway I hope the interest is still there in this story, I know it has being a while. Also big thanks to those that have reviewed/ favourited my story, it helps so much :) Hope everyone had a nice Christmas, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The greatest thing is, at any moment, to be willing to give up who we are in order to become all that we can be.-Max De Pree<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haley sighed to herself as she continued sticking the balloons to the banner. Truthfully she wanted to be anywhere but here. The silence between them earlier had become overbearing. Haley was sure their friends were beginning to notice they weren't their usual snappy self's at each other's throats.<p>

She couldn't even look at him without feeling the anger form in the pit of her stomach and she was sure Nathan knew it. How could he say it? That he kissed her because he was desperate, that was low even for him she thought. Of course Haley hadn't wanted him to come all out and say he wanted to kiss her…the thought of that alone made her gag. It was Nathan Scott after all, she loathed him. Yet last night she found her mind wandering to that kiss they shared, if one could even call it that. It was more like a heated make out session. Haley scolded herself for thinking that. _Ugh…you're thinking about it again...just stop! _

"Stop what?" Lucas said looking at Haley as though she had two heads.

"Huh?" Haley replied glancing back at him.

"Wake up Hales." Lucas joked.

"Sorry..," Haley muttered realising her thoughts were in a completely different place. "I'm just tired."

"Well you can always skip off and go shopping with Brooke."

"Yea that sounds really relaxing." Haley mused, although at this moment that idea wasn't so bad, anything to get away from him.

Lucas was about to reply when his phone started ringing. "Hey…oh yea, I'll be right out."

Haley glanced at him curiously.

"Pizza." Lucas said before hopping off his chair. "Hey Nate, will you just finish this?"

Haley felt her heart thumping in her chest again wondering why she was having this reaction, she couldn't be nervous. The situation was just uncomfortable at the moment; both of them were fine when everyone else was around them. But when they were alone they had to deal with it, deal with the fact that everything had changed between them even though they wanted to believe it didn't. Haley could see Nathan's reluctance a mile off as he argued with Lucas.

"Luke I'm busy."

"Do you want pizza or not?" Lucas snapped.

Nathan huffed and made his way over; his eyes met hers as he hopped up on the chair across from her; both quickly glanced away from each other. The awkward silence descended among them once again. Nathan could tell Haley was angry with him, he didn't blame her. Haley being angry with him was normal yet at the same time nothing between them felt normal at all. Nathan thought after explaining the whole kiss scenario to her yesterday that they could put it all behind them, seeing Haley after that moment of passion they shared on the couch had been so awkward and it was even worse today..._God what is wrong with me. _He just wanted to shout out some snarky comment to piss her off but nothing came, absolutely nothing.

Nathan sighed to himself and held the banner in place before bending down with one hand to grab the sellotape..._of course it would be gone. _He ran his hand over the back of his neck frustratedly before clearing his throat. "Haley...can I've the sellotape?"

Haley didn't even look his way as she reached down and grabbed the sellotape before tossing it over at him.

Nathan was so close to shouting at her but decided it against it. _So this is how it's going to be. _He was beginning to prefer it when she was shouting at him, listening to her nagging voice was better than this, he felt like he was left in the dark not knowing what was going on in her head. _Ugh like I care. _

"There you are!" Brooke yelled making her way over.

Haley jumped off her chair so fast even Brooke was curious. "Hey good timing…I'm ready to get out of here." She smiled.

Nathan rolled his eyes from where he was working and jumped off his chair hastily walking away from them.

"Well someone's in a jolly spirit." Brooke said nodding towards Nathan's retreating figure.

"Isn't he always?" Haley deadpanned.

Brooke just glanced at him curiously making note in her head she needed to find some time to talk to him tonight knowing things couldn't be easy with Dan back in town, she hadn't talked to him since it all happened.

"Brooke." Haley waved a hand in front of her face.

"This looks lovely." Brooke snapped out of her daze and glanced up at the banners hoping Haley wouldn't question what she was wondering about. "You two work well together." She winked playfully.

Haley groaned and went over to grab her bag. "Don't even joke about it."

"Oh what did he do now?" Brooke teased.

_That's just it; he didn't do or say anything. _Haley thought to herself. "Doesn't matter." She implied flippantly. "So Lucas tells me someone has to suffer through shopping with you." Haley joked.

Brooke scoffed. "Well Lucas will be punished tonight." Brooke said dreamily.

"Can you stop with the sex jokes for like five minutes?" Haley laughed.

"What you Miss. James implied that, I said nothing about sex."

"It's you Brooke." Peyton stated knowingly making her way over to the girls.

"Oh I see so you guys are ganging up on me now?" She said glancing between them.

"It's the only way we can survive shopping with you." Haley said as both herself and Peyton linked arms with Brooke and dragged her out the door; all three of them laughing.

"Hey man." Nathan said taking a seat opposite Lucas and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Lucas nodded his way.

"Something up?" Nathan questioned noticing his brother's obvious silence; Lucas unlike him hardly ever bottled his feelings up.

"I'm just wondering is Brooke…is she like the serious type?"

"Huh?"

"I mean is she just up for fun like you or would she actually be interested in committing...you know." Lucas said wringing his fingers agitatedly.

"Ask her man." Nathan stated easily, he couldn't understand why Lucas held back, hell if he wanted something he would go for it. "Stop being such a pussy." He joked.

Lucas just glared at him. "Hey..."

Nathan tried to hold back a laugh "I'm kidding Luke but seriously you should ask Brooke, hell I think she's been waiting for you to ask her for a while so go for it."

"You just saved yourself with that one." Lucas stated chuckling as Nathan laughed back.

"What about you...you ever going to let anyone in?" Lucas asked, this time there was a curiosity to his tone, seriousness.

Nathan shrugged trying to play it off. "Nah why have one when you can have them all right…I'd just get bored."

"Or you just don't want to deal with the emotional side and all that." Lucas muttered more to himself but making sure Nathan caught on.

Nathan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I like what I'm doing now Luke…I don't need a relationship and all that emotional crap."

"No one else might see past your bullshit but I know you Nate you're just afraid..."

"Afraid of what Luke? To end up like my parents did. Divorced, bitter and lonely." He stated a little too harshly leaving his seat.

Lucas sighed leaning back in his seat..._well that went just great!_

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

The royal blue dress clinged to her petite frame perfectly showing off her curves in all the right places. Haley smiled to herself exiting the dressing room to take another glance in the longer mirror. She was never one for dress shopping, she just didn't have the patience but this one felt right, she felt good in it.

"Hales that's stunning. You are getting that." Brooke stated popping her head outside the curtain. Her friend's words just gave her the reassurance she needed.

"Really?" Haley questioned. "I wasn't sure if it's too short here and if..."

"Haley it's perfect." Peyton interrupted her rambling coming up behind her.

"Thanks." Haley replied.

"Hales you are so scoring in that."

Peyton rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Told you Brooke it's always on your..."

"What?" Brooke interrupted innocently. "I just think you need it Hales, what's it been…a year now?"

"Brooke." Haley whisper shouted through the curtain. "I don't need the whole dressing room hearing about my love life." Haley shuddered as she thought back to him; Kyle. He was her boyfriend last year; they had only been going out a month when that night happened. Haley always wanted to save sex for someone she loved, she could wait as long as it was someone she felt connected too, Kyle had not been that person. She had gotten too drunk that night which was very unlike her and he took advantage, she soon figured it was why he was going on with her all the time..,so he could "crack her" as he so sickly said himself. Haley didn't live with that regret now, it only made her that more careful.

"What I'm only concerned for a friend?"

"Sure." Peyton mused.

"Shut it Sawyer." Brooke joked stepping out of the room. "I think we're sorted girls." One look at the dress and both Haley and Peyton knew they were all set for the night ahead of them.

"Hey girls." Haley turned from the till to the dreaded voice she heard behind her and found Damien grinning stupidly back at her.

"What do you want?" Peyton deadpanned.

"Actually I just wanted to say sorry Haley for ruining our date..."

"Oh it wasn't a date." Haley spat out. "Don't worry about it." She made a move to go but he blocked them.

"Well maybe we can change that." He winked before walking out of the store.

"Ugh." Brooke scoffed. "The cheek of him."

Haley nodded at her friend's words. "Is he actually going to be at the engagement party?" She questioned hoping what she was thinking wouldn't be true.

"Of course he is it's the Wests. They know everyone even though everyone doesn't necessarily like them." Brooke huffed.

"Come on." Peyton said urging her friends along. "Like he is going to ruin our fun."

"Yea I'm here three months now." Nathan responded as enthusiastically as he could.

"Well I'm sure a handsome man like you keeps Karen and Keith on their toes." The other lady implied as the two giggled between themselves.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan stifled an awkward laugh before seeing Lucas heading his way much to his relief; he had been having this conversation countless times throughout the night.

"Well it was nice talking to you Nathan."

"Yea you too." Nathan smiled politely as both ladies walked off.

"You survive the hound dogs?" Lucas laughed.

"Just about." Nathan replied and the two glanced around for a moment. The surprise dinner had gone down well earlier, the party was well under way now, much to everyone's relief Karen and Keith were extremely happy with the arrangement.

"Listen Luke..." Nathan finally stuttered unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry about earlier, you know about storming off..."

"Stop it was none of my business." Luke answered.

"Yea well I shouldn't have been so negative. I mean look at Karen and Keith, they seem really happy."

"Yea." Lucas replied smiling as he watched the pair, he was so glad to finally see his mum purely content with her life after all the havoc Dan caused.

Nathan's eyes travelled from the pair until his gaze rested on Haley. He couldn't explain the pang he felt when he saw her talking to Damien still. He seen Damien come up to her earlier in the night and he let it go, she could do what she wanted for all he cared. But now for some reason it was starting to annoy him. "What is that punk doing here?"

"What?" Lucas questioned before following Nathan's gaze. "Wait a minute what the hell is Haley doing talking to him?"

Nathan glanced at him curiously, did Lucas not realise they had a date the other night. "Why? Haley always hangs out with Damien." He stated almost bitterly.

"Well not anymore from what I heard from Jake."

"Why, what happened?" Nathan spat out before realising how pathetic he sounded, why should he care?

"Jez Nate twenty one questions much." Lucas joked.

"Whatever man.., I'm just looking forward to rubbing it in her face that I was right all along."

"Don't be an ass." Lucas scolded.

"I'm joking Luke..,god." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Don't say anything to Haley, you hear me?"

"She can handle it."

"I mean it Nathan, je no wonder Haley doesn't like you, think you could be nice for like a second." Lucas stated before walking off.

"The sooner you ask Brooke out the better." Nathan muttered to himself realising Lucas was very on edge all day about it.

Haley shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze noticing he was eying up her legs, she didn't even want to know what he was thinking. _Maybe I should just laugh at his pathetic jokes and make an excuse to leave._

"Can you believe that actually happened?" Damien shouted as Tyler cackled beside him.

Brooke just looked at Haley with raised eyebrows.

"No I can't" Haley tried to sound enthusiastic and laughed fakely. _Wow I'm bad at this. _Damien didn't seem to notice her disinterest.

"Don't kill me Tutor Girl but I gotta go meet Lucas, he said it's important." Brooke whispered in her ear.

Haley just gave her the nod not wanting to know the details. "It's ok."

Nathan sat down at the table, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming to them, and he berated himself. He knew he shouldn't even care but there was something about West that just annoyed him, it wasn't anything to do with Haley. At least he tried to convince himself that. He was surprised Jake wasn't around to protect his little sister now, if he saw her talking to Damien he would lose it. Before he knew it himself Nathan's feet were carrying him over there.

"Excuse me." He butted in with gritted teeth as he noticed Damien smiling at him wickedly. "I need to talk to you." He didn't even let her protest as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the conference room not stopping till they reached some store closet in the hotel.

He pulled her in with him and didn't realise he hadn't let go of her arm until she jerked away angrily. He then took in his surroundings, noticing this wasn't the best place, there was no ventilation in the small box room and it was quickly getting stuffy.

"Nathan! What the hell?" She shouted angrily.

"Oh come off it Haley what are you stupid?" He retorted.

"Oh so you're talking to me now." She spat out.

"Well I would have talked to you earlier if you weren't such a moody bitch." Nathan stated. "What were you annoyed at Haley…that I didn't come back for seconds?" He teased.

"Ugh you disgust me." She stated pushing him in the chest. "I'm not listening to this…and for the record I'd rather have Damien than you any day and that's saying a lot." She lied knowing this would wind him up and turned for the door.

Nathan quickly reacted realising he got side-tracked, the whole reason he brought her in here was because of Damien. "Wait." He grabbed her arm again lightly and she reluctantly turned around.

"What do you want?" She stated as coolly as she could.

"You shouldn't be talking to him." Nathan said bluntly, there was a very cold tone to his voice and his eyes pierced through her.

"It's none of your business who I talk to Nathan.."

"I don't think Jake would be too happy if he found out you were.."

"Oh save me your crap Nathan. Like Jake would ever believe your word over mine and your just jumping to conclusions, I was just talking, you don't know what's going on between me and Damien..now back off!" She said angrily wiping off the bead of sweat that was forming on her forehead wondering where the hell he had dragged them.

"It sure looked like that, you giggling after his every word, it's pathetic Haley..then again you are pathetic."

Haley glared at him in shock her mouth open. "Do you know what Nathan anyone would think you were jealous." She retorted through gritted teeth trying to keep her anger in check.

Nathan scoffed at that. "Please Haley…you wish, like I would stoop that low again."

"And everyone thought I couldn't get any lower than Damien. Well you certainly fill that bracket don't you?" Haley bit back nastily. This was the most heated argument they had for a long time, Haley couldn't remember a time when it was so tense among them.

"Don't be bitter Haley just because I don't want you."

This time Haley scoffed. "Do you hear yourself? What makes you think I want….ugh" She groaned frustratedly. "Wait what am I saying..it's you, you think every girl wants you." She stated sarcastically.

Nathan laughed. "You didn't stop."

"Neither did you." Haley retorted.

"I told you I was.."

"Desperate right.." Haley filled in for him laughing. "So let me guess you've got all that out of your system now?" She questioned walking closer to him.

Nathan backed back from her and wiped his hand across his forehead, the room was becoming way too stuffy.

"Yea." He said confidently noticing the sudden shift in the air.

Haley laughed, in her head she knew what she was about to do was wrong, but it was time to get Nathan Scott back and she couldn't let this opportunity pass.

She pushed her hand through her hair and walked closer to him again. "Right you wouldn't stoop that low again." She said referring back to his earlier words.

Nathan backed away from her again as she got closer to him, he found his body hitting off the shelving at the back. _What the hell is she playing at._

His breathing became ragged and he was sure she noticed.

Haley smiled to herself, it was enjoyable watching the confident Mr Nathan Scott squirm in front of her. She could feel his hot, uneven breath hitting her neck now and tried to ignore the fact that she was bothered by it.

"It was just a mistake right?" Haley said intently looking him right in the eye.

Nathan swallowed hard before trying to compose himself, he didn't know why Haley was acting so strange all of a sudden. She unnerved him, he had to get away from her before he scared himself doing something he knew he shouldn't.

"I told you.."

However, before he could finish his sentence she had reached up and kissed him softly across the lips much to his surprise and utter confusion.

Haley smiled against his lips when he reciprocated almost immediately and it took everything within her to pull away from him. "That's what I thought!" She whispered bluntly in his ear before pulling away altogether from him and turning for the door.

Nathan felt the loss of her touch and then it dawned on him, Haley had played him and he fell right into the palm of her hands. Now she knew that he hadn't stayed true to his word saying he was desperate. Because if that was all it was then he wouldn't have kissed her back, if yesterday was such a mistake like he said it was..why did he do it again.

Nathan couldn't find it in him to be rational again and try and explain his way out of this one, he just had to have her, he may have hated her but his body craved her and he could see her slipping away. For once he had to be weak and give in to temptation.

"Haley.." He called after her his voice coming out raspy.

Haley just rolled her eyes before turning to find him pacing towards her, next thing she knew he was leaning in a pulling her petite form against his strong body; moulding her into every part of him as his lips devoured onto hers. This time he entered his tongue forcefully and Haley willingly obliged letting him explore every crevice of her mouth he could find. She knew she should be pulling away right now but once again the passionate haze took over, the anger that once radiated through them was now expressed through their heavy kisses.

Haley's mouth pulled away from his and before she realised she was laying hot kisses down his neck to the skin exposed above the open buttons of his shirt. "God Haley.." Nathan groaned at her manifestations. Haley couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips knowing she could have this effect on him, she knew it must be killing him almost as much as the fact it bugged her that he was the only one who could ever fill her with so much passion and desire. "I hate you.." She muttered between breaths as she continued her trails of kisses back up his neck.

Nathan felt his pants tighten as she touched his weak area behind his ear ignoring her words of hatred. "I want you.." He stated hastily grabbing her and forcing her back to his lips as he kissed her hungrily and forcefully letting her know who was in charge. Haley gasped when he pushed her petite body against his again realising just how much he did want her. It only made the anticipation swirl within her more. She pushed him back to where she had cornered him before, they knocked a few boxes of sheets on the way as they manoeuvred themselves about not taking their hands off each other.

"No need to be so rough baby." Nathan joked as this time his lips connected with her neck.

"Just shut up so I can pretend this is someone else." Haley replied angrily before gasping in pleasure when Nathan found her weak spot. She leaned back giving him more access and moaned in pleasure. "Nathan."

"No one else would be able to do this.." Nathan said huskily as his tongue played with her neck, when he heard her moan his name it nearly sent him over the edge.

Haley ignored his taunting voice, he was right she couldn't push him away, the pleasure was too much. Haley grabbed the back of his head ruffling her fingers through his raven hair and guiding his face back to hers as they began kissing passionately again. This time she took control in entering his mouth slowly teasing his bottom lip before doing so. Nathan groaned in response and it only made her more satisfied.

Nathan's phone started ringing in his jacket pocket and he brought his hand down to it before Haley pushed it away. "Don.t answer….it" She managed to get out breathlessly as their kisses became more forceful. This time Nathan turned them around so Haley was blocked against the wall, he broke away for a minute panting heavily before lacing his fingers with hers and putting them over her head as he attacked her neck once again. He removed his hands from hers and roamed them over her body. Haley snapped in response to this taking off his black suit jacket hastily, she could feel his well-built body through the thin material of his light blue shirt and it only emitted the desire in her to a new level. Nathan leaned his forehead against Haley breathing deeply; the fringed wisps of his hair beginning to drip with sweat, the air in the room was becoming suffocating; they were suffocated in each other's passion. He bent down to capture her lips again when his phone started ringing ruining the moment. The one moment where everything was just slow between them for once.

Nathan rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration while going over to his jacket to retrieve it, this time Haley let him.

_Of course it would be Dan.._he thought to himself noticing his father had left one voicemail. Fear rose in him as he wondered did Dan actually stick to his threat. He knew he had to call him, he glanced at Haley wearily, both of them confused with their current situation. "Am..I've gotta take this, I'll be right back." He opened the door making sure no one saw him coming out and quickly put the phone to his ear and his worst fears were confirmed.

Haley waited in the dark, stifling storeroom. She knew if he didn't come back soon she would just have to get out of here before she collapsed with the heat.._funny how it wasn't a problem when you were too busy making out…ugh starting to sound like Brooke. _Her mind was flooded with thoughts, Nathan said he would be back..for what thirds? She was more confused than ever, they had this mutual feeling of hatred for each other yet then there was that…she couldn't even bring herself to say it, she never felt herself lose control so much with someone.

"Scott!"

Nathan turned annoyed. "Not now Damien there's somewhere I've got to be."

"Oh I bet." Damien said coldly walking up to him.

Nathan rolled his eyes before making tracks again.

"Where is she Nathan…you take her up in some hotel room or in true fashion on the bonnet of your car?" He mused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nathan snapped.

"Oh don't bullshit me Nathan..Haley who do you think I'm talking about..I guess she's another whore if she gave into your demands."

"Don't talk about her like that." Nathan gritted through his teeth surprised at his own reaction.

"Wow and I thought I'd have to prove it to yea..guess I was right all along huh…you really do like her!". Damien said slyly.

Nathan scoffed. "No man I'm just sticking up for her she's best friends with my brother." Even Nathan didn't believe his pathetic words at this stage.

"Yea sure." Damien deadpanned making pretend air quotes. "So explain to me you dragging her out of the hotel room earlier disappearing for what 20 minutes now.." Damien said looking at his watch. "Oh and you seem to have lost your jacket Nate." He mused sarcastically.

"Just get lost West I don't have time for your shit and neither does anyone else." Nathan said trying to hide his worry, Damien might not have seen them but all the clues were there.

"Someday they are all going to see past your crap Nathan, this whole I hate Haley act."

"Wow you are pretty sad spending this much time thinking about it, not got a life of your own to focus on?" Nathan spat out.

"Yea and Haley could be part of it." Damien retorted knowing it would rile Nathan up. "You know what you are actually pretty sad Nate…I mean the only reason you pretend to hate her is because you know someone like Haley would never see potential in someone like you. Pretty pathetic isn't it."

Nathan felt his fists ball up at his sides but tried to calm himself, he couldn't start here, he had to remind himself it was Keith and Karen's night, he wasn't going to get in a punch up with Damien again. It took everything in him to turn and walk away.

"You just better hope Jake doesn't find out Nathan!" Damien shouted after him smiling cockily to himself.

Haley sank to the floor dread filling within her as she heard the final door slam shut signalling Damien was gone. She had heard everything that went down in the corridor beside the storage room. She played with the ring on her finger nervously thinking about what Damien had said, he couldn't know about them..hell there was nothing going on between them, it was just a moment of weakness once again for both of them, she had to convince herself that. She was beginning to wonder since when did everything in her life become so complicated.

Nathan made his way round to the side of the hotel and immediately saw his father's dark figure by the car.

"Dad." Nathan said almost bitterly making his way beside him.

"I'm fed up of this Nathan. I've being nothing but nice to you since I got back to his town and you've thrown it all in my face."

Nathan flinched at his father's anger, he knew he had to play this safe before he went storming inside. "I told you I was coming tonight, Karen and Keith mean something to me..they might not to you but .."

"There's only one thing that will stop me from going in there now and ruining that party." Dan interrupted sternly.

"What?" Nathan said feeling anxious.

"Move in with me at the beach house."

Nathan felt his insides churn at that offer and couldn't find anything to say.

"Move in with me and I won't go in there right now and destroy Karen and Keith's little happiness." He mused sarcastically.

Nathan knew there was no way out, he couldn't impose this on Karen and Keith after everything they had done for him, he couldn't impose this on Lucas. He glanced at the ground briefly before looking back up to him. "Ok." He said rigidly.

"That's my boy." Dan said cunningly patting him on the shoulder before getting into his car. "I'll call you tomorrow Nathan."

Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes as his father pulled away, he should have felt relieved knowing the party was going to run smoothly now but after Dan's preposition he couldn't go back in there, he just needed to get away.

Nathan was making his way back to the front when he noticed her standing by the revolving door deep in thought. "Hey." He said casually as he made his way beside her.

Haley just sent him a warm smile and he didn't know how but she managed to calm down every thought that raged inside of him. "Looking for this?" She said handing out his jacket.

"Thanks." Nathan replied gladly, last thing he wanted was to go back in there again. A silence fell between them but for once it felt comfortable as both breathed out into the cool air.

"Think I'm going to leave this lot to it." Nathan said after a few minutes while nodding towards the hotel.

Haley was surprised by his words. "You not waiting for Karen and Keith?"

"They're all drunk." He said knowingly

Haley chuckled. "Don't I know."

Nathan smiled back at her and found himself saying before even thinking. "You want to head back with me?"

Haley was taken aback by his question but even more by herself. "Yea, why not." She replied as he started walking over to his car and she followed casually by his side.

Her life was complicated, there was no doubt about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A warning sign**  
><strong>I missed the good part, then I realised<strong>  
><strong>I started looking and the bubble burst<strong>  
><strong>I started looking for excuses<strong>  
><strong>Come on in<strong>  
><strong>I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in<strong>  
><strong>I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones<strong>  
><strong>That I started looking for a warning sign<strong>

**When the truth is, I miss you**  
><strong>Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so<strong>

**A warning sign**  
><strong>It came back to haunt me, and I realised<strong>  
><strong>That you were an island and I passed you by<strong>  
><strong>And you were an island to discover<strong>

* * *

><p>The last 5 minutes were filled with silence. For once this silence was all they needed, it wasn't their escapism to hide out from acting upon their feelings, it was in fact how they felt, calm, at peace in one another's company even if they hadn't come to realise that yet. Haley figured she was on her way back to the Scott's and having bypassed her road a few seconds ago her thoughts were confirmed. This was all strange for her, normally the only time she ended up at Lucas' as she so knowingly called it was to hang out with him; her best friend. Now here she was going back with his younger brother, the brother she disliked so much that she often wished the ground would just swallow her up every time she saw that famous smirk across his face but he was also the brother she was sharing this moment with now and this moment was nice.<p>

The better Haley James, the "Haley James on the way to be class valedictorian" part of her knew this was a school night and she should have told Nathan to just turn around and drop her home but she didn't want that, she was actually at peace with this unfamiliarity between them and that weirded her out even more.

They soon arrived at the house and Nathan finally released his now white knuckles from where they had been grasping the steering wheel so tightly. She could tell he was very tense the whole way back but she refused to question it knowing it would only snap them out of this daze they were in and bring them back to reality where their mutual dislike for each other was more than palpable.

Haley followed Nathan into the house slipping her black blazer off her shoulders and suddenly feeling the chill.

"You cold?" Nathan questioned noticing her look still and rigid all of a sudden.

"I think it's warmer outside." Haley chided taking a seat on the sofa as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm herself.

"Well that wouldn't be difficult; I swear this house is like an ice-box..." Nathan chuckled before grabbing the remote and switching on the gas fire.

"Tell me about it..Luke says he sleeps outside in the summer."

The two share a laugh and the strangeness of that sound doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. Nathan clears his throat and sits beside her leaning over placing his hands on his knees. "It was my Dad." He spits out after a few minutes silence and Haley automatically knows what he is referring to.

"How you doing?" Haley asked surprising herself. "I..mean since he came back?"

"Ok I guess." Nathan said leaning back on the sofa. "He just…ugh he has this way..you know of weaving me back in Hales and just when I think I'm getting away he is there again, he has this power over me.." Nathan found his voice trailing off and sighs reluctantly tired for even acknowledging the weight Dan has over him.

Haley tries to gather her thoughts after Nathan's sudden outburst, she had never seen him this way, she's never talked to him in this way, even though she doesn't understand entirely what Nathan is referring to about Dan she wants to know more.

"What did he want Nathan?" She questions bluntly, yet softly. She inwardly cringes when Nathan glances across at her the surprise adamant on his face, she can't help but catch her breath at his handsome features in the light of the glowing fire but she quickly chastises herself for even acknowledging that.

Nathan is surprised both by the question and the sudden comfort she brings to him; her concern and his ease to talk to her about Dan. It scares him actually, it has always been this way for him; Dan was the sore subject he kept close to his heart never letting people see that side of him, the side of him that had to deal with his father. He knows he has said too much already to Haley and he doesn't know why he did but for once there was no inside voice telling him to shut up and that spewing his problems with Dan off to others was only weak. After all that was what his father had thought him, never to be weak, never let people see through the ice. But the ice met the fire tonight and Haley had got a glimpse of that.

"Am..,he wants me to move back in with him." Nathan finally let out not sure if he should have let this piece of information go to her but for some absurd reason it felt so right.

Haley noticed his whole body tense up again at the thought of Dan and realised a subject change here might not be such a bad idea. Even though her instincts are telling her to scream no at him to not move back it with Dan, she knows this is crazy…what does she know of Dan only what she seen play out before her eyes in the café and that was enough to emit this shuddering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Rat Race." Haley suddenly blurted out and Nathan glanced at her as though she has 2 heads.

"I'm sorry." Haley chuckled noticing the looks glazed across his face as she goes over to the TV picking up the dvd laying on top of it. "This is like Lucas favourite movie all because.."

"Who knew rats racing could be so funny.." Nathan offers imitating Lucas which has Haley laughing even more. "I see he got you too then." She mused.

"He's still bribing me.."

"What?" Haley interrupts flabbergasted, "You haven't seen it? Wow I'm surprised Lucas lets you stay here.."

Nathan just shrugs in his seat. "It's not that I don't want to see it, it's just fun not giving into Lucas."

"Well buddy you are watching it. In fact this is just what we need!" Haley implied not even noticing the word she used as she flippantly slides the dvd in.

"Guess I've no way out of this one."

"Nope." Haley said shaking her head.

"Jez you're just as stubborn as.."

"Who..you?" She teased knowingly standing up from the dvd player.

Nathan just laughed settling back on the sofa and Haley soon joined him. At first they created some distance between each other but as the night weaned on they too found themselves growing closer.

"Seriously Luke you have to grab the camera.." Brooke whispered although her voice was spurting out in giggles at this stage. "How did we not notice this last night?"

"All I remember is carrying you up the stairs and then falling back down again." Lucas groaned rubbing his head. "How did we end up so drunk and these two.."

"These two end up coming home and cuddling together on the sofa." Brooke mused.

"Yea that's just weird." Lucas said acknowledging the two. "But kind of funny, when they wake up they are going to freak."

"Speaking of waking up they might want to soon. We've got school."

"Brooke Davis is seriously considering school after a night out."

"Well Brooke wasn't the one throwing up the contents of her stomach in the toilet this morning." Brooke teased.

"Don't mention it." Lucas said closing his eyes at the thought.

Haley could hear their muffled voices as she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light.._Where the heck am I? What is.._Her thoughts were interrupted by a leering Brooke smiling in satisfaction.

"Well, Well." Her friend mused.

"Ugh..don't start Brooke." Haley's croaky voice returned as she realised exactly where she was.._In Nathan's arms,..oh crap!_ She got up from where her head had fallen on Nathan's shoulder and slid his hand off her arm.

"Ok you cannot close me off with this…how and why did you end up with Mr Hotshot on the sofa cuddling like a lovesick couple?"

"It wasn't what it looked like, we just fell asleep." Haley said making her way into the kitchen trying to stifle a laugh at Lucas who had his head bent down on the table.

"Woa…what happened to ye last night?"

"Don't try and change the subject on me Tutor Girl."

"Tutor…tutoring…oh crap school, what time is it?" Haley rushed out completely forgetting what day it was.

"Relax it's only eight we've an hour." Brooke said still waiting for answers.

"I've to get home and shower..and.."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Brooke interrupted Haley's ramblings directing at Nathan in the doorway.

Haley turned and couldn't help the flush that spread across her cheeks with how he looked standing there; last night's shirt sleeves rolled up and his hair a sway. Their eyes briefly met for a moment before looking away.

"What you on about Brooke?" Nathan said casually going to the fridge fetching a bottle of water. "Wow man you look like death."

"Thanks Nate, I appreciate the point last night where you came up and told me..Lucas that's enough."

Nathan just laughed only to receive both a glare from Lucas and Brooke. "What not my fault you guys have hangovers, that's what you get."

"Well how do you explain ye two coming home together. I mean unless someone chained ye into the car together." Brooke questioned.

Haley just began fidgeting, straightening out her dress, she was sure she looked a mess right now and she just wanted to get home.

"I bribed Haley to drive me home, I already had 2 beers so I couldn't drive." Nathan said suddenly not liking the fact he had to lie to one of his closest friends but Brooke always believed he had a thing for Haley which he continuously shot her down for, he didn't want to give her any more reason to believe.

"And you willingly agreed?" Brooke made a face looking at Haley.

"Well it was that, spending the night looking at you and Lucas sucking the faces off each other or trying to hide from Damien." Haley said knowingly, it wasn't like she was entirely lying, it was the truth.

"Oh yea sorry about leaving you with him Hales.." Brooke said dropping the earlier subject much to Nathan and Haley's relief.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I was going to keep you two away from each other." Haley mused.

"I wish you had." Lucas stated only to receive a slap from Brooke. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You had a good night Broody, don't deny it..when I got you up to."

"Ok enough." Nathan implied. "I really don't want to hear it." Haley and Brooke just laughed.

"Ok Nate, you can drop me and Haley home, we have to get ready for school..looks like this fella won't be driving today." Brooke pointed to Lucas who was literally asleep on the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Brooke said seriously after they just dropped Haley off, she finally had Nathan on her own.

"Well I'm dropping you off so you can go get ready for school and then.."

"Nathan enough." Brooke pouted. "Come on, you're one of my closest friends, what happened between you and Haley?"

"Nothing happened Brooke, I told you! I needed a lift home, Haley was there. Lucas told me to lay off annoying her so I thought maybe this would show him.."

"But I mean if you hate her as much as you say you do why would you willingly choose to spend the night with her?"

"I don't hate her Brooke, Haley just gets on my nerves and I put up with her for the sake of my brother because unfortunately they are best friends.."

"You know that's not true." Brooke interrupted.

"There is nothing going on." Nathan stated sternly, his patience running out.

"The longer you hide and lie to yourself Nathan, the more it is going to hurt. I'm just trying to look out for you buddy. I'll see you at school." Brooke said calmly hopping out of the car as they reached her house.

Nathan leaned back in his seat frustrated, what was she talking about, he wasn't lying to himself, hell he knew he had no feelings for Haley beyond their weird physical attraction thing, he couldn't explain where that came from all of a sudden but there was no way emotions came into play there.

"I can't believe you actually made it into school." Haley said tapping her pen against her notebook as she sat with Lucas in the library. "Your head still hurting?"

"Yea but not for them reasons." Lucas sighed dropping his chin in the palm of his hands.

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything." Haley said quietly.

"I know Hales..,but believe me this isn't something you would even be concerned about."

"Anything worrying you buddy is something I'm concerned about." Haley stated instantly knowing who he was referring to.

Lucas let out a long sigh before talking. "It's Nathan, he was acting all weird this morning since he dropped you and Brooke off, something's going on Haley…with Dan and he just closes me off about it..,it's so frustrating.."

"Maybe he.."

"Yea I know Dan is a hard topic for him to talk about but you think he would be able to confide in me. I mean he is my father too. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Yea Luke but you never lived with him, he may as well have never been your Dad.." Haley tried to reason suddenly realising how little information Nathan did share with Lucas, She found this hard to believe, the two seemed really close. Lucas would do anything for his younger brother, he was very protective over him. Haley was surprised he didn't know about Dan. She was surprised Nathan had opened up to her last night but she couldn't go saying that to Lucas now, he had confided in her last night saying those things, it wasn't her place to tell Lucas.

"You know sometimes I wonder what really happened, why he left. I mean I know it's because Dan was controlling, he had enough or whatever but why did he come to us when he did, why not sooner?"

"I think you should talk to him Luke, tell him everything you just told me." Haley smiled reaching across to squeeze his shoulder.

"Thanks Hales I know you don't want to talk about him being the ass that he usually is to you."

"He's your brother Luke." Haley smiled getting up off her chair and leaving him to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Ok so you act all closed off Nathan, you say nothing is going on and now…now you're suddenly moving back in with him." Lucas exclaimed his voice getting louder with every word as he paced the kitchen. "Tell me what he has done this time."

"Luke would you just clam down." Nathan shouted from where he was leaning over the counter with his hands.

"How can I calm down Nathan? You remember what you said the first night you came here…don't you?" Lucas bellowed receiving a reluctant nod from Nathan. "You said no more second chances, how many more are you giving him Nathan? You always say Dan is harping on to you about being weak, well this..giving into him is weak, you are better than this Nate." Lucas finally got out his breathing heavy.

Nathan inwardly cringed at every right word he said, everything Lucas said was right but there was no way out, Dan threatened to bring himself in on their lives and the only way he could stop was if he took himself out of the picture, Karen and Keith were so good to him, he couldn't impose this on them too, unfortunately Lucas would never understand because he would want to help and Nathan didn't want to put him in that position.

"I know Luke ok..but if I do this now maybe he will learn to finally back off."

"He will never back off!" Lucas said sternly and coldly, Nathan swallowed hard at his bitterness.

"What is he doing to you Nate? I know there is a motive behind this, just tell me!" He pleaded.

"This is just something I need to do Luke, I'm sorry I know how you feel about it and maybe this is a mistake but I have to." He emphasised the last three words.

"I'm going to find out Nathan and by god I won't rest until I figure out what sick game he is playing now."

Nathan flinched, he honestly thought it would be easier than this, he never seen Luke get so angry before; it worried him. "Luke I can handle it."

"Like you handle everything for the past 17 years? Why won't you let us help you, why won't you tell me things…every time I mention Dan you close off on me, he's not dead Nathan. He's very much alive and I don't understand why you won't talk to me about it."

"Just stop." Nathan shouted not wanting to go into his family matters with Luke, it was all too hard.

"See there it is again..that wall, what happened Nathan..why did you leave? Because if it was so bad I can't see why you would want to go back!"

"You know why Luke, Dan became too controlling with everything…but I'm thinking maybe he can't control me like that around here, maybe he has realised that."

"That's bullshit and you know it,. Besides Karen and Keith will not allow it."

"They have no say in the matter, I've already packed."

"So that's all we were to you eh?" Lucas said bitterly hoping this would get Nathan to change his mind. "A little house, somewhere to stay until you made a mends with Daddy."

Nathan caught his breath in his throat trying desperately hard not to break down there in front of him because that is what he felt like doing. "You know you guys mean more to me than anything Luke but there comes a time when I have to deal with who I am…and this." He stated throwing his hands up signalling the house and everything in it. "It's not me and it never was, I don't belong here." With that he grabbed his bags and left.

"This is not the end." Lucas said to himself as he watched Nathan's retreating figure through the glass pane.

The chilly sea breeze was growing stronger with every step she took and she didn't know what brought her here, sure she didn't even know where Dan Scott was supposedly living but she remembered Lucas saying he was renting some house by the beach, which of the many houses was the question.

She found herself wondering down onto the sandy beach and just staring out at the waves, she always wanted to live by the sea there was something about it that was so calming, funny how even that couldn't calm her now. What did she think she would get from talking to Nathan, it's not like he would listen to her, just because they had engaged in some light hearted conversation about a movie last night, it didn't change who they were and she would be a fool to think that.

She strolled for another bit until she came across him sitting up on the grassy hilled spot in his red hoddie, the sense of relief she felt knowing she would not have to face Dan Scott was soon filled with a sense of dread..,_What am I supposed to say to him..? Ugh come on Haley, get some courage…you always say it how it is with him, at least you used too._

She finally made her way up and sat down beside him letting him have his few moments of silence knowing he would talk when he was ready.

"Stalking me." He muttered as he pulled at some of the stalks in the grass.

Haley couldn't help but sigh to herself, of course he wasn't going to be nice. She noticed his resignation almost immediately.

"Lucas is really upset." She stated after a few more seconds.

Nathan just shrugged abjectly, he only left a few hours ago he didn't expect things to change. "So what you call to see me to give off about upsetting your best buddy in the whole world." Nathan said spitefully.

Haley chose to ignore his nasty comments knowing he was only trying to drive her away, she had to at least try and get him to see sense. "No actually I think you should talk to him..,like you talked to me." She finally said noticing Nathan flinch at her comment.

"Don't bring that up." Nathan said coldly.

"Why you think I forgot it Nathan?" Haley replied softly.

"It's none of your business Haley so stay out of it."

"I'm not prying, I just think whatever Dan is doing you can stop it now and just tell them..,they will understand."

"You don't know shit about what Dan is doing or who Dan even is Haley and you'll never know. So back off, this has nothing to do with you." Nathan shouted standing up from where he was perched.

Haley stood up too refusing to back down. "I know this had nothing to do with me but Lucas cares you know." Haley started.._God I care _Haley thought to herself before continuing on. "He worries about you, just please don't shut him out."

"I'm not shutting him out Haley, I told Lucas all he needs to know..,he just doesn't understand where I'm coming from."

"You told him all he needs to know or all you were allowed to tell him."

Nathan just scoffed at that not believing what he was hearing, it was scary how Haley was able to read him so much, he had to put his defence barrier back on.

"You know what Haley if Lucas is so upset and you're clearly so worried about him why don't you go over there and make him forget about it, satisfy his needs."

Haley just looked at him with her mouth again a gape as Nathan stared back at her knowingly. "I mean that's all you're good for right."

"You're disgusting you know that?" Haley replied, she tried to be strong but her voice came out shaky. She knew Nathan would give it to her bad, hell she shouldn't of been surprised he'd say something like this.

"You know what Nathan.." Haley started. "I care about Lucas enough to try and keep his jackass of a brother in his life even though sometimes I think you don't deserve Lucas and you don't deserve his worries…,so you go ahead and keep treating him the way you are and you'll be the one at the bottom all on your own where you deserve to be." Haley said coldly.

"You know nothing." Nathan replied his voice broken which didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"You're selfish Nathan, I saw that the moment I met you..do everything to suit yourself, string Lucas, Karen and Keith around while it suits and then leave when it suits, you don't care about anyone's feelings but your own. I mean you have been nothing but an ass to me and I'm best friends with"

"Stop it Haley." Nathan interrupted angrily.

"Then why are you so angry? Truth hurts doesn't it?" Haley said moving to stand in front of him.

"I can never be nice to you Haley.,,I just can't." Nathan finally said before walking away from her leaving her to her thoughts.

Haley just slumped back in the sand utterly confused by what Nathan just said and why did the conversation change around to being about her all of a sudden. She was hoping talking to him would help but everything was so much messier than before and she said things, said things about him she didn't even know were true because she didn't know the full story and frankly she never would. She left out one essential part, it was not only Lucas that cared, she did and she was beginning to wonder what was the use in caring; it got her nowhere.

**AN – Once again thanks to all that reviewed/favourite my story, I'm so grateful!**

**I notice reviews fell the last chapter, it's not a big deal I know I have read stories before and not got the chance to review but I'd love if anyone ever has a chance to give feedback please do because I'd like to know the interest is still there in this story as it motivates me to continue writing. I'm not one to abandon stories, it might take me longer to update than usual sometimes but I've this story planned out. Anyway thanks again to anyone reading, I know Naley hit a bad patch in this chapter but it will all come around! :). Next chapter will be up soon.**

**(Song used: Coldplay – A Warning Sign)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN – Thanks so much to those who found the time to review, honestly was very helpful and always nice to read your opinions. So here's the next chapter enjoy and once again thanks for the interest in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I am what I am<br>I'll do what I want but I can't hide  
>I won't go I won't sleep<br>I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
>I won't leave I can't hide<br>I cannot be until you're resting here with me**

**I don't want to call my friends**  
><strong>They might wake me from this dream<strong>  
><strong>And I can't leave this bed,<strong>  
><strong>Risk forgetting all that's been<strong>

**Oh I am what I am**  
><strong>I'll do what I want,<strong>  
><strong>But I can't hide<strong>  
><strong>I won't go, I won't sleep,<strong>

**I can't breathe,**  
><strong>Until you're resting here with me<strong>  
><strong>I won't leave, I can't hide,<strong>  
><strong>I cannot be until you're resting here with me<strong>

* * *

><p>"And finally after their disappointing loss 2 weeks ago The Ravens redeem themselves with Nathan Scott taking the winning shot..." Mouth marvelled into the microphone as the crowd erupted into cheers.<p>

Nathan noticed everyone going mad, it had been a while since he felt like this; proud, happy, and carefree. The game was always an escape no matter what. He was glad Damien hadn't gone out of his way to make the game difficult tonight like he did for their first game of the season; he was even celebrating the teams win. Everyone was except Lucas. It had been 2 days since Nathan moved out and Lucas had been distant ever since, Nathan didn't know what to say or do to make it easier because every time he tried Dan was fired in his face. Winning this game had been the last thing on his mind; he just wanted to make things right with his brother. The past 2 days living with Dan was beginning to take its toll on him and he needed Lucas now more than ever.

Nathan began following the rest of the team into the gym when he heard Keith's familiar voice calling him. "Hey Nate."

Nathan turned around and walked over to Keith. "Keith please don't be mad.." Nathan began to reason.

"I'm not mad at you son, I actually wanted to say good game."

Nathan looked back surprised at him.

"Well know need to be so shocked, 24 points is brilliant you should be proud of yourself."

Nathan just smiled wearily looking at the floor. "Well I don't deserve your praise after upping and leaving you guys like I did."

"Look Nathan I think you made the wrong decision but I know you're not doing this to give Danny a second chance and you can try all you want like you did with Luke to convince me otherwise but I won't accept it. I will get to the bottom of this, you should know that."

"Keith I can deal with this."

"I don't want you to deal with it anymore, I know what that man is capable of and quite frankly I don't want you being around him."

Nathan just nodded meekly at that, it's not like he could stand up for Dan, Keith was right; his father couldn't be trusted. Nathan was secretly hoping Keith would lay off, the whole reason he moved out was to keep Dan away from them and now they were going to go interfering. He appreciated Keith's concern but he didn't want to drag him into this anymore than he already had.

"Anyway I'll let you go enjoy the after party, I'll be in touch." Keith said patting him on the shoulder as he walked off in Karen's direction, Nathan just gave her a smile before walking back into the now empty changing room.

He felt an arm grasp him tight and throw him back against the wall. "What the.." Nathan started but was hastily cut off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan exclaimed angrily yanking on Nathan's collar.

"Dad…calm down." Nathan reasoned. "He was just congratulating me on my game..jez." Nathan winced as Dan pushed him back against the wall again.

"I told you to stay away from them." Dan replied angrily loosening his grip.

"What do you expect Dad? Me to move in with you and to just ignore them after living with them for months?" Nathan stated not backing down from him this time.

"You're not their burden anymore." Dan said coldly.

Nathan scoffed at his words. "Oh so that's all I am to you Dad..a burden eh?" He implied harshly and he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. "I mean that's all we ever were…Mom and I, all them little business trips you had to cancel because of us…and you'd lash out Dad, what were you doing anyway? Screwing with someone behind Mom's back.." Nathan stated seething at Dan.

"How dare you!" Dan's fist was met the side of the locker as Nathan dodged out of the way. He jumped to the side anyway even though he wasn't fully sure Dan was actually going to punch him, at this stage he wouldn't put it past him.

Dan pulled his fist back dropping it to his side before taking a few deep breaths.

Silence filled the locker room as Nathan tried to pull together the right words to say.

"I know you'll never change Dad and you know I'll never forgive you for what happened to Mom." Nathan began. "I'm only doing this because Karen and Keith don't deserve to have you as a burden in their life, you've done that to enough of us." He stated coldly before turning his back on him and walking away; for once he had got the last word in.

Of course this is where he found himself as the sky was slowly beginning to darken, he knew half the team were at the party by now after their win but he couldn't bring himself to go there, not when his head wasn't in it. Funny he never thought he would be that guy, turning down the party.

"Ok I've seen people celebrate their wins in strange ways but this.." Nathan's thoughts were broken by Peyton's voice.

He couldn't help but chuckle before shrugging.

"You miss her?" Peyton said looking towards the grave.

"Every day." Nathan replied quietly.

"Me too." Peyton said and Nathan instantly knew she was on about her own mother, he gave her a slight smile.

"So what brings you out here? Not partying it up with that James boy of yours?" Nathan questioned casually walking back down the gravel path with her.

"Could say the same for you." Peyton mused. "Actually my Dad is coming back tonight, finished his job at sea so I'm sticking around." Nathan just nodded in response. "What about you?" Peyton questioned.

"Just not up to it."

Peyton scoffed and received curious looks from Nathan.

"What is it that hard to believe?" Nathan quizzed.

"In usual cases..yes, it's you after all but I guess.."

"You heard what's going on with my Dad."

"Yea." Peyton shrugged. "I just hope you and Lucas can work it out, he has torn ye apart enough."

"Yea." Nathan replied. "Me too."

"Listen Nathan not to sound like a bitch but.."

"Wait isn't that like your middle name?" Nathan interrupted chuckling receiving a smack from Peyton on the arm.

"No I'm serious." Peyton said and Nathan stopped the joking quickly noticing her face showed the truth behind her words. From the look on her face whatever she was about to say didn't look too good at all. He had never really seen Peyton apprehensive, she was the fiery one, didn't hold back so this was freaking him out.

After a few seconds Peyton found her courage and came out with it. "Whatever you're doing with Haley it needs to stop Nathan." She noticed the blood drain from his face as he swallowed hard. Even though she was already 95% sure something was going on between them his reaction now definitely confirmed it.

"What are you.."

"You can't back out of this Nathan." Peyton interrupted him. "I saw you too at the engagement party last week rushing out of the room..into some other room and then I didn't see either of you again for the night. And you think if I had my suspicions then they were totally confirmed when Brooke and Lucas were joking about you guys cuddling on the couch the next morning." She let out breathless.

"Peyton it's not what you think."

"Don't even try and lie to me Nathan, you're a good friend and I don't want to attack you over this but can't you see how wrong all of this is?" Nathan just looked down to the ground and Peyton knew he couldn't cover it anymore.

"I mean I actually struggled believing this. It's you and Haley, you guys don't even like each other and now all of a sudden you do." She questioned Nathan.

"It's not like that Peyton, nothing has changed… we don't like each other" Nathan tried to reason but even he knew he wasn't making sense.

"Well if that's the case you're an ass." Peyton implied and Nathan narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you expect me to say Nathan? You're blatantly using her for your pleasure no feelings involved, is that what you're saying?"

"Hey I'm not the only one in this."

"So you're not denying it then."

Nathan sighed loudly to himself, he couldn't believe it. They hadn't even done anything really and they were caught, as if things in his life weren't messy enough. "Peyton.." He started softly.

"Look Nate I'm not going to tell Jake, It's not really my place but you have to know how hard this is for me."

"We didn't want to put you in this position." Nathan stated honestly. "Look, I don't even know how it happened."

"I won't tell him Nathan on one condition.. you end this now, stay away from Haley." Peyton said softly before walking away.

Nathan let out the breath he had been holding in as he watched her walk away, he knew he couldn't be angry at her; she was right, he should stay away but he didn't know if he had the power to and that thought alone scared him more than anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Woo..RAVENS!" Brooke shouted as she made her way past Lucas and Haley.

"You not joining her tonight?" Haley laughed nudging Lucas in the tummy.

"Very funny Hales." Lucas grimaced thinking back to the weekend. "I think I'll give the drink a break for a while."

"No…do drink I had such fun annoying you that day in school."

Lucas jokingly slapped her on the head. "Watch it you."

"What am I missing?" Jake said coming up beside the two with a cup of punch in his hands.

"Peyton." Haley replied sweetly.

"Well besides the obvious." Jake chuckled.

"Haley was just being her usual considerate self-getting joy out of how much fun she can have annoying me when I have a hangover in school." Lucas implied.

Jake just glanced between the two pulling a face. "God you two are strange."

"Well we are related." Haley stated as Jake pinched her cheek. "Stop it..I hate that!"

Lucas just laughed at the banter between the two but it was short lived as soon as he noticed his own brother approaching, he wondered would things ever be like that between them.

"Hey man." Jake said patting Nathan on the shoulder attempting to break the obvious tension that surrounded them radiating from Lucas and Haley. "Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Never miss a party right." Nathan implied only to receive an eye roll from Haley. The eye roll was for numerous things, she hated how she couldn't control her feelings, she wanted to stay mad at him for every word he said to her on the beach yesterday, for the ignorance he showed yet all night she found herself wondering where he was and when he showed up in his black shirt and jeans she found herself relieved he was ok, she just couldn't stop it. _Stop caring Haley, just stop!_

"That's more like it." Jake said handing him a glass of punch.

"Luke can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Haley noticed how cute he looked nervously fidgeting as he questioned Luke, nervous wasn't a look she was used to seeing on Nathan and she actually liked it. She quickly berated herself though..,_god did I just think of Nathan and cute in the same sentence. _She was snapped out of her thoughts with Lucas' voice and he didn't sound too pleased.

"Well that depends..,you going to stick around for the whole conversation or are you going to just magically take off?" Lucas spat out displaying his hurt.

It didn't go unnoticed by Haley that his words hit Nathan where it hurt as his face fell for the tiniest second but he quickly covered it up. It wasn't like Lucas to be so direct with his words, for once his anger was getting the best of him.

"Come on Jake." Haley said pulling her brother away leaving them to talk, she didn't even glance Nathan's way as she made her way out.

"Can you just not be angry with me for like a second?" Nathan said throwing his hands in the air.

"Come on Nathan you can't expect things to just be normal."

"Why does me moving in with Dan have to affect us Luke? He can't stop me from being friends with my own brother, he tried before when I was living in a fricking different state and that didn't work..what's changed?"

"What's changed?" Luke stated with a bitter laugh. "What's changed is you deliberately went back to him over us, after everything he done. You know I finally got my younger brother back in my life and you just walk off without a word."

"You know it's not like that Luke."

"Then tell me what it's like Nathan." Lucas shouted and Nathan realised they were starting to cause a scene. "Because I'm starting to think the only reason you don't want to accept my help is because maybe you don't need it, maybe living with Dan is what you want, I never thought I'd see the day he would have you brainwashed." Lucas said angrily.

"Would you lower your voice." Nathan snapped, the last thing he needed was everyone in the house knowing his life story. "And that's not true Luke..I" Nathan began but was hastily interrupted again.

"I don't know what's true anymore Nathan but I know one thing..You." Lucas pointed to him and took a step forward. "You 're a coward." He stated before turning around and leaving a stunned Nathan behind.

Nathan felt as though someone had wacked the air out of his stomach as the words hit him hard. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes too distracted by his brother's words to even notice the curious glances he was getting. Figuring the only thing he could do at the moment was leave Lucas well alone he hastily made his way out the door.

"Sounds bad." Jake sighed from where he was leaning against the counter.

Haley just nodded back weakly, the two had escaped to the kitchen to give the guys some peace but had heard their arguing from the hall. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucas entered the kitchen. "Hey, you ok?"

"I take it you guys heard then." Lucas sighed leaning against the fridge beside Haley.

"Not really man, the music is kind of loud in here." Jake shrugged.

"Well we got kind of loud out there." Lucas said. "Think I might have said some things I regret.." He stated a few moments later as he began replaying their conversation in his head.

"Ah Nate will understand Luke." Jake said. "Sometimes when you're angry you take it out in ways you don't mean to."

Lucas didn't say anything more to that. Haley just looked at Lucas trying to gauge what he was thinking; wanting to know what he said. "Any of you see Brooke?" He questioned after a few minutes.

"I haven't seen her actually." Jake replied.

"Probably conked out somewhere." Haley mused as the three of them shared a slight laugh knowing it was such a Brooke thing to do.

"You don't want to do that Nathan." Brooke said sternly following after him.

Nathan just laughed. "You want some?"

"Come on will you just come back to the party?"

"Party?" Nathan scoffed. "What party?" He said unscrewing the bottle.

"What happened?" Brooke questioned.

"Your boyfriend happened." Nathan muttered.

"Lucas..,what?" She questioned more to herself.

"Why don't you go ask him, surprised he hasn't already told you what a coward I am." Nathan exclaimed taking a drink from the bottle.

"He wouldn't say that." Brooke said trying to reach for the bottle in his hand but Nathan pulled back. She hated seeing him like this.

"Yea well he did and I don't blame him." Nathan said before turning to leave.

"Wait..,where are you going?" Brooke followed after him, she didn't like the thought of him leaving the way he was now. "Come on Nate, this is stupid."

"Coming here was stupid." Nathan stated turning around again.

"No it wasn't, Just come inside Nathan It's a party, you deserve to have some fun after the game..you did make the winning shot and all." She tried to reason, however she soon realised she hadn't said the right words at all to win him around.

"No Brooke, coming to Tree Hill was stupid." Nathan said angrily, his voice rising at this point.

Brooke was at loss for words with that one and just looked at him curiously, she had never heard Nathan talk like this, he once said coming here was the best decision he ever made and now he was completely backtracking.

"All I've done is hurt all those around me and do you know what's worse Brooke? I can't seem to stop!" Nathan shouted helplessly before storming off.

Brooke just sighed to herself as she let Nathan go knowing he needed his space. She was beginning to wonder how was everyone becoming so disconnected all of a sudden and she couldn't seem to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley combed out her blonde waves as she slipped into her comfy pjs. It was nearing ten now, she left the party early wanting to get some rest. But of course her mind wouldn't let her and it kept taking her back to the same place; him.

Over 2 hours later Haley was startled out of her sleep by the phone ringing. "Stupid fricking alarm." She mumbled to herself as she got off her bed and glanced at the clock realising it was only midnight. "What?" She whispered quietly before fetching her phone from the desk and glancing at unknown number across the screen. "I swear if this is you Lucas looking for a lift.." She muttered angrily pressing the phone to her ear. "What?" She usually never answered the phone like that but she had her excuses now being woken from her sleep after it took her so long to actually fall asleep.

"Haley.." His broken voice came through the phone and Haley actually felt her heart pounding in her chest. This wasn't Lucas. What was happening, why was she so worried all of a sudden that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Nathan..what are you.."

"Hales open the door…please." He interrupted her, his words slurry.

Haley found herself moving out of her room and down the stairs before her mind had even processed what was actually happening but it didn't need to, as soon as she opened the door there he was; wet, tired and broken. This was the second time today that she was seeing glimpses of Nathan she had never witnessed before.

"Nathan.." But her words soon fell off as he stumbled in and much to her surprise pulled her into a hug. His wet leather jacket now soaked through her pyjama top but she didn't care, this felt too good. He felt so strong and she felt so secure in his arms. What was she doing, she knew she should have been pushing him away, sending him home, instead here he was standing in her hallway, both embracing the feel of each other, both reluctant to admit the fact that it had been too long.

He eventually pulled away swaying a bit as he stumbled back knocking into the dresser in the hall. "Wo.." Haley shrieked grabbing him, the tautness of his body didn't go unnoticed by her but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind_. _"God you're are drunk." She muttered more to herself than Nathan wondering where exactly he had come from, she knew he had left the party after the confrontation with Luke but she also had come to the conclusion alone from looking at him that she wouldn't be getting any answers tonight.

She pulled them back to the stairs hoping to get to the top however he had already sunk down to the steps. "Natha.."

"I'm sorry Hales." He interrupted her, his voice rasp and hoarse. "I didn't know where else to come.." He finally finished and looked over at her.

For the second time that night her heart jumped in her chest as she gazed into his glistening blue eyes that looked so troubled. This was the first time she had ever seen truly into him, how he was feeling because he wasn't hiding his emotions and she guessed the alcohol had a massive part to play in that. With her next decision she knew she was only going to bring trouble on herself but there was no going back now and she would deal with the consequences if it came to it. "Come on." She tried to say strongly however her voice belied her actions, if anything it only showed the worry she was feeling for him.

As they made it near her room Nathan pulled on her arm again tugging her and forcing her to look at him. Haley turned around to face him while still holding on to her door handle opening it from behind and walking them in. "Haley..I" Nathan began but his words were nonsensical at this stage. Haley decided to pass of his drunken words hoping her parents hadn't woken at this stage. She grasped free from where his arm was holding her and went to shut her door. When she turned around he was close to her again.

He came even closer and brought his left hand up to stroke her cheek before brushing a stray hair out of her eye. Haley just stood there frozen by his touch although on the inside her body was doing somersaults, her anticipation rising with every hot breath of his on her neck. Nathan then buried his face in her neck, his hands coming up to stroke her hair. "Haley…just take the pain away." He whispered brokenly.

Haley swallowed in shock at his intense words. And her hand that was now resting at the nape of his neck pulled him out to face her. They gazed at each other for a few seconds but what felt like hours. Words no longer needed to be spoken as they finally closed the distance between them gently this time instead of their usual forceful rate. Nathan's hands cupped her cheek as and slowly their kiss grew more intense as Haley entered his mouth, she received the slightest taste of alcohol from whatever he had been drinking but it didn't defer her, the warmth and moistness of his mouth was too satisfying, the feeling it emitted in her stomach was too strong to quench. She missed that feeling and that thought alone scared her because he was the only one who sparked that within her.

Eventually Nathan pulled away and both found their breath staggering. Haley wasn't sure what he meant by his earlier words, in the back of her head she knew that he possibly wanted to go further than they ever had before but their kissing hadn't picked up pace. It was just slow, intense and soothing. Nothing was fast like it was the last two times with them. Haley always thought that if they did go slow they would snap out of this passionate haze because taking things slow allowed you to think and both of them weren't exactly thinking clearly whenever they got in this situation. But now, everything about them was still, Haley had enough time to process what was actually happening this time and so did Nathan, neither of them bolted.

Haley rubbed her hands up Nathan's arms until she reached the cuff of his leather jacket and slowly slipped it off him, it was heavy from where the rain had soaked through. She then walked them back, as soon as Nathan hit the bed he lay out on his back and just stared into the darkness.

In that moment Haley knew he wasn't looking for anything more tonight but he wasn't going anywhere either and she wouldn't let him. She could tell at this stage that the tiredness from the drink was settling in. She scrambled onto her bed and reached down to slip off his runners dropping them as quietly as she could to the floor. Realising she couldn't exactly make Nathan get up again so she could get back under the covers she lay down beside him and settled for pulling her mini blanket across them.

Nathan was facing her and she noticed his eyes getting heavy as he tried to keep them open but they continuously fluttered shut. Eventually his even breathing could be heard across the room and Haley took the chance to push in closer to his body feeling his warmth like she had that night in the tent so many weeks ago.

It was in this silence that her thoughts found her again and she cursed it, sleep was far off tonight as her mind drifted to him. She had never seen him as vulnerable before as he just was and even with the influence of alcohol on him she was still shocked that he had shown this side to her of all people. Her mind was a fluster, this was the guy she literally hated as soon as she met but at the same time he wasn't that guy at all.

Haley sighed to herself as she ran a hand through his damp raven hair. "What are you doing to me Nathan Scott?" She whispered into the darkness.

Sadly she knew there would be no answer and the morning would only bring more questions.

**(Song used: Dido - Here With Me)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that has favourite and reviewed this story so far, sorry it has taken quite some time to update this time around. It is hard to find time to write with college and everything as you probably know but I'm still working on this story whenever I can. Here's the next chapter.**

**Just a little reminder what happened last chapter:**

**Drunken Nathan turned up at Haley's after fighting with Lucas and dealing with Dan. Peyton has found out about Nathan and Haley and confronted Nathan on it. She has yet to talk to Haley.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's still a little bit of <strong>  
><strong> your taste in my mouth,<strong>  
><strong> there's still a little bit of you<strong>  
><strong> laced with my doubt,<strong>  
><strong> it's still a little hard to say,<strong>  
><strong> whats going on.<strong>  
><strong> There's still a little bit of <strong>  
><strong> your ghost, your witness,<strong>  
><strong> there's still a little bit of<strong>  
><strong> your face, I haven't kissed<strong>  
><strong> you step a little closer each day,<strong>  
><strong> that I can't say, what's going on.<strong>

** Stones, taught me to fly,**  
><strong> Love, it taught me to lie,<strong>  
><strong> Life, it taught me to die,<strong>  
><strong> so it's not hard to fall,<strong>  
><strong> when you float like a cannonball.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haley was woken out of her deep sleep once again by the sound of the phone ringing, she inwardly groaned as she groggily opened her eyes to the blackness. As her face met with his shirt suddenly the events of last night played over in her mind and the reality of what happened. Nathan was now shifting beneath her having been woken from his sleep too by the incessant ringing. Haley scrambled over him grabbing her phone from the nightstand.<p>

"What's a guy got to do to get some love from his best friend around here?" Lucas voice chirped through the phone. Nathan flinched inwardly hearing Lucas enthusiasm through her phone, he adjusted his eyes to the light streaming in through her bedroom and grudgily sat up against the headboard.

"Luke why.."

"It's quarter to nine Hales, I figured I'd bring you to school today seen as Jake crashed at Peyton's last night…wait are you even up?" Lucas finally realised having heard her groggy voice.

"Yea guess I slept through my alarm." Haley mumbled, no wonder she thought, she had been so comfortable immersed in Nathan's body heat. She quickly chided herself for that thought.

"Wow what's happening to the collective Haley James." Lucas teased.

"Luke. I'm not in the mood." Haley commented completely baffled with herself, she couldn't understand how Lucas could be so calm when Nathan was going through so much, then again Lucas hadn't seen the state he was in last night, nor did he know he didn't make it home. And how could she ever tell him that Nathan crashed at hers.

"Sorry. You know I was joking." Lucas replied softly surprised by her reaction. "Hales.." He said again interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm still half asleep, you know what I'm like when I wake up." She tried to reason hoping she sounded the least bit normal because she felt anything but.

"Yea." Lucas chuckled. "5 minutes buddy or I'm coming in and dragging you out." He joked but the joke only hit home.

"I'll be right out." Haley barked quickly shutting the phone off.

Then she met his face for the first time since last night, he was clearly contrited, she could tell that much. Despite the situation she wanted to chuckle at how messy and unkempt he looked, it was far from the Nathan she was used to seeing grace the halls of Tree Hill high like some god but she knew there was nothing funny about the situation they were in.

"Haley..I.." But he was lost for words as he looked over at her curiously.

She was beginning to wonder did he even remember anything about last night. "You always drink that much?" She commented softly, it wasn't a bitter comment, she was just looking for some clarity to ease her worried thoughts.

Nathan just shook his head, his gaze drifting to her sheets. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he ended up here. After everything Peyton had said to him about staying away from her and he directly did the opposite. What was wrong with him, it's not like they could be friends, she couldn't help him, all they shared were a few passionate kisses that meant nothing. He just wanted things to go back to normal between them. The fighting and hatred was so much easier. His pounding head from his antics the night before weren't helping him make sense of what happened.

"Nathan.." She started off concerned and he instantly caught on the tone of her voice.

"God Haley..no." He exasperated. "I don't usually drink that much ok…more than anyone I know not to do that." He stated, his voice was raspy.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, she could tell there was something he was hiding but he seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Drink brings out the truth right." He said almost bitterly playing with the edge of her quilt, refusing to look her in the eye.

She gazed at him more confused than ever by the deep meaning of his words, his words were filled with regret. Was he that pained by the fact that he came here, to her? Haley did what she could best; shielding herself from him. "Look" she said wringing her hands together. "Lucas is outside so I've got to go..I really hope you two can sort whatever it is out because he's my friend Nathan and what affects him, affects me." She said softly before grabbing her clothes and satchel bag going to change downstairs.

And there it was, what he knew all along, he shouldn't be surprised. Haley only let him in because she cared for Lucas and rightly so. He was beginning to wonder when did he become so bothered by their friendship, by the fact Haley didn't care for him. He didn't want to feel anything, he couldn't feel anything for her. Both his earlier words and actions were telling him otherwise.._drink brings out the truth right.._The truth was he ended up here but Haley didn't see the truth in that.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Haley blurted out.

"You really going to make me explain it all again Haley." Lucas whined joking around.

Haley just looked at him curiously.

"Ok what is up with you today..you've been distracted since you got in the car." Lucas stated matter of factly.

"You." Haley said bluntly offering him a shy smile.

"Me?" Lucas retorted raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yea I was just worried about you, I didn't get to talk to you properly at the party last night and I was just wondering you know how you're dealing with everything..with Nathan?" She found herself adding on his name lamely at the end and she tried to make herself believe this wasn't all about him.

Lucas shrugged his previous joking mannerisms gone. "To be honest Hales, I don't know."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bring it up if.."

"Don't apologise I know you're only trying to help even if it means talking about my so called "ass" of a brother as you refer him too." Lucas tried to joke but it fell flat.

Haley just swallowed hard thinking about last night. She didn't know what to say to that, since when had her life gotten so muddled up?

Lucas sighed further trying to form his words. "I know what I said at the party was low but I.."

"What did you say?" Haley interrupted trying to make sense of the situation, anything that would make Nathan drink himself into the stupor he was in when he showed up last night.

"I called him a coward for running back to Dan and leaving us, might of implied he was hanging on Dan's every word..you should have seen the way he looked at me." Lucas said rubbing his hand against the side of his head as they pulled up at a traffic light.

Haley just sat there in silence as Lucas continued.

"Look I know you don't want to hear this, nor would you believe it but.."

"You don't have to spare me Luke." Haley offered.

Lucas just gave her a warm smile signalling his appreciation. "Ok I know I've said this before and you've just scoffed in my face and I can see why." Lucas mused. "But a lot of who Nathan is around here is an act,. he just has this way of blocking people off, I guess you could say he protects himself and I'm the only one who knows how to hurt him I guess to the point where he shows it."

"And that's Dan." Haley followed up.

"Yea." Lucas replied glumly. "What I'm saying Haley is he trusts me with that part of his life and I what did I go do? Throw it in his face." Lucas sighed dejectedly. "You know I regretted them words as soon as I said them, I just thought it would work..that if I pushed him far enough he would move back with us, but he hasn't..if anything I've only pushed him further away."

"Hey.." Haley said grabbing his arm.

"Do you know what's worse Haley? He blames himself..after I called him a coward yesterday he wasn't even put off. I swear Dan is so inside his head it's not right."

"How do you know he's not mad at you?" Haley questioned.

"Brooke was talking to him before he left yesterday."

Haley inwardly sighed leaning back in her seat, the events of last night now making some sense.

"Thanks Hales."

"For what?" Haley perked up.

"Just listening, I do talk to Brooke about this when we're not."

"Too busy sucking the faces off each other." Haley joked lightening the conversation as they pulled up at the school.

"Hey." Lucas said swatting her arm. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right." Haley teased.

"No seriously thanks, I know Nathan's not your favourite topic of conversation but you know he's only an ass to you because you're not the first girl to fall weak at his knees." Lucas joked.

"Well Brooke didn't." Haley said matter of factly.

Lucas just made a disgusted face. "Please them two are like brother and sister.." He mused.

"Well maybe they will be one day if you get married." Haley tried to joke ignoring the feeling she got in her stomach when Lucas mentioned Nathan's close relationship with Brooke. She was hardly jealous, was she?

"Ok time for school…think we've had enough serious conversation for one day." Lucas said unbuckling his seatbelt as both hopped out.

"Yea I'm whipped out and it's only morning." Haley said as they paced their way into school.

"Well you better be awake for movie night Hales, can't miss it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Haley laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan quietly made his way in the patio door hoping to make a quick escape up to his room to grab his school bag.

"Well you could have at least brought back the bottle." Dan said sarcastically catching Nathan going for the stairs.

Nathan gritted his teeth and with much reluctance turned around to face his father. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Nate, it's not like your old man to not notice a bottle missing."

Nathan scoffed.

"So what poor girl you screw over this time?"

"I didn't screw anyone over." Nathan replied his anger getting the better of him.

"Well you're dressed in last night's clothes which tells me you're only back now and I'm guessing Lucas wasn't too keen to let you stay over." Dan mused.

"You're unbelievable." Nathan spat out. The two were interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door.

Dan went over to answer it to find a petite brunette staring adamantly back with her arms folded across her chest. "Is Nathan in?" She questioned sternly.

"Well he always liked the cheeky type, nice one son…you're only back 5 minutes and she's running after you." Dan retorted as Nathan came up behind him rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry you must be confused, that would be your other son..his name is Lucas in case you weren't sure, me and Nathan are just friends." She replied with a witty smile and cocked eyebrow. Dan was just stunned into silence steeping aside to let Nathan past.

Nathan laughed as they made their way down the path. "I can't believe you said that Brooke."

"What? He blatantly asked for it." She laughed alongside him. "Well at least it got you smiling." She mused.

"Yea." Nathan shrugged. "So you skipping off school?"

"No.." Brooke replied only to receive a weird look from Nathan. "Well..maybe I'm going in later, I just came to talk to you."

"Brooke I'm fine, I'm sorry about last night ok, I just didn't want to stay at the party."

"I talked to Lucas, he feels really bad." She said sitting down in the sand beside him. "You're going to have to face him sometime you know."

"I'm not avoiding him, I was just too tired to make it in this morning."

"Where did you end up anyway? You're still in your clothes." She stated eying his dishevelled appearance.

"..Am…I..I slept on the patio.." Nathan stuttered.

Brooke noticed his nerves but decided to let it pass. "Right, as long as you didn't end up at the side of a road somewhere."

"I'm not that stupid." Nathan chuckled. "I just couldn't get back inside the house, not that I wanted to."

"How are things with Dan anyway?"

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders. "Same as always, I'd rather not talk about him Brooke, while he's not in my face I tend to forget he's even here." Nathan said hopping up. "Come on, we better get to school."

Brooke could tell what he was doing a mile away, he was closing her off from the subject of his father, mentioning school was a desperate attempt. She decided to let it go hoping Nathan would talk more when he felt ready.

"Yea school..fun." She said lamely. "You better get on good terms with your brother..don't want ye two ruining movie night for the rest of us." She mused.

"Oh yeah..I completely forgot it's Friday."

"How could you forget? It's Lucas' and Haley's turns to pick the movies tonight..that should be interesting, them two always come up with weird concoctions."

Nathan instantly tensed up at the mention of her name, hoping Brooke didn't notice. "I don't think Luke is going to want me there Brooke."

"Just talk to him Nate, sort it out..this has gone on long enough don't you think?"

Nathan nodded. "Yea it's not like movie night would happen without me." He joked.

"Wow and I was beginning to think you lost your cocky streak."

"Like that's going to happen." Nathan said laughing as Brooke swatted him in the arm.

The team began making their way out of the gym after what could only be described as a tedious practice, despite winning the last game Whitey wasn't intent on letting them slip.

"Nate.." Luke called as he noticed Nathan making his way out through the double doors.

Nathan was in the car park by the time Lucas caught up with him. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and hastily turned around expecting the worst. Relief flooded though him when he realised it was just Lucas.

"Look you've every reason to ignore me.." Lucas started.

"Didn't hear you man." Nathan said calmly holding up his headphones.

"Oh.." Lucas acknowledged suddenly not knowing what to say. Things hadn't being this uncomfortable between them since they first met. Nathan and Lucas always spoke openly with each other, sometimes it was not always a good thing but it had worked. But now it had all changed.

"Do you want to come with us?" Lucas blurted out, the first and only thing that came to his head.

"What?" Nathan questioned completely confused.

"Haley and I are going downtown to look for movies, Brookes coming with and I think she would really appreciate someone "normal" around her. Apparently me and Haley are embarrassing to be around when we go movie hunting." Lucas implied.

Nathan just laughed at that considering this was Lucas' way of making a peace offering, although they couldn't put off the talk they had to have forever this could work for now. "I don't blame her." He chuckled.

Lucas just scowled at him jokingly. "Well we don't hear ye complaining during the movies." Lucas said as they started walking to the car.

"That's because we are forced to watch it." Nathan said enjoying the lightness of the conversation, something he and Lucas hadn't got in a while.

"Do you have to hover over me?" Haley glared at him as she scanned over the piles of dvds.

"Who said I was hovering over you, little high on yourself don't you think?" Nathan smirked as he purposely kept by her side.

"Must be your ego rubbing off on me." Haley sniped as she started pulling out random dvds hoping he would just leave.

"So you agree?" Nathan said coming to stand in front of her as he eyed what she was looking at.

"What?" Haley glanced up at him annoyed with how demanding he was been.

"You agree you are high on yourself."

Haley just rolled her eyes and put the dvd back on the shelf wanting nothing more but to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Good idea." He commented as he noticed her putting the dvd back.

"What are you talking about?" Haley said beginning to lose her self-restraint to lash out at him. She found it hard to tolerate Nathan on normal days but after the day she had she just could not put up with his smartness. That with the fact he seemed to be entering her thoughts way to much lately, she just had to stop caring.

"Wedding Crashers…it's not as funny as everyone thinks it is." Nathan replied nodding to where she put it back on the shelf.

"Yea well not all of us have seen it to judge." Haley snapped back.

"Cool it James, I was just giving you some advice." Nathan joked.

"Yea well I don't want it." Haley said shoving past him and moving further up the aisle.

"Why. You think your too smart? Jez get off your high horse Haley." Nathan replied starting to get thick with her attitude.

"Why don't you go back to Dan and give us all a bit of peace." Haley finally snapped. Just then Lucas and Brooke turned the corner bumping into the two; a very unhappy looking Nathan and surprised Haley.

"Told you Broody..we can't leave these two for 2 minutes." Brooke joked.

"Well no one's dead." Lucas piped in but the two were just met with silence. "So what movie you pick Hales?"

Haley was just about to respond when Nathan reached his arm out past her. "Here."

Lucas took it from him and grinned. "Stepbrothers..nice, you're always nagging we should get this."

Haley was surprised Nathan remembered and did her best to offer up some kind of normal response. "Yea..figured it was about time we actually watched it."

"Wow I'm surprised you and Lucas actually picked up good movies…you will love step-brothers." Brooke said.

"You've seen it?" Haley questioned.

"_That's so funny, the last time I heard that, I laughed so hard I fell off my dinosaur._" Nathan impersonated only to be met with a glare from Brooke and confusion from both Lucas and Haley.

Brooke just slapped him on the arm.."Hey, that was funny."

"Not thaaat funny Brooke." Nathan teased.

"Says you,.. _I'm going to take a pillowcase and fill it full of bars of soap and beat the shit out of you!_" Brooke impersonated back.

"That was way better than your one." Nathan laughed remembering it.

"When did ye see this?" Lucas questioned finally getting a word in. Haley just looked on in surprise at their childish antics.

"At school." They both answered.

"At school?" Lucas made a face.

"We bribed Mouth in the media centre." Brooke started.

"That was a good day." Nathan chuckled. "Best English class ever." Brooke agreed. "Me, you, Mouth, Skills, Stepbrothers and.."

"A whole load of gone off crisps out of the vending machine." Nathan added.

"Oh yea never trust the vending machines." Brooke added in, her face scrunched up at the thought.

Haley and Lucas just scoffed. "Unbelievable." Lucas joked.

"Come on let's go watch." Brooke chirped.

"Yea before we ruin anymore of it." Nathan said.

"Your parts weren't that funny anyway."

"Oh because falling off a dinosaur is so hilarious." Nathan prided with exclamation marks.

"God what are ye kids..come on." Lucas said making his way to the counter with his and Haley's dvds in hand.

Haley remained baffled by the whole interaction and how relaxed Nathan was as he joked around. Part of her wished she could be that way around him but she soon realised they were never like that. They were the two that didn't get along in the group. It's just how it was and it never bothered her. So why was it bothering her so much now?

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley was grabbing some glasses down from the counter when he walked in admiring the view of her legs in those demin shorts. "Bit cold for them don't you think?"

Haley's heart jumped at the sound of his voice, she had been successfully avoiding him for most of the evening since their little run in at the store. "Staring at my legs?" She retorted sending him a glare signifying to say no more.

Nathan just sent her a sideways smirk. He didn't even know what propelled him at this stage, he found the need to be close to her was stronger than ever. It wasn't even the enjoyment he was getting out of annoying her anymore, he didn't know what it was.

"Need any help?" He offered.

"I can handle it." Haley curtly replied hoping he would take the cue to leave.

"I forgot to say thanks." Nathan said as he stood beside her leaning back against the counter.

Haley looked up from where she was filling the glasses.

"For last night." Nathan clarified. "You didn't have to."

"It was nothing." Haley responded quickly. "Didn't want Lucas worrying about you." That was the truth but she purposely left herself out of that scenario.

Nathan just nodded. "You're a good friend Haley." His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away busying herself once again with the drinks. She didn't know what to say to that deciding a subject change was the better option. "So you must have had a pretty sore head today?"

Nathan laughed slightly. "Well if it was sore this morning it got a lot worse when your Dad caught me." He said seriously.

Haley nearly dropped the bottle she was pouring. "What?"

"Kidding James."

"Pig." Haley muttered to herself.

"Pig..I can live with that, you've called me a lot worse." Nathan said cockily.

"Ugh..can you leave already." Haley muttered, however this time it was more of a joking tone.

"Not what your Dad said when he offered me breakfast this morning." Nathan implied only to receive a whack on the arm.

Haley was laughing at this stage. "You're unbelievable."

"At least I cheered you up." Nathan offered.

Haley was caught out with that, how did he know she was feeling slightly glum, she was always a bit off with him anyway..she was wondering how he had picked that up.

"I'm right aren't I?" He smirked like a little boy.

Haley just shook her head. "Well I must be pretty desperate when I need cheering up from you."

"Hey I'll let you off with that one…bad day?" Nathan questioned.

"You could say that." Haley huffed out putting the bottle back in the cupboard.

Nathan was just about to speak when Peyton walked in the kitchen eyeing both of them suspiciously, he knew this didn't look good.

"Hales can I talk to you for a minute?" She said straight to the point.

"Yea sure." Haley replied confused by Peyton's serious demeanour. "Can you bring these in?" She said looking at Nathan.

"Sure." Nathan replied giving Peyton a look before walking out of the kitchen.

Peyton didn't waste any time grabbing Haley and dragging her into the utility shutting the door behind them.

"Ok what's going on?" Haley questioned.

"Hales I invited Tyler for you and you hide out in the kitchen the entire night, the lad is sitting there on a two seater couch by himself..not to mention Lucas and Brooke heavily making out beside him."

Haley scoffed. "Peyton I never asked you to invite him over."

"You said he was a nice guy."

"Yea I said he was a nice guy, not that I wanted to jump him."

"Haley I'm not trying to push you together I just think he'd be good for you."

Haley just laughed at this. "I'm sorry Peyt..but do I have pathetic written across my face or something?" I mean what is it that you all have to meddle in my love life..you have Jake, Brooke has Lucas…ok I get it, I'm single…that doesn't mean I'm unhappy."

"It's not like that Hales, I know you're happy..just maybe you are looking for something more."

"Where is all this coming from?" Haley said crossing her arms defensively. "I don't need anything more."

"Anything more than Nathan?" Peyton blurted out and there it was. She saw the exact same look she saw on his face the night she confronted him.

"Peyton.." Haley started quietly to shocked to even defend or pretend.

"I know Haley. Something happened."

"It's not what you think." Haley offered.

"That's exactly what he said." She replied.

"Wait you've talked to Nathan about this?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yea." Peyton said. "Yesterday before the party, I had to Haley…I had to confront him to see if what I thought was right and you know how good Nathan is at covering up..well he couldn't even hide this."

"Nothing happened Peyton."

"Did you sleep together?" Peyton decided to cut right to the chase.

"God no." Haley blurted out running her hands through her hair. "It was just a kiss..,a stupid kiss. It meant nothing Peyton, I don't even know how it happened."

"I just find this so hard to believe..I mean you guys blatantly hate each other and all of a sudden you are making out. Then Nathan says nothing has changed." Peyton said looking up to see the tears glaze over Haley's eyes. "Hales..I'm sorry its just.."

"No..don't be sorry." Haley said swiping away the surface tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. "It's just been so hard keeping all of this in."

"Haley I know Nathan's our friend but don't let him use you like this, you're better than that."

Haley swallowed hard not quite believing what she had to get off her chest next but she needed to. She realised it the other night when he came to her, she had been feeling it for a while but choose to ignore it because apparently she hated him.

Apparently.

"It's not that easy Peyt..,I have feelings for him."

**(Song used: Damien Rice: Cannonball)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much to those reading and for the reviews, really appreciate it :).**

**To clarify Peyton is not jealous at all of Nathan and Haley. I know she comes across full on trying to break them apart but it is all part of the plot and her character I guess, she is looking out for Jake as well who is Haley's brother. As you can see she doesn't know Nathan very well, she just sees what everyone else sees – his outside persona and she wants to protect Haley from this.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the pain<strong>  
><strong> There is healing<strong>  
><strong> In your name<strong>  
><strong> I find meaning<strong>  
><strong> So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<strong>  
><strong> Barely holding on to you<strong>

** The broken locks were a warning**  
><strong> You got inside my head<strong>  
><strong> Tried my best to be guarded<strong>  
><strong> I'm an open book instead<strong>  
><strong> I still see your reflection<strong>  
><strong> Inside my eyes<strong>  
><strong> That are looking for purpose<strong>  
><strong> There still looking for life<strong>

* * *

><p>Haley stunned herself into silence. There it was. She said it. She had feelings for Nathan Scott. The one guy she couldn't stand since she met. It wasn't like the cliché "I hate him but like him really" drama she had countered more than many times on TV and which Brooke loved to jokingly compare them too. She knew it in herself, she genuinely never liked him and she had more than many memories to back that point up. All the times they bickered, all the jibes, the insults…it was bad, there was no sugar coating it…yet here she was. And here was a scary place.<p>

"Say something." Haley pleaded quietly after a few seconds.

Peyton snapped out of her reverie and glanced at the broken girl across from her; everything Haley shouldn't be. Broken because of him Already things were bad and she had to stop them from getting worse.

"I'm sorry Haley..I just." Peyton put her hand to forehead. "How?" She couldn't even form her sentence at this stage completely shocked by Haley's revelation.

"I don't know Peyton ok." Haley said frustrated. "I don't understand this at all either." She stated. On one side she felt relief finally getting it out of her but now having to deal with the consequences and the scary realisation what she felt was true.

"But it's Nathan." Peyton said throwing her hands up in the air. "The "Nathan" who goes out of his way to purposely hurt your feelings, the "Nathan" you have avoided many nights out with us for just because he'd be there."

"That's what I have been telling myself." Haley reasoned. "Je Peyton..I can't help it!"

"God he really does have the tricks of the trade everyone talks about doesn't he?" Peyton said more to herself with an air of annoyance coming from her.

"What?" Haley questioned frowning at her.

"Get any girl to fall into bed with him."

Haley was taken aback. "Peyton I didn't sleep with him, I told you."

"Yea..not yet Haley. I just can't believe you have feelings for him. This is Nathan we are talking about, all them conversations you had venting about the type of guy he is…look at how he has treated you."

"I know Peyton you have clarified that. I sound crazy, god I feel like I'm not myself when I think this way…everything's changed." Haley said wringing at her hands nervously not really knowing how to explain her revelation. She truly didn't even know what was going on with herself anymore.

"Well according to Nathan nothing has changed Haley and do you know why? Because all he wants is to get you into bed, he has no feelings for you..he said it himself." Peyton replied instantly regretting it when she once again noticed the glistening of her friend's eyes.

"I'm not this stupid naïve girl you all think I am, I know what he is like Peyton."

"I never thought of you like that Haley, I just don't want to see you get chewed up and spat out by Nathan Scott because that is what he does and after what happened with Kyle you deserve so much more."

Haley nodded wearily rubbing her hands at her eyes. "I need to stay away from him, this is all just some sort of game isn't it? Ugh how did I allow myself to…" Haley rambled on only to be interrupted by Peyton.

Peyton brought her into a hug "It'll be ok Hales, those feelings will probably pass as quickly as they came." She whispered even though she could hear the doubt in her own words.

Haley pulled away fixing herself together.

"Just know I'm looking out for you girlie, not trying to hurt you." Peyton smiled. "Now come let's get back out there, you could do with a bit of Stepbrothers to take your mind off it."

"I need to talk to Nathan." Haley said receiving a look from Peyton. "I just need to end this…whatever it is."

He noticed her body tense up as soon as he sat down beside her. "Want a drink?" Nathan partially whispered as everyone sat around watching the film.

"Nope." Haley said sternly keeping her focus on the telly. She knew she was being unfair, well partially. It's not like she needed Peyton to confirm that Nathan had no feelings for her. She was mad at herself more than anything for getting caught up in the moment.

"More for me so." Nathan quirked leaning back on the couch much to Haley's dismay.

"As usual." Haley muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Nathan said glancing over at her.

"Trying to watch the movie here." Haley piped back.

Nathan was about to open his mouth to respond before relenting, he shouldn't of being surprised. It's not like him and Haley ever got on for longer than a few minutes but he actually liked it when they were jokingly talking in the kitchen moments before. The strange thing was he never missed it when it passed. And now all of a sudden he did? Rubbing his hand through his hair in confusion with his frustrated thoughts he got up from the couch and made his way back into the kitchen not aware of her eyes on his retreating figure.

"Hey man." Tyler said noticing Nathan walk through the door.

"Hey." Nathan said grabbing his keys from the counter. "As fun as movie night is think I'm going to cut it short." He said putting them in his pocket.

Tyler laughed. "Mind if I catch a lift with you, I'm beat after practice."

"Yea Whitey was on our asses."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to these drills tomorrow at all."

"Don't remind me." Nathan groaned grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You heading now?" Tyler said.

"Yea I'll just tell the others and will get going."

"Hey guys we're cutting out." Nathan said going for his jacket.

"What?" Brooke said. "You're not even going to stay for your favourite part?" She joked flicking some popcorn at him.

"Drills at 6am Brooke." Tyler cut in.

"On a Saturday?" The lads just nodded. "Better not keep you up late then." She said to Lucas.

"Yea I'm definitely out." Nathan said making a disgusted face.

"Hang on." Haley said popping up from the couch. "Mind if I come with you guys?" She said glancing at the 2 before giving Peyton a knowing look letting her know she was going to sort this out.

"What? You've always wanted to see this film Hales?" Lucas said this time.

"I'm just tried and besides I missed half of it..I vote we watch it again." She mused pulling her navy cardigan over her white spaghetti strap top.

"Let her leave..you guys are too busy making out to even notice who is here." Peyton said as the rest shared a laugh.

"Speak for yourself." Brooke said flinging more popcorn around.

"Ok guys watch my living room." Lucas piped in.

"Always the clean one brother." Nathan said only to receive a joking glare from Lucas as he made his way out the front door leaving the rest arguing behind.

"Are movie nights always like this?" Tyler said as he walked in unison with Nathan and Haley to the car.

"Pretty much." They both said refusing to look at the other as they got into the car. Little did they know it was about time they started facing up to things, facing up to what had conspired between them over the past two weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Pull over." Haley said moments after they had dropped Tyler off at his house.

"What's wrong?" Nathan said glancing at her for a minute before turning his attention onto the road.

"Nothing, can you just pull over for a sec?" Haley asked finding the resolve to stay clam impossible at this stage.

"Look Haley I know it's one of your dreams to take me in the back seat but I'm tired and.." Nathan started smirking over at her.

"Don't even joke about it." Haley spat out.

"Wow someone's all PMS today, being hanging out with Peyton a bit much." Nathan mused.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Haley gritted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hanging out with Peyton, What you just thought you would hide it from me and continue anyway." She blurted out angrily.

Nathan was growing extremely confused at this stage. He hadn't done anything with Peyton, was she accusing him of cheating? "Haley I don't know who is spreading stories but I.."

"Just pull over Nathan."

"No."

"I need to talk to you so can you please just pull over before you end up crashing the car." Haley got out as calmly as she could.

With resignation Nathan pulled into the side of the road and halted the car turning down the little music stemming from the radio in the background so they were left in complete silence.

"Fucking talk Haley because I haven't got all night." Nathan said after a few seconds, his once previous calm state slowly deteriorating.

"Oh don't get all high and prissy on me you think I want to waste my night doing this."

Nathan just shook his head and leaned back against his seat. "I don't understand why you're so angry, I didn't do anything to.."

"Peyton knows Nathan." Haley interrupted him.

Nathan looked across noticing her teeth slightly biting over her lip. "Wow saying those three words could of saved a whole ten minutes of beating around the bush."

"Can you just be serious for like a second?" Haley questioned angrily. "Peyton knows Nathan and wait you didn't think to tell me." She shouted.

"Jez calm it Haley..I didn't tell you because nothing happened."

"There it is again." Haley said frustratedly. "Something did happen Nathan ok. You understand that? It was enough for Peyton to notice."

"It was just Peyton…chill Haley."

"Are you serious?" Haley scoffed. "Yea for now Nathan, anyone could have noticed..imagine what that would do to Lucas..or Jake for that matter?"

"Jesus Haley it was just a fucking kiss." Nathan shouted. "Why are you going off on me about this? It's just as much your fault as it is mine."

"Because Peyton told you she knew something was up and you said it was nothing and then came over to my house…that night Nathan." Haley said angrily. "I mean what were you planning on doing..fucking me over and Peyton at the same time for trusting that you would stop?" Haley said angrily.

"So what I'm the bad one in all of this?" Nathan shouted. "From what I remember you played your part in this perfectly fine Haley!"

"Well considering your history.."

"You don't know a damn thing about me so don't jump to conclusions." Nathan interrupted angrily. "Look I'm sorry I turned up at yours, it was a mistake..but hell I wasn't looking for anything was I? God Haley I wouldn't do that with you."

"With me huh." Haley retorted. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what don't even answer that..I'm just sick of this Nathan, I'm sick of you and I'm sick of always having to see you." Haley said while unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out slamming his door behind her.

Nathan hastily got out after her following her although the mist that was clouding around them was making it very difficult to see. "Haley!" He ran to catch up with her trying to halt her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." She curtly replied.

"Come on Hales." He tried to reason with a softer tone.

"Don't call me that." She cut him off harshly. "Just leave me alone Nathan."

"Will you just stop for like a minute?" He shouted standing in front of her preventing her from walking any further. "Can you please just get in the car and let me take you home?" He said hoping she would comply as the once light drizzle began to turn into a heavier pour.

"I can walk Nathan it's not that far."

"Haley come on its pouring it down."

"Well no point in getting in the car now then is there?" She said attempting to push past him only to be held in place.

"What is your problem Haley? Your mad at me because of this notion Peyton put in your head that I was going to use you and make a joke of it later.."

"Peyton didn't put this notion in my head Nathan, she just helped me see the light..one you were obviously trying to cover up."

"What you think I planned to fucking kiss you Haley just to get you in bed…"

"I don't know Nathan but the things you have said and done to embarrass or humiliate me over the past few months speak volumes for your motives." Haley defended herself as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes, however they were only muddled up with the rain that sprayed across her face.

"You know what Haley you're not such an angel yourself, you've being judging me from the moment you met me..so don't put this all on me."

"So you're saying I'm not right…that you're not just using me for some fun."

"I don't know what it is Haley..I haven't thought about why it happened..God." Nathan said rubbing his hands through his now seeping wet hair, the rain heavily weighing down his leather jacket. Truth be told he was still getting his head around the situation that he and Haley had kissed and got caught up in it twice. Voicing his thoughts on it was something he did not want to share.

"That's just it..isn't it? You don't care, every girl is just some sort of experiment that you don't even think about." Haley said squinting up through the rain at him angrily bringing her arms up to wrap around her now drenched fleece.

"Unbelievable." Nathan shouted. "Your twisting everything I say."

"That would be hard seen as you don't say much at all."

"What about you Haley if you're so smart…what's your role in all of this?"

Haley swallowed hard the lump in her throat. There was no way she could admit her feelings, it was clear he had none for her and she needed this all to go away. She needed closure. "It was all a mistake, I'm not the type of girl that will be used and throwing out afterwards...not again." She said angrily.

"For god sake Haley…I care." Nathan shouted at her through the rain. He held both his arms on her shoulders. "Why do you think I'm standing in the rain for the past 10 minutes trying to get you back in my car?"

Haley just glanced up at him stunned to silence for the second time that night as she took in his words.

"And while you dish out a tremendous amount of insults at me which some I deserve all I can concentrate on is how cold you look and how I need to get you somewhere warm." His voice finally softened as he brought his hands up to cup her wet face capturing her already moist lips with his. It had been too long since he touched them.

Haley automatically responded throwing her arms around his neck running her hands through his wet hair as she kissed him back ferociously. The familiar warmth surrounded her again even amidst the damp, cold night. For it had also been too long since she felt his lips on hers. Since she felt his tongue slide across hers, its warmth, its moistness. Him. All of him. For a few sweet seconds everyone else was forgotten about as the two embraced what they so desperately needed but so desperately never told the other.

A few seconds later both broke free panting as Haley felt herself being pulled into his embrace; her face hugging into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin by her head softly asking "Will you please come back to the car with me now?" to which she nodded into his neck.

The noise of their own bustling thoughts was all that filled the car after that. Normally Nathan would hate for anyone to ruin his car, Haley knew that but he didn't seem to care. It was bothering her she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was just staring lazily out into the road ahead driving the car as if on autopilot, the drips from his hair sometimes making their way down his face to which he didn't care. She was afraid to speak because what was there to say now? Seconds later the car stopped and from the mini lamps stemming up the lamp Haley knew she had arrived.

"Nathan.." She started apprehensively.

"Just don't Haley..,don't." He halted her, however this time he didn't even meet her gaze; instead staring out the window.

Haley took that as her cue to leave silently hopping out of the car leaving him with no parting word. Her wet clothes clung tightly to her small frame as she fumbled to get her key through the lock. When she finally got inside the weight of the day poured down on her and sent her to the floor. Hugging her knees to herself she finally let the tears flow freely. And for what was she crying for? Her mistakes? Or for what she couldn't or never would have? Her thoughts were once again quickly interrupted by her brother's troubled voice.

"Haley..what happened?"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Finally reaching home Nathan reluctantly got out of the car. He hadn't being back at the house since that morning. He knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He was walking up the balcony steps when a harsh, demanding voice interrupted his pace.

"Do you live here?"

"Sorry?" Nathan turned around not quite believing what this man had just asked him. The man was ordinary enough looking considering his threatening voice moments before.

"Dan Scott's son right?" The man questioned.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked angrily choosing not to answer the question.

"Look I don't have to answer to you lad…can you just tell your father his good friend Aaron called? Oh and this is his second visit today…I think he should get that." The man said almost menacingly before walking back down the steps.

Nathan didn't waste no time getting back inside the house, his fury threatening to overcome him as he stepped into the blackness. As he expected a few moments later Dan flipped on the dim lights and walked into the kitchen where Nathan had dropped his keys on the counter. "So you finally chose to come home?" Dan questioned idly grabbing a glass of water left by the fridge.

"Don't you even try and avoid this." Nathan spoke through gritted teeth, it was possibly the worst time this could happen with Dan now considering everything that had happened already today. He just couldn't keep his emotions in check any longer.

"Don't you walk in here giving orders Nathan when you've being fucking hiding out all day, where the hell were you?"

"I'm hiding out?" Nathan scoffed. "I guess Aaron thought the same then Dad..who the hell is he huh?"

"It's nothing Nathan mind your own business."

"Oh how about we go for a trip down memory lane then Dad..the last time you said it was nothing." Nathan sniped gripping the counter.

"Don't you fucking bring that up Nathan, I told you this time I've got a handle on it."

"This time." Nathan laughed evilly. "I knew it wouldn't stop…what are you involved in now Dad, why weren't you answering the fucking door?"

"I'm not talking with you when you're like this..just go to bed Nathan, clam down."

"How do you expect me to calm down?" Nathan shouted. "When once again you're putting everyone's lives in danger but yours…so just thought you'd hide in here all day and leave me to deal with Aaron huh…like you did countless times with Mum when she was alive"

"Jesus Nathan stop overreacting he wasn't going to do anything and no one ever touched your mother so don't you dare.."

"You coward." Nathan shouted making his way over to him. "They were threatening us for years all because of you…so much that we wanted to get out and you wouldn't let us until it was too late huh?" He crossed his eyes angrily at him. "And now you're still running." Nathan said spitefully.

"Your mother's death had nothing to do with.."

"I don't care Dad." Nathan interrupted him. "You killed her all the same a long time ago."

"You bastard." Dan spat out flying a punch knocking Nathan's head back in surprise.

Nathan coughed wiping the back of his hand against his nose before looking up to see the fire in his father's eyes. But he didn't care, he wasn't afraid anymore. "That's all you got Dad huh?" He spoke lowly before throwing another punch of his own back. "You always told me I couldn't stand up for myself..well guess what, you were wrong." He said angrily turning to make his way out of the kitchen.

However Dan grabbed him before he got the chance. "You'll never be strong enough for me Nathan." He seethed before punching him back and sending him to the floor. "You're weak like your mother was." He finished before exiting the kitchen.

Nathan lay on the ground a few moments gathering his whereabouts feeling hazy as everything came back to him. The pain etched at the side of his head and he brought his hand up to rub his eye. But it did no favours. No favours at all.

**Ok so a little dark I know :P..But some of you will be glad to hear Dan will be out of the picture for a while after this. The main issue now is how will Nathan and Haley go back to normal..will she be able to deny him and vice versa. (Song used: Lifehouse – Broken)**


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan left his gear bag in the boot slamming it down before hastily making his way across the quad where his groups of friends were sitting around waiting for the coaches to come. It was the Monday of their away game. After spending most of the weekend literally hiding out Nathan knew he had to face them sooner or later.

"Yo Nate." Skills shouted when he saw him coming into view.

"Hey Na…oh my god." Brooke's tone soon changed as she noticed the colouring of the bruise around his eye. "What happened to your eye?"

Nathan sat down among them as if nothing was wrong. For some reason he kept his gaze away from Haley.

"You said you were sick." Lucas pointed out.

"I was." Nathan said calmly pulling at the strings on his hoodie preparing himself for getting his story right.

"So you going to tell us how you got a black eye or you going to lie about that as well?"

"Jesus Luke I wasn't lying, I got into a fight with some guys down at the rivercourt it's no big deal."

"When?"

"Friday night I went there after yours to get some practice in for Saturday, there was some idiots on the court with graffiti cans so I told them where to go."

"Nice one Nate." Brooke mused. "So one of you thought you could take down like how many guys?"

"Yea man you look pretty banged up." Jake piped in.

"Well you should have seen them." Nathan said back. It was partially the truth, he had got Dan good. He just wished he had got out in time before he punched back.

"You're asking for trouble." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Whatever..,they would have destroyed the place."

"So what you thought getting in to a big fight would make it better? You know Whitey was looking for you at drills Nate."

"So I'll tell him what happened."

"I'd be surprised if he'll let you play."

Nathan scoffed. "Because I missed drills..come on!.."

"No Nate because of your eye.."

Nathan stayed quiet, truth be told he hadn't thought of that at all. It just never crossed his mind.

"He can't do that..we need him on the team." Jake pointed out.

The guys continued engaging in a conversation about basketball. "So how was last night tutor girl?" Brooke questioned excitedly.

Haley inwardly groaned. She just did not want the attention on her now. "It was good."

"Just good?..wow he's a keeper."

"What do you want me to say?" Haley mused peeling the wrapper off her yoghurt.

"What was last night?" Lucas piped in.

"Haley went out with Tyler." Peyton said blowing a kiss towards Haley for jokes only to receive a glare in response. Meanwhile, Nathan shifted uncomfortably on the grass.

"Wait Tyler from the team?..Ah he seems cool." Lucas replied. "I'm surprised Jake allowed it."

"I don't need Jake's permission. Do I Jakey?" Haley smiled towards him.

Peyton laughed. "I think Jake is softening a bit."

"What did they do?" Lucas laughed looking at him.

"Peyton said if I don't lay off Haley she will be laying off me."

The gang laughed. Nathan just felt the sickness in his stomach growing stronger. He didn't even want to be there. He tuned out of the conversation idly picking at the grass.

"Nice one girlie." Brooke laughed.

"What I'm only looking out for my little sister."

"By a few minutes Jake. And I'm more than able to look after myself." Haley added.

"Yea well let's not forget that other ass of a guy you dated.."

"Can we not talk about this again..that was a long time ago." Haley said frustrated her misjudgements regarding Kyle were always brought up. How did people expect her to move on?

"Well it would be wise to shut up about now!" Brooke said kinking her head to the side at Haley as Tyler was making his way over there.

Nathan didn't say another word to them as he got up from where he was sitting and left. Brooke just looked at him curiously. "What's up with him?"

"Ah he's just acting like a baby because we told him Whitey might not let him play." Lucas said annoyed with how closed off Nathan was being. Just when he thought they were making progress. "Would he actually do that?" She asked

"Who knows..it doesn't really look good for the team."

"Hmm..I could help with that." Brooke said enthusiastically hopping off the grass just as Tyler propped down beside Haley.

"Hey darky." Brooke joked standing by the bonnet of Nathan's car.

"Darky?" He said frowning at her.

"What?..you're being all bad boy lately, haven't seen that side to you for a while..oh and not to mention your brooding."

Nathan laughed at that. "I'm not brooding..I wouldn't how to." He perked back.

"Wait.." Brooke said analysing his face. "Is that a smile?"

"Very funny." Nathan deadpanned.

Brooke laughed. "Lucas was saying they might not let you play."

"Yea.." Nathan finished throwing the last of the bags in before facing Brooke. "I don't know, I'm driving to the game anyway..so will see what Whitey says when I get there."

"You not coming on the team coach?"

"Someone's got to carry all your cheerleading crap." Nathan joked.

Brooke slapped him on the arm. "Watch it mister."

"Lucas is coming with me." He added casually.

"And now you're taking my boyfriend away from me." Brooke joked.

"I just want you to suffer Brooke."

"I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Me neither." Lucas joked coming up to the car with Haley in tow.

"Do you still want a lift?" Nathan said back.

Lucas laughed. "Yea I do, so does Haley." He said nudging her on the arm.

"You're kidding me." Nathan said as he took Lucas' bag from him and put it in the boot with the rest of the stuff.

"No. He's not." Haley said back annoyed with Nathan's attitude. "And you said it was just me and you." Haley turned on Lucas.

"What..I knew you wouldn't come if I said Nathan was here."

"Too right." Haley muttered.

"Besides anything's better than the fangirlie coach." Lucas propped in.

"Aw..Hales can't stand the jealousy being around all my admirers, I'm touched." Nathan joked.

Haley fumed. "Pity they don't know what a jackass you really are." She said before getting in the back of his car and shutting the door.

"Enjoy your trip." Brooke joked looking between Lucas and Nathan. "And you." She said pointing to Lucas. "Try not to let them drive the car off the road with their fighting like what happened last time…oh and Nate, I'll have some make up for that eye." She mused before bouncing off to get on the coach.

"Be nice to Haley." Lucas said sincerely before hopping in the passenger seat. Nathan didn't even get the chance to object. "Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself before getting into the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Thanks." Lucas spoke out into the silence.

Nathan just looked at him thinking he was going crazy or something.

Lucas laughed. "For being civil with Haley..I'm not even going to ask why, I'm just glad I don't have to listen to you two bickering." They were an hour into the journey and Haley was asleep in the back of the car.

Nathan just shrugged. "Yea guess I've more important things on my mind."

"He might let you play. And even if he doesn't it's just one game." Lucas tried to reason.

"I know Luke…its just our first away game there might be scouts there."

"Has Dan been drilling you about this?"

Nathan scoffed. After a few moments he spoke up again. "Dan's gone Luke."

"What?" Lucas shouted.

"Shh..will you." Nathan whisper talked nodding to Haley in the back of the car.

"Since when did you care?" Lucas prodded.

"I don't." Nathan snapped back.

"When did he leave?"

"Friday."

"What…so you just stayed there all weekend? Why didn't you come to us Nathan?"

"I needed time to clear my head Luke." Nathan stammered for a moment. "I..I didn't want to just come running back to ye again and I'm not going to."

"We're all family in this Nate, you're always welcome at our house you know that."

A few moments silence passed between the two.

"I can't believe he's just gone. And he left you here.."

"He thought by coming back here I'd leave and go back to Charlotte with him." Nathan clarified.

Realisation hit Lucas as those words sank in. "Your face Nathan..did he.."

"No Luke..that wasn't Dan." Nathan replied angrily, surprised at how freely and easily that came out.

"Nathan.."

"Luke it wasn't him." Nathan interrupted sternly signifying him to say no more. "Dan wasn't there when I got back from the rivercourt Friday night." Nathan explained hating himself for the lies. But he knew there was no way he could drag Lucas into this. Keith would go after Dan and there was no telling what could happen.

"So he just left without a word…after getting you to move back in with him, he just goes…it doesn't make sense."

"I think he finally realised I wasn't having none of his crap Luke. I know you think that me moving in with him was stupid..maybe it was but I needed to see myself if he changed his ways. He hasn't…I didn't want him coming near Karen or Keith either, they didn't deserve that."

"So what happens now?" Lucas questioned.

"He's payed for the beach house for 6 weeks so I guess I'll stay there for a while."

"You should move back to ours Nathan."

"He might come back." Nathan said. He didn't even care if he did. He knew he had to stay around the house for a while to try and figure some things out. He was hoping wherever Dan went it was to sort out his business.

"So what if he does. He left you, he didn't say anything."

"I know but if he comes back I want to be there so I can tell him I'm done for good this time. I mean it. " Nathan said hoping it would keep Lucas content for some time.

"He deserves to hear that." Lucas said bitterly. The two continued on their journey in silence after that until Nathan pulled into a petrol station for a break. Lucas came over with an ice cream knocking on Nathan's window.

"Thanks man." Nathan said winding down the window. "But you know you could have just gave it to me in the car?" He joked.

"I've to ring Brooke..I'll be 5 minutes tops."

"So whipped." Nathan said to himself before glancing back at Haley sleeping soundly in the seat. He chuckled to himself. He could have some fun with this.

In a matter of seconds he turned the radio up to top volume blasting it through the car.

_They see me rollin'_  
><em>They hatin'<em>  
><em>Patrollin'<em>  
><em>And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>

Haley awoke with a start as the rap music rang through her ears. Her head was banging. She brought her hands to her eyes rubbing the sleep off them and glanced ahead of her. Nathan was laughing in the front seat.

"Jackass." She shouted leaning up to turn the volume down.

"What?" Nathan looked at her perplexed. "Oh sorry..were you sleeping?"

Haley glared at the cocky smirk across his face. "Do you want another black eye?"

"You wouldn't hurt a mouse." He said cockily.

"You'd be surprised." Haley muttered from the backseat. "You know that was a real assy thing to do Nathan. I didn't get much sleep last night..you could have let me rest until we got there."

Nathan felt guilty for a second wondering when the hell did he start feeling guilty when he wound Haley up. He quickly covered that feeling up. "Oh well sorry..not my fault you were out canoodling with Tyler. Judging by this car journey with you that date must have been a barrel of laughs."

"Screw you." Haley shouted. "At least I can date. I don't whore around with everyone in the country."

"Well when you've loads of choice." Nathan joked. He didn't even bother trying to get her to think otherwise at this stage.

Haley scoffed in the backseat. "More like no one would have you for any longer than 2 seconds."

Nathan turned up the stereo again to top volume drowning out her voice. Haley started shouting in the background.

"What..I can't hear you?" Nathan put his hand up to his ear pretending. He laughed even harder when Haley squinted her eyes in anger at him. Only he could bring out this side to her. He reached for his sunglasses popping them on so she couldn't look him in the eye. He started dancing stupidly while singing the song…

_My music so loud;_  
><em>I'm swangin'.<em>  
><em>They hopin'<em>  
><em>That they gon' catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.<em>

Haley just shook her head at him trying to hide her smile at how foolish he looked. She never got to see this side to him, he never acted like this around her. She found herself to be enjoying it and quickly questioned herself. She was supposed to be angry at him.

"You're such an ass." She shouted up

This time Nathan turned the music down so they could hear each other. "What..am I embarrassing ya Hales?"

She felt that familiar warmth she had been feeling the past few weeks when he used her nickname. She couldn't stop it. "No the only one you're embarrassing is yourself."

"You're just jealous you can't dance like that."

This time Haley laughed loudly. "Yea cause everyone wants to look like a 5 year old when they're dancing."

"Not my fault I had an ice cream in my hand." Nathan replied licking his cone.

"It wasn't the ice cream believe me."

Nathan looked back at Haley and smirked, she was smiling back at him. The exchange seemed to go on until Lucas abruptly opened the door and hopped in. Nathan looked back quickly flustered with that just happened. Were they not arguing intensely minutes before? Haley turned her gaze out the window.

"Oh you're awake." Lucas said noticing Haley sitting up.

"Yep." Haley said patting her hands on her knees. For some reason she didn't feel the need to mouth off about the whole reason she woke up. The anger had faded..

"Got you some chocolate." Lucas said pegging it back at Haley.

"Thanks Luke."

"So ye didn't kill each other when I was gone." Lucas mused as Nathan pulled out of the station.

"No I just turned my music up loud so I didn't have to listen to her." Nathan joked as he met Haley's eyes in the mirror. She was shaking her head at him but she was laughing. More than likely at the memory of him dancing. Lucas sat back happily with his ice cream unaware of the contact between the two but completely content with the peace among the three of them.

It was a quarter of the way into the game when Nathan got up from his seat on the side-lines and made a quick escape out the doors. He hated sitting there feeling helpless. As soon as he had arrived Whitey informed he couldn't let him play. It wouldn't look good for the team especially as Nathan was one of the leading players. Nathan had been fine with it at first but now the anger was starting to kick in, the anger towards his father.

He was leaning back against the wall willing himself to calm down when a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Well, well looks like Dan did all the work himself." The man prodded noticing Nathan's eye.

Nathan felt himself go cold at that voice. He swore his mind was playing tricks on him but when he opened his eyes his fears were confirmed. There he was. The man from the last night.

"What do you want?"

Aaron chuckled. "Don't worry boy I want nothing from you. Damien's playing well tonight." He remarked.

"Yea they all are." Nathan said reluctantly trying to make connections with this guy. He wanted his father during the week? Now he was at the basketball game. None of this was making sense but it all came down to one thing; it couldn't be good.

"Who are you?" He questioned not been able to take the silence anymore.

"Aaron West. Damien's father." The man answered straight away looking Nathan in the eye.

Nathan hesitated with the next question but couldn't stop himself. "How do you know my dad?"

"Just connections." The mad answered curtly.

Nathan bit his tongue holding in what he was about to say. He didn't even want to know how his Dad knew Aaron. At least he was getting some answer for why Damien knew so much about him. It was unnerving.

"You know it would be a shame if you lost the basketball. Might want to stay out of them fights." The man warned him before making his way out. Nathan stared after him in shock not quite believing what just happened. He brought his hand up to his eye which was still sore.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"What is up with him. He's been even assier than normal tonight." Brooke said to Lucas as they hung about the bar waiting for their drinks order. The team were out in the club beside the hotel celebrating their win.

"That's just how Nathan deals with it." Lucas shrugged. "He was fine in the car here…maybe it was just cause he couldn't play."

Just then Nathan joined them at the bar.

"Waheey here is our favourite friend to tamper our fun." Brooke joked.

"Whatever Brooke." He muttered ordering a beer.

"Come on Nate..isn't this like your dream, new town…new ladies." Brooke teased.

Nathan just scoffed bringing the beer to his lips.

"Didn't you hear Nathan's a priest now?" Tyler came up joke punching him on the arm with Haley in tow.

"Funny." Nathan deadpanned.

Haley suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with Tyler's hands wrapped around her waist. Since their supposed date he was being extremely touchy feely even though she was given him no signals she wanted more.

"Want a drink Haley?" Tyler asked nudging in close to the bar.

"I'm alright thanks." she said standing freely as he made his order.

"And I'm the dry one apparently." Nathan muttered.

"Nate.." Lucas warned.

"What?" Nathan snapped. Lucas just shook his head.

"Want some beer Haley?..Or are you afraid?" Nathan teased swinging the bottle in front of her.

Haley just ignored him. She refused to give him the satisfaction of winding her up.

"Oh let me guess beer isn't good enough for Miss Prissy Perfect." He mused doing quotation marks with his hands.

"Hey lay off man." Tyler noted.

Brooke just looked at Lucas worriedly, not liking where this was going.

"Just ignore him Tyler, they're always bickering." Lucas joked trying to lighten the atmosphere but failing miserably.

"So you just let him talk to her like this."

"Haley can stand up for herself." Brooke noted.

"Well it doesn't look like.."

"Will you just stop..both of you." Haley finally spoke. "Just don't give him the time of day it'll only make him worse." She said not even looking at Nathan. She grabbed Tyler to go but he wouldn't budge.

"You shouldn't have to listen to that.." Tyler stated.

"Aw how cute standing up for something that isn't even yours." Nathan said.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Dude I was joking." Nathan said defending himself as he got up from the bar.

"You know what I don't think you were." Tyler said pushing Nathan back.

Nathan laughed bitterly to himself. "You're really going to go there."

"Guys.." Lucas said standing up from his seat seeing things were quickly escalating out of control.

"You don't get to talk to me or her like that…just because you couldn't play tonight, don't take it out on us." Tyler stated.

"Whatever man..since when were you in our group of friends anyway." Nathan prided.

"Long before you came here." Tyler seethed.

That must of hit a nerve as without thinking Nathan threw a punch at Tyler sending him back. He could hear voices shouting around him but he couldn't make out the words. Tyler recoiled pushing Nathan back into a high table filled with empty beer bottles knocking all to the floor. He was about to get down and punch him when Lucas grabbed him from behind. "Stop..,it's not worth it."

Haley looked on in both anger and shock.

Nathan lay on the ground figuring his whereabouts when he felt someone almost kicking him in the side. "What the fu.." He was about to argue when he felt himself being pulled to his feet. The man's hands were grabbing his arm roughly. "You..get out." He said gruffly.

Nathan tried pushing him off. "What..I didn't even start this…he.." He began pointing to Tyler who was sitting over in one of the high stools with Haley comforting him. The sight made him sick.

"Get out." The man repeated grabbing Nathan and pushing him out the back exit.

Brooke and Lucas looked on surprised by everything that just entailed. "What was that?" Lucas finally said snapping out of his reverie.

"I think that is what I'd call a jealous Nathan." Brooke smirked.

Lucas looked at her as though she had gone mad. "You're kidding right?"

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders at him. "Maybe one of us should go after him."

"No best to let him cool off, he wasn't that drunk. I'll talk to him in the morning."

Brooke just nodded. "I'm worried."

"Yea." Lucas sighed. "Me too."

Tyler and Haley made their way back over to the bar.

"Listen man I'm sorry. Nate's just." Lucas began explaining.

"It's none of my business Luke. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have started anything. Think we're going to head back. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

"You should stay. Nights still young." Brooke said.

"Not really in the mood. I'm hoping this doesn't get back to Whitey." Tyler said before walking away.

"I knew I should never have gone on that date." Haley said sickened when Tyler was out of sight.

"Haley..you couldn't have prevented this, Nathan's just in one his moods." Lucas said.

Haley just nodded wearily. "Hey Luke, you can stay with Brooke if you want to." She said putting her blazer on getting ready to leave.

"Haley. It's ok.."

"No I insist, you two should stay together tonight. Besides I'm leaving early, we're just going to go back to sleep."

Brooke found it unusual Haley was so easily going back to the hotel room with Tyler. She knew she wasn't just going to sleep with him but she was surprised she was heading back with him. As far as Brooke figured Haley wasn't that into Tyler.

"Thanks Tutor Girl." Brooke mused giving her a hug. "Will talk tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley walked out with Tyler not sure why she was doing what she was about to do. But she needed to see him. She was angry. But she was worried. Most of all, she did care. Tyler dropped her off at her hotel room door and they bid goodbye. It was kind of awkward at that stage. Neither knew what to say or do. She felt bad about the situation. She thanked him for sticking up for her on their walk home. Tyler said he would have done it for anyone. She didn't know what to make of that, she didn't know where they were heading, if they were heading anywhere at all. She went into her room quickly grabbing her stuff before leaving again.

Haley slid the key card she got from reception through the door. She felt the nerves dancing around her stomach. The room was in darkness. She flipped the switch turning the lamps on by the bed. She walked into the room noticing him straight away. He was panned out across the covers still in shirt and jeans as though he had dropped into bed as soon as he got in. She sighed walking over closer to him. The bruising around his eye was a fusion of blue and purple. It looked nasty. Deciding to let him sleep Haley grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to shower no doubt awaiting the wrath she was about to face when he woke up.

"_Mum." Nathan shouted through the desolate house. It was his old house in Charlotte. He was calling her but she was nowhere. He couldn't find her. He needed to find her. She was shouting for him. The shouting wouldn't cease._

_He started getting angry. He kept walking through the house but there was no one. Then he found them. They were laughing at him. _

"_What have you done?" Nathan said angrily._

_Aaron made his way closer to Nathan laughing while Dan stayed behind. Nathan ducked out of the way but his body wouldn't move. "You couldn't rescue her could you?" Aaron said as he laughed harder putting his hands around Nathan's neck. _

_Nathan couldn't breathe. He tried to push him off but It was just blackness. Cold, suffocating, blackness. She was still shouting. The only thing he could feel was the tightening of his throat…_

Nathan jumped up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. His forehead and back were soaking. He tried to pace his breaths as he took in his confusing surroundings. The lamps in the hotel room were slightly lit. He glanced at the clock 12: 27. He didn't think Lucas would be back so early. He was about to lie down again when she casually walked out of the bathroom brushing out her wet hair.

"Haley.." Nathan said breathless and confused. He hadn't realised he said his thoughts out loud until she turned and looked at him.

She took in his dishevelled, shaken appearance. For now everything else she had to say went out the window. "Are you ok?"

"Huh.." Nathan said still slightly dismayed between what he had just been dreaming about and reality. "Oh Yea..I'm fine." Nathan said brushing his hand through the top of his hair which was dripping with sweat.

Haley didn't hesitate getting up and walking over to him. She felt his forehead. "Oh my god you're sweating."

Nathan brushed her off. "I'm fine Haley."

"No Nathan you're.."

"I'm alright..I was just raving in my sleep. Must have been the beer" He said wearily getting up from the bed to fetch some water. He brought his hands to his shirt shaking it trying to generate some air around his body. It didn't work. He hastily removed the shirt and went over to get a t-shirt out of his bag.

Haley instantly noticed the deep bruising on his lower back from where had fallen earlier that night. She quickly looked away when he turned back around throwing a t-shirt over him.

"What are you doing here?" He finally said sitting down at the edge of the bed as far away from her as he could.

"Brookes staying with Lucas so.." Haley trailed off. There was more to it but she couldn't voice her concerns to him.

"Why didn't you just go stay with Tyler then?" Nathan questioned not looking at her as he wiped a tissue across his forehead willing his recent thoughts to go away.

Haley knew what he was doing; pushing her away. She wasn't going to stand for it. "He went back to his room, he was tired."

Nathan sighed heavily. "Just shout then Haley..about how much of a prick I am for messing up pretty boy's face, for ruining your night.."

"What was that Nathan? " Haley interrupted. "Tonight?"

Nathan met her gaze for a brief second before willing himself to look away. It's as though she could see right through him sometimes, right through the persona, the lies…he didn't like that control she had on him. So he covered it. "What was what Haley?" He questioned angrily getting up from the bed again pacing.

"You know what.." Haley reasoned trying to remain calm.

"No I don't know what." Nathan bellowed. "I'm not physic Haley so if you have nothing more to say you should just leave." He said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Haley sighed to herself. She quickly dried her hair while she heard Nathan showering before slipping into bed.

A few minutes later Nathan emerged from the bathroom. His anger set back in when he saw her. "Oh so now you take the bed as well?" He chided throwing his clothes in his bag.

"You're not a baby are you?..You know it is possible to sleep in the same bed with a girl and not have sex?" Haley retorted.

"Please don't put that image in my mind." Nathan muttered.

"The only place it will ever be." Haley replied quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said lying down and pulling the covers over herself. "You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Haley…have you seen that couch. A dwarf wouldn't fit on it."

"You're not as big as you think you are." Haley joked but her voice was muffled by the covers. Nathan shook his head at her anger getting the double meaning of her joke. She got him good, he'd give her that.

After a few minutes of silence he eventually turned off the lights and reluctantly hopped under the sheets. He did feel a little guilty, he knew he was extremely cold with her tonight. She could have gotten way angrier at him for what happened with Tyler but she didn't. Part of him hoped that she came here to check up on him thought he couldn't help but think how foolish that seemed, she was more than likely here because she had no choice.

As Nathan lay there awake he noticed this was the fourth night they had shared together. It was weird. They were always ending up together lately. And he was always finding comfort in it. There was the camping trip, the night he stayed at her house and the night they ended up falling asleep on the couch after Karen and Keith's engagement party. Did any of this mean anything? He couldn't explain the way he felt when he saw her walk into the room earlier, her presence was warming, relaxing. But he did what he did so very well with a lot of people; pushed her away. Nathan was constricted, he felt he couldn't push Haley away much longer. But it wouldn't be right to hold her close. She deserved more.

He tossed around in the bed again, this time facing her back. She seemed very still, probably flat out asleep already. He sighed to himself lowly before turning again on his back. There was no way sleep was going to come easy tonight, not after that dream he just had. He hadn't dreamt about his mother in months. The dreams used to come to him regularly after she had passed away. Then they just left. He turned again on his side and closed his eyes searching for nothing. That's all he wanted to feel; nothing.

The quilt tugged from under her arm every time he twisted and pulled. She found herself biting the corners of her lips to hide a smile. Did he even know he was tossing and turning so much. "You're really trying to make me move to the couch aren't you?" Haley said out quietly when he twisted again onto his back.

Nathan was a little taken aback by her voice. "Sorry Hales..I thought you were asleep.I didn't even realise I was moving so much..sorry." He said again quietly.

Haley was surprised by his concern. "It's ok." She said turning around to face him.

"Haley…you know Damien right?" Nathan spoke out after a few minutes passed between them.

"Not really. We're not friends Nathan." Haley said not liking where this conversation was going. She hated how she was fooled by Damien's charms at first, luckily she got away from that quickly.

"Did he ever say anything about me?" Nathan questioned.

"He said you couldn't be trusted." Haley said hesitantly after a few minutes silence.

"Figures." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan.." Haley started but he cut her off.

"I had a dream tonight..about my mom." He said quietly. He had turned around at this stage, his hand was resting under his head. He was facing her way but not looking her in the eye as he spoke.

Haley felt her heart clench at his words. "When I came in.."

"Yea." Nathan responded quietly.

Haley knew that was anything but a dream. She could tell from the way he looked earlier, the way he spoke now. What she couldn't understand was how this was connected with his questions about Damien. All she could do was be there for him when he opened up to her. She couldn't quite believe that he was opening up to her, even if only a little..it was such a difference from the cold person they all witnessed earlier.

Haley reached her hand out and rubbed her thumb under his left eye where the bruising was heavy. He flinched a little at first but soon relaxed with her touch.

"You didn't go the rivercourt Friday did you.." She said quietly after a few moments.

Nathan tensed up slightly at her words, he was sure she noticed. He didn't even bother responding. Instead he just brought his hand up and lightly stroked her arm that was holding his face. It was Haley that took the initiative this time as she leaned in a kissed him gently on the lips. Nathan took it further kissing her back in an instant feeding all his worries, fears, anger and passion in to that kiss. Their tongues duelled together, both groaning in response with the feel of desire such a meeting caused. The kiss was slow and sensuous but full of passion, full of care. When air became a necessity they pulled apart still quite shocked at the pull that seemed to be prominent between them of late. Nathan tried to calm his breathing down as he felt Haley rest her head on the pillow close to his chest. He lay down resting his head just above hers as both basked in the closeness of each other.

For tonight it was more than enough.

**Thank you to those that reviewed, it means so much to read people's opinions on the story..what you like/what you don't. If there's anything you want more/less of please don't hesitate to let me know. I love writing as a hobby anyway but when people are willing to read I like to please the readers too :D..Also thanks to those for story alerts etc. Sorry it took some time to get this chapter up, had college essays due. On Easter break now so will find more time to write :D. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**He went to see for a day**  
><strong>He wanted to know what to say<strong>  
><strong>when he asked what he'd done<strong>  
><strong>in the past to someone<strong>  
><strong>that he loved endlessly...<strong>  
><strong>now she's gone, and so is he...<strong>

**I went to war every morning**  
><strong>I lost my way, but now I'm following<strong>  
><strong>what you said in my arms...<strong>  
><strong>what I read in the charms<strong>  
><strong>that I loved durably<strong>  
><strong>now it's dead and gone, and I am free...<strong>

**I went to sleep for the daytime**  
><strong>I shut my eyes to the sunshine<strong>  
><strong>turned my head away from the noise<strong>  
><strong>bruise and drip decay of childish toys<strong>  
><strong>that I love arguably<strong>  
><strong>all our labouring gone to seed<strong>

**we went out to play for the evening**  
><strong>and wanted to hold on to the feeling<strong>  
><strong>and the stretch in the sun<strong>  
><strong>and the breathlessness as we run<strong>  
><strong>to the beach endlessly<strong>  
><strong>as the sun creeps up on the sea...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan turned around subconsciously draping his arm across her back feeling her shift beneath him. Haley turned from where she was lying on her chest to face him. He was smiling sheepishly at her; his eyes evidence of just waking up.<p>

"Morning." She said groggily.

Nathan let out a low laugh in response.

"What?" Haley questioned sleepily suddenly self-conscious. She hardly looked that bad in the mornings?

"Didn't think I went to bed with a frog." Nathan joked.

Haley tapped him on the arm jokingly and squirmed out from under him much to his loss. "Nice to see you haven't lost your mean side." She said hopping out of bed to get a glass of water.

"You know you'd miss it too much Hales."

Haley scoffed grabbing her materials together and throwing them on the other bed in the room.

"Where are you going?" Nathan said quickly regretting it. He was starting to sound needy, since when was he ever like that around girls? Around Haley?

"Lucas will probably be coming in soon. He left his stuff here" Haley stated not needing to explain more. They could only imagine the situation they would find themselves in if Lucas came in on them in bed. Nathan just sighed inwardly and rested on his back. Being with Haley last night, just lying with her made him forget everything for a while. Then just like that the weight of reality was hitting them again.

"Haley..." Nathan started apprehensively. She turned around surprised by the nervousness in his voice. Since when was Nathan ever nervous? She had to admit it was kind of cute and it felt nice to be the one making him that way. Maybe she was thinking too much into things.

They shared an intense look for a minute; long enough to make him completely lose his train of thought again. Nathan was beginning to wonder what was happening to him. "Why. Weren't you mad at me…you know about last night?" He finally questioned not really meeting her eyes this time.

Haley parted her lips beginning to speak before closing them again. She wasn't really sure how to answer that...she had asked herself it enough last night when she came looking for him more out of worry than anger. Just then both heard the twitch of key card being slipped through the door as Lucas came bounding in completely oblivious to Haley's presence in the room.

"I hope you've come up with a good excuse this time Nate because it's really..." His eyes then fell on Haley sitting in her pyjamas on the opposite bed. "Bad." He finished off confused.

Nothing was said for several seconds. "Have I lost my mind or are you not screaming and shouting at him?"

"It's none of your business Luke." Nathan said his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Don't even start me Nate after the crap you pulled last night."

"Oh sorry Saint Lucas." Nathan whined sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Nathan. You have no idea the shit you pulled. Whitey is down in the lobby waiting for you and I can guarantee you it's not for a friendly breakfast."

Haley just sat there helplessly between the two of them. She couldn't remember a time when they were so far apart from each other. Nathan and Luke had always been close, despite the efforts Dan made to keep them away from each other. Lately everything seemed to be setting them off and not in a good way.

"Luke..." Haley started trying to break off the tension that was mounting in the room. "Tyler went back to his last night so I came here and went to bed."

"I wouldn't have stayed with Brooke if I knew that. I'm sorry Hales."

Nathan scoffed as he sat up on the bed. "Are you having me on? Fuck sake I'm not some sort of monster Luke."

"Yea well the way you attacked Tyler last night..."

"He started it Lucas. I didn't go there looking for a fight."

"Just like you didn't go looking for a fight at the river court..."

Haley swallowed hard at Luke's words. She just wanted to scream it out. Why couldn't Nathan say it to him? Was it his pride? Why was he hiding these things from Lucas?

Lucas sighed. "Come on Hales. We're getting the team coach home."

"You not coming back in my car?" Nathan questioned surprised Lucas would take it that far.

"We're celebrating on the coach back, you know like we did for the last away game..." Lucas said passively. It's not that he wanted to hurt Nathan, but at the same time he needed to see the truth of his actions. "I'll talk to ya later Nate. You should go see Whitey."

Haley gave Nathan a weak smile before following Lucas out of the hotel room.

"Luke.." she said softly as they made their way down the hall. He faced her. "You should go on easy on him." Haley said nervously.

Lucas was baffled by her words. "Ok..is there something I'm not getting, he annoyed you all night if not always and now you're sticking up for him."

Haley perched her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans as she figured how to explain herself. "Do you realise everything you gave off to him about in there?"

This time Lucas stopped walking. He said nothing so Haley continued.

"Everything you were reprimanding him for…it all led back to what." Haley harped on. "Basketball..Lucas. All of it. Whatever about me and Nathan, the one reason you and Nathan have always been such great brothers is because you can see past that. You enjoy playing but you can see past it in a way Dan couldn't. You need to talk to each other..putting all this aside." She said gesturing to the hotel around them. "Truly talk to each other."

Lucas stood there in complete shock at the words leaving Haley's mouth. Everything she said was completely true.

"He's more fragile than you think." She said lightly patting his shoulder before walking away from him. And he was stunned to silence for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan was just pulling into the driveway when the familiar jeep came into view. He quickly hopped out wasting no time as his Uncle's inviting eyes met him. "What's a man got to do to get a room around here?" He joked in true Cooper form as he pulled Nathan in for a typical man hug.

Nathan chuckled. "Coop, what are you doing here man?"

He didn't have time to answer as the 5 year old jumped up from where she was seated on the steps. "Natey." She bellowed running towards him with all her might.

"Hey Soph." Nathan said picking her up in his arms. "Wow…you're getting big…wait are you as tall as me?" He joked as the little girl laughed profusely.

"I don't know why that girl likes you so much." Cooper joked.

Nathan laughed along with him. "Girls can't resist me."

"Well I see you haven't lost your charm." Cooper said punching him on the arm. "Come on and we will get these bags inside."

The three were seated in the living room, Sophie was sitting on the floor happily with an ice pop as Cooper glanced around the room. "Always Dan Scott to rent the fanciest beach house." He said eying the daring, gold décor.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"On a more serious note how have you been Nate…and don't say fine."

Nathan let out a bitter laugh. "Not so good."

"He did that to you…didn't he?" Cooper questioned observing his eye, the bruising was fading but still evident.

"I punched him first." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Oh and so it makes it acceptable for him to punch his own son back..god." Cooper said running his hands through his hair. "If you're mother could see…" He trailed off.

Nathan swallowed hard. "I miss her so much…then there's days I think she's better off where she is..how fucked up is that? We would never have got out."

"If only she came to me."

"She couldn't Coop…you don't know what Dan was like, living in that house. He manipulated her, me…"

"I know Nate, I just…..guess I'm living with what ifs, ways this could have been prevented. I can't believe it's been 2 years."

Nathan nodded glumly.

"We missed you Nate, I'm sorry we hardly ever call…"

"It's ok Coop, Boston isn't exactly next door. I plan to come up again in the summer anyway."

"Good, think we could get out on the boat again, Lucas should come as well..I've only met that kid once."

"Luke and I haven't really been seeing eye to eye lately." Nathan said thinking about their conversation a few hours earlier.

"Would Dan have anything to do with that?"

"More me." Nathan sighed. "There's some things Lucas doesn't know and he's better off not knowing…it's frustrating." Nathan said leaning forward on his knees.

"Nate you can't live like this, you can't keep this to yourself…you have to talk to them."

"Don't you see how dangerous that is?" Nathan said trying to stay as calm as possible when Sophie looked up at them. "I can't."

"So what..you're just going to put your life on hold for Dan?"

"No for Lucas and Karen and Keith. They don't deserve this…this..burden."

"And you do?"

"No…but I've lived with it, I am living with it…what they don't know won't hurt them."

Cooper sighed to himself. "I really should have been here for you more Nathan."

"I hate people saying that. I hate it…the pity, the concern…I don't need any of it."

"It's not pity Nathan…people like Lucas and Karen, me…we just want you to live your life out of Dan's reign…heck your mum wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"I will.." Nathan tried to argue.

"So why aren't you living with Lucas then…why are you stuck in this rented beach house?"

"Dan just left, I haven't had time.."

"Nathan." Cooper interrupted.

Nathan sighed. "Aaron West…he's from around here, he called looking for Dan the night before he left."

"Do you know him?"

"No..but he seems to know me." Nathan replied. "His son is on the basketball team."

"What…you think their involved with some cooperation or something?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Nathan said resignedly.

"I was planning on staying for two nights but I can stay longer if you need me to help you check these guys out."

"It's ok…I'm sure Lauren will be missing you. How is she anyway?"

"She's great, she wanted to come out but work calls." Cooper shrugged. "So it's just some Daddy and daughter time aint it Soph.." He said picking up the young child who giggled accordingly. "Actually…it was just meant to be me but this little one had to come and see her favourite cousin."

"Of course she did." Nathan said enthusiastically. "Come here Sophie." The little girl ran over to him and propped herself on his lap. Cooper laughed.

"Well enough of this deep talk. We're here to relax." Cooper said slapping his hands on his laps as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. "I'll cook you kids up something."

"There's no food.." Nathan began to explain.

"I brought some." Cooper shouted back. "Je Nate some things never change."

"I had an away game last night." Nathan reasoned as Sophie's hand came up clinging to his face.

"I was wondering why you weren't at school." Cooper said coming back into the room. "Now are you two knuckleheads going to help me or what?"

They were halfway through lunch when the doorbell rang. Nathan got up from his stool at the kitchen bar and went out to the hallway. He opened the door without a hitch until his eyes feel upon who was standing at the other side.. "Haley.." He said inquisitively.

"Hi." Haley said letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in. She finally looked up at him.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain herself, to explain showing up here. Haley never came to his place, only when he was living with Lucas and that was to see Lucas.

Coopers voice came hounding through the hallway before she had a chance to speak. "Who is it Nate?"

Haley didn't recognise that man's voice, it certainly wasn't Dan. Just then he came to stand beside Nate at the door.

"Oh she's pretty." He commented speaking as though Haley wasn't even there.

Haley gaped at his outwardness. It instantly reminded her of someone. "Let me guess..you're related to him?" She spoke to Cooper as she gestured towards Nathan.

"And feisty too…I like you. I'm Cooper, Nathan's uncle." He held out his hand to her and Haley immediately could tell she would like this man, he had a friendly, vibe about him.

"Hi, I'm Haley."

"Nathan's girlfriend.." Cooper finished for her.

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other awkwardly and back at cooper. Nathan fidgeted uncomfortable while Haley spoke up.

"No definitely not his girlfriend, Nathan doesn't really like me..." She joked smiling, even though it wasn't all a joke.

Cooper scoffed. "Sure. Come in Haley..we could do with an extra woman in the house."

"It's ok.." Nathan began to object.

"Yea." Haley agreed. "I was only dropping by to.."

"Nonsense." Cooper interfered. "We were just eating, there is plenty left." He held the door for her and Haley walked in not really sure what to do with herself. Cooper walked on ahead and Nathan sent her a slight smile. "Come on. There's someone else you should meet." He walked on and Haley followed suddenly feeling maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

As they walked into the kitchen her eyes found a young girl with brown wavy locks sitting at the counter picking cabbage apart.

"Hey what you doing with that salad missy?" Cooper remarked.

The girl giggled softly glancing at Nathan. Then she spoke up. "Salad is silly. It's just leafs. Leafs are for bunnies." Sophie spurted out.

"That's not true." Cooper said shaking his head.

"Natey told me it was." Sophie said shyly. Meanwhile Haley smiled at the little nickname she had given Nathan.

"Of course he did." Cooper said picking up his crust and flinging it towards Nathan.

Nathan dodged it successfully. "Soph..what happened to us sticking together huh?" He joked.

"You found another girl." Sophie pouted and then looked over at Haley.

Nathan gasped in surprise, this youngster was too quick for him. "When did you get so smart?"

"Daddy said it comes from his side of the family but you didn't get it."

This time Haley laughed and Nathan looked over at her knowing well what she was laughing about. For once, he found himself laughing with her, not getting angry at her.

"Sophie this is my friend Haley, you going to say Hello to her?"

"Friend." Cooper scoffed to himself only to be met with a glare from Nathan signalling him to shut up.

"Hi Sophie." Haley said in a playful voice.

"Hello." Sophie said shyly sending her a wave.

"What..you gone all shy missy." Cooper joked tickling her sides.

"Noo.." Sophie said through laughs. "He's..shy too when he meets people." She said pointing her little finger towards Nathan.

This time Haley scoffed and looked towards the young girl. "Really?" She said enthusiastically. "You'd never think." She said teasing Nathan as she looked him in the eye.

"Oh Haley we have stories." Cooper teased. "You don't know the kid behind the act."

"He's lying." Nathan said defending himself. He knew Haley was enjoying this all too much.

"Come on Nate..tell me you don't remember the time you dodged a whole day of school because you were afraid to sit beside the girl you liked in class?" Cooper mused.

Haley's body was shaking as she tried to stifle her giggles. "I don't believe we're talking about the same person here." She joked.

"Oh it's true." Cooper said.

"Aww that's so cute." She mused winding Nathan up further.

"He's milking it…it was one class actually." Nathan said giving Cooper evils.

Sophie laughed. "Yea Auntie Deb said Natey likes to charm because he too afraid to say hello to a girl."

"You're Auntie Deb was very right." Cooper said ruffling the girl's hair.

"Hey.." Nathan said throwing a crisp at Cooper. "You're no better."

Cooper threw one right back at him.

"Are they always like this?" Haley semi whispered across to Sophie. The young girl laughed. "They're boys." She replied.

"You're very smart aren't you?"

"You're pretty…you've blonde hair like my mummy."

"Aww thank you." Haley smiled.

"Are you like Daddy?" Sophie said giggling as she poked Nathan in the arm profusely.

"No I'm better than your Daddy." Nathan joked.

"But you like blondes…so does Daddy."

"What will we do with you…eh?" Nathan joked.

"I'll tell you what..why don't you kids take her for a walk, spend a few hours out. I've some business to do about town." Cooper said looking Nathan in the eye at that one hoping he'd catch on to what he was on about.

Nathan knew he couldn't argue with that but there was also the fact he and Haley were going to be casually spending time out together during the day. This was new for them and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. At least they would have Sophie there to defuse some tension away from their situation. Right now Nathan wasn't sure where they were at, they certainly weren't fighting as much. But there was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind, he couldn't let Haley in all the way.

However, that voice was getting smaller every day.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

They were sitting down on a hill as Sophie played nearby the lake. This was the first time they had to themselves since coming out. The walk here had been filled with Sophie telling Haley all about her favourite toys and shows as kids do. Haley had found it very entertaining. Nathan could see how quick the little girl was warming to Haley. It wasn't hard though, Haley was that kind of person.

"It's really nice out here." Nathan commented as he lay back on his elbows on the grass.

"Yea my parents used to take me and Jake here when we were young." Haley said leaning back beside him.

"You miss that?" Nathan questioned noticing how deep in thought she seemed to be.

"Yea…sometimes I guess. Just it's not the same anymore, my parents aren't the same. They're always travelling and it's not like I want to deny them that..I just miss having them around, miss the completeness. Sorry I'm completely rambling." Haley said after a few seconds.

"You always ramble Haley." Nathan said chuckling when she sent him a glare. "It makes sense though., maybe you should tell them you know…how you feel."

"I've wanted to for so long but every time I'm about to they have another exciting story for me about where they're going next….and they're always like commending me on how grown up I am you know and it's like they expect so much from me that I can't just be a daughter, a daughter that needs her parents sometimes. Just to be there, be at home.." Haley trailed off surprised she was letting all this out to Nathan of all people. "I guess it took seeing your Uncle with his kid to set this off.." She sighed resignedly.

Nathan laughed. "Yea they're great…the three of them but they're not perfect Haley, no family is..you should talk to your parents. I know you think they'd see you asking that of them as some weakness but they wouldn't…I mean they shouldn't hold expectations right, they love you anyway..no matter what." Nathan said.

He was so wrong about Haley from the start, teasing her because she was always so perfect. He was beginning to realise he was picking on her insecurities all along…everyone expected this perfection from Haley and obviously that was a burden for her. After all she's a person, like everyone else. No one's perfect.

Haley was surprised by the comfort Nathan's words brought her. It's like it took hearing it from someone else to put her thoughts into action…but it was more hearing it from him. And him alone. She smiled warmly at him.

Nathan returned her smile. In that moment he just wanted to reach out and touch her. His eyes found her lips and he was about to move over when Sophie came bounding up to them. She sneaked up to Nathan and grabbed his hand placing some daises into them.

Nathan chuckled. "What's this?"

"Shhh." Sophie said even though Haley could hear every word. "You're supposed to give these to Haley…that's what boys do."

"Oh is it now?" Nathan said eying her curiously. "And who taught you that?"

"Mammy. She said never to look at a guy unless he give you flowers. Pretty ones."

Nathan whispered something in Sophie's ear just then that Haley couldn't hear. She just watched as the little girl ran back to the forest as fast as lighting. Nathan grinned back at her. "Wanna get ice cream?"

"Sure." Haley agreed hopping off the blanket and walking closely beside him.

The two returned with some mint chocolate ice cream for all three of them and Sophie was waiting by the blanket.

"This isn't Rocky Road." Sophie said sitting in between Nathan's legs.

"No its not." Nathan commented. "Another lesson for you Soph…don't go near a guy that won't get you your favourite ice cream." Nathan teased.

Haley felt the nerves in her stomach fluttering, that silly feeling coming over her that you read about in romance books. Had she really just thought that? She was sure this was Nathan's favourite flavour as well, he was so keen to get it. Obviously he had let her pick.

"Is this your favourite?" Sophie asked Haley.

"Yea." Haley grinned widely.

"Mine too." Sophie smiled. The little girl then got up from Nathan's lap and sat down by Haley handing her a few purple flowers. "Here…he's too shy to give you them himself."

Haley laughed playfully putting the flowers in her hair that was half up and half down, her blonde locks flowing freely past her shoulders. "Thanks Natey." She teased. Nathan just shook his head at her, she was never going to let him live this nickname down.

The day was starting to draw cloudy so the three began making their way back to the beach house. Sophie walked in-between as both Nathan and Haley held her hand either side. The odd time they would just glance and catch each other smiling.

"You tired Soph?" Nathan questioned catching her yawning as they strolled along.

"Yea." She mumbled.

"You want a piggy back?"

The little girl giggled. "It's ok. Haley would be left out then."

Nathan chuckled. "She must really like you. She never turns down my piggy backs." He said looking across at her.

Haley laughed. "I bet."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

They made it in the doorway finding Cooper sitting on the couch watching a match on the plasma screen. "Nice to see you're making yourself at home." Nathan joked.

Cooper looked back. "Hey kids…I was wondering where ye got to."

"Haley showed us this really nice park. We saw some fish you know like the ones on your boat." Sophie gleefully replied jumping up on the sofa beside him.

"Did you now…sounds like you had a busy day missy?"

Sophie yawned again.

"Time for bed I think." Nathan said sitting down beside her.

"Can Haley put me to bed?" The little girl pouted.

Nathan was taken aback for a moment, not really in shock, he knew the little girl liked Haley. He knew she definitely liked having another girl around..but more so in shock by how her suggestion made him feel..,warm, happy. He really was losing his mind he thought.

Haley noticed Nathan sitting there tuned out of the conversation so she stepped in. "Course I will.." She smiled lifting Sophie off the couch.

Nathan snapped out of his daze quickly hearing Haley's voice.."Sorry…yea Haley will." He said sort of flustered. "You can put her in the second room to the right."

Haley nodded and carefully made her way up the stairs with Sophie in tow. She walked into the dimly lit room and smiled, it was so perfect for her despite it only being a rented house. She helped the little girl wash her teeth and get ready for bed before slipping her in under the covers.

"I love that park Haley.."

"Yea I loved it too when I was your age…I still do."

"I hope we can go back there again."

"I'm sure Nathan will bring you back when you come to visit." She smiled kneeling down beside the bed.

"All three of us." The girl muttered sheepishly. Haley felt her stomach flutter at her words. She couldn't help thinking today was the only time they would get for that, the easiness that existed between them. No doubt Nathan would have his cold front up tomorrow. She would too. Why were adults so great at putting up barriers? Couldn't they just see the world as a kid..peeling off all the layers..asking honest questions.

"Why aren't you his girlfriend?" The little girl giggled at the thought. "Is it because boys are gross?"

Haley laughed. "No it's not that…we're just friends, when you get older you make friends with boys."

"And boyfriends."

"You do know a lot for a little one don't you?" Haley joked.

"Daddy teaches me."

Haley smiled.

"Natey likes you…he smiles like he did when Auntie Deb was around."

Haley felt her heart clench, it was true that kids could often pick up on the little things no one could. "You liked your Auntie Deb huh?" Haley said softly.

"Yea.." The little girl said her voice sleepy as she drifted off. Haley sat there for a few more moments gathering her thoughts. "Sweet dreams Sophie."

Meanwhile Nathan and Cooper sat downstairs watching the match but none of them were really watching it. Nathan's head was a flurry of emotions and he couldn't stop it. It's like once he let them out, once he allowed himself to feel something for her he couldn't put it back in..lock it away. He had done it for so long, kept up this front and it was scary that she was in fact tearing it down. She had more control over him that she could ever know.

"I know you Nate and yea you've made mistakes…who hasn't but this would be the most foolish thing you could do." Cooper commented softly as he took a swig from his beer.

Nathan knew exactly what he was referring to. "I can't." He said sternly, there was no point even trying to deny it now.

"You can't what Nate…allow yourself some happiness."

Nathan didn't say anything back to that.

"This is the girl isn't it…I knew the moment she walked in.."

"What girl?" Nathan spoke up.

"The one you kept harping on about…remember when you came to visit us in Boston last summer after you first moved here…you kept on about what a bitch Lucas' best friend was."

"Yea." Nathan said resignedly. For some reason he really didn't want to remember the hateful things he said.

"I knew that day…I had never seen you so passionately worked up over someone and I said to Lauren..I need to meet this girl." Cooper chuckled.

"Yea passionately angry." Nathan muttered. "There's a difference."

"Stop kidding yourself Nate…you were angry because that girl made you feel things you didn't want to feel..I suppose hating her was a good way of covering that up."

"I never hated her."

"I know that..just don't be afraid to let her make you feel Nate, she cares about you I can see that much."

"You think?" Nathan said surprised. It was always having this inner battle with himself wondering if Haley really did care…like the night she came to his hotel room or let him stay with her. He often thought she was only doing it because she was a good person, because he was her best friend's brother?

"You're not seriously asking me that?" Cooper said placing his beer on the table.

"Guess I found my answer." Nathan muttered.

"Yea..now are you going to start copping on or is your Uncle Coop going to have to sit down for another mushy talk?" He joked getting up from the couch just as Haley was coming down the stairs. Nathan just laughed shaking his head at him.

"I think she'll be out for the night." Haley said smiling at Cooper who was coming up the stairs. "She's co cute."

"Watch her…she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time just like she has that one downstairs." Cooper joked.

"I think she already has." Haley said laughing.

"Well I must get to bed..I'm jaded, it was nice meeting you Haley. Make sure that knucklehead downstairs takes you home."

"You too and I will." Haley said making her way downstairs and into the living room. She spotted Nathan still seated on the couch and she made her way over to him. "Wrapped around her finger eh?" She joked sitting down beside him.

Nathan laughed. "That's what Coop says."

"Wow and I thought Nathan Scott wouldn't let any girl whip him into shape."

"I can make exceptions." Nathan smirked looking her right in the eye. She was sure he was flirting but even if he wasn't the tension in the room had suddenly built. He was just staring into her eyes. She had nothing to say back. She felt the pool of anticipation in her stomach. She kept his gaze and swore she could see his eyes darken.

Haley quickly snapped herself out of it. "She's a great kid."

"Yea she is." Nathan smiled at the thought of her, it was days like this he could make sense of what was good in the world.

"Is Cooper your mum's br.."

"Brother yea." Nathan nodded.

"I'm sorry for your Mum Nathan…I don't think I ever really said but.."

"Haley its ok I didn't expect you to, I didn't know you then."

"I know but still.."

"Haley.." Nathan prodded. Haley looked up and noticed him moving closer to her. Just then he cupped his hand on her cheek and leaned in gently joining his lips to hers. She immediately responded, the kiss was soft and sensuous. Nathan was surprised when he felt her tongue tracing the line of his lips begging for entrance which he granted. He moaned in her throat on feeling her tongue enter his mouth and slide against his slowly. Haley smiled against his lips loving when she was the one to receive that response from him. She raked one hand around the nape of his neck scraping her nails subtly across the hairline there knowing he liked that as he moaned further. The kisses quickly grew more passionate until the two had to force themselves to break away for some air. Panting they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Nathan whispered in her ear as he buried his head in the crook on her neck, his warm breath panning out against her skin.

Haley felt tingles from his words in her ear, his touch, his breath…everything. She shifted herself so she was lying on the couch and Nathan placed himself above her..,careful not to lean too much of his weight on her. Haley took the initiative this time wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing him towards her again. Both moaned this time as their bodies and all duelled together. They could never get enough of the taste of each other, they fighted for it; their tongues in dominance of each other's mouth.

"Oh..g..god Nathan." Haley moaned as he kissed his way slowly and sultry down her neck till he reached the top of her chest not hidden from her strap top. He brought his face back to hers again and captured her lips with his hoping to quieten her moans as he cupped her breasts outside her clothes. Haley's body instinctively arched into his touch and he felt himself growing harder. He knew he was going to have to stop before he couldn't.

He was taken by surprise however when he felt Haley's hands run down until she started slightly stroking him through his jean pants. "H..Haley." Nathan finally got out, he couldn't even form his words at this stage and she was only doing this outside his jeans. "You don't have to.."

Haley knew he was trying to get her to stop because he thought they were moving too fast, maybe they were but it all felt right. That and the fact she couldn't help herself, she loved being with Nathan like this. It allowed him to be vulnerable with her and vice versa.

"Haley.." Nathan prodded again in a mixture of pleasure and reluctance.

"Shh.." Haley whispered in his ear as she continued her ministrations. "Just relax." She said softly knowing he needed too, she wanted to help him do that in a way she hadn't before.

Nathan moaned at her touch and finally gave in resting his head by her neck again. It was relaxing but she was also leaving him wanting more. He lifted his head slightly meeting her lips with his as he felt her hand moving even faster. "G..god Haley." He groaned as he broke the kiss trying to keep himself under control, her actions were only spurring him on. He brought his hand down to hers lifting in away from him as he began stroking her through the cotton shorts she had on. He had denim pants and it felt good so he could only imagine how much more Haley would be able to feel. The gasp and low growl that escaped her mouth as he stroked her ever so lightly told him enough.

He pressed a little hard emitting yet another moan from her and he quickly hovered over her lips slipping his tongue in her mouth gently in effort to silence her. They couldn't be loud with his Uncle in the house; the thought of him hearing them was disturbing enough. Nathan trailed his hand back up her thigh and rested in on her waist as he infused all his passion and want into their present kiss. As they continued Haley's phone started vibrating vigorously on the table. They ignored it for several seconds too wrapped up in each other until the noise demanded their attention. Nathan lifted off her and reached out handing the phone to Haley.

"Thanks." Haley muttered softly and Nathan couldn't help smiling at her swollen lips.

"Hello.." Haley answered.

"Haley…thank god I've been trying to reach you..how long is that damn tutoring session..I cooked hours ago."

"Hey Jake, sorry got sidetracked….am where are you?"

"I'm driving to Karen's now to meet Peyton, do you want picking up?"

"Oh no it's ok, I'll just meet you there."

"Ok sis see ya in five."

Haley hung up her phone shoving it into her pocket. "I've got to go." She said attempting to lift up.

Nathan reluctantly shifted off of her. "Do you need a lift?"

"No I'll walk. It's just the café, meeting Jake there. My parents are away again. Surprise surprise." She muttered.

"I'm sorry Haley." Nathan said softly.

"It's not your fault." She said and felt her pulse jump at the warm smile he gave her. "Today was a lot of fun actually.."

"What..you surprised? You know it's always going to be fun where I'm concerned." Nathan said giving her a playful wink.

"Wow and I thought that cockiness was gone…I knew it was a good day for some reason." Haley joked.

Nathan ruffled her hair to annoy her giving her a playful push towards the door. Haley just laughed. "Guess I'll see ya at school." She said as she went to open the door.

"Haley…" Nathan started just before she opened it. "Why did you come here earlier..I never even asked.."

Haley held the handle a few seconds before turning to face him. "I just wanted to see if you were ok after this morning you know..with Luke. Oh and I'm telling you what I told him earlier ye should talk….and not about basketball." She smiled and hadn't noticed that while she was rambling Nathan had paced over and pulled her into a hug. His head rested above hers, his hands clasped tightly around her back as if holding her for dear life. Haley didn't want to leave those strong arms. But she also questioned why this hug felt so full of need, desperation as if it was the last one they would ever have. Nevertheless in her puzzled state she melted in his embrace and for once just allowed someone to hold her.

She allowed herself to be held.

**Ok so didn't really plan the visit of Cooper it just sort of happened and this chapter went from there. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting it was more playful if anything but a bit of this is nice with all the drama that is to come. Oh and the song used for this chapter is the perfect song for the day I described in this…sitting out and just enjoying the simple things in life basically. Anyways enough of my rambling, big thanks to those that reviewed last chapter/story alerts and anyone reading! :).**

**(Song used: Lisa Hannigan - Lille)**


	17. Chapter 17

**You say you wander your own land**  
><strong>But when I think about it<strong>  
><strong>I don't see how you can<strong>

**You're aching, you're breaking**  
><strong>And I can see the pain in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Says everybody's changing<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know why<strong>

**So little time**  
><strong>Try to understand that I'm<strong>  
><strong>Trying to make a move just to stay in the game<strong>  
><strong>I try to stay awake and remember my name<strong>  
><strong>But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same<strong>

**You're gone from here**  
><strong>Soon you will disappear<strong>  
><strong>Fading into beautiful light<strong>  
><strong>'cos everybody's changing<strong>  
><strong>And I don't feel right<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have you got eyeshadow on?" Nathan said carrying the plates into the kitchen.<p>

"It's Sophie. How can you say no to that kid?" Lucas laughed.

"Luke…as impossible as that is, have you ever seen me wearing eyeshadow. No." Nathan mused loading the plates into the dishwasher. It was Cooper and Sophie's last day visiting and the gang had all came over to Karen's for dinner.

"So..." Lucas started a little apprehensively. "I haven't really got a chance to talk with you since the hotel..."

"Luke, forget it.., in fact I haven't been completely honest with you." Nathan said glumly staring at the floor. He knew Cooper was right, he had to be honest, at least with this.

Lucas just squinted his eyes not sure if he wanted to hear what was to come next.

"I didn't go down to the rivercourt last Friday Luke. There was no fight at the rivercourt."

"What?" Luke bellowed trying to quieten himself down in case the others heard. "Dan did that to you didn't he, I said it…oh my god." Luke said shaking his head. "I knew it. I said it to you Nathan and you point blank denied it straight to my face…how did I fall for that?

"Luke I know you're angry alright...I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid what you might do…or...or what you might get Keith to do…and what's the use...it's over now."

Lucas tried to calm himself down. "If he ever sets foot near here again I swear none of us will be held responsible for our act..."

"See this is exactly why I didn't tell you." Nathan interrupted.

"What so people that love you won't stand up for you. That's crazy Nathan and you know it."

"No so that the people I love won't get hurt Luke…ok? I already saw that happen once because of him...I won't let it again." Nathan shouted storming out of the kitchen.

Few minutes later Luke found him sitting on the steps of the front porch. "You know what happened to your mum wasn't your fault Nathan." Lucas spoke softly.

Nathan sighed running a hand through his hair dejectedly. "Can we not talk about this?" He muttered lowly.

Lucas returned the sigh knowing there was no way Nathan was about to open up anytime soon. He would when he was ready and so all Luke could do was wait and be there. He decided a subject change was more appropriate. "So what did Whitey say to you the last day?"

"I'm still on the team." Nathan smiled. "I told him the truth Luke…I wasn't about to let him think that I just go round picking fights cause I don't. I don't know what happened with Tyler..."

"Oh yea about that..." Luke chuckled. "Wait till you hear this…Brooke thinks you were jealous."

What he didn't notice was the way Nathan suddenly tensed up beside him. Nathan couldn't even react with his usual burst of laughter at Brooke's theory. He took a minute to recover before putting his best front forward.

"What? She thinks I'm jealous of Tyler with Haley…like that's going to fucking happen."

"Maybe she was drinking...then again Brooke always said you two had this..."

"Brooke talks crap Luke. Even you should know that." Nathan interrupted feeling himself heating up; god only talking about her was doing this to him. How were they going to react around each other in a group situation again? Everything was so different when they were alone yesterday. The image of their hug last night flashed through his mind, her petite frame clinging to his body.., what was wrong with him, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Lucas noticed his brother deep in thought and decided to bite the bullet. "I have been wondering though Nate….well it wouldn't be the worst thing but are you and Haley actually friends now?"

Friends. Phew, he could deal with that…Nathan wasn't sure what was going to come out of Lucas mouth. Suddenly he wanted to go back to talking about Dan, his mum. Anything. He let out a breath. "I think you've been hanging around Brooke too much." Nathan tried to joke.

"No I'm serious…yesterday morning when I went into the room it looked like ye were just talking and Haley she was actually..." Lucas stumbled for a minute trying to find the right word. "Concerned…about you."

"She was just looking out for you Lucas." Nathan muttered hoping Lucas wouldn't dwell on this topic of conversation, it was nerving him.

"Yea Haley's my best friend and that's what she does but she actually told me to go easy on you...it was the strangest thing."

Nathan didn't really know what to say to that, how could he defend both of their actions without looking like anything had changed? Sooner or later more people were going to start seeing things and no doubt Brooke was going to blow it out of the water. Then another feeling hit him, was Haley really only there for him right now out of pity? His head was a flurry of thoughts when Lucas spoke up again.

"You know what I first thought of when Haley said that to me..."

"What?" Nathan said disinterested as he gazed out at the houses across from theirs.

"The night she first met you, it just got me thinking...I never thought I'd see the day she'd actually soften towards you…"

"Nothing's changed Luke." Nathan said sternly wanting to find belief in the words himself. Because if he couldn't it was a scary realisation that everything had changed.

_Flashback_

"_Really how is that arrogant ass your brother?" Haley muttered brushing her hands through her hair furiously as she seated herself on the comfy suede couch. A few of them had found a quiet room out back away from the party. "Right I've seen your typical jock but come on? He seriously thinks he is god's gift to the world…I mean he has just wallaced in here, he knows nobody but acts like he is somebody…ugh..just his fucking cocky smirk.."_

_Meanwhile Brooke laughed to the side. "I've never seen you so angry."_

"_Yea I didn't think you had the swearing in you James." Peyton chimed in._

"_Ugh that's just what he said."_

"_Who?" Both girls questioned._

"_Nathan the assy pricky annoying I can get any girl I'm so fricking hot Scott…who do you think?" Haley fumed._

"_Go easy on him Hales..,there's more to him than meets the eye." Lucas piped in as well trying to stifle his laughter at how worked up his usual calm best friend was. "Just give him a chance."_

"_Go easy on him?. Seriously Luke he doesn't deserve anyone to go easy on him , I don't care why he is here or what happened…we all have our fair share of tough times..it doesn't make it acceptable to go around bullying people."_

"_Haley. He's just joking, he knows it winds you up."_

"_Yea well if he thinks I'm such shy girl who is going to sit around and listen to his taunts he has another thing coming."_

_Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all shared nervous glances._

"_Hey isn't this supposed to be a party why is everyone so…" Nathan said joining the gang in the quiet room. "Oh wait…never mind you're here…that explains it." He smirked taking a swig from his bottle. _

"_Haha well aren't you smart." Haley deadpanned. "You know this is actually the first time I remember not having fun at a party…with my friends." She emphasised the last two words for effect. "Wonder why that is?"_

"_Maybe they finally realise what a bore you are and refuse to give you the time of day." Nathan quirked as he swooped his eyes over her legs to further annoy her._

"_Maybe they realise what an ass you are and are giving me the choice to escape now while I can." Haley retorted back._

_The two were so heated up in their argument neither realised Brooke, Peyton nor Lucas scurrying out of the the room leaving Haley and Nathan behind._

"_Well I don't see you running." Nathan winked._

"_Some people don't run away from their problems…they like to face them full on and you don't scare me." Haley said determinedly._

"_I don't run away from my problems." Nathan shouted back angrily. His cocky, flirty demeanour soon changed._

"_Oh so you do have problems?" Haley smirked knowing this would get him._

"_What?..no.." Nathan said flustered. Damn this girl was quick._

"_You just said you.."_

"_Fuck you Haley…I was simply denying what you were so judgementally saying about me.."_

"_I said some people. I didn't say you, you just took it up that way." Haley quipped._

"_You think you're so perfect don't you, so above people?" Nathan said angrily._

"_What and you don't? Because Lucas' house wasn't good enough for a party they had to go all out for the rich kid."_

"_Jealousy doesn't get you anywhere Haley." Nathan countered smirking at her._

"_Jealousy?" Haley scoffed. "I'm not jealous of you…I mean you think you have it all with all these girls throwing themselves at you, a big party for Mr popular…and I'm just the desperate girl that doesn't get the attention…yea well you're wrong Nathan, in the end you're the one that doesn't get the attention beneath it all…why else would you move here huh?" Haley retorted, surprising herself by her sudden outburst. _

_She was shocked twofold when she noticed the hurt flash across his usual fixed mask of indifference but just as quick as it came he covered it up. It didn't escape her though. It didn't escape her that perhaps somewhere beneath it all he had feelings. But due to his rudeness and ignorance alone she figured it impossible._

_."You don't know a thing about me." Nathan replied as menacingly as he could. However, unknown to her his words belied him…she honestly could read him better than a lot could. And she had only met him a few hours ago. There was only one thing he could do with that. He had to cover himself up better, put on a more realistic front. This was going to be a lot of work._

"_Yea. Well I don't want too. "Haley retorted._

"_Oh don't worry little miss perfect you won't." Nathan seethed trying to calm himself down as he took another swig from his beer. It wasn't helping, he could feel his heart rate increasing as his breaths became laboured. This couldn't be happening now._

"_Fine by me." Haley said angrily finally turning her attention to the room noticing all their gang had cleared. "Where'd everyone go?" She pondered more to herself than anyone else. Of course he had heard her._

"_You must have driven them away." Nathan mumbled to himself as he got up to leave. However his movement was stilled as the dizzying sensation washed over him. Without thinking further he quickly sat back down again fully into the chair trying to get some focus. . He was sure she was looking at him strangely by now and he just wanted her to leave. She'd probably just think he'd had too much to drink or something._

_Haley was watching him with furrowed brows, he was acting a little strange but it didn't defer her. "I drove them away…as far as I can see they left as soon as you came.." She stopped when she noticed him resting his head down between his legs. _

"_What're you doing?" She was actually beginning to feel a little worried, something about this situation wasn't right. _

_Nathan didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before he lifted his head off his knees, his breathing still felt restricted, his mind was fuzzy and it wasn't actually helping the situation that he was panicking about her noticing him. _

"_Are you ok?" Haley asked her voice void of all previous distain. He was definitely acting strange and it confused her. It wasn't like he was completely drunk when they were arguing seconds before. And even if he was he wasn't drunk enough to go from tipsy to completely gone in a couple of seconds._

"_Huh?" Nathan looked up at her dazed as though he hadn't even been part of the conversation they just had. Then he saw it, the concern on her face. It helped just calm him down as his whereabouts came back to him. _

"_You should go." Nathan said sternly after a few seconds silence passed between them. He gave her a cold look and Haley got up from where she was sitting on the arm rest shaking her head as she walked past._

_Nothing more was said._

"Come on Nate…you can't say things haven't changed?" Lucas stated as both brothers broke out of their thoughts about that night.

"Luke it's not like years have passed we are still the same people." Nathan stated resignedly. His thoughts wrapped up in that first night he met Haley.

"You two bickered constantly though…I remember we couldn't even be in the same room because as soon as you two started arguing no one else had a say.." Lucas said chuckling. "It wasn't like that in the car the last day to the game, ye actually were civil to each other."

"Don't get your hopes up Luke." Nathan joked.

"No I'm just saying it's not so bad having your best friend and brother get along for once, at least I'm not stuck in the middle…,Haley's a good person Nate."

And he would never be good enough for her was all he could think. This was all too confusing for Nathan and then there was the guilt, what had transpired between him and Haley and Lucas knew nothing of it. But he couldn't, it wouldn't do any good telling him because Nathan didn't even know what it was himself.

So he sat there and said nothing because that was all he could do. Everything was changing and it terrified him, even Lucas was noticing. And he had the chance to rectify that. He couldn't have his friends noticing whatever it was between him and Haley because then everything would smoulder up in flames. There was the sinking realisation that the more people found out the more they would be pushed away from each other. He knew it was selfish but he needed her, he realised that now.

So he would go to school today and act like nothing had changed among their group and he would do the same at the party. It was the only way.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Look whose birthday it is." Brooke chimed as Jake and Peyton followed by Haley joined their table.

Peyton had a scour look on her face.

"Well you're a very cheery birthday girl." Brooke noted pointedly.

"A party Brooke..really? A quiet night with.."

"Jake would be perfect yes if you were an old married couple." Brooke interrupted. "Now, shh you're going to love it Sawyer..it's your 18th and we are going to party doggy style."

"Doggy style?" Nathan quirked up from his sandwich giving Brooke a crazy look.

"Of course that would get your attention." Lucas piped him in the arm as the rest of them laughed.

"Hey…I didn't even say anything." Nathan argued back jokingly.

"You didn't have to." Brooke stated.

Nathan just shook his head at her and laughed.

Haley pulled at her sandwich uneasily not really feeling her appetite. Nathan was closed off and cold today but only around her. That would be normal for them but after yesterday for some reason she expected something different. More the fool me she thought. She was quickly getting tired of this, everything was on his terms, when they would be nice to each other, when they wouldn't. It was a warped web and one she wanted out of.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder madly. "Haley..Haley."

Haley turned around and immediately beamed at the look on Chase's face. He was one of her students from the younger class.

"Check this out." He enthusiastically said handing her his test sheet.

"76." Haley mused. "Oh my god chase that's amazing…I knew you could do it." She happily replied given him a quick, natural hug.

"This is all on you Haley..I wouldn't have got anywhere without you. Thanks so much for your help."

"Stop..you had it all along, you just needed a bit of help in the right direction." Haley replied.

"Well I better go…I'll see you next week."

"Nice one Hales." Luke said giving his friend a fist bump for jokes. Haley laughed. She wouldn't say it out loud but it felt so good knowing she could help someone like that, it was one of the best feelings.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. "So what else do you tutor in Hales..because that boy was ready to jump into your pants?"

"Oh here we go again." Lucas muttered. Brooke however was caught up in a whole other riddle. Had Nathan really just called her Hales?. He never did that, it was sort of cute. She smirked to herself in true Brooke fashion.

"God is there ever anything else on your mind?" Haley retorted. "You're disgusting., he's 2 years younger than me actually."

"Exactly my point." Nathan smirked. "Tu..tor..ing." He said slowly and sarcastically.

Haley just shook her head at him annoyed. Why was he acting like this? He was a totally different person when they were alone, it's like he enjoyed having this one up on her.,annoying and trying to almost humiliate her among their own group of friends. Well two could play that game.

"You know if you're so interested Nathan you could sign up…I think Rachel works there I'm sure she could teach you some tricks seen as you seem so be sort of lacking with the ladies lately." She mused giving him a fake, sweet smile.

The others laughed. "You hit the nail on the head there Haley…I think Nate here is turning into a softy." Brooke joked pouting at him. "Your reputations falling Nate."

"Well at least I have a reputation." Nathan quipped looking at Haley.

"Yea a reputation as some player that likes to get it every night and then proudly dump the girl to the side like last Thursday's rubbish…because everyone wants that." Haley replied hot on his heels.

Once again everyone else was quickly becoming singled out of the conversation as Nathan and Haley got into a heated brawl.

"No need to be so bitter Haley..just because your ex kicked your ass to the curb." Nathan muttered passively as he started opening his crisps.

There was a gasp of shock and Nathan wasn't sure where it came from. He was jostled out of his actions as he felt a hand grabbing his shirt "Enough." Jake shouted as he reached across the table and grabbed Nathan. Peyton tried to pull him back but to no avail so Lucas stepped in separating them.

Once pulled apart Jake got up from the table shaking his head sick with the way Nathan was treating his sister. "Come on Peyt." He said softly not wanting to cause anymore interrogation.

When the two started walking across the quad Brooke spoke up again angrily.

"You." She said poking Nathan as he looked up at her guilty knowing he had upset her and "You." She said shouting at Haley who adverted her eyes from a very interesting spot on the table "Better make sure you do not pull any of this crap at Peyton's party tonight, ok? I don't want any fights..I'm sick of them. So if you want to go around starting them you're not welcome there. Got it?" She directed it more to Nathan than anyone else.

"Yea." Nathan muttered disinterested.

"Got it?" Brooke said fiercely.

"Yes Brooke." Nathan said loudly hoping it would satisfy her, all he wanted to do was rest his head on the table and close his eyes.

"Good." Brooke said determinedly hoping out from where she was seated between the Scott brothers and grabbing Lucas' arm. "Come on Broody."

"I love when you get feisty." Lucas whispered in her ear as they walked away.

Brooke laughed.

"There's that smile."

"They needed to hear that. God Luke we can't even sit around as normal group of friends without one of them starting. Usually Nathan…he's really testing Jake's patience."

"Makes no sense..they were actually being civil towards each other, I even said it to Nate this morning and now back to square one."

"Yea square one." Brooke noted resignedly. But was there even a square one when it came to Nathan and Haley? She just wanted answers and fast. She knew deep down both her friends were hurting in some form and they were only hurting each other more keeping up this act. Because that is what she believed it was. An act. If they could actually be civil towards each other as Lucas stated then why couldn't they just be civil and be friends? Instead they had to bounce off each other's hatred to protect themselves from something else. She had to find out what that something else was because she was tired of seeing her group of friends fall apart.

"Nice one Fabio…and I'm the one who supposedly drives people away?" Haley said her tone full of disdain as she grabbed her backpack from the table and made a quick escape. Walking away from him. It was all she could do. Things would never change.

Nathan's stomach clinched at the tone of her voice, the look of pure disgust…almost disappointment in her features. How had everything spiralled so far out of control? He thought by acting as they usually do around their group of friends it would protect them but now all it seemed was that Nathan was the very one Haley needed protecting from.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair dejectedly. He had royally messed it up and he had no one to go too. Just as quick as he thought that he knew where he needed to be, she couldn't talk directly back to him but she could listen. And that was all he needed. Without a second thought Nathan got up from his seat and made his way out the school gate completely oblivious to the figure watching in the shadows.

The son of Aaron West who watched the whole show go down and couldn't help but think if he got his priorities in motion Jake may be on his side to take Nathan Scott down for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

The sounds were always the same in this place. Nothing different. Nothing new. Maybe he found some unknown comfort in that, everything was always the same. Nothing changed. The gravestones were worn by the ferocious weather from time to time but the rock was always there, it always would be. It was strong, resistant…everything he felt he wasn't this moment in time. Nathan let out a deep sigh as he reached her grave and crunched down eventually deciding to seat himself down Indian style not paying attention to the uncomfortable gravel beneath him.

"Hey Mom." He said a little hesitantly after a few minutes. He thought he would feel silly doing this, he remembered looking at those films before and shouting at the main character what's the use? As everyone does. But now he was that character.

"I know I haven't talked to you a lot….I guess I don't know what exactly to say." Nathan hesitated for a few minutes. "Cooper came to see me, he stayed for two days…they miss you, I'm sure they told you themselves. Sophie's getting so big..,she reminds me of you sometimes, the mouth on her." Nathan chuckled to himself. "I guess I'm not playing fair eh…because you can't tell me off." He muttered the sadness evident in his voice.

Nathan sighed deeply at that thought as his conversation took a more serious direction. "I'm a mess Mom." He stated sadly.

"I can't blame anyone for this but myself….I'm pushing everyone away but I have to…you're the only one who.." Nathan stumbled for a minute.."who knows how that feels remember…you used to never have anyone around when Dan was at home."

Nathan gulped hard. "Don't be mad at me Mom…Cooper said you wouldn't have wanted this for me but I'm trying..I just don't know the difference between what I'm doing right and wrong anymore, I don't know myself because I" Nathan paused for a few seconds unsure if he could actually express it.…."I don't know If I'll ever be fully free from him." He finally admitted coldly, his deepest thought finding its voice. The words rang hollow in his heart, the chill seeped through his veins.

Nathan remained quiet for a few more moments.

"You know when grandma died and I asked you Mom what would you do without her…you said she was always watching out for you." He smiled. "And In true form I said how can you believe in that if we have no proof…well I believe now Mom." Nathan admitted. "I know you're there or here….I just hope that belief alone well help me let go. I need to let go, I can't let him have this hold in my life anymore.." He sighed.

Nathan ran his hands over his eyes emotionally drained just from talking. He didn't feel as awkward as he thought he would sitting there talking to a gravestone for some time. It was the only place he could talk to her, the only place no one could get that glimpse of him. Nathan wasn't sure how long he sat there at peace with his thoughts until his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

**L u c a s **flashed across the screen. Nathan quickly sent him a text letting him know he would be home soon. He knew what he needed to do now. By admitting those words to his Mom he realised he needed to make the next step. If he wanted to let go of the hold Dan had on his life he needed to find her.

He had to talk to Haley.

**So has Nathan pushed her too far this time? Will she listen to what he has to say? I originally did not plan to cut the chapter off here but if I was to continue it would turn into a really long one with the Naley confrontation and all. It felt right to end it here plus it allows for a quicker update this time. As always big thanks to everyone reading so far, bear with me there will be some major Naley progress. This chapter was more focused towards them dealing personally with the changes in their relationship. Please leave your review, anything your happy/unhappy with feel free to comment, I can take it. Thanks again :).**

**(Song used: Keane – Everybody's Changing)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just want to say thanks to everyone that has shown an interest in this story, means a lot especially for the reviews for the last updates. Thanks so much. Sorry this chapter took longer to update than expected, college work has interrupted my writing time lately but I will finish this story, I have it planned since I started writing so sometimes updates are just a bit slower than I would like them to be. Also there is a throwback in this chapter to the scene where they first met that I had in the last chapter, you may pick up on it.**

**With an urgent, careful stare,**  
><strong>And some panic in those eyes<strong>  
><strong>If I see you lying there,<strong>  
><strong>I'll do as was done last time<strong>

**If you hear a distant sound,**  
><strong>And some footsteps by your side.<strong>  
><strong>When the world comes crashing down<strong>  
><strong>I will find you if you hide.<strong>

**And if you wish it, wish it now.**  
><strong>If you wish it, wish it loud.<strong>  
><strong>If you want it, say it now.<strong>  
><strong>If you want it, say it loud.<strong>

**We all make mistakes.**  
><strong>Here's your lifeline.<strong>  
><strong>If you want, I want too<strong>  
><strong>We all make mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>Here's your lifeline.<strong>  
><strong>If you want, I want too<strong>

**There's a field with a dream.**  
><strong>I watched it grow with whitest light.<strong>  
><strong>I watched us all reach out and lean.<strong>  
><strong>For the strength to touch the sky.<strong>

**If you hear a distant sound.**  
><strong>And some footsteps by your side.<strong>  
><strong>If you feel like comin' round.<strong>  
><strong>I will take you for a ride.<strong>

**And if you wish it, wish it now.**  
><strong>If you wish it, wish it loud.<strong>  
><strong>If you want it, say it now.<strong>  
><strong>If you want it, say it loud.<strong>

**We all make mistakes.**  
><strong>Here's your lifeline.<strong>  
><strong>If you want, I want to.<strong>  
><strong>We all make mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>Here's your lifeline.<strong>  
><strong>If you want, I want too<strong>

* * *

><p>The thunder crackled in the sky above as he walked through the neighbourhood. The trees were blowing furiously, their bustling leaves echoing the many thoughts swirling around his head. What was he going to say to her? She would be mad there was doubt about it, she wouldn't want to give him the time of day. He couldn't blame her. He knew what he had to do. He had to just lay it all out this time. The truth. Well most of it. There were some things she was safer not knowing. At least for now.<p>

Nerves. That was an interesting feeling. Not one he experienced often because truth be told Nathan never put himself on the line like this. He never gave a part of himself to anyone nor did he want too. He had to be careful, always have his guard up because that was the position Dan had put him in since day 1. How could he bring anyone else in on that?

But how could he not? She could always see right through him, it unnerved him, it made him mad but at the same time he was compelled to let her have that part of him. He had fought her off for too long, what was the use. She was always there in the back of his mind. He realised that now.

He was outside her door before he knew it, without allowing himself to think further he knocked as confidently as he could. There was no backing down this time.

Seconds later she opened the door. Standing there with her honey blonde hair piled on her head in a messy bun, white tank top with cropped jean pants and she still looked as beautiful as ever. He would have laughed at the angry expression she wore on her face had it been any other time but knowing it was he that was about to experience the full brunt of her anger the situation was anything but funny.

God why does he have the cute look on him today...Haley pondered to herself silently taking in Nathan's form..stood there in Lucas' grey fleece his hair ruffled from the wind and basketball shorts. She quickly berated herself remembering she was angry at him and nothing especially looks was going to change that. Since when did she become so shallow?

"What do you want?" She said her voice void of any emotion.

Nathan cringed at her tone, there was nothing scarier than a calm Haley because he knew she was bursting at the seams on the inside. "We need to talk.." He started apprehensively. God Nathan get a grip he thought to himself.

"Oh we is it?" Haley interrupted him sarcastically. "Of course you decide what we need to do..,always on your terms."

Oh yea she was definitely angry. "Listen Haley I.."

"No you listen!" She started. "How convenient it is for you to talk to me when no one else is around but then treat me like shit in front of everyone else..I'm so fed up of your crap Nathan.."

"I'm sorry ok." Nathan interrupted over her, he too raising his voice.

Haley scoffed. "Wow how hard was that on your pride? Or are you just so used to saying it to everyone you mess with that it comes out on autopilot." Haley said angrily before slamming the door shut in his face.

Nathan rubbed his hand through his hair wearily. Of course this wasn't going to be easy but he would sit here all night if he had to, he wasn't even going to Peyton's party and he had already found out from Lucas Haley wasn't either. He sat on the steps of her porch deciding what the best approach to take was, maybe waiting it out would be the most mature way for once. Maybe she would give him a chance then. He would give her time to cool off and he too needed to sort out what he had to say to her. He knew it deep down but every time he came face to face with her he was a jumbled mess. He needed to sort himself out.

Haley couldn't stop herself, this was the fifth time she peered out the window and 25 minutes later he was still sitting on her porch. If anything she would think he was doing this to piss her off but he wasn't, the Nathan that liked to piss her off would no doubt be making noises outside to distract her, throwing rocks or heck trying to climb up to get her attention. But no there he was sitting on the steps, the sleeves of his jumper pulled right up over his hands which were resting under his chin. She would not feel sorry for him, he would not make her feel bad. What made him think he deserved to have her hear him out after the way he acted today? Bringing up her past with Kyle was uncalled for especially within their group of friends and not forgetting the vile way he said it.

As Haley continuously convinced herself of all the reasons why she shouldn't care or let him in she knew she had to go out and tell him to leave. Surely he wasn't silly enough to sit out there all evening when the weather was taking a turn for the worst.

"You know being a stubborn ass isn't going to work." Haley shouted from the doorway as the rain was pelting down drowning out her voice.

Nathan got up from where he was seated. "Guess that's one thing we have in common." He gave her a half smile.

Haley glared at him before standing back with the door held open. Nathan stepped inside running his hands through his hair that had started to get damp from the rain.

"_Well it seems the end of the hurricane that hit New Jersey is sweeping the coast of North Carolina, NCAR has issued its first warning for residences to stay inside until further notice."_

The TV powered on in the background. "Sounds pretty bad." Nathan said standing in front of it. Haley rolled her eyes grabbing the remote switching it to standby. She didn't want to stand here making idle chat with him, it's all they ever done. Danced around the subject, never got to the heart of the matter. And she was tired of it.

Haley went into the kitchen coming back with the wireless phone in her hand. She tossed it over to Nathan as he looked at her curiously.

"Why are you handing me the phone?"

Haley gave him a look. "You can call Keith to pick you up before it gets worse." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nathan scoffed. "I'm not leaving till we talk Haley…besides you shouldn't be here by yourself."

"It's a storm Nathan not world war three…I can look after myself."

"I know you can but for once you don't have too." Nathan smirked walking past her and propping the phone back on the stand.

"You know now is not the time for your fun and games Nathan."

"I'm not playing games…"

"Aren't you always?" Haley interrupted him angrily.

Nathan looked back at her, her deep brown eyes were full of fury. She didn't give him a chance to defend himself as she continued. "I mean isn't that what you're such an expert at Nathan..plotting to make people's lives miserable?" She questioned rhetorically. She didn't need an answer at this stage, too tired of his endless excuses.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan questioned. Sure, he hadn't exactly being nice to Haley in the past but who was everyone else she was going on about.

"Everyone." Haley bellowed. "I mean fair enough you enjoy winding me up but annoying everyone else in the process that just takes the cake. Like today, it was Peyton's birthday but you couldn't just let them enjoy it without making it about you..could you?"

Nathan winced as she raised her voice. "Haley I was just messing around.."

"Well if that's your idea of a joke you make me sick."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Like hell you didn't. You're a coward Nathan..you'll only talk to me now because none of them are around, god forbid if any of them heard about you apologising to my face.."

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset it's always being like this.."

Haley scoffed. He was unbelievable. "You said you came here to talk Nathan..it's obvious you have nothing else to say only justify how right you always are so why don't you just leave." Haley shouted before making her way up the stairs.

Nathan followed hot on her heels. "How can I have a proper conversation when all you do is fucking shout at me Haley."

"Because you never do talk Nathan…you order or you…you…argue, make sure you get your point across and you won't listen to what I have to say. As long as it all works out for you!" She argued back walking into her room standing in the spot between her bed and her vanity. Nathan followed after her just in time to stop her door from slamming in his face a second time. He stood at the door keeping some distance between them.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but your voice is the only one I'm hearing in this room Haley because you won't give me a chance…you always try to be heard because you think your so right as usual…you think you've got me all figured out haven't you?" Nathan bellowed his anger now too reaching to high levels.

"Oh because that's what I spend every waking minute of my day doing..figuring you out, sorry Nathan I'm not one of your precious worshippers."

"Well you stop with that shit already, you know it's not like that."

The storm was ravaging outside as the breeze swept through rattling the entire house. Both were so wrapped up in their argument to even notice the threatening sounds.

"What?..You mean you don't enjoy the status you get around the school..you sure as hell enjoyed it when you came here first."

Nathan shook his head incredulously. He knew what she was attacking him for now, it all related back to the fight earlier. "You know what you just need to get over it Haley.."

"Get out." Haley shouted not wanting to hear anymore, for a second she thought she felt the house shake but her mind was too crazy to even focus on the fear that should have consumed her. The rattling noise was louder. She just wanted to lie down, he couldn't be here now. "Just go Nathan.."

"Haley.." Nathan shouted when he himself noticed the shaking becoming more incessant.

"Please just.." Her words were cut off however as the violent shaking began to consume her. She heard his voice roaring her and everything appeared to happen in slow motion after that.

"HALEY" Nathan bellowed as he ran across to her pushing them to the ground, his body over ours as the place shook around them. Seconds later the cabinet he was protecting her from fell over them, the smashing splitting the walls of the once hollow room. He could hear her whimpering his name beneath him as the smashing continued. Nathan hoped to god he wasn't hurting her as he covered her, he crouched his head down on her neck in an attempt to cover them both more.

Time seemed to go on forever in situations like this, however it was only a few short seconds later when the shaking began to cease. The crumbling sound rang out in their ears as various objects of shape and form still hit the floor in the aftermath. They waited and waited.

Then there was silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan was the first to move, he lifted his head from where he had rested it until it hit off the wooden cabinet. The dust clouded around him and he coughed for air. Panic swept over him in an instant when he realised Haley hadn't moved. "Haley.." He spoke softly as his head was right by her. "Haley." He said a little harder and he heard her whimper again. Quick relief flooded through him but quickly vanished when he realised she sounded as though she was in pain.

"Hales are you ok?" He said wheezily. They needed to get out.

Her head was buried in her arms and she couldn't move to lift up feeling this immense weight on her. A sharp pain was searing through her leg but at this point it felt numb. She turned her head to the side helplessly. "Yea.." She whimpered. "Are you?"

Of course she would be worrying about him he thought. It was Haley all over. "Yea..we need to try and get out of here." Nathan began coughing as the dust from the fallen objects surrounded them even more. She was silent again. He didn't want her mind to go to them places his was, he knew he had to keep her distracted at least for now.

"Haley..I need you to try and get out for me ok?"

"Nathan I'm not going unless you come.." Her voice was hoarse, he was afraid she was getting squished.

"Hales if we both go this cabinet is going to fall on both of us I need to get you out first and I'll get out straight after ok?"

Haley looked to her right where her head was facing, she could make no sense of what was once her room..picture frames, wood, ornaments were everywhere. She too was starting to feel wheezy.

"Nathan I don't think I can.." She said weakly.

Nathan felt helpless, he knew he had to get her out some way they couldn't stay like this. He was squishing her and with the smouldering of dust surrounding them it was dangerous. That and the searing pain that was running through the right side of his lower back. But he couldn't deal with that pain now, he just needed to get her out and fast.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me Haley..I'm ok but I need to get you out, you're at the bottom.."

Haley nodded meekly knowing he was right. Nathan lifted up a bit trying to give her some space but the weight of her dresser was pushing on him, as he tried to push it back he felt the pain sear through him.

Haley carefully but as quickly as she could wiggled her way out from under him. She revolted when she noticed the trail of blood left from where she thought she pulled her leg out but quickly panicked wondering was it his? She noticed the small gash on her right leg and felt relieved, she could cope with that. She watched as Nathan moved up on his elbows and tried to manoeuvre himself around, it was then she observed her vanity dresser had fallen over them. Everything was hitting her all at once. But at the same time the weight of what just happened had not hit her yet. She was just glad they were alive.

"Nathan.." She said panicking. "You need to get out."

The searing pain hadn't stop but he was becoming used to it at this stage. He had to reassure her, hell if she saw him worried she would panic even more and it would do neither of them any good. He moved his body a little to the side and kept doing it bit by bit, he halted when he heard the further shattering of glass.

"Nathan.." Haley urged.

"I'm ok." He reassured. When he was near enough to the edge he put his left hand out and grabbed on to the bed pillar using it to hoist the rest of himself out. He ignored the pain as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. The vanity tumbled back onto the ground emitting charades of dust and glass everywhere.

"Are you ok?" He asked again as he worriedly observed every inch of her. He then noticed her hand clasping her right foot. "Hales.."

"It's just a cut..it's nothing."

"It's deep." Nathan observed looking at it as his own hand held onto his lower back. He heard her sniffles then as she glanced away from him trying to contain herself.

"Hey.." Nathan whispered taking her hand with his free one and pulling her against him despite the dull aching pain. "We're ok, it's over now…shh" He said rubbing his hand through her blonde locks as she cried into his shoulder.

"God..if anything happened to you..I'd never forgive.." Haley said through whimpers.

"Shh..Haley.." Nathan interrupted her. He couldn't take hearing that. "Haley…look at me." When she didn't he grabbed her face gently in his hands. "Hey..look me and you, we're alright..,it's ok now."

Haley nodded wearily shaken up by the whole thing and just allowed him to hold her.

"What about.." She started but her voice trailed off not even wanting to go down that path, it was the unimaginable. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

Nathan just continued to stroke her hair knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Are you hurting Hales?"

"Just my leg but I think I'm ok.."

"We need to get you a towel or something for that cut..?"

"Oh there were bandages in the top drawer of….my vanity." Haley added sullenly as the realisation of what just happened started to come to force in her mind again.

Nathan looked at her sadly and tried to get up, it was a slow, sore process but he managed it. Nevertheless he almost keeled over when he stood and this didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Nathan…" Haley cried.

He looked back and tried to reassure her as best he could. "I'll be okay..it's just my side."

"What is it painful…are you cut?"

"Don't worry Haley it'll be fine…we need to get you bandaged up before you faint on me like you did in science." He said trying to give her a soft smile but it didn't quite surface the corner of his mouth. In fact it didn't surface at all. They were both still in shock.

The concern still married her features.

Just then the ringing of Nathan's cell jolted them both out of their surroundings. "Keith.." Nathan said answering the phone.

"Nate…thank god you're ok please tell me you're with Haley."

"Yea I am, we're ok.."

"Ok..listen to me Nate we need you to stay put until I can get out to you guys, I can't make it out on the road yet it's too dangerous…are you injured?"

"Just cuts.."

"If any of you are in serious pain Nate please tell me and I will do my best to get over there.."

"No Keith it's not safe, we're okay…we're just.."

"Yea I know son we all are…listen to me Nate I want you too to go down the basement and wait there until I call again, there should be no more but just in case."

"Keith.." Nathan said with desperation.

"As far as I know they are all ok Nathan..Lucas is on the phone to Brooke now the past few minutes and Jake and Peyton were there.."

Nathan let a breath out. "What about you guys?"

"We're ok as we can be. Listen Nate I've got to go there is calls to be made…please ring if you need anything. We will get down to you as soon as possible."

The phone line went dead and Nathan shoved it back in his pocket. "As far as he knows everyone is ok….there just…" Nathan didn't really know what to say.

"Like us." Haley spoke sadly to which Nathan nodded.

He hand was still holding his back as he made it to her door. "I'm just going to get us something to clean up.."

"Nathan.."

Nathan looked back at her hesitantly.

"Be careful…please."

"I'll be right back."

Haley sighed to herself willing her eyes to stop watering, normally this was the point in the film where the bad guy caught them. But she wasn't in a movie. This was all real, it was happening…somewhere deep down the enormity of the situation hadn't hit her yet. She was waiting to go back to her room where she was standing moments ago. But her room had smouldered all around her and she with it.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan finally stepped into the bathroom having weaved his way around the fallen objects in the hall, there was enough damage done mostly from the shattered objects. It was then he allowed himself to lean against the wall for support. He was trying to be strong for Haley, she was worried enough already he didn't want to panic her. He knew Keith was going to get there as quick as he could and hopefully he wouldn't have to wait it out much longer. He carefully pushed Lucas' hoody up and turned glancing at his back in the mirror. His light blue polo shirt was soaked deep red at the spot where the now dull ache was searing from. He carefully pulled the shirt up and noticed the shard of glass causing a gash in his lower side. It wasn't very big but it was too dangerous to move. He grabbed a small hand towel and held it to his side covering the cut. He couldn't let Haley see it, not only would she panic but she wasn't the best when it came to this. He remembered all the times he teased her about it, that was definitely coming back to bite him now.

Haley wasn't sure how long she zoned out for when Nathan came back into the room. "Hey.." He said lowly.

Haley offered him a weak smile.

"You think you can walk Haley…Keith said it would be better if we wait it out in the basement, just in case."

Haley nodded slowly getting to her feet, the knock she took had injured her leg but it could have been a lot worse. She kept telling herself that. Without talking Nathan took her hand and led her down slowly with him.

They were making their way down the basement stairs when she spoke. "How bad is it?"

"Huh?" Nathan said preoccupied with taking each step, since when did walking become so torturous.

"Your side Nathan…please just be honest with me, I'm more worried when you're keeping it from me."

"Hey I know you don't like that sort of stuff."

"Please Nathan don't hide it from me.."

They reached the basement and carefully made their way in closing it off. "It's just a cut Haley, I'm alright…it's just sore to walk that's all."

They made their way fully down and Haley went about lighting some candles. "James family are always prepared." She said as she carefully placed the tea candles around so they could see what they were doing. "That's if we make it to the basement in time."

Nathan sat down propping a pillow up by his side to try and alleviate the pain. "I'm sorry Haley…if I didn't keep you in your room"

"It would have happened to me somewhere else..god knows what would have happened." Haley said coming to sit across from him. "You saved me." She said quietly.

"I was just doing what anyone would have done." Nathan reasoned feeling he didn't deserve her praise after the way he had been shouting at her before it all happened.

"I'm glad it was you." Haley said and this time they caught each other's eyes. She noticed there was a gleam to his that hadn't been there before. She smiled softly at him and her heart warmed at the adoring crooked smile he sent back her way.

"Show us your leg, I found some bandage in the bathroom."

Haley rested her right leg in his lap as he worked on bandaging her cut up. His hands were soft and relaxing as he worked the bandage on her. "You're like a professional." She said eying his technique.

"Sports injuries…kind of learned to do it as I went along." Nathan said giving her foot a light massage.

She was watching his face, he wasn't completely relaxed and it was worrying her. Every so often his eyebrows would furrow or he'd squeeze his eyes shut for a split second or grit his teeth. "How long till Keith gets out to us?"

"I'm not sure..he said he would be here as quick as he could, as soon as it is safe to leave.."

"That could take it ages.." Haley muttered more to herself.

Nathan nodded silently hoping it wouldn't. The sooner he got his side checked and stitched up the better.

"Let me take it a look." Haley said noticing the discomfort he was in.

"No Haley..believe me you're better off not seeing this."

"If it's really bad we can't just sit here Nathan.."

"It's not that bad." Nathan tried to reason.

"God you're not invincible Nathan..fine enough you thinking that when I'm not around but when I'm here and you're hurt please let me decide." Haley said putting him in his place.

Nathan didn't say no more. Instead he carefully lifted up his hoody revealing a damp towel over where he had tied his t-shirt around himself in some form using it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. He heard her gasp and went to pull it back down but she stopped him.

"Nathan…y..you're bleeding really bad." Haley said for the first time actually feeling genuine fear.

"Hey I covered it Hales…that was there beforehand. It's stopped since." He said trying to calm her.

"No it hasn't. Look at this." She said taking the towel which he was holding to himself now covered in what looked like fresh blood.

"Hey…you shouldn't be looking at that…if you faint on me I'm going to be left here to die." Nathan put on a pretend sad face.

"Nathan.." She gave him a tap on the arm. "This is not funny…this is really bad."

"Haley…I promise you I'm ok, the cut isn't that deep I looked at it and Keith will be here, half hour tops he said. Ok there's going to be people worse off than me that need treatment I probably wouldn't be seen too straight away anyway."

"I should ring Keith.." Haley said moving to get up from her spot on the floor but Nathan halted her.

"Hey..just give him some time,, if he doesn't come within the next half an hour we will ring.."

"Promise.." Haley said.

Nathan could see the concern all over her features, she was always so worried about everyone else..he wished she would concentrate on herself sometimes. "Promise." He said giving her a small smile holding his hand to his side for pressure.

"Maybe I should get you some painkillers…I'm sure there's something in the house that could.." Haley began to ramble.

"Haley…please.." Nathan interrupted. "Can you just stay with me?"

That's all it took for her to give in. Nathan never asked for much, in fact he had never asked her for anything in his life. He was always trying to be the strong one, or he always wore that superior image around her. Lately she seemed to be breaking through it piece by piece, catching glimpses of the real him. Glimpses that he was just as fragile as any human being beneath it all, beneath the entire tough act. She was sure a lot of people didn't see that side to him and it was a side she loved. A side she loved that he was beginning to show to her and her only. Haley crawled over to his other side and nestled in to the side of him that wasn't hurt. They sat there for a few minutes just taking the silence, taking in everything that happened but amidst it all finding comfort in each other.

It was a long time before he found his voice again. "Resent.." Nathan said.

"Huh?" Haley propped her head up to look at him not really sure if she heard him speak or not.

"Resent,. When I said you need to get over it Haley I meant the resent..that's not a nice feeling to have to carry around." Nathan said quietly.

Haley knew what he was on about now, their fight from earlier. God that felt like a lifetime ago. "He must have been really bad to you." She almost whispered.

Nathan didn't say anything knowing directly who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you earlier..it's just it has been brought up so much lately, how am I supposed to let it go.." Haley tried to reason with herself.

"Don't apologise Hales…I shouldn't have said that, it was low even for me.." He admitted.

"Why did you?" Haley blurted out.

"I just…" Nathan trailed off trying to find the right words to say…"I always attack people's insecurities Hales…its weak and its hurtful but I do it before.."

"They get to yours.." She finished off for him knowing full well.

"Yea.." Nathan said quietly. "It's always been that way since I met you…do you remember that first night we met at the party?"

Haley scoffed to herself…"How could I forget…"

"I knew you could see right through me, right through everything even then….I could just tell by the way you were watching me…it's like you were trying to pick me apart…I don't know..I" He was quiet for a few more minutes and Haley allowed him the time. "I started to have a panic attack.." He said quietly.

"When you were sitting on the chair…" Haley questioned looking at him.

"Yea it wasn't because of you Haley, a lot of things started to hit me that night…it's like I allowed myself to realise what had happened and what I had to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"I had to keep my guard up around you because I knew you could tear me apart…if you wanted too. You weren't like any of the other girls that just fell for my act and that freaked me out" He added finally looking her in the eye. Haley swallowed hard, there was a vulnerability there she had never seen before. She wasn't tearing him apart anymore, he himself was tearing those walls down for her.

"But…why Nathan?" Haley questioned propping herself on her knees carefully so she could get a better view of him. "You know I used to see you the way you were with Brooke, Peyton everyone in the group and then the way you treated me…it hurt so much and I just couldn't understand and I hated you for it."

"I know it wasn't fair on you Hales and believe me it hurt me just doing it but I couldn't allow myself to get close to you."

Haley wasn't sure if this conversation was helping her, what did he mean he couldn't allow himself? He was talking about her like she was some form of poison waiting to get inside and seep through him.

"I was scared." He said softly in the dark after a few minutes. Haley waited for him to continue, she knew he was struggling. His voice was shaky.."I was scared of letting you in because it's not fair Haley…I already have with Lucas, Karen and Keith…I couldn't put you in the line of fire as well."

"I don't understand.."

"I don't come from a good family, I'm not a good person Haley….I'm not good enough for you.."

"Stop it." Haley almost shouted placing her hand on his face and forcing him to look at her. "Don't you dare say that..do not let Dan or whoever the hell it is define who you are.."

Nathan tore away from her gaze again feeling the next question bubble in his throat, he was afraid to know the answer but he had to ask her. He was once that was consuming his thoughts for some time now. "Do…Do you pity me Haley?" Nathan questioned. "I mean is that all this is about….you being nice to me…"

"No…" Haley said without thinking.

"It's just that day you came over when Cooper was there I asked you why and you said it was to check up on me to see if.."

"To see if you were ok yea.." Haley finished. "Because I care about you Nathan, obviously that's a foreign feeling to you but there's a big difference between that and pity." Haley reasoned. "Look at me." She said softly, she knew it was hard for him opening himself up to her..,he kept looking away, and she wanted to look into those deep blue eyes. See within them all the vulnerability and fear he wasn't able to hide anymore. "I don't pity you Nathan…you're one of the strongest people I know."

"How can you say that…"

"I don't know how I'd cope if I lost my mum, I know sometime I'm going to have to because life throws these barrels at us…but"

"You're strong Haley, almost too strong sometimes."

"I'm not…I just have to be, people expect so much from me.."

"Let them expect, just do what's right for you Haley…you shouldn't have to carry the burden of other people's expectations…remember I said that before?" Haley nodded silently. "I'm sorry I always picked on you for that…"

"What always calling me miss perfect?" Haley teased.

Nathan just gave her a light smile.

"You know that's why you used to get on my nerves so much..,I hated that, just because I tutor or because I work hard people think I'm perfect or I'm all high or mighty.." Haley rambled off.

"You're great Haley, I always thought that…in fact you don't give yourself enough credit."

Haley moved over to rest beside him again sliding her knees out from under her. "Neither do you." She whispered.

"About earlier.." Nathan started.

"No it's ok."

"I have to say this Haley." Nathan interrupted.

He was hesitant for a moment, when she didn't speak he took it as a sign to go.

"I didn't know how to act around you…today when we were with everyone. Yesterday was so different when it was just us and Lily but then when we weren't alone.."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Haley questioned softly, it was a question that had been surfacing in her head for a while now. Why else would he always brush her off in public?

"Is that what you think?" Nathan said both startled and worried.

"Not right now…but earlier yea…I mean why else would you act like that?"

"I was scared Haley…I mean everything's changing and for the first time I didn't know how to act with you and that unnerved me so I just acted like nothing changed. You know Lucas called me out on it this morning…he asked if we were friends?"

Haley couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, wow that was a foreign sound to both of them. "That's so Lucas…"

"Yea…and I freaked out Haley, I didn't know what to say because I couldn't even describe it myself…" Haley glanced up at him then and he continued "What's happening between us…so I brushed Lucas off on the subject and I decided I needed to just act as I always do around you so no one else would notice.."

"But why would it be such a bad thing if they did notice?" Haley said after a moment. "I mean they are our friends.."

"There's Jake Haley he would freak out. Especially after everything I've said and done to you."

"Hey...I've being no better besides Jake doesn't control me, he approved of Kyle when I went out with him…he wasn't such a nice guy in the end."

Nathan physically tenses hearing that guy's name, he didn't even know him but he hated what he done to her. "If Jake ever found out I was sneaking around with you behind his back..."

"So we'd tell him together..."

"Tell him what though Hales….what is this?" Nathan said in almost a whisper as his eyes met her.

There it was. The question that had been swarming around in their heads for the past few weeks when every little thing started changing. Was there ever an answer to such a question?

"I don't know..." Haley said honestly.

It was a few moments before she spoke again. "All I know is that I like spending time with you and I never hated you Nathan, you have to believe that."

Nathan responded by turning ever so slightly not to hurt his side more so he could rest his head above hers giving her a quick kiss there. "Me too." He replied his voice muffled by her hair.

His mind went to what Peyton told him... _"Don't even try and lie to me Nathan, you're a good friend and I don't want to attack you over this but can't you see how wrong all of this is? You're blatantly using her for your pleasure no feelings involved_

"Do you remember what Peyton said?" He questioned after a few minutes.

Haley's own mind went there. _"Haley I know Nathan's our friend but don't let him use you like this, you're better than that._

"Peyton doesn't know you." Haley said honestly. "I didn't know you I was so quick to believe her."

"I helped you believe it Hales…both of you. I told Peyton there were no feelings involved…but there was." He said finally moving back to sit against the wall, his side aching too much from the position he was in.

Silence enveloped them again as they took in everything that had transpired among them the last fifteen minutes. They could hear the rattling of the tiles on the roof letting them know the forces of the outside world was never far away.

"The panic attacks..." Haley said after a moment. "Do you get them often?"

"Rarely ever." Nathan said honestly. "I've never had a full attack but I do get symptoms, like if something triggers it off…"

"How did it start?" Haley said. She glanced across at him and noticed he was deep in thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She decided to go about it a roundabout way. "When you said you were scared of letting me close Nathan…why? I mean..."

"It's complicated." Nathan interrupted not really sure how much he could give away. Hell, he didn't even know the whole story yet. He was still figuring it out.

"I get if you don't want to talk about it…just whatever it is I hope you're not dealing with it on your own Mr Superhero."

"Mr Superhero?" Nathan quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Haley said surprised. "You do think you're invincible or something..." She quirked.

"That's because I am." Nathan nudged her.

"Hey I think I preferred you when you were quiet." She joked.

Nathan just smiled before glancing down at where his hand was holding the towel. The towel was even more soaked, it was getting worse. He had to keep her distracted, hopefully Keith would call soon.

"You remember when I asked you about Damien?" Nathan said after a few minutes.

"Yea…at the hotel last week." Haley remembered.

"He is involved in something Haley…I don't know what it is but I think his Dad is working with Dan in some way." Haley's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Aaron, Damien's Dad called to the house one evening…I was just coming home…he was asking for Dan. It was weird. I just told him he wasn't there and I went inside and of course there Dan was. We got into a fight…and he left."

"Your eye..." Haley said finally making sense of it now.

"Yea that's what happened."

"Why was Aaron looking for Dan?" Haley questioned the very thought that had been plaguing Nathan's mind since.

"I don't know Haley but…" He halted for a minute not sure if he could go there.

"What is it Nathan?" She said softly.

"Dan is involved in shady business Haley..,he has been for years, first I thought nothing of it, but when these guys started showing up unannounced all the time and I knew it wasn't your average debt collector…Dan was always on edge, he was taking it out on me, on Mom.." Nathan trailed off.

Haley said nothing, instead rubbing his arm slowly as she sat next to him.

"That's why I left it behind…but I haven't really left have I?" He asked rhetorically. "I don't trust Aaron, I get a weird feeling around that guy."

"Is he threatening you?" Haley voiced her fears.

"Not really.." Nathan reasoned. "It's just part of the reason I don't let people get close to me Hales, it's dangerous…I don't know what Dan's doing or who has got it in for Dan.."

"Nathan you have to allow people to help you…you can't live like this.."

"I know it's what Cooper said."

"Does Lucas know?"

"About the drugs…no. But I think Keith had an idea Dan was involved in some fraud of something with the car dealership but nothing like this. I never told them…Dan said it to me once…he said I can run away all I want but if I tell them I'm bringing them down with me.."

"He manipulated you.." Haley reasoned.

"It's hard to understand Haley..." Nathan's voice trailed off into the silence. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was taking too much effort to even think at this stage. He was starting to feel week.

Haley didn't want to push him anymore. They had come a long way despite the circumstances opening up to each other. One thing was very clear after tonight, Dan Scott needed to be exposed for what he really was and soon. She knew she would be able to convince him to talk to Karen and Keith and tell them what was going on.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said honestly stroking his arm. When he didn't respond she glanced over at him and noticed his eyes looking slightly glazed over. "Hey.." She said patting him on the arm.."You ok?"

"Huh?" Nathan jolted quite alarmed at her touch looking across.

He seemed noticeably paler. "You zoned out on me there." She said worriedly. "How's your side?" She questioned after a few minutes.

He didn't answer her question instead shifting away from her ever so slowly so he could lie down on his right side. "I just need to rest." He muttered.

Haley tried not to panic, he was acting so out of character all of a sudden. "Nathan..you ok?"

"Yea I'm just tired..Hal…I'm tired…are you not tired?" He mumbled incoherently to himself as though he was speaking another language. This didn't look good, she was about to examine his side when her phone started ringing loudly. It didn't seem to bother him.

She quickly picked it up.."Lucas..thank god.." However, her voice was cut off by his urgent tone.

"Listen Hales. I'm on my way over there I need you guys to be ready..we have to go the hospital. It's Jake."

She wasn't sure if her heart stopped or not. But her trembling body reminded her she was still very much here. She didn't answer him instead choosing to look across at Nathan to tell him…wait what did she have to tell him, she didn't even know…what happened to Jake?

Panic hit her twofold then as she noticed him lying motionless on the ground. "Nathan.." She shouted her voice barely recognisable through her fear. "NATHAN"

"Haley?" Lucas' voice bellowed through the phone.

"What is it?"

"Lucas you need to get here..quick!"

**(Song used: Angels and Airwaves – Lifeline)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with an update. Ok guys please excuse the lack of Naley together for the first half of this chapter, it wasn't intentional the chapter just sort of went this way to get the story told with the aftermath of the storm. However there is some moments to follow! And a lot to come their way; good and bad. It is all part of the relationship they are starting to build up. As always big thanks to those that reviewed/story alert etc. =).**

* * *

><p><strong>She belongs somewhere else, away from my side<strong>  
><strong>so run with what you got, and chase with what you need<strong>  
><strong>i believe the faithful fell, didn't know their way back<strong>  
><strong>so far away from home, but brother we're not alone<strong>  
><strong>and i promise to climb back up here to you<strong>  
><strong>waiting for this message coming through<strong>

**is it mine? is it mine?**  
><strong>as she pulls inside<strong>  
><strong>is it mine? is it mine?<strong>  
><strong>how the lights turn white<strong>

**do you take the non believers/ cause i'm a non believer**

**she belongs somewhere else, where pain isn't hope**  
><strong>and lives get every chance, not part of every plan<strong>  
><strong>i believe the faithful fell, didn't know their way back<strong>  
><strong>so far away from home, but brother we're not alone<strong>

**is it mine? is it mine?**  
><strong>as she pulls inside<strong>  
><strong>is it mine? is it mine?<strong>  
><strong>how the lights go white<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone has those moments. Those moments when they look at someone else. Someone completely random and wonder who are they? What are they going through? Their pain. Their happiness. Sadness. Heartbreak. Everything. What brings them here?<p>

The telephone was constantly ringing. The little bleep ringing instantly in her susceptible eardrums. It would only hit the receiver when it would ring again seconds later. Haley couldn't make out the voices. Just the sounds. Her eyes would follow the paths of the white coats as they rushed to and fro. Frenzy. Panic. It was a monotonous task.

She gazed at the people around her but she wasn't really seeing. Just wondering. Was this all real? Or were they fictional characters in some book waiting for their story to be told. She wondered what everyone else's story would be. What would be hers?

As if hearing her thoughts she felt his hand cover hers tightly. It was that tight grip which she feared the most. She knew from that grip her friend thought this was bad. Real bad.

Haley blinked back the tears before looking up at him. Lucas. Her best friend. They had been through a lot together; they were once two brave 4 years olds against the world. Now at 18 they weren't so sure.

She slowly pulled away from Lucas' hand. She knew he would understand. She couldn't look at it. Not because of what it was. But because it was his. His blood. All over him. She glanced at her own now shaking hands…flashes ran through her mind again. She willed it away but it wouldn't leave. The sounds of the buzzing hospital room seemed to fade. Everything was fading…

_"Nathan..." She shouted her voice barely recognisable through her fear. "NATHAN"_

_"Haley?" Lucas' voice bellowed through the phone._

_"What is it?"_

_"Lucas you need to get here..quick!"_

_Haley didn't hear what he said after that as instinct took over her body. She hurried over to Nathan ignoring the pain coming from her leg. She shook him gently and noticed his eyes were fluttering a bit.._

"_HALEY.." Lucas shouted again. "What's happened?"_

_His voice startled her as her shaking hands held the phone to ear again.."It's Nathan…h h he's just conked out...Luke he needs help...h he's"_

"_Haley. Listen. Just calm down." Lucas interrupted her. "I'm on the road now…just stay calm I'll be there. You need to keep him alert, try and keep him awake..ok?"_

_Lucas waited and waited but was met with silence at the other end of the phone. "Haley, you hear me?"_

_Haley could feel the hot tears fallen and she angrily pushed them away, she couldn't be weak now. _

"_Haley.." Lucas' voice pleaded through the phone._

"_Ok.." Haley said as strongly as she could but her voice was broken. She didn't wait for the line to go dead as she tossed the phone down. She put her hand on Nathan's forehead, he felt cold. His eyes were still fluttering a bit as he slowly opened them, he couldn't seem to keep them open._

"_Nathan.." Haley pleaded. "Nathan. Can you hear me?" She said shaking his arm slightly._

_He wasn't responsive at all_

"_You need to keep him alert. Try and keep him awake."_

_Lucas' words just kept running through her head. She tried a different approach lifting his body up in a sitting position, he was extremely unresponsive to her actions and it worried her further. He wasn't aiding her in anyway, it as though he didn't even know what she was doing. She patted his pale face again as his eyes were drowsily opened. "Nathan. It's ok…I'm here." She said holding his face to her. But nothing was registering. Seconds later she heard the doorbell go off. She backed away watching him before she got to the basement stairs and raced without a second thought to the front door to let Lucas in. She opened the door and Lucas shot past her in seconds ignoring the rubble mess of her house. _

"_Where is he?" Lucas panicked ahead of her. He was down in the basement before she answered. Haley was hot on his heels._

"_Oh my god.." Lucas stated running over to his brother's side. "Nate…" He shouted shaking him. "Nate!.." Nathan was opening his eyes and closing them again drowsily. Lucas put his hand over his heart which was beating faster than normal. "We need to get to the hospital." He said without a second as he started to pull his brother up._

"_Watch him.." Haley finally blurted out. "It's his right side…." That's all she could say as she felt her body trembling._

_Lucas glanced at the towel that had falling from his side when Haley put him sitting up. He felt his stomach twist in knots at the site of the drenched towel. The redness had started to soak through his outer hoodie. Lucas placed his fear aside as he carefully lifted up the hoodie and Nathan's shirt. Under the shirt he had another tea towel covering the cut. He peeled it back catching his fingers on something sharp. Glass. _

"_God Nathan.." Lucas said almost desperately. He carefully but hastily put the tea towel back in place and went over to Nathan's left side lifting him up. His body fell limp against his. He had to be careful not to put any pressure on the glass in case it caused more damage. _

_All Haley could see was the red covering Lucas' hand. "Do you need help?" It was a silly question. Of course he needed help, how was she going to lift Nathan? But she felt helpless. Helpless that she had let it come to this. Helpless that her brother was also at the hospital and she had no clue to what was going on._

"_I have him…can you drive?"_

_Haley nodded weakly._

_They were in the car now. For a girl that never broke the speed limit she was sure making up for it now. It was all surreal. Branches had fallen. The road was a wreck. Traffic was pushing past. Haley didn't care, they needed to get there. She couldn't see danger now, they just needed to get there. They had too. Lucas was sitting in the back holding Nathan up. He was trying to keep him alert but he remained unresponsive. At this stage Haley was sure he was unconscious. Seconds later the car came to a halt. She quickly undid her seatbelt. _

_That was when she felt Lucas hand on her, halting her. "Jake is strong Haley." He said rubbing her shoulder softy before opening the car door. That was all he said._

"My girl." Lydia's voice bellowed through the room jolting Haley from her thoughts. Within seconds she was pulled up in the arms of her mother. This time the tears didn't hold themselves back. And she couldn't stop them, not anymore. "Oh…thank god you're okay."

"Any word?" Jimmy directed his questions towards Lucas as he too gave Haley a hug.

"Still in surgery." Lucas replied.

"Ugh my poor baby." Lydia held her hand up to her mouth. "We shouldn't have let them Jimmy, they're only kids.." She was frantic at this stage as the worrying overtook her body.

"How would that change anything?" Haley bellowed out through her tears shocking everyone. "How…mum? Then you two might have gotten hurt as well….we couldn't prevent this!" She cried before storming out of the room.

Lydia and Jimmy both looked on in shock at their usually collected daughter. She was usually the one that held them all together. Jimmy got up to leave before Lucas halted him.."I'll talk to her." He said calmly as her parents gave him a nod of appreciation.

She didn't need to look behind her to know it was him. She was just glad neither of her parents came out, she couldn't take it now. She should have been there with him. He shouldn't have been on his own. Lucas apprehensively gave her arm a rub, he wasn't really sure what to do. What to say. Haley noticed his blood stained hands again and recoiled instantly.

"Hal.." Lucas started,

"No.." Haley cried out weakly pushing him away. "I can't…your hands….his blood..it's all because of me." She cried her voice shaky.

She tried to distance herself from Lucas even further but he pulled her into a hug. "Don't say that." He gritted out. "None of this is your fault."

"I should have known." Haley's voice was muffled as her face was buried in his shirt. "I should have known he was that bad..the blood…it was just everywhere. You seen it Luke...you held.."

"He'll be ok." Lucas cut off her panicked words as he held her tight. She sunk into him, the aftermath of the events finally taking their toll.

Haley knew Lucas' words had a double-sided meaning. Both for his own brother and hers. But how could he be so sure?

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Mr Scott." Doctor Hargrove said coming into the waiting room. Keith stood up instantly followed by Lucas who stood behind. "Your wife's results came back and you'll be glad to know everything is perfect. We just want to run a few more tests before we let her go." Both of them sighed in relief. Keith didn't bother to correct him on the mistake he made, Karen was his fiancé and supposed to be wife in two weeks. With the change of events today he was sure the wedding was something that was going to have to wait. Haley watched on in confusion. What had happened to Karen? She hadn't heard anything about this.

"Now is all family here..I want to talk to you about your son." Haley felt her heart beating at those words. All of a sudden she felt like she needed to be sick. She didn't even hear Lucas calling her name until he pulled on her arm.

She looked up at him. "I'm not.."

"Yes you are." He said softly pulling her up with him. The three went out to the corridor.

"Is he ok?" Keith asked before the doctor had a chance to speak.

The doctor gave them some form of a reassuring smile which they could only take as a good sign. His face went serious again as he started reading from a chart board. "Nathan lost a lot of blood, typically he had a class II haemorrhage which resulted in him being quite tachycardic."

"I'm sorry.." Lucas interrupted. "What do you mean?" He hated these doctor terms, he couldn't stay silent like the two beside him. He knew he needed to give the doctor a chance to tell them, but he just wanted it out. Plain and Simple.

"Luke.." Keith said eying him.

"No..it's ok." Andy held up his hand. "What I mean is the blood loss caused the rapid heartbeat and the first signs of shock which is why he was acting completely unresponsive. In Class II haemorrhage early central nervous system changes take place leading to anxiety and at times confusion."

"What about now though…is he ok?"

"We performed the surgery replacing the fluid so the body can replenish the fluid lost through the bleeding. We stitched up his side so all he needs now is time."

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Keith questioned.

"It depends Mr Scott. Everyone is different, whenever his body is ready he will wake up. It shouldn't take very long. Your boy was lucky, had that glass gone any deeper he would have needed a blood transfusion." The doctor then looked towards Lucas and Haley. "You kids made a smart move bringing him in when you did, Nathan was just in the beginning stages of shock. Had he been left longer it could have been a lot worse."

"Will he remember any of this?" Haley found herself asking.

"Most likely he won't remember anything from the initial shock phase."

Haley nodded silently.

"When can we see him?" Lucas questioned.

"Now if you like..,can we keep it at least 1 at a time please. There is another person in that room. As you can imagine bed space is quickly becoming limited after today's events."

"We understand. Thanks Doctor Hargrove."

"Call me Andy." Andy smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I've other families to attend to." He gave them a polite smile before walking on.

Haley felt her heart sink again. She was another of them families. She had a feeling she would be waiting on her brother a little while longer. "You coming?" Lucas' voice hounded though her ears and she glanced up at them. "No you two go, I'll go see him after."

"Jake's a fighter Haley, just like Nate. He'll pull through." Keith said giving her a soft smile before walking away.

"I guess you do really like her huh?" Brooke teased as she played with the quilt on his bed. She sighed a minute later.

"Come on Nate…it's not the same when you don't fight back.." Her voice broke a little at the end.

Brooke was holding it together well until now. But it was in moments of solitude like this that she found herself thinking about the amount of people in the hospital fighting for their lives, many neighbours in Tree Hill who she knew. She was strong in front of everyone else. She had to be. She had to comfort her friend whose boyfriend was in surgery, comfort her own boyfriend whose brother was lying in this hospital bed. This brother was also her friend. A friend she could really do with right now. She needed some of Nathan's narkiness now, she needed him to tease her, she just wanted to hear his witty comments. She wanted him to fight back at her for winding him up about fancying Haley. That always made her smile. She could always get to him. But now there was nothing. He was just lying there. Lifeless. She took out the tissue from her pocket sniffling telling herself not to cry.

Haley heard the sniffling as soon as she walked in the room, she wasn't sure which curtain it came from but she presumed it wasn't his. After all everyone had already been in. She quietly pulled across the blue curtain and got a surprise when she noticed Brooke who looked just as surprised.

"I'm sorry.." Haley whispered standing out again. She didn't want to interrupt. Seconds later Brooke came out. Her eyes were puffy. Haley could tell she had been crying. "I was just so strong up till now and then when I seen him…and just everything's that's happened." Brooke trembled before Haley pulled her into a hug nodding in understanding.

"He's going to be okay." Haley said as they pulled out of the hug.

"I know.." Brooke said wiping her eyes again. "It's just I needed to hear his voice..nothing like Nathan to kick me in to gear." Brooke said as she laughed brokenly. It was a forced laugh. "I'm sure even he will tease me for crying over him."

Haley smiled at that feeling her own eyes glisten with unshed tears once again. Had she not cryed enough already? "Well he will definitely tease me." She joked as the two girls shared a proper laugh this time.

Silence fell over them again.

"He saved me you know…" Haley started slowly as Brooke looked at her curiously. No one had really a chance to share their stories about what happened when the storm struck. Everything had been so hectic since. It was like they did not want to reach into that memory when there was still people fighting for their lives. The wounds were too fresh.

"We were fighting.." Haley continued.

"That sounds like ye two." Brooke added in and Haley could only smile softy.

Brooke noticed she had no snarky comment to add. Nothing.

"And…I.I told him to get out…" Haley stopped for a second. "He said my name…I thought he was just pleading with me to hear him out and then he roared at me.." Haley's voice trembled a little. "The cabinet just smashed into us…" She trailed off deep in thought.

"I should have known he was more hurt.." She said in almost a whisper.

"Haley.." Brooke started but she was interrupted.

"You know I was waiting for the anger..I thought I'd feel angry at him for keeping this from me, he knew it was bad but he just kept saying it would be ok. He didn't tell me about the glass." Haley said shaking her head.

"He just didn't want you to worry." Brooke replied.

"I know that now." Haley said softly. "I know we've never been close…well that's an understatement.." She said as Brooke gave her a knowing look. "I just wish he would have let me help him, instead of trying to protect me from it."

"Boytoy in there thinks he is Mr tough. Nathan could have been shot and he'd be like it's ok.." Brooke reasoned.

"Well that's true." Haley smiled.

"Haley.." Brooke started. Haley looked her in the eye, for some reason her tone was more commanding and serious than ever.

"It's not an ego thing." Brooke continued. "The not letting anyone help him or see him…" Brooke paused for a minute.."Weak I guess. . He doesn't want people to worry because it means they are getting involved, he thinks he is bringing them down to his level. Nathan will do everything to push the people he cares about away. It's like he is a hazard to them. And if you let him he will keep pushing. I guess he knew he angered you from the start Haley and he had his mind made up there, you were one less person to worry about."

Haley listened intently to Brooke's words. It made sense. It was truly messed up but it made sense. Her mind flashed back to what he said to her in the basement.

**_I was scared of letting you in because it's not fair Haley.._**

**_I couldn't allow myself to get close to you_**

**_I don't come from a good family._**

"I know you guys have always laughed at me when I spread my theories about you two and maybe they are a bit insane but I never believed for a second he hated you that much." Brooke interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucas did." Haley tried to reason.

"Yea he thought Nathan hated you because you wouldn't jump into bed with him at the click of his fingers." Brooke smiled. "But it's deeper than that."

"You know him pretty well…huh?" Haley said softly.

Brooke couldn't help but notice the change in Haley's tone there. Was it disappointment? Longing? She didn't know what it was but nevertheless it was different. "Lucas talks about him a lot, it helped him when things were bad when Dan came back for Nathan. Nathan has never really opened up with me but we're good friends. He just sees me as I am..Brooke Davis. Not cheerleader. Or Party Girl. Just Brooke."

"I'm sorry I never really listened to you when you'd tell me.."

"He's a nice guy underneath it all." Brooke laughed. "He didn't exactly make it easy for me. You know even when I called him out on it..saying you were nice he scoffed in my face. I've being in-between you two a lot."

"Yea like at lunch today.." Haley said.

"God…that feels like a lifetime ago." Brooke yawned just thinking about it.

A nurse came in the door a second later jolting the girls out of their conversation. "Remember girls it's just one visit per patient." She whispered before heading out again. She was in a hurry. Haley thought she seemed nice though, she could have gotten angrier.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting. You're probably in a hurry and everything." Brooke said realising her and Haley had been standing there for ages.

"No it's ok. I'm actually waiting around here for a good while so might as well keep him company." Haley smiled. "Besides Mum and Dad won't leave Jake's side."

Brooke patted her on the arm and smiled tenderly. She knew this was very tough on Haley. Jake was only out of surgery an hour ago so now it was the waiting. the hardest part. Haley was glad Brooke didn't say anything, her gesture was more than enough.

Brooke just made it to the door before she turned her head back to glance at Haley. "Oh and Haley.."

Haley was just pulling back the curtain when she turned around.

"It's not that he is guarding his own heart. He is guarding everyone else's, guards yours from his."

"Shouldn't I be the decider of that?" Haley blurted out almost instantly.

Brooke smiled. She picked up on what Haley said. It wasn't a "we" but an "I". She noticed something in her friend today she hadn't seen for a while. Even among the gloomy events there was a change, a warmth within her friend for a certain someone that she hadn't seen shine before . She always thought that spark was there on some level. But now it was ignited past the point of hiding. She just hoped neither of them would quench it trying to hide away from each other longer than they had been.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Brooke said softly before opening the door and not looking back.

Haley nervously made her way across to the bed, staring at the floor the whole way until she seated herself. It was then she took the time to look at him. He was a different person. No permanent mask on his features. No covering up. It was just Nathan. Absentmindedly she brought her hand up and ran it through his hair. She smiled to herself, his hair was all matted and flat…far from the styled look he usually sported. She sighed to herself upon gazing at his face again. He looked so pale apart from the light bruising around his eye.

She rubbed her hand over that bruise hesitantly feeling anger within her. How could that man do that to his own son? Haley silently wondered what else Nathan had gone through in the past. He had let her in that short amount of time they spent in the basement but just as quick as he let her in he was building up the walls again. She wouldn't let him this time.

**_Maybe you should tell him that._**

Brooke's words rang in her ears.

Haley opened her mouth and closed it again. She took a breath before rubbing her hand on his arm. "I told you when we were in the basement and I'm not sure you heard me..well you conked out on me." She tugged him playfully but there was no change.

She sighed softly as she kept grazing her fingers up his arm. "I'm not going anywhere…I mean it…you can push me away all you want but it's not going to work." Her voice broke at the end.

"I think I'm winning this argument.." She joked softly as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "I need you to wake up...please" She whispered this time pleadingly as she held his hand. "You're the only one that knows what this is like. How did you do it?" Haley questioned softly. "When she was lying in that bed..what did you do? How do you not give up?" Haley could taste her tears now. She wiped her eyes with her left hand and squeezed his with her right. There was no change.

"I'm right here Nathan…come on." Her fingers grazed his.

"Fight me."

But there was nothing. He was lifeless. She would give anything to have back even annoying her again. Anything but this.

"I need you." She added weakly after a few minutes resting her head on the space beside him.

Haley wasn't sure how long she was out until she felt someone shaking her softly. She jumped up startled meeting her friends face. "What is it?" Haley said almost immediately worry masking her features.

"It's ok…your mum's just looking for you."

Haley nodded weakly getting up, her whole neck ached. She hadn't meant to fall asleep there. The next words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Can you stay with him?" She said glancing back at Nathan before she made her way out.

"I was planning too." Lucas said giving her a reassuring smile before she left. It was when she was gone that his face frowned in confusion. What had happened between Nathan and Haley during the storm?..Was she really so worried about Nathan because he protected her or was there more to it? He knew Haley was fragile at the moment because of Jake, hell they all were. But that look in her eyes. He couldn't shake it off. The same question was left lingering in his mind…what the hell happened between them?

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"_Mum." Nathan shouted through the desolate house. It was his old house in Charlotte. He was calling her but she was nowhere. He couldn't find her. He needed to find her. She was shouting for him. The shouting wouldn't cease._

_He started getting angry. He kept walking through the house but there was no one. Then he found them. They were laughing at him._

"_What have you done?" Nathan said angrily._

_Aaron made his way closer to Nathan laughing while Dan stayed behind. Nathan ducked out of the way but his body wouldn't move. "You couldn't rescue her could you?" Aaron said as he laughed harder putting his hands around Nathan's neck._

_Nathan couldn't breathe. He tried to push him off but It was just blackness. Cold, suffocating, blackness. She was still shouting. The only thing he could feel was the tightening of his throat…_

_Then he felt the release. She was telling him it was ok. It was his Mom's voice but she wasn't there. Nathan opened his eyes. _

_He wasn't there anymore. He was in the park. He recognised this place. He was here before with Haley and Sophie. _

"_Are you even listening you goof?" He felt her shove her arm into him and he glanced to the side. It was Haley. His Haley. But she looked different. Her blond locks were now a deep, rich brown. She looked older. What striked him was how happy she appeared, she was giggling at him. What was going on? Did she not see him? Did she not know who she was with?_

"_The house." Nathan found himself saying. Where was the house he was in seconds ago..where was Dan? They were after him._

_If it was even possible she smiled more brightly at him. "Please just give it a chance." She jumped up on her knees and gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her. "You don't believe me do you?" She questioned with a playful look on her face. "Come on I'll show you."_

_The house was just as desolate as before but Haley couldn't see any of that. The happiness just radiated from her as she stood beside the window._

"_Haley.." He started._

_She bounced over placing her fingers to his lips. "I know, it is dark, damp and falling apart but we can do this. We could live here. We could get it done up in time."_

"_In time for what…" He found himself asking but she hadn't heard him she was still talking animatedly about….their lives it seemed. His life. Haley's life. _

_They were one. _

_She ran over to the big sheet and wiped it off revealing a piano. She gave him that playful smile that he adored so much again before taking his hands and leading him to the window. "Look..and there's even a basketball hoop so I can play and watch you..shirtless of course." She winked._

_Her lips captured his a second later in a deep kiss. He held his hand to her hair holding her close to him. All of a sudden the need to be close to her took over. He couldn't let her go. He needed her. He couldn't say anything to her, he just needed to hold her. They broke away giving each other a series of open mouthed kisses before she pulled back still holding his hands._

"_This can be perfect you know..for all of us."_

_All of us. Her words rang through his ears, then he felt the loss of her touch. "Come on…let me show you the rest." She took off running around the piano jokingly before making it out of the room. He followed after her hastily making it out onto the landing. But she was gone. He looked in every room. Where was she? She was nowhere._

"_Haley.." He shouted for her. The silence of the house enveloped him once again._

"_Haley.."_

_He couldn't stand the silence._

"_Haley…"_

The machine was beep was increasing as Nathan started to wake up. Lucas lifted his head up from where he was resting on the chair when he heard her name being called. Nathan was shouting her. He lept up quick without thinking trying to calm him. Nathan's eyes were fluttering open.

He kept calling her name.

"Hey…hey Nate…it's me.."

Nathan's eyes were squinted now as he took in the light and Lucas face.

"Hey little brother." Lucas said.

Nathan didn't know what was going on. He was supposed to be looking for Haley. Where did she go? Seconds later a cup of water was brought to his mouth. A man in a white coat was then shining a light right into his eyes, he quickly snapped them shut.

He opened his eyes again. None of this made sense. "Where is she?" He croaked out.

"Nathan..it's ok." Lucas said trying to calm him down.

Nathan glanced at his brother worriedly. "No..s..s she was there…I was following her and…w where…where did she go? Where?" Nathan was panicking now, his sentences not making much sense.

Lucas glanced at the doctor worriedly.

"It's ok Nathan, calm down." The doctor ordered as he walked over catching Lucas' gaze. "Don't worry it's just the effects of the anaesthetic."

"Wher?" Nathan started again but his voice was cut off as a breathing mask was placed over his mouth. It took a few minutes for him to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor questioned minutes later having removed the mask.

"Sore." Nathan said his voice croakily. Everything was hurting, his muscles ached, his throat was dry..it felt like a massive effort just to open his eyes.

"Well that's expected." The doctor said. "You suffered a severe injury to your side and lost quite a lot of blood, do you remember any of that?"

Nathan was quite for a few moments as he tried to process everything that happened. Flashbacks were hitting him now but he couldn't piece it together, one minute he was with Haley then…there was nothing. He was blank.

"I was with Haley..Haley.." Nathan became worked up again as he looked over at his brother for some form of clarification.

"She's ok." Lucas quickly calmed him down.

Nathan relaxed a bit. "I just remember being there…what happened?" He said croakily.

"You suffered a class II haemorrhage Nathan and your body responded to the volume of blood loss by going into the beginning stages of shock which is why you won't remember much. Now we removed the glass and stitched your side up during surgery. There is no permanent damage, just plenty of rest over the next few days."

Nathan was slowly taking it all in. How had it got that bad…he had no idea. He knew it was bad but not this threatening. "I really didn't think it was that serious."

"A lot of patients don't. Your body doesn't feel the effects of blood loss instantly so you think you're fine when it's actually getting worse. You're lucky your friends got you here when they did, you didn't need a transfusion."

Nathan just nodded softly.

"Anyways I'm sure your family are waiting till see you. We will keep you in overnight just to monitor you but you should be good to go tomorrow."

"Thanks doctor." Lucas spoke up for him as Nathan seemed to be staring off into space.

"How bad is it?" Nathan said softly after a while. He didn't have to say much else, Lucas knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Jake's car was hit when he was driving from the store. He was in surgery, I guess it's just a waiting game now." Lucas replied his voice full of weight, full of sadness.

Nathan swallowed hard. His thoughts instantly went to Haley and what she must be going through. "He'll wake up though right?" Nathan found himself asking.

The look that Lucas gave him then sent a shiver up his spine. He remembered seeing that look before. When you received that look you had to force yourself to have faith, to believe because if you didn't you'd have nothing.

_2 years ago._

_Nathan rushed through the corridors his game clothes still on, his heart beating frantically. He was going on pure adrenaline now. He was sure if he stopped to think about it for a second he would just crumble. He met his grandfather instantly. His expression shocked him. He was..angry._

"_What happened?" Nathan said breathlessly. _

"_Son.." His Dad's voice came from behind him. Nathan turned around shocked, he couldn't process what was going on. No one was telling him anything. He noticed the stitches all over his father's face, the dried in blood, his limp walk. _

"_It's your mother.." Dan started._

"_No.." Nathan said adamantly as Dan looked taken aback._

"_Nathan she's.."_

_He couldn't take it. "no.,,no, no, no.." Nathan said tears welling in his eyes as he walked backwards, distancing himself from his father. _

_Dan came up and held him by the shoulders. "Son she's in surgery fighting for her life. She needs us."_

_Nathan shrugged him off angrily._

"_How?" He said as the tears which once filled his eyes threatened to pour. "How…is she in there fighting for her life..and you.." He pointed at him disgustedly…."you…you have a couple of stiches?" He shouted angrily as he started shaking. People were beginning to stare now._

_His grandfather came up then grabbing him. "Come on boy, let's just sit down." Nathan was a shaking mess, his whole body trembling. _

_Nathan felt himself shaking violently as he was placed down in the waiting room vaguely aware of his grandfather sitting beside him. It didn't feel real. They were supposed to get out; they were meant to be leaving this. But not this way. Not like this._

"_She's going to make it right.." He said through sniffles. "She has to." _

_There was no reply, just his soothing hand on his back,._

"_Right?" Nathan said._

_And his grandfather held that look in his eyes that chilled him to his very core. _

_All Nathan could do from then on was believe she could make it. It wasn't supposed to end like this for them. He couldn't be left in the hands of his father. He couldn't without her._

"You sure it's not your head you hit son?" Keith teased bringing Nathan out of his daze.

"Leave the kid alone,..he's only woken up a while."

"Sorry…I'm just tired." They had been keeping the conversation going since they came into the room. Trust Karen and Keith to always induce some normality into their lives especially in situations like this. Nathan was finding it hard to concentrate. It was the first time he had been in a hospital since his mother's death. He had spent every day in a room like this waiting for her; it had become part of his routine. Then all of a sudden it wasn't. And he had never thought about that time again…until now. Now just being here, the musty white walls and the rugged blue curtain surrounding him brought it all back. All of it.

"That's understandable." Karen said patting his arm.

"Well we will let you get some sleep. Oh and Nate." Keith said before leaving. "You're moving back in with us, that's an order."

Nathan just gave them a small smile as they left. It was then he closed his heavy eyes and felt sleep come upon him.

He crinkled his nose up as he felt it tickling. He tried to ignore it hoping it would just go away but it stayed. What was that? He brought his hand up to scratch his nose a bit and he heard a breath escape. He could smell her then, her strawberry scent invaded him. Haley. That's all that came to mind and with that thought he was instantly awake. He opened his eyes and caught her smiling at him. "Hey sleepyhead"

Nathan tilted his head to the side and smiled back at her. "Hey."

He spoke so quietly she wasn't sure she even heard him but it was that crooked smile that done it for her. God she missed it._ She had missed him._

She hopped out of her seat in a flash and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as her hand through his hair. They held each other for several seconds Neither saying anything.

"I need you." She whispered softly after a while, her head buried into his neck.

Had he heard her right…she said she _needed_ him? With everything that was going on with Jake it was him she was turning to…Nathan didn't know what to expect when he came face to face with Haley after everything but it wasn't this. If anything he thought she would be angry at him for allowing himself to get so bad and hiding the truth from her about how injured he actually was.

"I'm sorry Haley." He whispered to her. When she glanced up at him confused and pulled away he knew he needed to explain further. "I let you down…I thought I was protecting you but I made it worse.."

His words had a double meaning. He wouldn't realise it but Haley did. He was always trying to protect everyone else and only hurting himself and them in the process.

"You know I would never berate any person that done something with the intention of protecting me..no matter what the outcome." Haley said softly. And it was the truth, she couldn't possibly be mad. "I could never be mad at you for that."

"But you can't always choose what I need protecting from. I have to figure that out myself." She said adamantly.

Her words were confusing him, what did she mean? He couldn't just let her walk into the line of fire if he thought something was wrong. "I won't stand back and watch you get hurt. If that's what you are asking..I'll never be that guy."

"I know you wouldn't…" Haley said as she rubbed his arm softly

Nathan met her eyes this time, the soft circles she was drawing on his arm was driving him crazy.

"Just don't push me away Nathan..I don't need protecting from you.."

"Hales.." Nathan started but she interrupted him.

"You can't guard me anymore. I won't let you." She said pulling her chair up closer so that she could rest her head beside him.

He couldn't fight her anymore. He realised that long before their conversation in the basement earlier. He promised himself he could not get close to her, she deserved much better than the person he was today. He was so full of hatred for his father it made him uneasy at times. But at the same time he was scared, Dan still had that hold over him. He didn't want Haley to see that side to him, he didn't want her to see how messed up and weak he could truly be sometimes.

Nathan brought his right hand up and ran it through her hair softly. "You need to believe that he will be ok you know, you have too." He said softly after a few minutes.

Haley nodded beside him as she felt a tear running down her cheek again. She was struggling to hold herself together on so many levels. She felt like her feelings could combust because she didn't really know how she felt. Worry. Pain. Sadness. All of it came to mind when she thought of her brother but being close to Nathan now helped. It helped with the pain and she wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. Because he was the only one that made that cold feeling go away in the empty pit of her stomach and with that carried an enormous weight….she needed him. A lot. But she afraid to realise just how much and even more afraid to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

He knew it was her the moment he felt the weight of the bed shifting beside him. He had heard her crying downstairs for an hour and it killed him. But he needed to give her space. That and the fact they were in Karen and Keith's now and they had to be careful. He already had noticed Lucas giving him strange looks from time to time, whenever Haley was mentioned or whenever she was there. He was getting away with it though. Haley was going through a tough time because of Jake, it's not like Nathan could be his usual pissy self to her even if things hadn't changed. But Lucas was still acting strange around him since the storm..what was that about? Nathan realised they hadn't talked much about it, about anything really. That was something that was going to happen soon and he dreaded the thought of it.

It had been two days since he got out of the hospital now. He hadn't got a chance to be alone with Haley since he woke up. Keith said she would be staying with them for a while. Haley's parents were balancing time between tidying up the house and visiting the hospital. Karen and Keith knew it was for the best, Haley couldn't be alone.

Nathan didn't know how to handle this, Haley was always the strong one. He went to her more than enough even when he shouldn't have. He had needed her before and he still did. But now the tables were turned and he didn't know what to do? It broke him to hear her cry, he knew what she was going through. And in turning to him she was also making him face up to what happened to his mother, he was delving into that part of himself again and it hurt.

He didn't say anything just let her crawl into him. He held her as her body trembled ever so lightly. She was resting her head against his chest and he could feel the light trickle of her tears. He closed his eyes to her pain, his own pain. It was all so much.

"I can't do this.." She whispered weakly.

He opened his eyes and pulled back from her so he could glance down. "You can Hales, you're s.."

She cut him off. "No, no I'm not strong…I'm not and I can't….I can't sit there and pretend and and..," Her scentence trailed off as she choked up again.

He knew what she meant. He had been in that position.

He rubbed his hand soothingly threw her hair. It was all he could do, be there for her. There was no words for this situation. He knew that all too well. But he didn't want to think of it, the fact that her pain could just be beginning.

It was if something snapped inside of her as a second later she was peppering his chest with kisses all the way right up his neck. It took him a minute to register what she was doing. Haley noticed how tense and rigid his body was. He wasn't cooperating, he wasn't expecting this. She needed to relax him. She continued kissing up his neck to his jawline and her fingers scraped the nape of his neck, she knew he liked that. And she could tell from the confronted look on his face. His eyes were squeezed tight, he was trying not to give in.

"I just want to forget it all.." She whispered in his ear before bringing her lips to his and kissing him softly. It didn't take long for him to react to that as he kissed her back. Their kisses grew rough and urgent even more demanding than they had been before. This wasn't slow and sensual. This was infuriating. As though they were letting go of all their pain, their anger.

It was when he felt her body grinding into him that he snapped. Her words rang through his mind_…I just want to forget it all_. This wasn't the way, she was vulnerable and hurting. This wasn't how it should be.

Nathan immediately distanced himself from her and tried to cool down. They couldn't do this. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his body down. How was it he got so worked up just from her touch? He just surrendered to her, he had to watch himself before he lost any ounce of control he had left.

"Hey…" Haley said softly rubbing her hand down his arm.

"We shouldn't be doing this Hales…not in their house, Lucas is next door." He started rambling off but was cut off by her lips again. God she felt so good. She pulled away before whispering. "They're asleep..it's okay." She raked her nails down his chest trying to relax him.

Nathan held her hands stopping her.

Haley looked up at him perplexed before drawing light circles with her nails on his chest. She felt his grip loosening then.

"Haley…" Nathan tired his voice weak. What was she doing? It felt so good. His hands were grabbing her face as a second later as he pulled her into a rough demanding kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Haley groaned forcefully at his urgency. She could never get enough of the taste of him. The last time they had kissed had been slow and careful. Now it was ferocious as their emotions of recent events fuelled their desire. She knew she had him now. Nathan pulled away and started sucking on her neck. Haley was vaguely aware of the fact he was marking her. She groaned as he hit her weak spot. She pushed herself into him and held back another groan at the feel of him. He was like that for her, it spurred her on further.

She brought her hands down and cupped him outside his boxers. She felt a sort of satisfaction from it, even though he was trying to fight her off in the beginning he wanted this just like she did.

She felt his whole body go tense again. As soon as she stroked him it took everything in him to pull away. He couldn't believe he had let it get that far again. One minute he was telling her no and now this. He needed to calm down but it was proving impossible with the way she was touching him.

He tried to push away but her touch was so overwhelming. "Haley….I can't, we can't." He said with finalisation. His breath was shaky.

"You want to Nathan." She said as her hands held him signalling just how much he did want this.

Nathan swallowed hard trying to hold back the low groan that was threatening to escape. "No." It was all he could say to make her pull away and she did.

The look that was displayed across her face in that moment tore him. She was hurt.

"Are you that revolted.." She couldn't even finish the sentence as her face confronted in confusion and sadness. Humiliation.

"Haley.." Nathan whispered harshly trying to garner her attention. He reached across to hold her but she shrugged him off as if burned by his touch. "Haley. You're hurting now; you're upset I don't want to take advantage of that."

"Like that would have stopped you before." She muttered as she tried desperately to hold back the tears. What was wrong with her, she was an emotional wreck.

"You're hurting, you don't mean that." Nathan said adamantly.

She didn't say anything else. "Can't you see how much I want you Haley…god you have no idea what just your touch does to me…it kills me to pull away from you…but not like this." He said and hesitated for a moment.."Not when your brother is lying in hos.."

"Stop." She shouted angrily this time and Nathan flinched in surprise. "I know where he is.."

"Yea well I think you need to hear it." Nathan said sternly. He knew this is what she needed, she was doing what he done those 2 years ago when his mother was in the very same position. Hiding from it. He knew what she needed, she needed someone that would tell her the truth, so she could learn to deal with it. Hiding didn't make it go away. If anyone knew that he did, it never made it better.

He wouldn't let her hide like he tried to. It only resulted in more pain. He didn't want that for her.

"I came to you…because I wanted to forget…that's all I ask Nathan.." Haley said as the traitor tears began to fall. "It's like you still get off on hurting me.." She said shaking her head as she began to sit up on the bed. She didn't want to be near him now.

"I'm here for you Haley, I am. But you can't hide from this..believe me the more you want to forget this the harder it is going to be when that hospital rings and.."

"NO." Haley shouted as she went to get up but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jake needs you Haley, don't hide fro.."

"I'm not hiding,.."

"You are. Lydia said you were only in that room once since he..."

Nathan's sentence was cut off as he felt an almighty slap to his face. He held his hand to his stinging cheek before looking back up at her tear stained face, it broke something inside of him to see her this way. He just wanted to take it all away but to do so he had to force her to face the truth no matter how much it hurt.

"How dare you? When you're the very person that came here because you were hiding from your past, from Dan…who's hiding now Nathan?" She bellowed pushing him in the chest away from her.

Nathan swallowed hard as he felt the tears prick at his eyes. "Haley. Please." He said reaching for her hand.

"Stay away from me." She cried out before jumping and running out of his room. She wiped the tears from her eyes before smacking into something hard and stumbling back. She could make out the figure of her best friend in the dark hallway, he was squinting as if he had just woken up. The worry and anger evident on his features.

"What the hell is going on?"

**I was going to mention this at the beginning of the update but didn't want to spoil it. For Nathan's dream when he was in hospital the whole setting and look of Naley was taking from the 6x17 episode when they celebrated their anniversary, I hadn't planned that it just sort of happened that way. I loved that scene between them. Also the beginning of that dream is a throwback to the dream he had in chapter 15, it's important for understanding why Nathan was pushing Haley away. It will be be brought up in the future sometime. Anyway enough rambling, thanks for reading.**

**(Song used: La Rocca – Non Believer)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally back with an update :)..I'm so sorry for taking this long, I hate to leave people waiting on updates I know how it feels but I knew it was going to be a while since the last update because I had end of semester exams. But thankfully they finished Friday so will have lots more free time for writing over the summer I plan on finishing this story and also starting to brainstorm a few ideas for another story I may write, not so sure yet.**

**Ok so this starts where the last chapter ended just to clarify because it has been a while and people might be confused. Thanks so much to those that reviewed the last chapter, really interested to hear your opinions…and thanks to anyone who has kept interest in this story, I know it has been hard because my updates have been spaced out recently but I will be back to updating weekly as much as I can now I'm off. Anyway on to the reading…**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I guess it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I got nothing left inside of my chest,<strong>  
><strong>But it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I guess it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I got nothing left inside of my chest,<strong>  
><strong>But it's all alright<strong>

**Well I got the call soon as the day hit night**  
><strong>As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside<strong>  
><strong>I stopped the car and came outside<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know that tone<strong>  
><strong>I remember the first time<strong>  
><strong>We wished upon parallel lines<strong>  
><strong>Waiting for a friend to call<strong>  
><strong>And say they're still alive<strong>  
><strong>I've given everyone I know<strong>  
><strong>A good reason to go<strong>  
><strong>I was surprised you stuck around<strong>  
><strong>Long enough to figure out<strong>

**That it's all alright**  
><strong>I guess it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I got nothing left inside of my chest,<strong>  
><strong>But it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I guess it's all alright<strong>  
><strong>I got nothing left inside of my chest,<strong>  
><strong>But it's all alright<strong>

* * *

><p>Haley didn't answer as she hurriedly past Lucas and headed down the stairs. Lucas stood there even more confused than before…"Well do you wanna tell me?" He questioned angrier than he intended it to be.<p>

Nathan's mind was in a haze with everything that just conspired between him and Haley.

"Nathan.." Lucas prodded again.

"Godammit Luke…I can't deal with this now." Nathan snapped getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lucas halted him from going out the door.

"I'm going to check on.."

"I think you've caused enough." Lucas interrupted. "Just leave her alone Nate, Haley's going through enough."

"I didn't do anything Luke…"

"Well it didn't look that way.."

"God I was trying to help her." Nathan blurted out frustrated.

Lucas stammered for a minute surprised not just by his words but the expression behind them, the concern all over Nathan's face was evident. For a split second his mind flashed back to Haley in the hospital..,the exact same concern she displayed when they were waiting for Nathan to wake up. Lucas shook his head of his thoughts, he was probably making something out of nothing. Nevertheless he knew one thing, he needed to have a talk with his brother and that needed to happen soon. But tonight wasn't the night for it.

"She just needs some space.." Lucas said softening his tone. He ran his hand through his hair not really sure what else to say. "Look I'm going to bed, don't want to wake Mom and Keith..think it's best you do too."

Nathan just nodded, he was just about ready to tell Lucas Haley was the one that came to him but he decided to let it pass, that was something he didn't want to go into tonight. Hell, he didn't even understand what was happening between himself and Haley at the moment, never mind explaining it to his brother.

It took everything in him not to go downstairs to her but he knew it was for the best to leave it. Lucas was right, she did need her space..,he just wished she could see he was only trying to help. Nathan sighed before lying back down on his bed staring up at the ceiling accepting the idea that sleep wasn't going to come so easily to him for the rest of the night.

Nathan quietly made his way into the kitchen the next morning, it was all quiet downstairs, he presumed Haley was sleeping on the couch or went back up to bed..however his thoughts were shot down when he seen her rummaging through the cupboards looking for something. She was already dressed for the day in her blue jeans and yellow strap top. "Hey.." Nathan said carefully.

Haley didn't respond, instead choosing to keep going about her busy.

Nathan sighed to himself, he knew this wasn't going to be easy but he didn't realise she could be so stubborn. He hated this, just when they were beginning to work things out they were back to square one. Hating each other. What freaked him out even more was that hating each other felt like a foreign feeling to him now, he didn't know how he kept the pretence up for the last year.

"What..you're not even going to look at me?"

It was then Haley turned, Nathan immediately notice her red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan if I haven't got the time to look at you..forgive me I just have a lot on my mind." She retorted sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it like that I mean't…"

"Come on you're the most egotistical person I know of course you mean't it like that." Haley interrupted.

"Oh so we're back to this…real mature Haley." Nathan said shaking his head as he walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open with anger.

"Morning kids." Karen said coming into the kitchen.

Nathan turned his apprehensive gaze from Haley and gave Karen a light smile. Haley sent her a polite "Hi" before going back to her business. Karen immediately sensed the hostility between the two and was sure she interrupted something but decided to let it pass.

"Feels strange to have someone else make breakfast around here." Karen commented with a light chuckle.

"Well I was up early so thought I might as well be some use.." Haley joked as she continued whirling the pancake mix around.

Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes, no more than him she was brilliant at putting on the act when she needed too.

"Yea well the way the dinosaurs in this house eat I could use an extra pair of hands."

Nathan scoffed. "We're not that bad."

"You're the worst." Lucas stated coming into the kitchen.

"Whatever Pucas."

"Boys." Karen scolded.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, it was like she was giving off to a pair of five year olds.

"Don't mind them Haley."

"Oh she'll get used to it they are always like this." Keith butted in as he grabbed a made pancake off the counter while holding the daily newspaper.

Both Nathan and Lucas turned on Keith this time. "You can't talk."

"Hey..I'm the man of the house." Keith explained.

"Sorry Keith but I think you're even girlier than Lucas…you're lucky you got the man of the house back..he's standing right here." Nathan joked clearly eluding to himself.

Lucas scoffed. "Says the guy who watches Gilmore Girls with Mom."

This time Haley scoffed.

"I do not." Nathan shot back quickly.

"How come I never heard about this?" Keith popped his head up from behind the newspaper.

"I thought you would of noticed.." Lucas prided.

"It was one time." Nathan snapped back.

Haley just watched between the 3 of them amused. "Is it always like this?" She said to Karen.

"This and worse." Karen laughed.

Haley found herself genuinely smiling at the interaction between the 3, it was the first smile in ages that wasn't forced or strained or altered in some way for people to believe she was really ok. She found her gaze lingering on Nathan more than any of them, he was so different, so carefree. She could tell just by looking at Karen's face watching all three of them that she was glad to have Nathan back. He was their family now. She could see it in Karen's eyes. She quickly went back to mixing up the remainder of the pancakes grateful for their light banter which helped to relive her heavy mind. She knew she had to go back and visit Jake soon,..it was just so hard. For once Haley didn't feel like being strong she couldn't be, as far as she was concerned at the moment ignorance was bliss.

"Now can we all sit and eat breakfast together before you all scoff it up.." Karen said setting the plates down on the table.

Nathan just laughed as Keith went to grab another pancake but Karen slapped his hand back.

"See this Nate….this is what happens when you get married."

"Well maybe Nathan here will actually make the food for his wife instead of eat all the food his wife makes." Karen joked good naturedly.

Lucas nearly choked on his water at that. "Yea…right."

"Hey…I can cook."

"Oh yea I'd say you can cook as much as you hate to watch Gilmore Girls."

"What is this…pick on Nathan day?"

"No I actually think it's pick on Keith day."

"Oh you'll get over it honey." Karen chided.

"Will get you tomorrow morning Luke..watch out!" Nathan quipped.

"It's good to have you back Nate." Lucas said.

"Yea..that won't work."

The rest laughed at the table.

"It is good to have ya back boy..,we mean that." Keith said genuinely and Nathan just sent him a smile in appreciation.

"And you know you're welcome to stay as long as you like Haley.,"

"Thanks Karen, both of you, I really appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do, besides it's not like we're strangers here."

Haley just nodded knowing what Karen was getting to, there was many nights when Haley's parents were away on their ventures that she'd end up staying here after closing up the café or calling over to spend time with Lucas. Sometimes this house felt more familiar to her than her own. It had been that way though for a while after Vivian moved out, it was just herself and Jake left and often she felt the house didn't feel the same. She was definitely grateful for the refuge at Lucas' now.

The rest of breakfast went along smoothly as everyone made light conversation and continued their banter. Everyone steered clear of the topic of the storm but all knowing it was something that could not be avoided. The storm has caused a lot of damage over the past few days, it was not something the residents of Tree hill could easily heal from but it was moments like this, simply family breakfasts that endorsed the fact that things might really be ok. As ok as they could be.

Haley finished putting the plates in the dishwasher and closed them up. "Think I might take a walk." She said to Karen. "Clear my head for a bit."

"Haley.." Karen called to her just as the young girl was leaving the room. Haley stopped a little apprehensive. "I know you've a lot going on right now and you're probably tired of hearing it…but I am here if you just need to talk or anything..just know that right."

"Thanks Karen." Haley smiled before making her way out. She was just exiting their driveway when she heard him call out to her. _God I thought he would leave it alone. _

"Hales…" Nathan shouted jogging out. Of course she kept on walking, he didn't care even though his side was hurting him from running, he wasn't supposed to aggravate it but they had to finish this. "Wait up…" He caught up to her pretty quickly though. And made his way in front of her halting her in her movement.

Haley looked up at him, his wet hair dripping slightly, she figured he must have just got out of the shower. If only she had been five minutes earlier. "Nathan…what are you doing..anyone could have seen you."

Nathan looked at her perplexed. "They'd just think I'm going for a jog..anyway what does it matter we're just talking."

Haley folded her arms across her chest and took a step back from it. "Look, I've nothing to say to you so can you just go.."

"Haley…come on.." Nathan prodded going for her arm but she recoiled angrily.

He let out a sigh. "Look if you want me to apologise for the things I said to you I can't do that, I won't do that because the truth is I'm trying to help you.."

"I don't need your help." Haley interrupted. "Ok….I don't need it , I'm not some broken case that needs to be fixed…I'm not like you Nathan." She blurted out without even realizing.

Nathan just stood there in shock at her words. They hurt. They hurt coming from her more than anyone because she knew now that was one of Nathan's most hidden insecurities, that he was broken in many ways, that he was not the confident jock that everyone saw gracing the halls on high school. It took every bit of courage inside of him to let Haley see that part of him during the time they were locked in the basement. He had finally let her in. Now she was using it against him…the way she said it sliced through him, cutting him deep. This was the pain words alone could evoke. And he never knew it could be so strong.

That seemed to do the trick as Haley first saw the shock followed by the hurt that flashed through his eyes. Despite her anger she too felt horrible in that moment. She watched as Nathan took a step back from her utterly defeated. He said nothing more as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. She knew she pushed him too far then, it was wrong of her to say that but it was the only thing that would push him away. She needed to be alone now, to think clearly. She didn't want Nathan there telling her she should go see Jake, she went to confide in Nathan last night and he shrugged off her advances. He chose this for them. As Haley tried to convince herself of that the voice of doubt kept creeping into her mind telling her one thing and one thing only; she was wrong. Nathan only wanted to help and now she had most likely pushed him away for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan made it back into the house an hour later having walked around aimlessly around the town for an hour. Getting out didn't help, he tried to distract his thoughts off Haley but they just wouldn't go away. Her words kept going through his mind, he shook his head trying to shake them off but it was proving impossible. This girl was really getting to him in more ways than one.

"You ok man?" Lucas questioned eying him strangely.

Nathan hadn't even realised Lucas was there. "Oh..am…yea just my head's itchy."

Lucas just gave him a weird glance and Nathan quickly changed the subject. "So did Karen and Keith go to that funeral?"

"Yea they left about an hour ago.,I'd say they will be a while, there's a lot going to that."

Nathan nodded. "Yea the traffic in the town was crazy."

"It's sad." Lucas said, he didn't know the Gardiners very well but he knew Keith was very friendly with Mr Gardiner, he often came in to his garage for car parts. The two were just on their way to the airport when the storm hit.

"Yea." Nathan said sitting on the couch beside him. "It still feels surreal man…like I can't believe it all happened."

"I know feels like yesterday we were planning for Peyton's party, not a care in the world." Lucas said solemnly. "How's your side holding up?"

"It's not so bad…I just went for a walk, the doctor said it's best to take it easy for a bit."

"Well at least we will be off basketball for a bit with the break from school."

"Yea.." Nathan trailed off. He was apprehensive for a moment before he spoke again. "Basketball just seems so petty now when there's so many lying in hospital looking for the chance to walk again never mind play.." Nathan muttered.

"It happens everywhere Nate.."

"Yea you just never expect it to be so close to home.." Nathan trailed off.

"I never got to talk to you about what actually happened." Lucas began.

Nathan felt a sickening pang in his stomach, he did not want to talk about this now…"What's there to talk about Lucas…a storm hit, people go.."

"I meant with Haley." Lucas interrupted.

Nathan sighed running a hand through his hair as he gazed at the mantelpiece ahead of him, there was no getting out of this one. He figured maybe he should just be honest with Lucas about all he could.

"She was upset and she passed my room so I.."

"I meant during the storm Nate…what happened between ye?"

"W..What?" Nathan questioned finally looking over at him. "What do you mean…nothing happened." Nathan replied uneasily…_what does he think happened?_

"Look I know all along Nate you never really hated Haley, yea you love winding her up and whatever,,,but I just…ugh." Lucas ran his hands through his hair not sure how to phrase it. "I hate being blindsided."

"I don't know what you're getting at Luke but nothing happened between us, nothing is going to happen…so just forget it ok?" Nathan finally snapped getting up from the chair taking out his anger over what Haley said to him earlier on his brother.

"Wait.." Lucas shouted in a way relived Nathan had snapped like that…it made one thing clear, something definitely happened. Lucas wasn't imagining the weird hositility that was lingering betewen Nathan and Haley since she came here. "I'm not done."

"Well I am." Nathan shouted slamming the door to his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on with you and Haley..you're both snapping at me every chance you get..now tell me what happened Nate or.."

"Or what Luke…?" Nathan glared as he opened his door cutting Lucas off. "You know what if you're so concerned why don't you ask your little buddy..I'm sure she will tell you..," He began to close the door again but Lucas stopped in.

"Quit playing games Nathan I just want to know what the hell is going on?"

"Who said anything is going on..it's just the usual Luke, Haley is being a fucking bitch, we're fighting…what's fucking new?" Nathan said annoyed.

"You know what you've got some nerve.." Lucas gritted out, the fury written across his features. "Haley is going through hell right now and you're being nothing but an ass to her.."

"You know nothing Luke so why don't you mind your own fucking business or else.." Nathan argued trying to calm his shaking fists down…he could feel his anger building up, what Haley said to him earlier coupled with what Lucas way saying now was just getting to him, he was sick of the judgements, he needed to get away before he hit something.

"Or else what?...You'll hit me, in case you forget I could take you any day little brother." Lucas said rising him..he knew he'd get the truth out of him, even if it did take a fight…as foolish as that was.

"Don't test me." Nathan bit back angrily trying to calm himself down.

"Well then just talk to me.."

"There's nothing to talk about, I told you that so why can't you just let it be?"

"Because I know you Nathan…and I know when you're hiding things and be damn I never push you to talk about whatever's bothering you but I will not sit around and be snapped at by both you and Haley.."

"Well why don't you stay out of our way then?"

"You're smart aren't you?" Lucas commented annoying. "Fine…be that way. I tryed, just stay away from Haley." Lucas said turning to leave.

Nathan scoffed causing him to face him again. "You know what I'm sick of this Luke….I'm your brother yea…yet you take her word over mine every single time….it's always me in the wrong huh?..Never Haley…well let me tell you one thing Lucas she's not so fucking perfect."

Lucas wasn't sure what he noticed then but he was sure it was a hint of vulnerability in his brother's eyes, as though Haley had hurt him in some way…he knew he was on the subject now, breaking his walls down. Lucas had to be careful in what he said next to get more out of Nathan.

_She's not so fucking perfect. _The words resonated through his mind. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing." Nathan dismissed quickly. He cursed himself, he was not supposed to let that slip. He was in deep now, Lucas would not let this go.

"And you tell me I take Haley's word over yours…well that's the perfect example, you don't fucking say anything to me Nathan!" Lucas shouted again. "It's like getting blood from a stone here."

"That's the point I don't have to say anything Luke…you just presume just like you did last night."

"What was I supposed to think she ran out of your room crying?" Lucas reasoned holding his hands out in the air.

"Maybe the little angel turned on the waterworks to make me look like I was in the wrong…like she always does" Nathan said bitterly.

"Her brother's lying in hospital Nathan….I don't think she has to turn on the waterworks.." Lucas argued back. "You know I never thought you could be so inconsiderate…what did you say to her last night?"

"I told you I was trying to help her."

"Yea by been an ass….you know what Nathan I really thought you could just put your pride aside for five minutes and just be nice to her but more the fool me for thinking that could ha.."

"I was nice to her Lucas…for god sake and she was still a bitch."

"No Nathan she wasn't..you know what Haley would kill me for saying this to you but I'm going to say it anyway she was worried sick about you when you were in that bed…and now you're just treating her like.."

"For God's sake Luke I know she was worried alright…and it's killing me..I was only trying to protect her yet I ended up making it worse anyway.."

"Wait what do you mean trying to protect her?"

Nathan sighed. "She had a lot going on…I didn't want to have her to worry about me with Jake and everything." Nathan rubbed his hand through his hair agitated, he'd already said too much..he needed to get out.

"But she didn't find out about Jake until you passed out…"

_Shit. _How had he not realised that?..He didn't know about Jake until he woke up in the hospital. _Nice one Nathan, real smooth. _He just stood there looking away not really knowing what to say.

"Well…you trying to figure out what web of lies to tell next?"

"I wasn't lying…I mean't she was worried about everyone else…not specifically Jake, I didn't want to panic her too." Nathan reasoned but he knew his attempt was pathetic.

Lucas scoffed. "You said Jake so don't give me that Nathan!...unbelievable" Lucas muttered. "You just didn't want Haley to see you hurt because of your fucking pride…isn't that it…you always want to be the bigger person around her."

"No….god Luke I had a piece of glass stuck in my side I don't think my pride was first and foremost on my mind." Nathan shouted at him.

Lucas ignored him however and continued on…"And it's always been that way..you acting like the bigger person around her, making her feel small…and y…you even done it then…I can't believe.." Lucas went off on one of his rants.

"I like her….." Nathan blurted out before he could even think about the repercussions.

"You would do that even in that situation after a storm…come on…wait….what?" Lucas questioned as his brother's words finally hit him.

Nathan was silent for a moment, he couldn't believe that just came out like that. Hell he knew it for a while now, he liked Haley…but he had never actually said…it took a long time to admit it to himself but saying it out loud was a whole new thing. It actually felt good.

Nathan went to sit down on the edge of this bed. "I said I like Haley." He said softly once again. "I like her a lot…actually." Nathan said as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of his hands. His heart was literally thumping in his chest waiting for Lucas response. The silence was killing him.

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his own hair flabbergasted. "W…Wow.." Was all he could say.

"Wow?" Nathan questioned perplexed…_Either he or I have gone crazy._

"Sorry…" Lucas said as he zoned out for a minute. "I just…I didn't expect that…well I mean it's not a complete shock I just didn't expect it to actually happen."

"Well there it is." Nathan said quietly.

Lucas could see it very clearly now, the shyness, the vulnerability, the anger..everything stemmed from Haley. She was bringing out all these sides to Nathan he had never noticed before.

"I'm sorry Nate..,I..I had no idea." Lucas said standing awkwardly by the door. He felt terrible not for accusing Nathan of all them things…he was just so confused. "You know Brooke used to say it to me a lot…you like her and I genuinely accepted you two would never get along but she was right, Brooke said it the night you punched Tyler and that's when everything changed for me, I saw it too."

"Was it that obvious?" Nathan questioned.

"Not until then…well not for me." Lucas said. "I guess Brooke was right, I am a guy..apparently we don't pick up on such things." He tried to joke but it felt flat.

"I'm sorry Luke for not being honest with you…I just I didn't even know what was going on myself…I still don't!" Nathan said resignedly.

"How…if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen…was it the storm?"

"I don't know exactly, it was just a load of little things you know…even though we didn't talk a lot Haley was there for me especially when I was fighting with you and going dealing with Dan when he was here, I don't know how it happened we always just ended up together…then it wasn't actually until the night of the storm we talked about things.."

Lucas tried to take it all in, everything Nathan was telling him. How had he not picked up on it? "So last night…" He started.

"I was telling Haley she needed to go see Jake, I was trying to help her Luke but she pushed me away.."

"Sounds like something you'd do." Lucas remarked.

Nathan just gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Lucas said. "Don't be surprised…it does."

"Yea so she just told me to stay away from her and now we're back to square one."

"I can't believe I never picked up on this..it all makes sense now.."

"What does?" Nathan found himself asking.

"Just the way she'd react when I mentioned you, it was always a touchy subject even more lately and then that time after you punched Tyler and she wasn't mad, she told me to go easy on you…it all adds up."

"I'm sorry I never said anything Luke, I didn't want to lie to you I just…we. Even didn't understand what was happening…it was just all so new."

"Yea well that's what happens when you let someone in."

Nathan just sighed, some good that did him.

"I think Haley could do with that someone more than ever now."

"Yea well she doesn't want to see me, believe me I got that message loud and clear."

"So..?" Lucas prodded. "you tried to push her away enough…she's still here, go talk to her Nate..you can work it out."

Nathan was taken aback. "Why aren't you angry? I've kept this from you…and with Haley of all people.." Nathan began.

"I actually think you two need each other more than you realise." Lucas said honestly. "I'm not angry, though I'm a little put off you kept this from me…I understand why though."

Nathan stood up from the bed and put his hands in his pockets contemplating going.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know you'd never intentionally hurt Haley…I was just trying to get answers out of you."

"I know." Nathan said. "Believe me Luke you don't have to apologise if anyone that should be me, I'm the one who's being keeping things…it just feels good to finally have it out in the open."

"It feels good to finally know what's being going on…dammit Nate you two were driving me crazy." Lucas joked. "I was being snapped at from both directions..,you both need to talk."

"I don't know where she is, she took off ages ago."

"You'll find her." Lucas said, silence evaded them again. "Now go..this talk has turned way too mushy for my liking."

Nathan just chuckled at that. He felt like a huge wait had been lifted off his shoulders. Now if he could just find Haley and sort this mess out for real.

"Well if you want I could challenge you to a fight like before." Nathan prodded.

"And like I said before…I'd beat your sorry ass." Lucas chided.

Nathan just shook his head as he made his way out the door.

"Oh and Nathan.." Lucas said just before he left.

"Yea.." Nathan replied turning around.

"I'm glad it's Haley."

That's all he said. And it was all Nathan needed to hear.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan let the basketball drop from his hands and roll off down the court as he stayed seated on the bench. The cool breeze was blowing his hair wayward, he raked his fingers through it, it was getting heavy..it needed a cut. But that's not what was important now. He had searched for Haley everywhere when he left home but couldn't find her. He even went to the forest they were at with Lily, bearing in mind he might of missed her there because the place was so big but she wasn't in her spot. He then checked the hospital just in case but her parents had said she had not been in. They had heard from her though, she said she was with Lucas. But she wasn't. Nathan knew one thing though..Haley did not want him to find her and that hurt. He sighed to himself as he glanced at his watch, it was half 7 now..he didn't feel like going home though, sometimes the court brought him the greatest escape he could yearn for.

Haley walked up the gravel path beside the river as her eyes zoned in on him sitting on the bench. She knew she'd find him here. She rubbed her hands up her arms as the breeze hit her, the late November air was anything but welcoming in the evenings. She chided herself for not bringing a jacket with her earlier. She was still in her yellow strap top from earlier. _Ok Haley there is never going to be a right time to approach him…just do it_.

"I was looking for you." Nathan said quietly when he noticed her approaching out of the corner of his eyes. She looked cold and in that moment he just wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her, feel the safety, the escapism just her simple touch could bring him but he couldn't. They had done enough of hiding their thoughts behind physical intimacy in the past and as they could see it wasn't getting them very far.

Haley didn't expect that, if anything she wanted him to be angry for what she said, she wanted him to not want to be near her…but he was calm, collected even. "I was here." She replied as she sat up beside him careful enough to keep some distance between them. "All day." She said quietly.

Nathan was surprised at that, this was the last place he thought she would come.

"I knew you'd show up sometime…I was just trying to find the courage to talk to you but I guess no time is going to be right for this."

"Hales.." Nathan started to interrupt.

_God why does he have to say my name like that. _The warm feeling buzzed in the empty pit of her stomach and she tried to get her thoughts under control again. "I'm sorry Nathan.." She interrupted and looked over at him for the first time. He was gazing out at the court ahead. "Please…look at me."

It took a few seconds but he finally did, she couldn't read his emotions, his wall was up again. _Just great that's my fault. _

"I'm sorry for earlier, for everything..I guess. You don't deserve the way I've been treating you lately, I'm so angry at myself for what happened and I'm taking it out on you and its. Just…it's not fair."

"What happened to Jake is not your fault Haley." Nathan said quietly.

"I know…I just wish I was there,,you know." Haley said as the tears welled in her eyes again. _Dammit have you not cried enough already? _"I wish I knew how he felt, was he scared…did he knew what was happening….he was all alone, he and no one and I..I..I don't even know how he,.." Haley slurred as her tears went into fully choked sobs.

"Hey.." Nathan said wasting no time pulling her close into him. Haley appeared surprised at first but she soon crumbled in his arms and broke into full sobs as she cried against his chest. Nathan felt her tears soaking his hoodie but he held her tighter against him. "Just let it all out." He said softly to her as she quietened down a bit but kept her grip on him.

It was a few more minutes until she finally pulled away a bit. Haley felt completely embarrassed in that minute. It wasn't many people who saw her weak side, she usually kept that to the confines of her bedroom but Nathan had seen it twice now in the past 2 days…it was humiliating. She pulled away from him completely until she felt his arm holding her and pulling her back against him. The touch sent that familiar jolt through her body and she found herself wanting to lean into his touch.

Neither said anything for a few minutes, they just sat there as Nathan stroked her arm lightly to comfort her. It was driving her crazy, god did he even know what he was doing to her just by his touch.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." She said quietly. "You were right, I just didn't want to believe it.." She said. Nathan looked down at her and felt his chest tighten, her voice, everything about her was so broken.

Haley was glad he was just letting her do the talking but she was most fully grateful he hadn't pulled away from her. He was still here. And that fact was what was getting her through more than anything. "And for what I said earlier, I was out of line…I didn't mean it Nathan." Haley said finally looking up at him with her doe brown eyes. They looked sore and red from all the crying.

He was silent for a few moments before he answered. "It's ok Haley.."

"No it's not ok, none of its ok…you should be angry, you should be shouting at me, you should.."

"I'm not going to lie, I was hurt Hales." Nathan interrupted her. "But I knew you were hurting as well and you were trying to push me away….plus it's not like you were completely wrong."

"Nathan.." Haley said warningly daring him not to go there.

"I was broken Haley..I can admit that, that's why I came here…after my mom died I just didn't know what to do…everything was getting out of control, then there was everything with my Dad…so I came here because I knew I had to get back on track if not for myself at least for mom, I owed that to her." Nathan fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously for a minute not sure if he could say this out loud, he never felt so vulnerable.

"I was broken but you fixed me Haley,..yea I came here myself and worked hard and whatever but there was always this empty feeling I'd get at the end of the day, when basketball practice was over and I'd be driving home on my own, or when I'd be messing with Lucas playing NBA live and he'd suddenly have to go do a shift at the café…it would hit me then,..when I was alone." Nathan said quietly. "And it was horrible." He stated letting out a heavy breath as his voice broke at the end. Haley could feel her heart beating madly at his words. He was opening up to her more than he ever had before. He finally looked over at her and she wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks or not but she was sure his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"But you made that go away Haley." He said, his voice was raspy and apprehensive as the toll of the conversation took over him. "I don't know when and I don't know how..but you did."

"Nathan…" Haley said brokenly as her eyes watered again.

"I'm sorry Hales I know this is a lot to take in bu.."

He was cut off as she reached her hand around the back of his neck and brought his head down to meet her lips in a deep kiss. Nathan groaned against her mouth as she entered her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his seductively. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and both moaned when their bodies duelled together. They kissed each other with as much passion, want, desperation and need until air became an issue. Both were emitting groans at the hot wetness of each other's mouths. Nathan reluctantly pulled away his lips a mere inch from Haley's.

"Wow.." He said in utter shock as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yea…wow." Haley said as he absentmindedly raked her fingers at the back of his neck.

Nathan bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping, he was beginning to wonder was Haley tuned into the fact that he liked that as she had been doing it a lot lately. Nevertheless it was just what he needed to relax. He closes his eyes for a few moments just reeling in her touch.

"You know last night when I said you were hiding from Dan and that's why you came here.."

"It doesn't matter..it was in the heat of the moment.." Nathan said opening his eyes as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"You should hear this.." Haley said as she pulled away so she could talk to him properly again. "I think coming here and getting away from your father is one of the bravest decisions you made, it's not easy giving up your life and moving to a new town and new school…I didn't mean what I said last night."

"I know that Hales we all say things in arguments, get caught up in the heat of the moment..god knows I've done it enough."

"Yea but it wasn't fair of me to bring Dan into it."

"Yea well you got me good." Nathan said as he brought his left hand down to join her right lacing them together.

Haley smiled at the sentiment. "Don't I always." She joked grateful for the playful turn their conversation had taken.

"Yea…I guess you do." Nathan laughed. "You mentioned there one of the bravest decisions I had to make…what are all the other ones?" Nathan chided. "I always knew you used to watch me like a hawk Hales.."

Haley tapped him on the arm playfully. "Don't get too cheeky…but it you must so another one is letting me in…I can be quite feisty Scott." Haley said in his ear before giving him a playful push making him loose his balance on the bench. Haley jumped off giggling.

"Oh you're so getting it." Nathan said as it took him no length to catch her on the court..he quickly picked her up.

"Nathan..what are you doing…put me down." Haley screamed.

"It's payback Hales.." He said going over to the river.

"NATHAN…" She squealed. "Don't you dare…I'll freeze, its fricking November..I'll never forgive you for this, I'll never talk to you again or look at you or.."

Nathan laughed as she went off on her rant not even noticing he has turned her round. He then lay her down on the grass. "See I didn't even drop you." He said as he lay down on top of her.

"Yea it's just cause you heard all my threats and knew you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Whatever…you know you can't resist me James, it's always being that way." Nathan teased playfully.

Haley scoffed.."Yea ri…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Nathan's lips covered hers second later in a smouldering kiss, she moaned into his mouth quiet loudly at this touch and quickly berated herself. She could feel him smirking against her lips. But she didn't care, perhaps he was right, she couldn't resist him. Not when it felt this good, this right. They broke away seconds later as Nathan smiled smugly. "Don't." Haley warned.

"I wasn't going to." Nathan chuckled as he brought his hand up to move a piece of hair that had fallen around her face.

In that moment the atmosphere around them changed again. Haley just stared up at him as he gently stroked her face. She felt really vulnerable again but she didn't care. "Nathan.." she said quietly. "We're going to be ok..right?" She wasn't sure where it came from or why even but in that moment she needed some form of reassurance that he would be there no matter what happened, she was right when she said she needed him when he woke up at the hospital. But it was more than that she realised that not, he too made that feeling go away for her just liked she did for him. That feeling that sometimes crept up on you when you were alone. But he made it go.

"Yea we're going to be more than ok." Nathan said softly as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I was thinking maybe we could go see Jake tomorrow." Haley said quietly.

"I think that's a good idea."

He flashed the camera one more time looking back over the set of pictures he got and smiled to himself. Oh Nathan and Haley had put on a good show today, it was everything he needed. "Jakes James you better wake up to see this." Damien remarked snidely as he snapped his phone shut and walked away leaving the two lying on the grass at the opposite side of the court.

**Please excuse any grammar/spelling error..I wanted to get this chapter up as quick as I could. Plan to have the next update this week. (Song used: Fun – All Alright)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well I'm going home**  
><strong>Downhearted and hoping<strong>  
><strong>I'm close to some new beginning<strong>  
><strong>I know there's a reason for everything<strong>  
><strong>That comes and goes<strong>

**But so many people are looking to me**  
><strong>To be strong and to fight<strong>  
><strong>But I'm just surviving<strong>  
><strong>And I may be weak but I'm not defeated<strong>  
><strong>And I'll keep believing<strong>  
><strong>In clouds with that sweet silver lining<strong>

**Most days I try**  
><strong>My best to put on a brave face<strong>  
><strong>But inside<strong>  
><strong>My bones are cold and my heart breaks<strong>  
><strong>But all the while<strong>  
><strong>Something's keeping me safe and alive<strong>

**But so many people are looking to me**  
><strong>To be strong and to fight<strong>  
><strong>But I'm just surviving<strong>  
><strong>And I may be weak but I'm never defeated<strong>  
><strong>And I'll keep believing<strong>  
><strong>In clouds with that sweet silver lining<strong>

**And I won't give up like this**  
><strong>I will be given strength<strong>  
><strong>Now that I've found it<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can take that away<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan was standing at the water machine filling a cup up when he heard a low chuckle from the side of him. He frowned before turning his head only wishing he hadn't.<p>

"Got a problem?" Nathan questioned. He was a little put off by Damien being here..what the hell was he doing here? Perhaps someone he knew was in the hospital too.

"Nope." Damien said with a cunning smile as he just stood there.

Nathan just shook his head and went to leave, he wasn't putting up with his mind games today. He had enough on his plate and Damien wasn't going to get to him.

"You know soon enough she is going to see who you really are..what you really come from!" Damien stated snidely.

Nathan stopped in his tracks. _Don't give him the satisfaction, don't! _But he couldn't stop himself from turning around, once again he let his petty insecurities about his family shadow himself. "What are you talking about?" Nathan said gripping the cup angrily.

Damien smiled. He could tell from the way he was grabbing the cup, it had worked. Nathan Scott was too easy sometimes and this was only the beginning. "Oh I think you know.."

"No I don't know so unless you want to spell it out West I have better things to be doing!" Nathan gritted out before asking. "What are you hanging around here for anyway?.."

"Oh I just came here to see my teammate." Damien said flippantly as he threw his plastic cup in the trash.

Nathan scoffed. "Like Jake is buddies with you." He turned around again to go, he'd had enough of this crap.

"I don't think he'll be buddies with you when he finds out you've being fucking his sister while he has been lying in a coma.."

Nathan didn't think twice as he turned around in fury and pushed Damien against the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about so stay out of this you hear me?" Nathan gritted out angrily but Damien only laughed in his face. Nathan pulled him up and slammed him back again.

"You got nothing on me Scott, believe me you don't want to get on my bad side.." Damien said shoving him off.

"Stay away from me and stay the hell away from Haley…" Nathan said heatedly.

"The only person Haley should be staying away from is you…drugie." Damien sniped as he shoved Nathan in the chest before stalking out. Nathan hit back against the wall in defeat. _So much for just walk away. _He didn't want to admit it but part of him was worried what Damien knew..what Damien was up to. Why was Damien's father asking for Dan and what did Damien know about it?..The questions just kept spinning around in his head. But there was no answers. And on top of that he had to be strong for Haley, she needed him now…they were just in a good place and Damien was threatening to sabotage it..but why? Why did he care so much about ruining everything Nathan had?..Sure he was petty when it came to basketball, just because Nathan had a better position on the team. But Damien's hatred seemed to be running deeper and Nathan didn't even know what he'd done to deserve that. Damien was out to destroy him..that much he was sure of.

Nathan wasn't sure how long he stood there until his thoughts felt like they were smouldering him..he needed some air. He quickly got up and made his way out the hospital ignoring the stares from people that had witnessed the scene earlier between him and Damien. They could think what they like, he didn't care. They didn't know him.

"There you are.." Haley said sliding herself up next to him on the bench. The sleeves on his brown shirt were rolled up, he looked tense.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and immediately felt at ease with her presence. She looked slightly brighter than before, he welcomed the change, he'd missed Haley's quirkiness so much..it was one of the things he adored about her, but he understood there was not much reason to be quirky or happy lately.

"You seem.." Nathan struggled to find the appropriate word.

"What…happy?" Haley said casually looping her arm through his as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"They said there was some activity today." She said softly after a few minutes.

"That's a good thing right?" Nathan said carefully after a few seconds silence.

"It's a very good thing." She replied squeezing his arm gently as she rested her full head on his shoulders.

Nathan didn't say anything more instead leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead. Things had been good between them the last few days, simple but good. It had been four days since their evening at the river court and since then Nathan had come to the hospital with Haley. Sometimes he went in with her but he liked to give her some space to talk to Jake. Part of him felt guilty, he knew it was silly but him and Jake hadn't exactly being on great terms before everything happened. He hoped he'd be able to fix that and Jake would see just how much he really did care about Haley.

With that thought in mind Nathan glanced at her again and smiled, how stupid was he to push her away for so long..to let Dan get the best of him. _Drugie…_Damien's words passed through his mind again and Nathan went tense. That's not who he was. He couldn't let Damien's words get to him.

Haley felt Nathan tense next to her and her earlier worries were heightened.."You ok?" She questioned softly from where her head was resting.

"Yea..,why'd you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing…you just seem tense or something, that's all." Haley said rubbing his arm again trying to relax him.

_So much for not letting Damien get to you. _There was no point lying to her, she'd be able to see right past him, he needed to be honest with her. "I ran into Damien earlier at the hospital, that's all."

"Damien…what's he doing here?" Haley glanced up at him as she pulled back slightly.

Nathan shrugged. "He said he was here to see Jake..but I don't know.." Nathan trailed off not really wanting to talk about it.

Haley could sense his willingness to put this topic of conversation to rest but she couldn't help herself, she hated when Nathan tried to keep his worries to himself..she wanted to help him, she wanted to be there for him just like he had been for her when she was trying to push him out. "Did you find out anything more about his father?"

If possible she felt him tense more, she knew it was a risky questioned but it needed to be asked. Nathan swallowed hard before looking over at Haley, she could his once ocean blue eyes turn darker. "Haley.." Nathan warned not knowing what else to say. He thought she had forgotten with everything that had been going on lately, he wasn't sure if he should of let that piece of information slip about Aaron in the basement.

"What? I'm not going to sit back and tell you what you want to hear Nathan..I'm here..just tell me what's going through your mind.." Haley pleaded softly. It was almost desperate, but she was desperate. She wouldn't let him put his walls back up.

"Honestly I haven't really being thinking about it Hales…not until I saw Damien today, but there's nothing to find out..I'm done worrying about Dan and what he's doing..I'm just done." Nathan muttered frustrated.

As much as Haley wanted to believe it she wasn't sure. "Okay.." She said apprehensively. "I'm here if you want to talk about it though."

Nathan sent her a soft smile before leaning in to give her a soft chaste kiss on the lips. He was doing that a lot lately, not that Haley would complain even though lately the pure girly part of herself had been wondering what were they? Were they officially dating or just having fun, it was all so confusing. It never really crossed her mind until they started hanging out that bit more even if it did mean him taking her to the hospital to see Jake or casually watching movies back at the house. She wondered was Nathan ever thinking the same thing but then chided herself, he wasn't..was he?

"So I guess we better get back to your parents." Nathan broke Haley's confusing thoughts as he checked his watch.

Haley groaned burying her face in his chest. "Do we have too?"

Nathan just laughed. Him and Lucas had been helping Jimmy with the house for the past 2 days. "What it's not that bad?"

"You're not the one who has to sit and listen to your parents add in embarrassing and humiliating comments about you every second!"

"Well I personally thought the 'piss'thing was very funny."

"Haha." Haley deadpanned. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Never Hales..,I can't believe you couldn't pronounce fish! I'm sure that would go down well in the tutoring centre…piss and chips." Nathan said chuckling again as what her parents said to him yesterday came back to him.

Haley slapped him on the arm. "Jackass." She muttered playfully.

Nathan laughed at her actions. "Aw I'm sorry Hales…can you forgive me?" He joked around leaning in towards her.

"Hmm that depends." Haley said teasingly licking her lips in anticipation.

Nathan didn't waste any time joining their lips together. Just as Haley slipped her tongue into his mouth emitting a low growl from his throat she pulled away smugly. "You ever bring that up in conversation again and you'll end up in there Scott." She said nodding towards the hospital. "Got it?" Haley said playfully hopping off the bench.

Nathan just stared after her in shock before shouting "You're two small Hales to take me on." He smiled smugly when she glared back at him, she always hated when he picked at her height.

Haley's face then turned into a smile as she took out the cars keys from her pocket and dangled them at him. "You sure about that?" She mused. "Enjoy your walk Nathan.." She teased.

"You wouldn't dare." Nathan said meeting her gaze.

Haley had that feisty look in her eyes before she took off running. Nathan didn't waste any time hopping up off the bench after her. Haley laughed as Nathan caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist picking her up. "Nathan.." She choked out breathlessly.

"Keys Hales..I can do this all day." Nathan laughed.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Nathan froze in place immediately losing his grip on Haley as she tumbled to the ground. "Ow..Natha.." She began to whine until she too heard his voice.

"Hello son." Dan said almost wickedly from behind her. Haley looked up and noticed Nathan's stone cold stare upon seeing his father. She'd never met Dan Scott face to face but from the stories she heard it was not a meeting she wanted to have. Haley got up quickly, her movement seemed to break the silent communication that was passing between Dan and Nathan. She went to stand beside Nathan but he made a deal of standing in front of her blocking her from Dan's view.

"What do you want?" Nathan said coldly. He felt Haley's hand rub his shoulder gently in effort to calm him down. He was desperately trying to keep his cool..he didn't know whether to be mad hell even scared of coming face to face with Dan like this and Haley there.

"I call, I text and no one answers…hell I thought you were all dead."

"What would it matter to you?"

"You're my son Nathan of course it mat.."

"Don't say that." Nathan interrupted angrily. "I wasn't your son the night you fucked off when trouble once again came knocking your way and you wouldn't even be back here only for the storm happened…hell I'm surprised you even came here.."

"I knew you needed space Nathan.."

"Space…" Nathan scoffed. "Good one Dad…like I haven't heard that before." Nathan challenged him.

"Well maybe I was wrong.." Dan said receiving a curious look from Nathan. _What is he getting at?_

"I mean you've only seemed to turn into a big softy living away from me…sort of like what happened to your mother when I was away." Dan commented off-handily. Nathan felt his anger rise and went to take a step towards him however, Haley halted him discreetly. She glared at Dan…how could this man be so nasty? She could see it in his eyes, he knew exactly what to say to wind Nathan up and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Dan noticed the interaction between the two. "Well she's got you on a tight leash."

Nathan was about to speak when someone cut in. "What the hell is your problem?" Haley blurted out before she even realised her, she stepped out from behind Nathan glaring at Dan.

Nathan glanced at her taken aback. He hadn't expected her to speak up like that, he was glad she did..Dan needed someone to give him a piece of his medicine, most people were afraid to stand up to Dan. Although he was glad Haley was standing her ground he didn't want her to have to put up with this, he didn't want her anywhere near Dan.

"So she speaks." Dan commented. "I'd watch yourself honey Nathan doesn't usually stick around long…" Dan smirked before looking her up and down. "You're not too hard on the eyes though."

"Excuse me.." Haley said shocked by the way he was leering at her.

"Back off dad.." Nathan gritted out angrily taking Haley's hand in his own. "Come on Hales, we're done here." he said as he turned to leave not giving his father the satisfaction of looking back more. He tugged on Haley however, she stayed routed for a minute. "Ha.." He went to call her again but was cut off.

"As far as I can see you're the one that doesn't usually stick around Mr Scott so as grateful as I am for you warning me about Nathan why don't you go spread your assumptions somewhere else because as far as I can see you don't know your son, either of them for that matter and you never will." Haley blurted out all in one quite angrily. She was breathless by the end of it and not only that but there was nothing. No smart remark back from him. Nothing. Haley just shook her head at him before turning and finally walking away alongside Nathan.

They walked in silence back to the car. Haley was weary, she hated when he was so quiet but she knew he needed the time to think about what happened. She was getting worried though, had she over-stepped the mark butting in like that? She couldn't help it, the way Dan was just laughing at Nathan and sneering at her made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't know what came over her but she had the overwhelming need to defend him, she couldn't stand by and be silent as Dan tried to tear him apart. It was disgusting.

"Nathan.." Haley started apprehensively when he clicked the keys to open the car. Whatever about their walk to the car she could not go the whole journey to her parents not talking about this. She needed to know where his head was it. Her worries increased greatly when he looked back at her. He looked upset. _This is not good._

Haley paced over to him nervously. "Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have butted in…it was none of my busin.." Her words were cut off however as she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close. He was holding her tightly. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck after a few moments.

"Thank you." Nathan said quietly as he bent his head down leaning into the crook of her neck.

"I thought you were mad at me." Haley said softly and she immediately felt Nathan pull back.

"What?..Why would I be mad…"

"I thought I over-stepped the mark or something." Haley mumbled.

"Haley listen to me…what you did back there..no one's ever done that for me, stand up to Dan like that…I guess I was just overwhelmed, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was mad…I was surprised."

"He needed to hear it…I was so angry Nathan…I still am." Haley said looking off into the distance. "I mean I knew when Lucas said it countless times that he was an ass and you had it tough when you were living in Charlotte but I had no idea.."

Nathan felt his heart constrict at the sight of her so concerned, god she really was amazing..if possible he could only admire her even more after the incident with Dan today. "Hey…come on." Nathan prodded. "Don't let him get to you, he's gone now…"

"You shouldn't have to put up with that..."

Nathan just stayed silent. "I'm used to it, besides I'm living with Karen and Keith now…I rarely ever see him anymore…he'll be gone again tonight mark my words."

"I know it's just not fair how he can come and go when he pleases and expect you to put up with it….it's not fair." Haley repeated quietly.

Nathan couldn't say anything back to that, his heart was beating so fast at her words, her concern all for him. He brought his hands up to cup her face and leaned in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss filled with pure passion and need. He couldn't hold back this time. It was the only way he could show her just how much her words set him alight. Haley felt Nathan's tongue roughly push into her mouth without even seeking permission this time. She readily welcomed it and felt the fire pool in her belly as his tongue hungrily explored all the crevices of her mouth. She moaned feeling his hands comes into contact with her lower back under her strap top as he held her close to him.

Their tongues battled for minutes against each other until they reluctantly pulled apart. Nathan backed Haley against the car and started ravaging her neck all the way down to her collarbone. Haley moaned loudly finally snapping into reality. They were in a car park in broad daylight. This was getting a bit out of hand. "Nathan.." she whimpered feeling his need for her through his pants. It only pooled the anticipation in her belly more.

"Hmm.." Nathan mumbled as he kissed across the skin of her shoulder.

"We….we.."…Haley moaned lightly again feeling one of his hands cup her breasts outside her top.

"God Hales..." Nathan moaned as he felt himself harden even more for her just at the sounds she was making.

"We can't…" Haley finally got out putting her hands up to halt him.

It was that which finally got Nathan to snap out of his haze. He kept her boxed in by the car as he closed his eyes for a few seconds willing his body to calm down. "I'm sorry I just…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Yea…." Haley answered knowing the exact feeling. It was quite scary and it had been this way since the beginning. She couldn't seem to control how her body reacted to Nathan and neither could he with her. One minute they were upset, talking sincerely about Dan and then all of a sudden there was this charge in the air, this shift in everything, this pull and they needed each other and they had to have it.

Nathan dropped his hands from where he had her back against the car and smiled softly. "I really need to get to work, Lucas is looking for me..you coming?"

"Actually I think I'll give the embarrassing comments a miss for today." Haley mused. "I'm meeting up with Brooke for a while anyway..you mind dropping me over?"

"Not at all it's on the way there you goof." Nathan said giving her a quick peck.

Haley just shook her head at him as she got in the car, she tried to calm herself down before going to Brooke's..god knows that girl would be able to see right through her and know exactly what she and Nathan were doing moments before. She didn't need that interrogation today.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Hey girlie.." Brooke said cheerfully opening the door.

Haley just glanced at her folding her arms. "Ok..just say it!"

"What?" Brooke played dumbly.

"You know what.." Haley said with a look in her eye.

"Did I just see you Haley James getting out of Nathan Scott's car?" Brooke squealed over excitedly.

Haley just shook her head before walking past Brooke into the house.

"Hey…do not do the Brooke is being her usual Brooky self-jumping to Brookish conclusions head shake at me missy." Brooke demanded pacing down the hall after her.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Haley chided as she grabbed an apple and took a seat at the counter.

"Well make yourself at home!" Brooke said slapping her hands on her hips.

"You know you love me." Haley joked.

Brooke just laughed. "Lucky for you..I do." She then went to sit down beside her deciding to let the Nathan scenario pass for a moment, she knew Haley she'd eventually spill when she was ready. "So how you holding up?"

"Went to see Jake again today..it's looking good, there's being a lot of activity, the nurses think he is likely to wake up within the next week."

"That's so great Haley." Brooke said, she'd had a fair idea things were good lately, in the past few days everyone seemed to be that little bit more optimistic and she was glad of it. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost one of her closest friends, if Haley lost her brother.

"Yea Peyts over there now for the evening, decided to give her some alone time while Mom and Dan are fixing the house."

"That girl has not left his side."

Haley nodded. "I'm glad he has her you know, she's being great. I never realised.." Haley started and then trailed off.

"What? " Brooke prodded noticing her friend deep in thought.

"Oh nothing.." Haley dismissed as Brooke gave her another look of concern. "It's nothing."

"Would this have anything to do with Nathan?" Brooke said quietly after a few more seconds, it wasn't her usually jokish tone and Haley picked up on that immediately.

Haley just raked her hand through her blond hair biting on her lip nervously; she was afraid to voice her thoughts, there was a difference between thinking them and actually saying it aloud.

"It's ok if you like him you know.." Brook spoke out when she noticed Haley's apprehensive stance.

Haley sighed. "That's just it Brooke..it's a lot more than that…and it scares me." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all just so new to me, I never felt like this when I was with Kyle.." Haley said his name scornfully. "Sure I was only going out with him for a month but things have only happened between me and Nathan in the same amount of time and I'm..I'm…" Haley trailed off.

"You're what Hales.."

"Overwhelmed I guess.." Haley said unsurely. "You know me Brooke, I'm the responsible sibling, have order, always plan what I'm doing..and just being with Nathan it's different…I can let loose a bit with him, just be myself and not be this girl that has to be the organised one or the collected one and it just scares me sometimes because I.. we haven't even being like this for that long and I'm already feeling this way…god I'm pathetic aren't I?" Haley said shaking her head.

"You're not pathetic Haley..everything your feeling is normal." Brooke said trying to comfort her friend. "It's just wow…you and Nathan.."

"This is not the time for I told you so…" Haley muttered into the palm of her hands.

Brooke smiled. "I'm serious Haley, I think it's really great you two found each other in your own way…the both of you were just so damn stubborn I thought it would never happen."

"I'm scared I'm getting in too deep Brooke...I don't know where we are at but I don't know what to say to him about it, I mean we're just going through day by day but I need some assurance…I need to know what this is.." Haley said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What do you want it to be Haley?"

She knew well what she wanted it to be but would he ever want the same?

"I don't know." Haley whispered helplessly.

Brooke gave her friend a light rub on the shoulder before noticing Haley place her head in her hands again. "Ok enough." Brooke scolded. "No wallowing..you are going to text that boy and you are going to talk to him tonight!" Brooke ordered.

Haley groaned as Brooke pulled her hands away from her face. As much as she loved her she hated when she got into bossy mode.

"I'm serious you should talk to him Hales."

Haley just smiled. "thanks Brooke…for listening. I'm such a wreck there's just so much going on lately with Jake and then Dan today, it's jus.."

"Wait Dan is in town?" Brooke questioned.

"We bumped into him outside the hospital." Haley said coldly.

"Well I can tell that didn't go well." Brooke stated the tone obvious in Haley's voice.

"It was awful, the way he treated Nathan…he's such a…"

"Bastard.." Brooke supplied. "Oh I've heard."

Haley shuddered at the thought of him.

"Nathan needs you Hales, just as much as you need him."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan dropped the keys by the side table with a sigh as he made his way into the house with Lucas following behind. It had been a long day, a long tiring day and he was just looking forward to spending the evening with Haley; that had been what was keeping him going after his encounter with Dan. Before this, before Haley the encounter with Dan would have affected him a lot worse. He wouldn't have been able to just go back to work and forget about him. Nathan would be angry, he'd take it out on someone or even worse revert to the worst part of himself and go partying, trying to forget it all.

But he didn't. Maybe he was finally letting go of the hold Dan had him, he was finally able to shake off his father's manipulation. He always had it in him but it was Haley who saw it, it was Haley who brought it out and it was Haley who was making him want to be the best part of himself and not let his ties with Dan hold him back anymore. And as freeing as that felt it was also suffocating, he was in deep…so deep and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey boys." Keith said greeting them breaking Nathan from his thoughts.

"Hey." Lucas replied.

"How's the house coming along?"

"Good, most the floorings done." Nathan said taking a seat at the table.

"Yea it's just the furniture now really, a lot of it needs replacing." Lucas said joining them.

"You guys want some dinner, Karen kept some.."

"Is mom out?" Lucas questioned going over to retrieve his plate.

"Yea herself and Haley just went over to sort some things out at the café, she's hoping to open it tomorrow." Keith said.

Nathan's mood dropped a little at that.

"You not having any dinner Nate?"

"No…I'm not too hungry, we got some take in at Jimmy's."

Keith shook his head laughing at Lucas who was already seated and eating.

"What?...I'm not going to let it go to waste." Lucas said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"So I heard you ran into Dan earlier." Keith stated.

"Yea…I'm guessing Haley told you how well that went." Nathan quipped sarcastically.

"Warn me not to get on Haley's bad side." Keith said jokingly.

Nathan chuckled at that, he knew too well what that was like. "Yea she was pretty worked up alright,.."

"I can only imagine." Lucas said. "Meeting Dan is bound to do that even to the calmest person."

"The nerve of him.." Keith muttered to himself. "Cornering you like that when he knew we wouldn't be around.."

Nathan shuddered at the thought as he remembered the moment Dan interrupted him and Haley. It was so unexpected. "Well I'm guessing he'll be gone again."

"I'm not so sure." Keith said as his gaze met Nathan's before he went over to wash up at the sink. Nathan was left sitting there confused. Lucas was oblivious to the interaction as he ate his dinner. But Nathan had seen it. He noticed something in Keith's tone then but he wasn't so sure what.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan felt something tickle his arm lightly as he stirred from his sleep, he ignored it for a bit but only became more alert when it continued. He opened his eyes.

"Hey…" Haley said softly smiling at his dishevelled appearance.

"Hey.." Nathan said groggily. He noticed the room was still dark and it was really quite around. _How long have I been out for. _He remembered he came straight up to his room for a rest after chatting with Lucas for a bit in the kitchen, looks like he was more tired than he realised.

Haley leaned in opening her mouth across his in a slow, gentle kiss both moaning when their tongues collided sliding against each other softly and sensually.

"I missed you." Nathan said honestly as they pulled away for air.

Haley felt her heart beat at his words, god he wasn't making it easy for her. Brooke was right, she had to talk to him. But not now….it just wasn't the right time. They both had a long day she just wanted to be with him. Talking would only complicate things. But she knew she couldn't put it off for long.

Haley reciprocated his words leaning in for another kiss before pulling away. "I wasn't sure whether to wake you…" She started.

"I'm glad you did." Nathan whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's after 12." Haley said quietly.

"I've been out for hours..I came up around 8."

"Yea Lucas said you were a walking zombie." Haley joked.

Nathan smiled. "Yea it's been a long day."

Haley nodded, it had been a long day it felt like another lifetime ago sitting in the hospital this morning by her brother and then running into Dan. Haley closed her eyes at the thought of him. "Are you ok?" She whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"I am now." Nathan whispered pulling Haley into him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Haley wasn't sure what he was doing, she was about to talk to him again when she realised his breathing had become heavy. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same bed before, it's just they never had with anyone else around…in Karen and Keith's house for that matter. But she didn't want to leave, she'd being away from him long enough. She glanced up and noticed Nathan sleeping peacefully, he really was tired. She felt so safe in his arms. As if nothing could shatter or harrow her. It reminded her of the night they got lost camping. They weren't on very good terms back then, she hated how being in his arms felt so good back then. It was unnerving but now she knew why it felt so right. She was meant to be here and she was staying, she just hoped Nathan wanted it as much as she did.

They needed to talk. And soon.

As Haley thought about the both ways this conversation could lead to she felt her eyes getting heavy eventually taking her to her own quiet slumber in his arms.

**(Song used: Kate Voegele - Sweet Silver Lining) **

**Just want to say big thanks to those that reviewed and for the alerts I have received for this story, it really means a lot. I've it all mapped out where I'm taking it so it's just a matter of getting the chapters out there, there's a good bit of drama to come it's actually being interesting to write so I hope you'll continue reading :). **


	22. Chapter 22

**Firstly, just want to apologise for misleading anyone…I had to go back and fix a timing mistake in my chapter, it was quite important so I had to upload it again and the story jumped up the top. Sorry for that, didn't even realise it would when it was the same chapter as before so didn't intend for that to happen.**

**Anyways I'm actually back with an update this time, want to say a big thank you to everyone that has added this story to their alerts and especially those who have taken the time to review. It means a lot, I know how easy it is to forget to review after reading chapters and all that. Ok so I'll quit rambling now and on with this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm strong on the surface<strong>

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect**

**But neither have you**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending someone else can come**

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

* * *

><p>"Yes Brooke, it's all covered…stop worrying….yea Millie is picking her up..." Haley tried to get in but Brooke was still ranting. "Hey, I've got to go…it's all sorted ok, you just worry about the outfits." Haley mused hanging up the phone before Brooke ranted on again looking for more problems.<p>

She smiled as he made his way over to her in his blue polo and jeans. God she couldn't imagine her life before this now, when they argued; when they seemingly hated each other. Things were good right now, Jake had woken up little over a week ago. It was still in the back of her mind that she and Nathan still hadn't had that talk but with Jake waking up and everything else that was going on time was not on their side.

Nevertheless she wasn't complaining, things were just fine between her and Nathan. Actually things were more than fine. _And that's all that mattered, right? _That's what she kept saying to herself.

"Hey." Haley said quietening her overactive thoughts as he came up to sit on the bench beside her. They were at the market street dock, they had been spending a lot of time here lately.

"Hey." Nathan said giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he sat the brown paper bag down on the bench. "How's Brooke?"

"How'd you know I was talking to Brooke?"

"Hales…you were practically shouting and you were doing that thing with your hair." Nathan laughed at the look on her face.

"No I wasn't…and what thing?"

"Nothing." Nathan said egging her on.

"Nathan.." Haley said getting frustrated.

Nathan chuckled, it was funny how they still could get on each other's nerves so much. He figured it would always be part of who they were but it was so much different now.

"Forget it." He quipped as he went to reach for the bag.

"Nathan.." Haley said frustrated as she ran her hand through the front of her blond hair pulling it back over her shoulders.

"You're doing it again." He sent her his signature smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I.." Haley stopped then getting angrier when he started laughing.

"Do what..Hales?" Nathan prodded.

She soon found herself wanting to laugh but bit her tongue to hold it back. "You're lucky you're hot." She poked him in the chest.

"I always knew you thought I was.."

"Don't push it." Haley warned playfully.

"Trust me Hales I don't need to push it." Nathan joked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ow." He exclaimed when Haley whacked him on the arm.

"You're disgusting." Haley mused shaking her head.

"You love it." Nathan commented off-handily.

Haley opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it again. _You love it. Love. _The word replayed over again in her head. It sent a shiver up her spine that threatened to overtake her entire being. She knew he said it passively, she always said it…heck she said it to Brooke the other day. But not Nathan. _Oh hell why am I making such a big deal out of this..there's a difference between loving something about someone and being in love….wait, what am I thinking? _She couldn't believe she was even thinking about it, it was crazy to be thinking about. They'd only knowing each other for about a year, half of that was spent hating each other and now they were adjusting to this new half. So where in that amount of time had she jumped to the L word?

"Hey…you ok?" Nathan questioned looking over Haley's glazed expression.

"Hales.." He prodded again.

Haley jumped out of her reverie. "Oh..sorry, just phased out there." She mumbled incoherently as she brushed a piece of hair behind her hair.

Nathan noticed what she was doing, she either done it when she was embarrassed or nervous and he wasn't sure which it was now. "You sure?"

"Yea I was just thinking about tonight."

"Oh." Nathan commented a bit deflated. Truth be told he wasn't looking forward to tonight at all. Lads night out, it sounded great he didn't want to be selfish but he was going to miss her. _God what is she doing to me?_

"Oh?" Haley repeated his obvious disinterest. "Well you sound all excited for this bachelor party.."

Nathan chuckled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is this because of Jake?..Honestly Nathan because if it's too hard to do this maybe we should just tell him.."

"No, that's not it Hales…I think we're right doing this, it's just.."

"What?" Haley said softly.

"Never mind."

"Maybe we should just tell him…" Haley blurted out. "I mean it's not exactly fair on me asking you to be around him all night and keep this quiet and you know it might only make it worse especially when others know and it's all going to bl.."

"Hales…" Nathan interrupted. "You're rambling." He said smiling, her habits were so infectious.

"blow up and then it will be really bad and he won't.."

"I'm going to miss you.." Nathan said honestly as he stared off out at the ocean.

"believe us and…wait, what?" Haley said after a few seconds as realisation dawned.

"I said.." Nathan started off slowly and this time turned his gaze toward her, he wanted her to hear every word and believe that he meant every word. "I'm going to miss my girl, that's all." He said a little bit softer than the last time.

Haley smiled coyly. "You're girl?" She questioned moving in closer to him. She admired how almost shy he looked in that moment when he admitted that to her, it had her heart racing. Shy wasn't a look you often seen on Nathan but god did he look adorable sporting it. Especially sporting it for her.

"That's what I said." Nathan replied before wasting no time capturing her lips in his. The two kissed softly for a few moments, there was nothing heated or vigorous about the kiss. It was intense, yet passionately soft and full of yearning.

Haley pulled back still feeling the tingling on her lips. She felt it right down to her toes; within herself. He said it. His girl. She was _his girl._

"I'm going to miss you too." She said softly before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him against her again.

"Hales.." Nathan said as he broke off catching his breath. His face was still close to hers as she kept her arms held around him. "About Jake…you're having doubts aren't you?"

"I'm just scared he won't understand why I'm keeping this from him…he's just woke up, he's already being through so much.."

"I don't want to come between you, I already have so much…" Nathan muttered averting his gaze.

"Stop…Nathan ." Haley said holding his face trying to capture his attention once again.."You haven't come between us, you saved me during that storm remember…there's a lot Jake doesn't know and we will tell him, it will all work out." She said at the end, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince more anymore…Nathan or herself. _It will all work out._

Nathan just nodded softly, he didn't want to push her any further. He was the one who was going to have face Jake alone tonight and he was worried. He didn't want to lie. But it wasn't up to him to tell either, they had to do it together when the time was right. When would ever be the right time? Nathan felt like it was a ticking bomb waiting to go off, what Haley didn't know was that Damien was on his back as well. He just hoped he didn't go spreading crap, at least he wouldn't be around tonight.

That thought didn't ease his mind any further though…_yea tonight's going to be fun._

"So are you all ready for Karen's?" Nathan asked trying not to think about the bachelor party ahead of him.

"Yea well Brooke's freaking out as you can imagine…but we're all sorted, it's a complete surprise..she thinks it's just a formal dinner but really we've got a mini party, strippers, the lot." Haley mused and laughed at the look on Nathan's face.

"What does that face mean?" She teased knowing full well she was winding him up.

Nathan could see the teasing glint in her eye_. _"This face means…" he smirked as he took her hand and waited a few moments. "That you're my girlfriend and I don't want any other man putting his hands on you.."

"Jealous Scott?" Haley quipped. "I thought you weren't the jealous type."

"You bet I am" He said huskily as he leant in and they gave each other a series of soft passionate kisses. "Even with that poncho on I'm.."

"Don't you dare.." Haley warned eying him playfully.

Nathan laughed.

"You used to tease me about this all the time.."

"That's never going to change." Nathan said smiling. It was secretly one thing he admired about her, it was so Haley. She didn't care, if she liked something she would wear it despite what anyone else thought or what any lad thought for that matter. It suited her natural look, he couldn't help but smile at her as the sun rising above the docks hit off her golden blonde hair that was falling in loose waves past her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad some things have changed." Haley said as she rested her head against his shoulder and stared off towards the ocean.

"Yea..me too." Nathan said contentedly as he still kept her hand in his. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he checked his watch. "Oh crap I better get going, I was meant to meet Lucas like five minutes ago."

Haley lifted her head and moved back from him smiling. "Good luck with that I hate an impatient Lucas."

"Not as bad as an impatient Brooke." Nathan retorted.

"True." Haley said chuckling before realisation hit her. "That's going to be fun."

Nathan smiled leaning in to give her a quick peck again before hopping off the bench, if he didn't leave now he never would.

"You forgot your breakfast.." Haley held up the paper bag after him.

"It's for you." Nathan shouted back and winked at her before making his way to the car.

Haley shook her head good naturedly before peeping in the bag and seeing the cupcake staring back at her. _I've trained him well. _She smiled taking it out and wasting no time taking a bite watching the crippling waves in front of her.

Yea things were better than good right now. Today was a good day and she was going to go to that party and have a great night surrounded by the people that she loved, the people that she loved that were lucky to all be here today. Then she was going to come home and tell Jake everything he needed to know and they would work it out.

He would accept Nathan in her life. He had to.

Because Haley knew no alternative.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Oh here I can get it." Haley said hopping off the sofa yet again.

"Haley…it's ok I have it." Jake said shaking his head at her as he went to switch off the timer on the oven. "Smells good."

Despite what he said Haley was hot on his heels. "I'll get them out." She edged in past him.

"Haley.." Jake said stopping. "Look it's being a week alright..the doctor said I'm going to have to start exercising my back again." Jake snapped.

Haley fluffed her hair back annoyed. "And you were also in a coma for a week.." She snapped back but her anger quickly resided as her lip trembled. "I'm sorry.." She said shaking her head.."It's just you're here now and you're ok and.."

Jake pulled her in for a hug, he knew Haley had been keeping a strong front ever since he got out of hospital, they hadn't got the chance to spend a lot of time alone..everyone was always fussing over him not that he complained, their parents couldn't do enough, he knew Haley was concerned.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, you're only trying to help." Jake reasoned.

Haley nodded as the two stood there in silence for a few seconds wrapped up in their thoughts. She proceeded to take the scones out of the oven as Jake sat at the counter, she joined him soon after and they ate away. Ironically it felt just like old times except for their sibling banter. She'd give anything to have Jake annoying her now, anything but this. Of course she couldn't expect him to be the same so fast…she wasn't naïve, these things took time, healing takes time. She could just tell her brother didn't want to face up to what he had to heal to and she had given him his space, she gave him a week..they needed to talk.

"So dad was saying you're going to the chiropractor Thursday.." Haley stated carefully.

"Yea.." Jake mumbled inwardly sighing.

"Well that's good." Haley stated picking at her scone. "At least things are moving fast right..it's a good sign."

"It makes no difference Haley." Jake pounded out. "Some chiropractor or neurosurgeon has not got the ability to change the doctor's words…they can run all the tests they want and give me all the false hope they want but it changes nothing." He stated getting up from his stool angrily and walking away.

Haley let out the breath she'd been holding him as she watched him walk away. _So much for trying a different approach Haley. _It saddened her to see her brother like this, angry at the world. Everyone around him was spouting out he should be grateful he came out of it all alive, it seemed to be making Jake worse. Yes, he came out alive but at what price? Jake couldn't seem to see the positive anymore, it was a cold thought and one she didn't want to admit to herself yet. He had changed and he was making it impossible for her to help him. He said he needed space but how much could she afford to give him? It was with that thought Haley reached into her pocket taking out her mobile to dial Peyton's number, they needed a good chat.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

The lads all hollered as Lucas pocketed the black ball.

It was a typical lads night out at the bar with a pool table and plenty of beer. Keith didn't want anything else, he was more than happy just to have a get together in their local pub. It actually wasn't as bad as Nathan thought it would be, he thought despite Keith's demands that Lucas would get the strippers in or something but he hadn't pulled that one. The night was a lot more casual. They were here for well over an hour now. He thought it would be a lot more awkward with Jake but it wasn't, Jake didn't seem to care for light conversation..he was in his own world most of the night and was knocking back the beer like no other. They all had noticed he seemed a bit out of character but they let it slip..it's not like he had it easy the last 2 weeks. He was probably blowing off steam. Nathan scanned over to the pool table again where most of them were hanging around, a lot of Keith's friends were here tonight.

"Waheey….I missed you." Lucas came shouting over to him loudly when he noticed Nathan with the round of beers.

Nathan just laughed…"Missed me or the beer?" He joked.

"The beer mostly." Jake propped in as he went to reach for a pint before stalking back to the pool table. Nathan watched him carefully, he wasn't sure if it was a dig or not…there was nothing jokey about Jake's manner. He looked over to Lucas to see if he noticed the same but he was just smiling lazily. _Well he's gone for the night._

Nathan just shook his head before going to stand by the pillar to watch waiting for the next game to start.

"Who here wants some pizza?" Keith said getting their attention.

"Pizza…we're in a bar." Lucas stated.

"Yea well some of you could do with sobering your asses up.." Keith joked as he looked pointedly at Nathan. "Come on Nate…you're the only sane one in here that can tag along." He said slapping his shoulder as he went for the door ignoring the lads hollering in the background over the game of pool.

"Keith the take away's just across the road.." Nathan interrupted upon seeing Keith go to his car.

"We're not going to the take away." Keith said as he hopped into the truck, Nathan followed.

"What's going on?" He questioned warily.

"Let's just wait till we get to the house ok…" Keith reasoned as he turned on the engine and wasted no time pulling away.

"Keith.." Nathan said, his voice was becoming panicked now. This was all too strange…why were they leaving his own bachelor party? Why now? Why wasn't he saying anything?

When Keith said nothing else Nathan's panic hit two-fold.

It was 3 minutes later when they finally pulled up at the house and went inside. Keith dropped his keys on the table and sighed as he turned to face his nephew, the nephew that had become more like a son to him. He rubbed his hand through his hair hesitating for a moment, this was the one thing he wanted to protect him from. He never wanted it to come down to this. He promised Nathan he would be there for him, that hadn't changed but this time he couldn't actually be there.

"Keith…" Nathan started..the silence was killing him, he couldn't take this any longer, his heart was thumping in his chest.

"Look there's no easy way to say this Nate but I need to get you away from Dan.."

Nathan hesitated for a moment..he wasn't living with Dan anymore, he was here…"Dan left .."

"He is still trapping you isn't he?" Keith interrupted.

Nathan opened his mouth to reply but he didn't even know what to say. Keith made his way into the sitting room and took a seat on the sofa..Nathan followed in but remained standing, he was too on edge to sit down.

"I know everything Nate…all of it." Keith said a little calmer.

Nathan was stunned to silence. He breathed deeply willing the courage to find his voice "What do you mean?" He said shakily, he wasn't sure if Keith was angry now or what. Hell there was a lot he never told them.

"Dan's dealings Nathan…..what he made you do." He said helplessly.

"Keith.." Nathan started off panicking again.."It's not.."

"How could you let him do that to you?" Keith argued. "Son of a bitch." He muttered angrily.

Nathan took a step back until he hit the door, his heart was thumping in his chest. He imagined them finding out many times but it never went like this. Keith was always so calm and collective, easy-going…it was strange to see him like this.

Keith noticed Nathan distancing himself and it sent chills up his spine. It was properly a technique he automatically did from getting into arguments with Dan in fear of getting hit. It made him sick to think about it. How many hits had Nathan took not only from but at the expense of what Dan was involved in.

Keith tried to calm himself down, it was not Nathan he was angry with. He needed to go about this the right way. "I'm sorry Nate…I just wish you would have told us…me at least."

Nathan felt horrible in that moment, for months he told himself he was doing the right thing..for what?..To feel like this. "It's not that I didn't trust you guys I did….I just didn't want to bring you in on it all in case.."

"In case what Nate…we got hurt?.."

"Well yea.." Nathan tried to reason.

"What about you…" Keith interrupted standing up.

"What about me?…" Nathan snapped back . "I'm his son, as much as I hate to say it that's never going to change."

"That's ridiculous Nate and you know it..you may be his son but you shouldn't have to carry this…you should have told me.."

"And you would have done what Keith….went over there and sorted it all out, paid out all the money to the dealers and everyone plays happily families. No one gets hurt." Nathan raised his voice.

"No..I would never have let you leave with Dan that day he came back to the café…I'd never have let him back in your life."

Nathan let out a breath willing himself to calm down. "That wasn't your fault…it was me who left." He mumbled.

"I always wondered what he held over you…" Keith said his voice laced with disgust.

"I'm sorry I never told you Keith..you've got to believe me I thought this was the best way, I just wanted to escape and get away from it all and then Dan manipulated me…he said that.." Nathan stopped for a minute not sure if he wanted to go there. "You know what it doesn't matter…I just…I should have known better." Nathan said frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. He thought it was right to keep this to himself, he thought he could deal with it….it was his problem to deal with but it was Dan who put that idea in his head. Because everyone else told him the opposite..Haley did, Cooper did. Thinking of Haley just made his breathing increase more…god he missed her even more now.

"What did he say?" Keith prodded not letting it slip.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, their deep breathing resonated throughout the room only adding to the ever thickening tension hanging in the air.

"He said I would be bringing you all down with me." Nathan replied as he watched Keith hesitantly.

"Unbelievable." Keith said disdainfully.

"And what he said worked…I couldn't watch that again Keith, I couldn't watch what me and Mom had to go through happen to everyone else so I hid it." Nathan admitted in defeat. "I buried it and I left it to Dan…but more the fool me eh?" Nathan said sardonically. "Like it was ever going to go away."

"It's not your fault Nathan…I understand why you did it, if there's anything Dan's good at its manipulation." Keith admitted.

Nathan swallowed hard as he stared at his hands. "Why tonight Keith?...I mean of all nights…why now?" He just couldn't understand it, it seemed Keith was waiting for the right time to corner him all week and now was anything but the right time. It made sense now though; the comment Keith made about Dan last week.

"Because we have to get you out." Keith said without hesitation.

"We..?" Nathan started. "W..What are you talking about?...What do you mean I've to get out…out where.."

"Nate…can you just calm down please? Keith interrupted his frantic tone.

"Calm down…" Nathan said incredulously. "You're telling me you have to get me out…where Keith..and w.."

"Can you just listen..please?" Keith shouted trying to garner his attention, he could see the panic lines all over Nathan's face.

Nathan's hands balled up in fists as he leaned his chin on top of them.

"I always knew something was going on with Dan so I started looking into it myself, I didn't mention it to you Nate because I knew it would drive you away if you thought I was looking into him.."

"It wouldn't.." Nathan started but Keith halted him.

"What I mean is I knew you were going through enough after your mom and you just wanted a break from Dan so I wasn't going to bring you in on all of it….that was until Cooper came."

"Cooper told you." Nathan said quietly.

"Yea and even Cooper didn't know what was fully going on but he told me about Aaron."

Nathan sighed running his hands through his hair sending it wayward, this was all so much to take in and he was on edge with what Keith was going to say next.

"So we started looking into him.."

"You and Cooper?" Nathan questioned.

"Yea…" Keith hesitated again for a moment knowing Nathan would freak out. "But we also got some help."

"What do you mean some help?"

"He's an agent up in Boston, Cooper knows him well an.."

"Wait…." Nathan interrupted standing up. "What do you mean an agent?" His voice trembled a little at the end much to his disconcert.

"He works for the FBI Nate.."

"What?.." Nathan shouted not believing his ears. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"And you do?" Keith retorted. "This is the only way Nathan…we need professional help to take down Dan for good."

Nathan scoffed and shook his head. "How do you know this Andy is a good person huh?...How do you he doesn't work for Dan…hell he could work for the Wests for all we know.."

"He works up in Boston…we stayed out of Tree Hill because there is a chance the Wests already have inner connections with the police….Cooper knows Andy Nathan, we wouldn't have got him if he didn't. He's a good man, he's a family man…."

"That doesn't change anything.."

"You have to trust us.." Keith said.

Nathan sighed in defeat and as he looked his Uncle in the eye. Keith could see the fear shining in his nephew's eyelids. "We're going to get you out." Keith said adamantly.

Nathan knew the meaning behind his words but he had a hard time believing it because when it came to Dan it was never that easy. "What about Aaron…what did you find out?"

"He's the major drug lord in this area…as far as we know Dan was working alongside him but all along was plotting to take him down ..Aaron has been after Dan ever since."

"How do you know this?"

"Andy's on undercover."

"You mean on undercover with the Wests?" Nathan questioned to which Keith nodded.

Nathan wrung his hands through his hair. "Do you understand what they will do to him if they ever find out Keith?"

"Do you understand what they will do to you if we don't do this?" Keith retorted. "Andy's trained Nathan, as horrible as it sounds he is trained to deal with situations like this if he was to get into bother….but he isn't, he is being so careful…"

"It'll never be enough Keith….if that man dies it will be on my conscience." Nathan shouted.

"And if you die who's conscience will that be on? I will not let that happen" Keith shouted back approaching his nephew.

The weight of his words fell upon Nathan and silence took over.

"Nate…" Keith said capturing his attention, none of it was meant to come out like that.

"He wants me." Nathan said lowly after a few minutes.

"We don't know exactly wh…"

"Just say it Keith."

"Yea…" Keith sighed. "He threatened Dan if he left Tree Hill again he'd come after you…Dan left last night." Keith finally got out.

Nathan sunk back in the chair again his words weighted with fear and anxiety.."And now I have to leave too."

"I'm sor.."

"This isn't your fault." Nathan interrupted, the last he wanted to hear was his uncle saying he was sorry for the things Dan had done.

"Nate, none of this is on your conscience….it's all on Dan, it always has been…you'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"You got that…" Keith implied when Nathan didn't say anything.

"I just…I let him away with it for so long.." Nathan said frustrated." I….was a part of it Keith, I didn't stop it….what does that make me?" Nathan said in utter defeat.

"He's a bully Nate, hell it's how he has got away with it for so long…but not anymore, we're going to stop this."

"What happens now?" Nathan asked shakily the one question he had been dreading all night, the one question he did not want to know the answer to.

"You're going to Charlotte with Andy tomorrow and then we think it's best you stay with Cooper a few days."

"Why do I have to go to Charlotte then?.." Nathan asked warily.

"Andy will set the Wests on your track, it will lead them up there and hopefully give him a chance to check things here…we're going to trap them Nate you just have to trust us."

"I do trust you…I just….I don't want to leave." Nathan admitted.

"I know…"

"Who knows?"

"Just Karen…we haven't said anything to Lucas, we were going to after you left tomorrow."

"In case he'd come with me."

"You know Lucas he would have come with you..it's best we keep this as low key as possible."

Nathan nodded. "So no one else can know…" He muttered resignedly more to himself.

"It's Haley….isn't it?" Keith spoke out into the thick silence of the room.

Nathan's head darted up at that. "What…"

"I seen you two when she was staying here.."

"Keith I'm sor.."

"Oh no it's nothing like that…I'm happy for you Nate, you deserve someone like Haley in your life and I think the same could be said for her."

If it were any other time he would have smiled at his Uncle's words but none of it added up anymore. "I need to see her." Nathan said softly after a few minutes.

"Nathan…" Keith started.

"I need to see her before I go.."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Keith.." Nathan reasoned standing up…"I have too,.."

Keith sighed dejectedly, he knew Nathan had to take in a lot tonight…if this was one way of making it easier it was the right thing to do. "It was meant to be a surprise but the parties are joining together at the end of the night…they will be there in about an hour, you can see her then."

"She's better not knowing Nathan…" Keith stated apprehensively.

"I know." Nathan said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"You knew all along didn't you?" Peyton mused as they led Karen to the bar.

"It was supposed to be a surprise.." Brooke moaned limping behind them.

"Come on Brooke.." Haley shouted.

"You're not in these…" Brooke complained pointing to her 5inch silver stilettos.

"We told you to leave them behind." One of Karen's friends joked.

Brooke just glared at her as Peyton and Haley exchanged looks. That woman didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"I can't believe you've being texting each other…phones were meant to be banned!" Haley reasoned.

"You're like teenagers."

"I think it's cute." Brooke piped in.

"You would." Haley joked only to be elbowed in the arm.

"Girls…" Karen laughed. "When you find a Keith you'll look ba..ck.." She hiccupped as all the girls in front of her laughed.."Sorry…you'll look back and laugh at yourselves for telling me off because you'll do the exact same thing when you're the one who's getting married."

"Aww.." Brooke started as the rest of them just shook their heads.

"It is a bit weird having your hen and stag night 3 weeks before the wedding though." Brooke pondered.

"Well that's where the "we're old" part comes into it." Karen joked as they all entered the building laughing and screaming.

Nathan was at the bar as he heard all the women pounding in. He didn't dare look over there, he couldn't. He couldn't even look at her. It would just make that sickening, suffocating pain in his chest intensify even more. He knew he should be taking it easy but he couldn't resist it for much longer, he needed something to cloud his mind, something to make him feel a little different…something to make him feel a little less him. Like he wasn't actually going through this. He just wanted to be someone who was good enough for her instead of someone who brought her down with the weight of his own reality. Maybe they were just never meant to happen…Nathan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, if they never meant to happen why did he feel such a pull towards her all of the time? Why did she make everything else go away?

"Another.." The bartender asked interrupting Nathan's thoughts.

"Uh…yea." He mumbled and watched as he filled up the glass with whiskey. Nathan didn't waste any time knocking it back. "Keep them coming."

"Am I scaring you that much Scott that you're hiding at the bar.." Haley joked coming up behind him and rubbing her hand down his right arm.

Nathan's skin burned from her touch; the warmth, the need for it. He tried to hold himself together for a minute before looking over at her.

Haley's smile fell instantly as she took in his defeated expression, his eyes were dark, void of emotion. It was then she took in his heavy appearance; his messy hair, his shirt rolled up to the sleeves messily, the way he was slumped over the bar stool.

"Nathan..what's wrong?" She said carefully. She hadn't seen Nathan like this for a long time, it reminded her of the night he showed up at her house,back then they weren't on good terms. Lately they were so happy it threw her a loop to see him like this again. She wasn't sure what could have happened since she last seen him that morning, she was guessing a run in with Jake.

Nathan said nothing as he finished off his drink.

"It's Jake isn't it?"…She questioned. "Where is he.." Haley looked around before spotting him by the pool table..she was about to go over there when she felt Nathan's firm hand pull her away harsher than intended. "Where are we going?" He didn't listen as they went down some wooden and he pulled her outside to the garden area of the bar. Haley instantly felt the shivers on her arms as the night air hit her.

"Nathan…" She said quietly…"What happened?...I know it's Jake…I mean you were fine day until this and he said something didn't he..he s.."

"This isn't about Jake Haley.." Nathan raised his voice. "Not everything is about Jake…and even if it were you shouldn't be taking my side…Jake's your brother, he's not a bad person." Nathan said a little quieter at the end.

"I'm not taking sides" Haley retorted completely confused by his words. "What's going on with you?" She said a little softly as she walked over to him.

Nathan backed away from her a little, she was going to make him crack…he could feel it coming on. He just wanted to let it all out, the pain, the anger, the worry, the fear, the disappointment, the guilt…every single thing. He breathed deeply for a moment trying to organise his thoughts, drinking was not such a good idea. He knew he was going about this the wrong way.

He let out his breath and leaned back against the pillar. "I'm fine."

"You're fine.." Haley said shaking her head frustrated.

"That's what I said Haley….you know just because I'm drinking or because I'm a bit tired it doesn't mean something happened.."

"You mean knocking back whiskey and look at you Nathan…" Haley pointed out. "You're shaking.."

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't knocking back whiskey." He retorted averting his gaze from her.

Haley scoffed.."Why are you being so difficult?" She understood if Nathan didn't feel like opening up to her right now, she'd give him time but he was the one that puller her down here.

"Difficult…." Nathan snipped. "Wow you got that right…"

Haley swallowed that lump that formed in her throat, he was acting so passive as if she wasn't even there. As if it wasn't her he was talking to. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just said it..it's too difficult."

"You're making this difficult not answering me."

"So what I've to answer your every word now….I have to have reason behind everything I do now because I'm just that messed up is that it?.. " Nathan shouted as he came over to her.

Haley was taken aback by his words and stepped away from him as his warm breath fanned her face. "You're the one that dragged me down here." It was then she got the intense smell of the alcohol. _God how many did he have? _"You're drunk." Haley said annoyed as she gave him a light shove in the chest.

"Come on Haley, if things are so difficult why don't you give me some answers.."

Haley just shook her head at him. "You don't know what you're talking about, just sleep it off Nathan." She said before turning to go back inside.

Sleep it off. He wouldn't be here tomorrow. He wouldn't be here. Nathan watched as Haley turned to leave and he quickly grabbed her hand back again and trapped her against the pillar.

Haley's back hit against the pillar in surprise and her gaze met his dark eyes laced with desire. Nathan watched as her chest heaved up and down in a perfect motion in line with her heavy breathing. Haley was about to question him when she felt his lips cover hers fast and angrily as his hands went up under her silk halter to cup her bra clad breasts. She moaned into his mouth at the feel if his rough palms against her skin, the firmness of the way he was holding her as though she could disappear at any second. His kisses were angry, desperate and full of control. He wasn't letting her take the lead this time, he was taking over. Haley could feel Nathan's tongue everywhere exploring every crevice of her mouth. He pulled away hastily and instead of gazing into her eyes his mouth went straight to her rising and falling chest planting hot, wet kisses there. Haley's hand automatically went to his head holding him there as she whispered his name out to him at the sensations he was causing within her.

Everything was fast and rough. It was even more vigorous than before, his touches weren't gentle but controlling. Haley could sense the need in his touch, through his kisses. Everything. She felt his kisses calm down as she started grazing her fingers through his hair at the back of his head trying to relax him. It was working. He removed his hands from under her top and put them around her waist holding her against him tightly as he rested his head down on her.

Haley continued stroking his hair until his breathing was at a more normal level. She then peppered his jaw and neck with light kisses relaxing him further. Something was seriously wrong, she could feel it the way Nathan was with her. He often let his emotions control him, she just had to wait until he was ready to turn those emotions into words.

It was a few seconds later when Nathan pulled back from her. He looked defeated. He looked her in the eyes for the first time since she saw him that night Haley felt her insides tighten at the new found sadness that had emerged in his icy blues.

Nathan leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek which lingered longer than necessary. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly before he turned and walked away.

It was so quiet that Haley almost didn't hear it. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her it looked as though he was about to break down then and there. Haley sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillar. What just happened between them? What were they even arguing about in the first place and why was he apologising? She wasn't going to get any answers, at least not tonight.

But the morning was a whole other story.

**Sorry for the lack of Naley in the middle of this chap, it sort of happened that way to get the story told...but that will be made up for in next chap ;)...Thanks for reading!**

**(Song used: Linkin Park - Leave out all the Rest)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back with an update :) And to make up for my absence it is a good long one :). Sorry it took me a while guys, it just took me some time to write this chapter, I had to get in the mode for it.**

**Warning: This chapter has _mature adult content_. Not to spoil much but I am planning on changing this story to mature. I was supposed to last chapter and forgot so want to put this message out there for anonymous readers who might not know where to find it next time it is updated. Also if you don't like reading that sort of stuff feel free to skip on.**

**Anyways on with the reading…thank you so much to everyone that has favourited this story and especially those who have reviewed! :D..It means a lot and I know how easy it is to lose interest when a story isn't updated weekly so thanks to those that have stuck with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serve God, love me and mend<strong>  
><strong>This is not the end<strong>  
><strong>Lived unbruised, we are friends<strong>  
><strong>And I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>

**Sigh no more, no more**  
><strong>One foot in sea and one on shore<strong>  
><strong>My heart was never pure<strong>  
><strong>And you know me<strong>  
><strong>You know me<strong>

**But man is a giddy thing**  
><strong>Oh man is a giddy thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh man is a giddy thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh man is a giddy thing<strong>

**Love it will not betray you**  
><strong>Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free<strong>  
><strong>Be more like the man you were made to be<strong>  
><strong>There is a design, an alignment, a cry<strong>  
><strong>Of my heart to see,<strong>  
><strong>The beauty of love as it was made to be<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan awoke with a start as he felt his body hit the hard floor with a thud. He heard her giggling across the room and he groaned his voice muffled by the quilt. "What have you done now?" Nathan said still refusing to emerge from the warmth of the duvet. If he could he'd stay in there all day, hidden. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with things. Think about her.<p>

Sophie laughed again as she made her way across to Nathan jumping on him and trying to pull the duvet off his face.

"Sophie..." Nathan grunted. He eventually gave up as she pulled the duvet off his face. He couldn't help but laugh back at her.

"You know I would be sleeping soundly now only for you." He joked although he knew it was a lie. He hadn't slept soundly the last few nights, his mind taunting him every time he tried to succumb to sleep. The images would come back. Dan. That night before he left for Tree Hill. His past. Everything. It haunted him and he couldn't escape it.

Sophie just giggled again and Nathan knew that laugh. "What did you do?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at her jokingly.

"Nothing." Sophie promised.

"Hmm…" Nathan said as he jumped up catching her by surprise tickling her. Sophie screamed trying to scramble away from him but he didn't let up.

"Stop.." She said giggling profusely. "It's Bobby's fault."

That didn't sound good. Nathan let go of her and stood up glancing at his bed where of course the rabbit was perched. "You put him in my bed."

Sophie laughed again finding the whole situation very amusing. "Yea I found him in here last night so I.."

"He's been here all night….just great Soph." Nathan shuddered at the thought which only caused the girl to giggle further.

"Well I think he likes you." She said bouncing up on the bed beside him grabbing the rabbit in her arms.

"Lucky me." Nathan muttered jokingly.

"You gave him a fright Natey…he crawled on top of you and you jumped off the bed."

"I think I'm the one that got a fright Soph." Nathan said ruffling her hair as he sat down beside her at the edge of his bed.

"It was funny."

Nathan just smiled at her shaking his head until Cooper's voice interrupted them.

"What's all the screaming about?" He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Nathan's afraid of Bobby." Sophie said giggling again as she ran across into her father's arms.

"Gee you do scream like a girl." Cooper joked at Nathan.

"Very funny." Nathan deadpanned.

"Ok little one we better get you ready for Jenny's today. You want to start packing your stuff, your mum's left it out for you."

Sophie took off into her room as the silence descended upon Nathan and Cooper. They had a lot of these moments lately, that deafening silence. You just wanted to shout, anything to stop it. Nathan knew they were walking on egg-shells, hesitant to bring everything about the West's up. He didn't blame them anytime they mentioned it since he came here he shut them down, told them he didn't want to talk about it.

"So was thinking we could hit the course today..bit of golf"

"Coop.." Nathan interrupted.

"Come on Nate….it's been over a week already, you need to get out take your mind off things.."

Nathan sighed, he knew Cooper was only trying to help. He was right, it had been over a week…a very long one at that.

_8 days ago_

_He felt the quivering of his body calm down__ as she started grazing her fingers through his hair at the back of his head trying to relax him. It was working. He removed his hands from under her top and put them around her waist holding her against him tightly as he rested his head down on her._

_Haley continued stroking his hair until his breathing was at a more normal level. She then peppered his jaw and neck with light kisses relaxing him further. Nathan didn't know how he felt at that stage…guilty, confused. Once again he had lashed out at her, refused to explain what was going on and yet she was still here. She was here. But he couldn't explain it to her….it was safer this way. She was safer this way. It just hurt so much to let her go._

_It was a few seconds later when Nathan pulled back from her. Defeated. He finally found the courage in himself to look her in the eye and felt his insights tighten at her gaze. Her brown orbs took in every inch of him, pleading him to give himself too her, those brown eyes were full of promise, of something better. But he had to deflect that. He had to leave tomorrow and if he stayed here with her a second longer he was sure he'd never find the will to go. _

_Nathan leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek which lingered longer than necessary. He __inhaled her scent that second longer than he should knowing it was the last time for a long time he could touch her like this. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly before he turned and walked away._

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. It was the only thing he could keep telling himself to force every foot forward as though there was an almighty weight chained to his ankle that threatened to prevent his progress. He had to keep going. He had to. Nathan wasn't sure in all his daze when his forceful trudging had turned in to a full on run as he ran back upstairs and through the bar. It all felt so suffocating. All of it. They didn't matter anymore. The people watching. He didn't care._

_Nothing mattered._

_He just kept running. _

_Nathan's palms slammed against timber doors of the bar pushing them apart as he finally got outside and he kept going. His heart was thumping in his chest, his shirt was aggressing against him every time he moved his arms forward but he did not stop. Nothing hurt anymore. Not in comparison to how he felt moments earlier looking into her eyes and betraying her._

_When Nathan eventually made it to the end of the path he halted. His harsh panting taking over his whole form as he leant his hands down on his knees bending his form slightly trying to catch his breath. It was then the sharp stinging pain from his stitch started to hit him. All he could hear was his heavy breathing. All he could feel was the pain. This sharp, binding, overwhelming pain.__Without hesitation he immediately started slamming his fists against the wall as he cried in frustration. Leaning his forehead against the wall he tried to calm himself down and catch his breath. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that. He couldn't shake it away._

_There was nothing but her. The image was carved within his memory, it couldn't be the last one. That look of sadness in her eyes, of fear. He knew the danger of going back to her but he just couldn't leave it like this. He couldn't. Keith didn't understand, no one understood what had happened between them…,she had reached him in a way no one else had simply because he let her. It was a given, his family accepted he was a blocked wall when it came to his emotions, his worries, it took a lot to tear him down but Haley had. He let her in and he couldn't close her off…not this time._

_He gave it no more thought as he turned to make his way back, time was not on his side…he had to get back to her quick. They had tonight and right now that was more than enough. He had just started into a full on run when he collided with someone. The hands were pushing on his chest harshly forcing him in his place._

"_Don't." It was all he said as if he understood everything that was going through Nathan's head._

_Nathan stepped to his side but Keith blocked him. "No.." Nathan started._

"_Nathan.." Keith steadied him placing his arms on his shoulders. His Uncle had a pleading look in his eyes. "Don't do this…it's only going to make it worse."_

_It's only going to make it worse._

The words penetrated through his mind.

Keith was right. She was safer this way. Not knowing, but it didn't make it hurt any less. And he knew she would be hurting too. That part tore through every fibre of being within him, it was the one thing he never wanted. To hurt her. He could only imagine what she was feeling. 8 days. And he hadn't talked to her since.

"Nate…" Cooper prodded worried noticing Nathan's far off gaze.

"Huh.." Nathan said somewhat distracted.

"Golf…me and you…" Cooper said realising his nephew hadn't even been listening to what he was saying.

"Oh yeah.." Nathan said running his hand through his hair "Sure…" He gave his uncle a weak smile before getting up and grabbing some gear and heading into the en-suite.

Cooper just shook his head as he got up from the bed meeting Lauren in the hallway. "I'm worried about him…"

"He's going through a lot." Lauren said trying to comfort him. "Give him time."

"It's been over a week and he won't talk to me, hell I know Nathan can be shut off about things but I normally get through to him..,it's like he's not even here half the time, he's just so spaced out.." Cooper just sighed.

"This isn't just about the West's." Lauren reasoned.

"No it isn't. This isn't just about them at all."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley typed away on the laptop vigorously. "You know you're on holidays little one…give yourself a break!" Jimmy quipped as he strolled into the kitchen eating an apple.

"I told you to stop eating…lunch is ready now." Lydia scolded him as she finished fixing the salad in the bold.

"Well I need something proper…that salad ain't gonna fill me up."

"You don't need filling up." Lydia joked as she brought the wooden bowl to the table. Haley slammed the cover of her laptop down a little harshly receiving a confusing look from her mum to which Haley smiled softly hoping it was convincing enough.

"That's no way to speak to your husband.." Jimmy said playfully slapping her.

Haley shook her head as she glanced away, she was used to her parents little antics, they were always this way..light-hearted, the youth never left them…she admired them for it but right now it was just hard to watch.

"Haley-bob…do you think I'm fat?" Jimmy said.

Haley almost laughed at the serious expression written all over her father's face and she reached out patting him. "No, daddy I don't think you're fat." He smiled triumphantly biting into his apple again as he went in to watch the remainder of the match. Haley shook her head good-naturedly at him.

"How you holding up?" Her mother said as she took the seat beside her waiting for the kettle to boil. Haley was silent for a minute, what could she say? She was worried for her brother, he was closing himself off from her. She just wished he would talk to her, they were always so close. This felt so strange. She felt that Jake had missed out on so much that was happening with her and she him. That thought made her think of _him. _Nathan had disappeared off the face of the earth with nothing but a pathetic "I'm sorry" to leave her with. She was angry but more than anything that anger was at herself because she was sad…she missed him and she was worried about him. 8 days and not a word. Not one phone call, no message, nothing.

She was a mess.

Not finding the will to speak Lydia spoke up again.."I know things have been hectic around here lately with Jake and everything…,but it'll get better Haley-bop." Her mother said quietly just as the slow tears started to escape from Haley's brimmed eyes. She hadn't even realised they were watering up.

"Haley…" Her mother said sadly not realising just how fragile her daughter was.

"I'm ok…" Haley quickly shot out standing from her seat feeling a little embarrassed. She went to stand by the kitchen counter and started pouring the tea. She needed distraction. Lydia made her way over propping the sandwiches on the plate. "He will get there you know." She said softly.

Haley nodded. "I know mum I just miss him, he's here with us but at the same time he's like so far away."

"I know hunny but you've done all you can this past week, the best now is to just get back to normal..Jake will come around."

Haley sighed softly as she stirred the tea not sure whether she should say this. Thinking was one thing but voicing was another. One thing she knew…she couldn't just sit back any longer, she couldn't.

"Mom.." Haley started hesitantly. Once Lydia looked over at her and gave her a slight smile she continued.."What would you say if I was to go away for a few days?" Haley bit her lip slightly not sure if it was the right thing to say or the right time to say it.

"I would say you go do what you need to do…like I said Jake needs normal, you can't sit around and wait for that he needs time to himself to come around."

"I just…" Haley started.."I feel like it's selfish to leave now…or he'll think I don't care or.."

"Haley-bob.." Lydia started and Haley knew she meant business when she called her that. "You haven't left his side all week and I think the space will be good for him, he needs it and you need it." Her mother said without question.

Haley didn't say anything else instead pulling her mother in for a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Like I said go do what you need to do." Lydia said holding her tight.

Haley felt the tears prickle her eyes once again. It was just like when she was young, her mother's embrace offered her all the security in the world, she felt that now. She felt that comfort.

Was she really going to do this?...

_7 days ago_

_Haley tossed over in her bed again as she glanced at the clock 8:10 a.m. She sighed throwing the blankets off herself before sitting up. It had been a restless night, she slept for parts but woke again all too quickly. Why was she letting him do this to her?..After Nathan took off so quickly last night she deduced that she was not going to let him take away from her night whatever mood he was in. She'd given him the chance to explain and he just blew her of…well he kissed her but that wasn't the answer she was looking for. _

_He did say sorry though. But what for?_

"_Ugh.." Haley groaned pulling her hands through her hair as she slipped on her bathrobe. Maybe a shower would do her good, clear her head. That was pointless she thought. The only way she could clear her mind boggling thoughts was to actually go talk to him. He had looked upset last night whatever was going on. Yea…she had to see him. They were past the point of hiding at this stage. At least she thought they had got past that._

"_You know I've been trying to ring you all day." Haley said as she walked across the court to where Lucas was shooting the ball. She tugged her hands deep in the pockets of her navy zip up and stood in the centre of the court waiting from him to retrieve the ball. Lucas turned around and almost immediately she could read his sympathetic expression. That didn't look good….being friends with Lucas for so long had her aware of his many different characters. This one wasn't good…he was hesitant, he was concerned. "Luke…" Haley snapped. She didn't mean to be nasty but she was at her wits end. She went over to their house after her shower this morning only to find no-one was there which was unusual. She was sure Keith would be recovering after the bachelor party. She had rang Nathan and each and every time it went straight to voicemail. Lucas hadn't picked up. She gave up and went home for the day but now it was getting late and she needed to know what was going on. This was all too weird to figure out._

"_Sorry.." Lucas said coming out of his daze, truth was he didn't even notice Haley at the river court until she was coming up to him. He came here to try and clear his head…he had a lot to take in today. He was hurting….hell he had no clue what Nathan was going through., He knew he couldn't be angry at his brother though, he had no choice to keep quiet. Still it pained Lucas he couldn't help. His little brother was gone again…all because of that man. Bastard…Lucas thought as he turned and flung his ball with rage into the water._

_Haley turned surprised as Lucas quickly went from concerned to angry in a matter of seconds. It was then she felt her heart pounding in her chest….what had happened? "Luke.." She said a little softly this time. _

_Lucas breathed deeply before turning to face her again. "I'm sorry it's just….being a long day." He finished resignedly before going to take a seat on the bench. Haley followed after him her mind flashing back to the last time she was here. With Nathan. She quickly dismissed that thought turning to look at Lucas. "What happened?" It was all she could say because she knew something had happened. Now and every second she was left in the dark was a second closer to the proof of that bad feeling she had about all this._

"_I really think you should concentrate on Jake now Hales…I seen him last night, he needs.." Lucas tried._

"_Luke." Haley said sternly. "Where is he?" She was blunt this time. _

_Lucas instantly knew who she was referring to. He gulped before looking back to her. "He had to go Hales….he.."_

"_What do you mean he had to go?" Haley questioned her anger quickly resurfacing any other emotion she felt at this time, quickly covering the ache she felt pulse straight through her. _

"_It's hard to explain ok.." Lucas started…god he sucked at this. This was the worst position to be in. He didn't want to hide things from Haley like this but he had to…Keith was right, the fewer that knew the safer it was. He didn't want his best friend in the middle of all this and neither did Nathan._

"_It's hard to explain or you just don't wanna tell me." Haley quipped hopping off the seat as she paced the ground in front of him. "I can't believe this…" She said softly her voice braking at the end. She chided herself….she couldn't be weak now, she couldn't._

"_Hales….please, it's complicated ok…"_

"_What's complicated Luke?.." Haley shouted back. "It's Dan isn't it?" When he said nothing Haley got her answer. "I thought he trusted me." She said quietly feeling the ache go through her. She turned around from Lucas' watchful gaze. Her mind flashed back to the night before, the way he was so resigned with her. He pushed her away, he ran off. He didn't want her help. All their conversations….the conversation they had at this very spot weeks ago flashed through he mind. The way he wanted her to open up to him and he promised to do the same…..what was it, all a lie? _

"_What…" Luke said baffled. "Of course he trusts you Haley…this is just more complicated than that, it's something Nathan needs to do for himself…I'm sorry.."_

"_Stop apologising Luke…" Haley said as the tears sprung in her eyes. She couldn't believe he left without saying…goodbye. At least a goodbye. She deserved that. "Where is he?" She said softly as she turned back around facing him._

"_Hales.." Lucas started._

_"I'm not going to go after him Luke I just I.."_

"_He's in Charlotte." Lucas said not letting her finish. "He went back….I think he's with his Uncle or something." Lucas muttered, it wasn't entirely a lie…Nathan was going to be staying with Cooper just not in Charlotte._

_That much caught her attention. His uncle. _

Haley pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from the second drawer of her bedside dresser unfolding it again for like the twentieth time since she met Lucas at the river court. Her eyes zoned in on the child's handwriting…the bold colourful letters just jumping out at her.

Sophie Lee

111 Huntington Avenue

Boston

The words…Please write to me Haleyy….were scribbled across the bottom. Was she really going to do this?

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan came out of his sleep filled haze as he thought he heard a knocking on the door. He glanced up at the clock noticing it was past 10..had he been out that long? After Cooper and Lauren left for dinner he just laid himself out on the couch, exhaustion must have finally took over after all the restless nights. The loud pounding on the door sounded again disrupting him from his thoughts. He hopped off the couch and grew a little worried…who would be calling at this hour?..Sophie was over at Jenny's for the night, if there was any problems surely they would have rang. Nathan found himself walking faster to the door as the knocking grew more incessant. "Alright., alright…" He said as he pulled the door open.

His heart started racing immediately. It took his brain a bit longer to react. She was standing there. Haley. His Haley was standing right in front of him. Nathan felt his throat go dry as he took her in standing there dressed in dark blue jeans and an emerald green off the shoulder top. Half of her blond hair was clipped up in a barrette at the back while the rest flowed in loose curls past her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous. It was all he could process…..the rest was just too much.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. Was this even happening? He blinked for a second coming out of his shock half-expecting not to see her there but she was. She was here. In that moment all his previous thoughts were cast aside as the only thing that surfaced was the need to feel her again, to be close to her, to hold her. The pull between them was unavoidable. Nathan finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and walked that one step closer bringing her into his arms. He held her tight against him as he nestled his head against her hair taking in her scent. God he missed it, he missed _her._

Haley felt herself being pulled into his arms. It was not what she expected….truth be told she really didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. She didn't know how to react to this, while having time to think about everything on the plane her worry over him turned to anger. She let the anger fuel her because the worry was too hard to bear. She was mad, mad that he didn't tell her that he was leaving, even if he didn't tell her the reason why...at least some notice would have made this easier.. She knew he had a lot going on but to just a simple "I'm going" would have made this less painful.

But just as quick as she felt that anger the worry triumphed again. She felt her stomach twist in knots when he had opened the door to her seconds earlier….he looked so worn. Gone was the charismatic, confident enigma that usually surrounded him. Gone was his warmth. He looked cold,…defeated almost. His hair was a mess as if he hadn't done anything with it days…he was starting to get the littlest grains of stubble which she'd never seen on him.

Yea things were really bad.

As he took her in his arms he held onto her so tight. She craved his touch, this feeling of being in his arms. She could feel his arms pulling her waist to him as though she could disappear in a matter of seconds. But she knew they couldn't stay like this….it wasn't the answer. The comfort...,it wasn't enough. She had to talk to him…she was a person too, he had to understand he couldn't just mess with her feelings like this. Yes she wanted to be there for him, more than anything but she couldn't just be there when it suited him. It was either all or nothing….he had to let her in all the way or push her out for good. Haley was just hoping it wasn't the latter because she wasn't sure she could survive it if he pushed her away.

She wasn't sure her heart could survive it because she_ loved_ him. _God she was in love with Nathan Scott…._she had been feeling it all along, that ache in her heart with his absence but it took seeing him, having him hold her again to relish in that feeling….the exhilaration of it but also the fear. The fear that rooted itself in the uncertainty, the unknown. It was scary, yet thrilling….fulfilling yet full of yearning all at once. _Love_ was crazy. Especially in the unexpected….love given unsought is the unexpected yet the most powerful.

Haley took a deep breath trying to rid herself of her thoughts, she felt herself tremble slightly as she tried to find the courage to talk to him. "Nathan…" She said softly to him prompting him to release her from his arms…she felt his body tense around her and she knew she had broken him from his trance. This was the part she was sure he didn't want. The talking. But she was going to stand her ground this time, he wasn't running away from her this time. And she wasn't going without a fight.

Her heart was in it now and she would do everything to protect it.

Nathan pulled back his body feeling the immediate loss of her warmth. "H..Haley what are you doing here?" He said brokenly as reality started to set in. It was a stupid question he knew that but he was knocked out of his stupor now. Seeing her standing there at first had put his mind into shock it was like it was frozen and all he could do was be with her. Maybe he wanted to ignore the rest; the pain. Maybe he just wanted to hold her and forget the rest….at least that way they could be close.

But now as the moment passed the fear was within him again. Haley couldn't be here…..how was she here? Did Keith know she was here? What did she know? All these questions just kept swirling around his head and he couldn't think straight.

"You just left." Haley said simply this time taking a step back from him so she could look up into his eyes fully. "You just left Nathan. Not a text, a call nothing." She said shaking her head willing herself to remain strong.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What could he say. He had felt horrible all week for leaving like he did. It only increased twofold looking at her now….she looked betrayed. He swallowed hard, he never wanted her to feel like that. Like he didn't care somehow or he didn't need her. God if she only knew how much he _wanted _her, how much he _missed _her. It wasn't healthy. But he craved her near him, she had become such a huge part of his life. She had filled that emptiness. He remembered that conversation…._But you made that go away Haley. _It took a lot of courage to tell her that….to let her see that weak side to him. And now he was putting on a brave face again, he knew it wasn't fair to mess with her like this. But what else could he do? If he broke down and told Haley everything he wasn't sure how she would react. Would she accept him….accept the full truth of his past. Would she see him differently?...He couldn't handle her eyes looking at him like he was one of them. One of Dan's associates.

Nathan shuddered at the thought. There was no way Haley James could find out everything. At least not with what was going on right now. Keith had said it…the fewer that know, the better. It wasn't safe letting Haley in right now. Maybe it was never right to let her in. But he had tried to deny it, deny her for so long and it was impossible. Yet he could see it now….how much he was hurting her and it wasn't fair. Haley deserved better. Better than him.

With that thought he choked out his next words with much reluctance. "You shouldn't be here Haley…." He couldn't even look her in the eye as he said it.

That was all it took. Those 5 words to fuel her previous anger. Haley didn't hesitate as she shoved past him into the house pacing up the hall into the kitchen too worked up to even take in the strange house she was in and to even care if anyone heard them.

"I shouldn't be here…" She laughed bitterly as she faced him. He could see the anger swirling in her usual warm-hearted brown eyes, Nathan swallowed hard.

"Well guess what Nathan…" Haley continued. "I am." She shouted and met his questioning eyes with a hard glare. She then glanced down at the counter in the centre of the kitchen where his phone was sitting and went to pick it up. "Oh so you do have your phone on you?"

"Hales…" Nathan put his arms out as he walked towards her.

"Stop…Nathan." Haley said weakly as she stepped back behind the middle counter in the kitchen folding her arms across her chest creating distance between them. She needed distance…if he touched her she would lose her resolve, she knew that. Just hearing her name fall from his lips so easily like that was enough to make her just want to pull him in her arms. She couldn't do that. Nathan dropped his arms helplessly by his side noticing her pulling back from him.

"I'm sor.."

"Don't." Haley said putting up her hand for a second before running it through her wavy hair. "I don't want your apologies….I just want the truth." Haley finally said looking him in the eyes. He glanced away from her daring gaze then.

"Nathan…" She prodded.

"It's complicated Haley alright.." Nathan snapped as he finally looked back at her. "You shouldn't even be here….how did you find me?"

"Find you?" Haley raised her voice as well. "Well forgive me for trying to find out where you went, I didn't realise you were hiding from me."She said bitterly. "God…you just left Nathan. Just like that as if no one else's feelings are involved. "Haley said throwing her hands up in the air not understanding any of it.

Nathan moved nearer the counter in the middle of the kitchen and gripped his hands on it. He needed some leverage. "I told you Haley it's complicated." He gritted out through his teeth.

"What's complicated Nathan?" Haley shouted back letting her anger take over this time. "Because as far I know a relationship involves two people….what you do and what you're feeling affects me…you can't just turn that off, you can't just leave and expect it to not affect me…"

"God I know that Haley…" Nathan shouted back…of course he knew that, he had been hurting this week…hell he knew she must have been too. He knew what his actions had caused. "I'm not that stu.."

"So why didn't you call?" Haley interrupted him as she held up his phone.

Nathan stopped talking taken aback by her question opening his mouth to say something but closing it again. _Because I knew if I heard your voice I would break down and tell you everything, I would go and see you. _But he couldn't tell her that because she wasn't supposed to know everything…it wasn't safe. It was easier to hold back when she wasn't around but being near her now was already putting him on edge. He could slip up at any chance.

She had to leave.

"How did you know where to come?" He asked quietly and calmly altering the question this time hoping she would just give him an answer. It's not like Keith would have told her….would Lucas? Lucas had promised him he would do everything to make sure Haley was ok. He knew his brother was having a hard time doing that but it's not like Lucas would have told her without giving him some warning of it.

Haley scoffed.."Are you serious?" Had he not been listening to what they were talking about the last few minutes. Did he even care?

"Yes I am serious Haley…this is important, I need to know how you got here?"

"Yea and I need to know why you just ran away so I guess that's two of us looking for answers!" Haley retorted.

"Don't play games with me Haley….this is serious!" Nathan shouted shaking his head as he pulled back from the counter willing himself to calm down.

Haley looked at his shaking form. What was he so worked up about….why couldn't he just tell her…at least give her some idea. If he didn't want her around then so be it she would leave but she needed some reason why?

"You're the one playing games Nathan…I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you but you tip-toe around every question I ask thinking of the next lie to tell me….I'm tired of it."

"Oh a conversation….well excuse me for not realising that because all you have done is shout in my face since you came here." Nathan retorted loudly.

"Oh I'm shouting am I….it takes two to.."

"God dammit Haley just tell me how you got here…please?" Nathan interrupted her.

Haley stopped this time…there was something different in his voice. She had caught it immediately. _Pleading. Desperation. _She looked up and she could see the worry in his eyes. She bit her lip before replying quietly. "Sophie left her address the day we went to the forest with her…..she wanted me to write to her." Haley mumbled.

"Son of a.." Nathan sighed rubbing a hand through his hair.

"She's just a kid." Haley said.

"I'm not angry at Sophie Haley." Nathan reasoned. "I'm angry at…" He stuttered for a minute not even sure…"I'm just angry at the whole situation." He said frustrated as he walked out of the kitchen.

Haley wasn't sure what to do then, she felt the sadness wash over her and tried with everything in her not to feel it. This wasn't getting them anywhere…this fighting. But he was so determined to push her out. Maybe he didn't need her this time, it hurt to think it. Haley shook her head slightly as she felt the tears prick at her eyes…this wasn't her. None of this was her. She wasn't the type of girl to get pushed around. Nathan was making her seem needy and she wasn't that sort of person at all. She just thought couples faced problems together…his problems were hers and vice versa but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe they weren't what she thought they were.

Haley took a few more seconds to compose herself before walking out into the hallway again. She was so wrapped up in what was going on coming into the house that she didn't get the time to even take in her surroundings. As she walked through the hallway now she felt a sense of comfort which was odd in this situation but also welcoming. Cooper had a nice home, it was small yet very homely. As she walked down the hallway she noticed three wooden picture frames, subconsciously her hand went up the wooden frame to the right side which held a picture of Cooper in it and what had to be a young Nathan perched on top of his shoulders laughing. She smiled at it. There was a woman with short blonde hair to the left of Cooper, she wasn't looking at the camera…instead laughing wildly at the two boys…it was a beautiful picture. One of those fleeting moments in which only the snap of a camera could capture its full essence.

She found herself staring at it for a while until Nathan walked out of the sitting room with something in his hand and descended up the stairs. Ok so he was ignoring her now…progress? Haley followed after him into the room at the end of the upstairs hallway. Nathan was sitting at the desk near the window with his laptop out. His face was neutral, it unnerved her.

"I'm booking you a flight home." Nathan said his eyes never leaving the laptop as his fingers pressed the keys in a hurry.

It took a minute for his words to actually hit him. But they did. How could he be so cold? She was here in Boston with him. Didn't that mean anything to him? Apparently not. If anything it was like she was a disease to him, he wouldn't even glance at her…,his whole body was tense. He didn't want her here.

She never felt so foolish in her life. Haley swallowed what was left of her pride gaining the courage to speak. She be damned if she let him see her wallow over this. If he wanted her gone so be it, she had tried but she couldn't keep putting herself on the line like that. She had come all the way here and he was as cold as ever. It was up to him now.

Her mind flashed back to the hug he enveloped her in when he first saw her at the door. _He still feels something Haley. _But he was like a different person since. _No, just let it go._

With that thought Haley walked over to him immediately noticing him tense up further. "I can book it myself." Haley said coldly.

Her cold tone broke him out of his tirade trying to find the flights. He flinched slightly hoping she didn't notice. Haley hadn't been this cold to him in a long, long time…even in the kitchen when they were arguing there was some sign of feeling, of emotion in her eyes. She was arguing with worry. But now…there was nothing in those brown orbs.

That thought made his stomach clench…had he really done it this time? Driven her away for good. Had he really pushed her that far?...What was he thinking of course Haley wasn't going to wait for him not when he was the one that was pulling them apart. He just thought it would take a lot more to get her to leave….but she was actually complying right now here in front of him. Nathan just glanced at her shock before stumbling slightly on his words…"W..well at least let me pay.." He said ashamed by the offer. She had come all the way over to Boston and all he could do was pay for a flight home. He even hated himself after this.

"No don't put yourself out Nathan I can do it.." Haley quipped.

Nathan swallowed hard before getting up. Haley's arm brushed past him as she went to sit down and he felt his skin heat up at her touch. Surely she felt that too. Why did this have to be so hard? He shoved his hands in his pockets for a minute as he watched her, he could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears and her pain ached inside of him. Knowing he was the cause of it. He couldn't just stand there in silence any longer he had to say something to make this somewhat…_easier._ She had to know how he felt…she must have knowing after the last few weeks they spent together. _Well maybe it you weren't such a jackass right now. _Nathan sighed removing his hands from his pockets fumbling with them not really knowing what to say now..

"Hales.." He started apprehensively again, his own voice surprised him…it was rough, raspy. She said nothing instead resting her face in her hands willing the tears not to fall.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I am sorry Haley…for everything." Nathan said brokenly.

"You should buy them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often.." Haley muttered angrily swiping the tears that escaped from her eyes as she lifted her head out of her hands.

Nathan flinched slightly at her tone but didn't let it defer him. "I mean it Hales…I know things are really messed up now but you'll never understand how much you mean to me.."

"No…that's where you're wrong Nathan." Haley replied finally looking at him. "I understand it all very clearly…"

Nathan looked at her questionably and she continued.

"Don't try and save yourself, don't try and feel good about yourself by buttering me up after you've kicked me out the door….it won't work."

"That's not what I'm doing." Nathan started.

"Then what are you doing Nathan?" Haley said harshly as she stood up from the chair. "Because you want to know what I feel like right now….you want to know?" She said as the tears threatened to overcome her. "I feel like I'm not enough Nathan." She revealed taking a breath. "You know all my life I've being strong willed, independent don't let people rule my emotions and then you came along and changed all that….and I thought it was for the better…but I've been a mess Nathan." Haley admitted honestly. "I never felt like this before….like I'm not good enough and I'm tired of feeling like this."

Nathan swallowed hard at her words. The pain cursing through him. What did she mean not good enough…she was more than good enough,it was one of the reasons he pushed her away for so long? "How can you say that?" He said brokenly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Nathan…you say one thing and do another. I came here and you're pushing me away, you're so distant….you won't even let me touch you." Haley said as she moved closer, Nathan automatically taking a step back. "See.." she pointed out. "I guess I'm just hurting, I thought we faced problems together….but you don't seem to need me." She admitted. "Or want me anymore." She never felt more vulnerable in all her life, she had her heart on the line for him. But she had to do this…it was the only way she could leave.

If he was hurting before at the thought of leaving her behind it was nothing like what burned through him now, he knew leaving her like he did would annoy her, anger and upset her but not to the point where she questioned herself. One of the things he always admired in Haley was how strong-willed she was, how she stood up for herself, how she helped others and he was shooting all those things down. He didn't deserve her…he never did.

"Haley if you believe nothing else just believe this….I have needed you and wanted you so much this week it hurts." He said his voice broken at the end. "Like physically hurts. You're too good for me Haley, you should never have felt anything less, I never wanted you to feel that way Hales….me leaving you was never and never would be about that." Nathan admitted.

A few seconds silence passed between them and he could feel the swift change in the air. He wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Then what was it about.." Haley questioned softly as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek lightly. Nathan closed his eyes at her touch and she could see the inner battle he was having with himself. She knew she was getting him somewhere now. But more importantly she just wanted the truth for her own peace of mind; for both of them.

"Hales don't…" Nathan pleaded as he unknowingly leaned into her touch. It was why he kept distancing himself from her, why he kept stepping back from her….because he knew all too much he would crumble as soon as she got close to him. Did she have any idea the effect she had on him? Her single touch alone sent his senses into overdrive, he couldn't think straight….she just tore everything away, the pretence; everything. It was them and nothing else.

He knew he was crossing the line but her close proximity alone was confusing him with what he could say and what he wasn't supposed to say. It's as if he didn't care anymore…he was so close to running back and telling her everything last week until Keith stopped in and here he was so close again. He was breathing deeply and it hitched in his throat when he felt her stroke her fingers ever so lightly up his arm.

He let out a breath again before opening his eyes and looking straight at her. "Anything that I've loved or anything that has ever made me happy…Dan has destroyed." He said the last part coldly it sending shivers up her spine but she could see the underlining sadness in his eyes. "He destroys it all Haley…" Nathan said brokenly. "That's why I need to keep you safe."

He backed away from her touch this time. The words penetrating through her mind. _He had to keep her safe. _He couldn't bring her in to this.

Haley noticed him distancing himself from her again much to her disappointment. She had him there a few seconds ago….she caught a glimpse of the hidden truth; the reason. She wasn't about to let that go. He was broken…the usually confident Nathan Scott standing before her now was anything but. His words, the way he said them, the way he looked at her…everything intensified the ache in her chest.

"What did he do?" She found herself saying. Part of her had thought the reason Nathan left was because of his father but she also remembered how Nathan said he was tired of Dan ruling his life and he was moving on from that. She didn't believe him back then and now she was coming to the understanding the inkling she got was right.

Nathan shut his eyes shaking his head as he backed away again…"I can't Haley.." He said desperately. "You…just…you have to go." He plead, he couldn't look at her. He was this close to baring all to her.

Haley didn't say anything else instead walked slowly over to him grabbing the collar of his polo shirt down to gently capture his lips with hers. She could tell he was hesitant to get close to her, to just let himself be with her but the pull that was between them just took over as Nathan's hands cupped her face, his tongue dancing against hers in a slow wet rhythm. It had been ages since they kissed like this, it pulled everything inside her. She forgot about everything else just focusing on the warmth cavern of his mouth. It was Nathan that finally pulled away panting as he kept his eyes shut trying to refocus.

"You just say the words and I'll go Nathan but just know I won't be coming back again." Haley said softly.

Nathan opened his eyes.."Haley.." He said weakly.

"You want to keep me safe then…just be with me Nathan." Haley pleaded as she reached out for him stroking his lower arm. "Be with me and let me decide…"

He looked into those brown orbs that were just swirling with compassion. If he told her to leave now that would be it and rightly so, he couldn't keep stringing her along like this. _She's better not knowing Nathan__. _Keith's voice kept playing through his head but it was getting smaller by the second. Right now all he could think of was what was better for them; Haley and him. Her earlier words were right…they were in a relationship, she was a part of him now, a part of him that just became more prominent every day. Not telling her was not only causing him to ache but her too. Why cause more pain when it was already hard enough?

Nathan glanced at the ground before looking back to her. "It's the Wests Haley…they're after me, they want me." He whispered.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the fear swirling behind his once deep blue eyes that were now dark in defeat.

He never felt so weak as he did in that moment but for once he didn't care that she could see him this way standing before her. Because as long as she was here nothing else mattered. "I don't know what to do.." Nathan whispered sadly as he felt his body shaking before she wrapped her arms around him this time holding him tight against her. She felt her own tears soaking against his polo shirt and willed the rest to hold back. She couldn't cry anymore, she was here and deep down he had wanted her here he was just scared. She had seen Nathan be a lot of things but never scared. Not like he was now.

They held each other like that for some minutes, neither saying anything until Nathan pulled back and Haley could tell he was slightly embarrassed by his vulnerability. "Nathan.." she said softly as she ran her hand through his messy raven hair and down the side of face grazing the stubble that had formed there. "I'm here…." He looked up at her then and she could feel that charge between them again. It was so strong; overwhelming. The darkness in his eyes had turned to something deeper as both their breathing increased. When she went to stroke his arm again Nathan couldn't take it anymore he leaned in capturing her lips with his passionately. Haley moaned deeply feeling his tongue explore her mouth…,it was teasing and slow and she grabbed his hair to urge him on a little. But he kept the kiss soft and slow taken in every inch of her.

The soft sounds of their kisses penetrated throughout the room.

Slowly Nathan started backing them towards the bed, as soon as she felt her legs touch the soft satin quilt she pulled Nathan down with her both groaning simultaneously at the close contact of their bodies mingling together. She could never get enough of the feel of his mouth on hers…his taste, his warmth. Nathan pulled back and just stared at her. His eyes were boring into her but she didn't feel self-conscious at all in that minute. If anything her heart swelled more for him, for every part of him. They were here together now not just physically but finally emotionally as well. He was letting her in, he wasn't covering up his emotions by their physical needs, the physical pull that had always existed between them. He was finally letting her in, all the way…letting her see every part of him and she too was giving herself to him.

Haley pulled on his polo shirt again and Nathan lifted off her momentarily to take it off. Haley backed up further to the top of the bed as he threw his shirt on the ground before hovering over her once more. Their eyes connected again and with just that one look everything unspoken said so much more. They didn't need to question what they were doing, it felt right. It was right. They could feel it within each other.

Nathan started kissing his way softly down her neck softly and Haley moaned at the contact unknowingly arching herself into him. This action only spurred Nathan on further as he pulled lightly at the hem of her top lifting it from her. His breath hitched in his throat at the simple cream and black lace bra that adorned her breasts. Haley never felt so powerful in her life getting that reaction from him. Feeling wanted, feeling adored. She realised now this is what it was supposed to feel like. You were able to give your body and soul to that person willingly, let them have it because you trusted them to have it and to take care of it.

The desire raced through her as her hands rubbed softly up his chiselled abs, god all the time she watched him play basketball on the court, all the time everyone watched them but now he was hers …_he was hers_. Nathan grunted slightly trying to hold himself back when he felt her smooth fingers rub around his nub. "God…Hales." Nathan moaned as he stopped his ministrations on her neck, the feeling she was emitting in him becoming all too much he couldn't even concentrate. His mind was a haze, the overwhelming pleasure taking over everything in him. He felt Haley whimper beneath him as he rubbed his palms down the sides of her stomach before bringing them around and unhitching her bra at the back. He slowly removed the straps before lifting up of her a little more to remove the last garment between their upper bodies.

Leaning down and slipping his tongue in her mouth again they moaned loudly as their skin touched each heating the other in an instant. Nathan couldn't understand it, her touch just set him ablaze, heightened his senses to a whole other level and for once he didn't care that he couldn't control himself around her, that he couldn't be his most confident, cocky self because right now he just wanted to be with her like this. To let her see him at his weakest and feel this connected. He felt Haley's hands trace down the hair line of his stomach till she reached his belt. She tugged on it roughly and he got the message instantly and went to remove it with his own hands. It wasn't long until he was hovering over her in just his boxer shorts. Haley felt her heart race under his smouldering gaze, the look of desire in his eyes made her insights tighten in suspense. She could hear his deep breathing and she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on Nathan's hand and brought it to her zipper as she pulled it down, his hand hovering over hers the whole time. She then popped the button on her jeans and she noticed him swallowing hard. She lifted her lower half off the bed momentarily as Nathan pulled her jeans down slowly and painfully. Her centre was aching for him now. Her heart was aching for him. _She needed him_.

"Nathan.." Haley said in a low whimper as she rubbed her legs together trying to get some relief.

Her name falling from his lips like that only spurred him on more but he was adamant to take his time. Hell the way he felt right now he would have took her a long time ago, over and over again. The passion was so powerful it was turning to pain as every part of him ached to be closer to her. It was like his body's way of reacting for holding back for so long…why hold back further? But right now every moment counted, he just wanted this to last as long as possible. He kissed his way softly up her thighs watching her squirm beneath him, he felt his hardened member twitch at the action. Haley tugged on his hair bringing him back up to her in a rough kiss, feeding all the suspense and the anticipation into his mouth. Nathan's hands rubbed her smooth tights before hooking into her panties and slipping them off her. Haley only became more heated up with what was to come and kissed along his stubbled jaw line before reaching his ear. "Nathan…please..I need you now…" She whimpered as her centre came into contact with his hardened area through his boxers. He needer her just as much.

She gasped loudly as Nathan slipped a finger ever so gently inside her and rubbed it softly against her folds. Haley couldn't help herself from moaning and clenched her mouth tightly to stop herself. She felt herself backing onto his finger wanting more, his slow pace was a torturous pleasure teasing the anticipation that whirled in her stomach. Nathan grunted at the feel of her hot, wetness pushing into his hands. "You're so wet Hales…" He moaned in her ear. He gasped himself as he felt her smooth hands cup his member, he didn't even realise she had moved her hands near his boxers he was so wrapped up in the feel of her wrapped around his finger.

He watched as she writhed beneath him as he continued his stroking and felt the primal desire rush through him. She was his, she was laying herself bare. Giving it all to him. Nathan slipped his finger out finally giving in to what his body needed he couldn't wait any longer, he then felt her hand start to stroke him ever so softly and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. _He needed her_. Haley rubbed him at a sow torturous pace just like he had her, she wanted him to feel everything in that moment she had….the pleasure, the anticipation. Most importantly she just wanted him to give himself to her like she had him and as she watched him now trembling above her from her slow stroke she knew he was. Nathan started moving involuntarily above her in a slow pace with her strokes before leaning down nestling his head above her neck. His mind was a haze with passion, want, with love for the woman lying beneath him in. He never felt so vulnerable yet loved in all his life.

"Hales…" Nathan said softly and immediately she stopped her actions bringing her hands up rubbing against his back. She met his eyes. For the first time since they started their love making she could see the trace of fear there, the fear not for them, not for what was about to happen but the fear within himself. The fear that he could push her away again, the sadness that he had pushed her away to start with. Just looking into his eyes she understood it all now, why he held back, why he pushed her away. He wanted her safe….he said Dan destroyed everything that made him happy and he wouldn't let him do it anymore. But couldn't he see by pushing her away he was letting him do it? The young man that lay before her was the confident, funny, gentle, charismatic person she fell in love with but also the warm, gentle, shy boy that held the weight of the world on his shoulders, the weight that he never let anyone see _only her_. They two just continued staring into each other's eyes for moments, a form of silent compliance of their appreciation for the other and the step they were about to take.

"Hales…I" Nathan started again apprehensively, his weak voice betraying him. There was so much he had to say in this moment but he didn't know how to say it. Her smouldering gaze had caught him off guard, it was as if she was looking right through his eyes into his soul, into his heart as if she understood everything he had to say. He couldn't believe she was still here with him after all the time he tried to push her way, close her down knowing she might just let him go. He was a lost cause when it came to Dan Scott but she didn't see that. He never wanted to push her away again..

"I'm here aren't I?" Haley whispered into the darkness as if reading his fluttering thoughts. Nathan couldn't say or think anymore instead fusing their lips together once more in a passionate kiss of understanding. Haley gasped into his mouth as she finally felt him enter himself inside her wet heat. His kisses covered her moans as he stilled himself in her feeling every inch of her before finding a perfect pace. Nothing ever felt so right, if she thought they reached an understanding before this was so much more, the way he filled her completely hitting spots she never thought possible causing her to rock against him automatically with his rhythm.

It wasn't long before she felt that tightening coil within her stomach burst with the ever building anticipation and desire he had emitted within her, Haley writhed beneath him as she came down from her high, his name spilling from her lips in light whispers. It only took a matter of seconds for Nathan to join her as the intense pleasure overtook every sense inside him and all he could feel was her. No pain. No ache. Just the complete feeling within himself, within his heart. For her.

"I love you so much Haley…" Nathan said panting as he came down from his high. "Don't give up on me.." He whispered against her into the silent darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok there's no excuses for how late this is just life I guess, thanks so much to those for the reviews on the last chapter, really appreciate them, it's always the best encouragement to keep putting this story out there..also to everyone that has favourite/alerted this story, means a ton. So onto the reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>And take a little walk when the worst is to come<strong>  
><strong>When I saw you looking like I never thought<strong>  
><strong>And say you're at a loss or forgot that words can do more than harm<strong>

**The town is gonna talk, but these people do not**  
><strong>See things through to the very minimal<strong>  
><strong>But what's it gonna cost to be gone?<strong>  
><strong>If we see you like I hoped we never would<strong>

**When eyes can't look at you any other way,**  
><strong>Any other way, any other way<strong>  
><strong>When eyes can't look at you any other way,<strong>  
><strong>Any other way, any other way<strong>

**So take it as a song or a lesson to learn**  
><strong>And sometime soon be better than you were<strong>  
><strong>If you say you're gonna go, then be careful<strong>  
><strong>And watch how you treat every living soul<strong>

**My eyes can't look at you any other way,**  
><strong>Any other way, any other way<strong>  
><strong>When eyes can't look at you any other way,<strong>  
><strong>Any other way, any other way<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan shifted in the bed slightly the laughter waking him from his sleep. <em>What are they doing down there? <em>It was then it hit him everything that transpired last night; Haley turning up on his doorstep, him forcing her to go…then finally giving in. A smile spread across his face when his mind went to the past few hours. Making love to her, because that's what is was. It wasn't just sex, it had meant everything.

Everything.

And he was happy. Even with everything that was going on around him..The Wests, Dan…he felt happy. Somehow the burdens his family, his past put on him were so insignificant compared to how he was feeling now. Something that had controlled, was controlling him didn't seem so superior anymore. Because she was there. And letting her in was the right thing to do.

Up to now he was fighting so hard not to let her, for fear he couldn't be with her like she deserved or be enough. In his most vulnerable state he had voiced his fears to her…_Don't give up on me_ and she had kissed him so passionately he felt it.

She wasn't going anywhere.

Her laughter filtered through the air all the way from downstairs, it was so infectious, even with her not around just hearing it made him feel like that maybe everything wasn't so horrible in the world. He almost chuckled to himself at the irony of that thought, she used to bug him so much laughing away..he realised it was because she used to never be that way with him. So carefree, happy. He remembered that particular night. Yea…a lot had changed in the past few months.

_He had been in Tree hill three weeks now and he was yet to taste the proper nightlife of the town. Sure enough, there had been plenty of parties, typical school parties at the beach houses of the rich kids and the like but they were different..it was nice to be getting out for a change. _

_He was sitting at the round table with a few of the guys having already drank two beers, enough to get a good buzz. The place was very busy for the average Thursday night he noticed, not that he was complaining. He was already in the process of eying up some potential for some fun later on._

_His brother's voice brought him out of his thoughts._

"_You made it…right on time." Lucas quipped._

"_Well that's because Brooke isn't with us." Peyton joked. Nathan watched as Lucas face faltered for a second before quickly recovering. He smirked to himself amused, god his brother was too obvious sometimes. He wished he'd just go make the moves on Brooke and get it over with. Since he moved here he could tell he was pining after her, he wondered how long he had been previously. _

"_Hey Hales." Lucas said and Nathan quickly glanced over to see Haley had just made her over to them carrying drinks. His eyes swept her body briefly before looking up to her face and catching her glaring at him. He smirked back. God he didn't know what it was with this girl, she hated him and for no part reason. He was actually getting a kick out of winding her up…who knew Tree Hill could be so fun?She looked really good tonight not that he'd tell her that. She was wearing a simple pair of tight skinnies with a little black waistcoat and some white stringy thing underneath..,not that he was paying much attention. He smirked further when he heard her let out a sigh when she noticed where she had to sit as Peyton slid into the booth beside Jake and Lucas was sandwiched between him and Jake. _

_Haley sat down beside him making it obvious she was going to look everywhere but at him as she brought the straw to her lips. _

"_Didn't strike you down to be much of a drinker Hazel.." Nathan quirked chuckling to himself when she narrowed her eyes at him._

_Lucas shot him a warning look and he just shrugged, he was just having a bit of fun. _

_Haley choose to ignore his name-calling, he had been doing it on her since she met him three weeks ago knowing she hated it. Well she wasn't going to entertain that fact any longer. "And didn't see you as the type to come to Tric?"_

"_It's a club.." Nathan stated the obvious as he took another swig from his beer._

"_Not really your type of club though.."_

"_How would you know what my type of club is?" Nathan retorted annoyed by her accusations. But he quickly turned that off, he didn't want her to know she was getting to him. He had turn the tables back around so he was the one getting to her. "Or would you care to show me?" He leaned a bit closer and whispered in her ear._

_She felt the chills go down her spine from his hot breath on her ear and she quickly chided herself. She had to remember who this was for a second…Nathan Asshat Scott, Lucas' half-brother who seemed to enjoy ruining the once enjoyable time she used to spend with her friends._

_"God you're such a perv.." Haley muttered sitting up away from him._

_"Don't flatter yourself James, your prudeness is in fact very much a turn off." Nathan retorted._

_"Please just because I'm not falling at your feet like every other mindless sl.."_

_"Ok so who's looking forward to the band?" Peyton jumped in trying to stop a fight from breaking out._

_"Can't Wait." Haley spat out sarcastically before getting up from her seat and walking off. She didn't mean to be so quick with her friends, she sighed fustarted...he always had the ability to do this to her, get on her nerves to the point where she was taking it out on her friends now. Her friends that he just walked in on and acted like he had been there all along. When really it was only 3 weeks. Haley went to the bar fully intent on ignoring Nathan Scott for the rest of the night not matter what it took. She ordered a drink before a man's voice came up beside her. "Here..take it out of this." The blonde fella said smiling genuinely. _

_She glanced at him surprised, normally she wasn't the type of girl to accept this sort of offer but he didn't look like a leer. He actually just looked genuine and she wasn't naive especially in bars like this. "I'm Chris." the man said shaking her hand._

_"Haley." She smiled back._

_Maybe ignoring Nathan would be a piece of cake after all._

_"Good going Nate." Peyton said._

_"What? I didn't even say anything this time.."_

_Lucas just looked at him knowingly._

_"Come on..it was nothing I haven't said before."_

_"Just put some ice on it." Peyton said._

_Nathan rolled his eyes getting up to head back to the bar._

"_What can I get you?" The man at the bar questioned._

"_Someone to turn off this shite music." Nathan joked and the man just laughed " Sorry, No can do."_

"_Why don't you just go home and play your own crap." Haley quipped turning in her seat. She knew it was him straight away when she heard that comment and his husky voice…there was something drawing about it, but she forced herself to think about the former. _

"_Did I ask for your opinion?" Nathan snapped leaning his elbows on the bar waiting for his drinks. He knew he was only making more trouble going up to her but he couldn't help it. Especially the way Peyton was grating on him back at the table he knew no matter what he done she would be in a bitchy mood all night. Being a little bit nicer to Haley wouldn't change anything._

_Haley just laughed and it bugged him further. "Aw your gang of sluts not around tonight…" She teased pretending to look around. _

"_Fuck off with that shit Haley…I'm tired of it."_

"_Oh so you do know my name?"_

_Nathan ignored her. "God, how can anyone be into this crap…seriously it's depressing!" Truth was the music wasn't that bad but what else would get her mind off calling him out on his posse of ladies, he hated that nametag. It's not like he was like that, he just gave that impression...like everything in his life really had become; an impression, a pretence. _

"_Hey Chris Keller is going to pretend he didn't hear you say that." Some blonde dude spoke up who was sitting beside Haley, Nathan hadn't even noticed him till now. _

_Haley laughed at that tapping him on the shoulder as if he had just told an hilarious joke, she was slightly tipsy, well Nathan presumed, she had to be. The guy wasn't that funny. He was getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach and he tried to brush it off. He felt a little sick..maybe that's why he wasn't up to it tonight. He glanced over at Haley again observing her. He hadn't seen Haley this carefree much before, she was always so uptight around him and for some reason it bugged him further when he noticed how foolish she was acting now. Yet one look at him and her mood seemed to sour. Ok so he was winding her up but it seemed she was this way since she met him, she hadn't given him a chance. Clearly she had her mind made up about him. Well it's not like it could be any other way, it's not like he could take his guard down around her…no, that wasn't going to happen. He had enough on his plate, clearly he needed to get laid or something, this girl was messing with his head. It must be that. _

"_Hey we're going to get along just great..I pretend I don't hear him all the time." Haley said making an high-five to which the other guy smacked sending her into a fit of giggles._

"_Seriously who talks about themselves in the third person" Nathan muttered annoyed but Chris had heard him._

"_Who calls this type of music crap? I'm not the one you should be questioning here." He retorted back at him just daring him to say more._

_Nathan just chuckled, this guy was some punk if he thought he could take him on. He was a twig beside him._

"_Just ignore him._ _He doesn't have a taste in music or anything really…" Haley filled in amused._

"_Please I live for this music, Actually I'm even better than them guys up there."_

"_Oh you play that's so cool." Haley said._

_Nathan rolled his eyes, god this conversation was making him queasy. "If by better you mean worse good for you." Nathan quipped scanning the bar. Where had this guy gone with his drinks…he needed to get away from these two! So maybe approaching Haley hadn't being the best idea._

"_You got a problem dude?" Chris shouted._

"_Dude…really?" Nathan said laughing. However, Chris just got angrier._

_Haley shot Nathan a warning glare. "Get lost Nathan."_

"_Oh I'm sorry Hales…did I ruin your mood again?..You were all giggles just a second ago."Nathan said with a sly smirk. Haley knew that smirk, he wasn't going anywhere. He was enjoying this now. She just shook her head at him focusing back on her drink and Chris hoping he'd just get the message and leave. Chris wasn't so easy to let it go. _

"_Hey why don't you leave her alone, a decent girl like herself doesn't need to be associated with thrash like you." Chris said getting off the stool. Nathan had to laugh when he noticed the guitar strap around him…this guy really thought he was something. _

"_What did you call me?" Nathan retorted. "You better watch it punk…"_

"_Or what?" Chris said holding out his hands in a cocky stance._

"_Hey…cut it out." Haley said also getting off her stool. _

_Nathan walked over to him. "I used to destroy guys like you on a regular basis…"He threatened._

"_Oh I'm scared. " Chris taunted._

_Nathan clenched his teeth before pushing Chris back in the chest so he hit against the circle of people behind him knocking a few drinks. The people started to shout at them causing a scene._

"_Hey, hey, hey…." One of the security guards shouted coming up to them. "You, you and you." He said tersely pointing to all Nathan, Haley and Chris. "Outta here."_

"_What?" Chris shouted. "He came onto me man, I'm performing here tonight." The security guard stayed silent for a minute observing Chris before turning to the other two. "Out now."_

"_I didn't even do anything…" Haley shouted a little too harshly. The security man kept up the evil glare. "You've got to be kidding me…I come here all the time!" Haley tried to reason. _

_The security man went to grab her and bring her out. "Ow.." Haley said annoyed by his roughness. _

"_Hey..let go of her man." Nathan went to pull at him._

"_Are you looking to get hit? Because I've no problem giving you one." The security man retorted to Nathan still keeping a grip on Haley._

"_Hey will leave ok, just let her go.." Nathan said a little calmer. The security man wrenched his arm away from Haley and gave Nathan a shove. "Go then, I won't have any trouble in this club."_

_Nathan was about to take Haley's hand and lead her out with him but he noticed she'd already stormed off to the exit. _

_She'd already made her way down the stairs outside the back door of Tric by the time he reached it. He grimaced slightly as she angrily made her way into the car park. Oh yea, this was going to be fun….if anything he was becoming used to seeing the full brunt of Haley's anger, he was usually at the receiving end of it. Usually the cause of it. And tonight was no different. _

"_Haley…" Nathan shouted coming after her. Of course she kept walking. "Haley…wait up." God she was so stubborn. He caught up with her grabbing her hand to which she harshly pulled away. _

"_Don't touch me." She spat._

"_Haley I.." _

_Haley started making a point of looking around distracting him with what he was about to tell her.."What are you doing?" Nathan questioned instead._

"_OH I'm just looking for a Haley…I mean it must be someone else right, it's not like that's my name." She said sarcastically getting back at him for all the times he choose not to call her by her right name._

"_Will you stop acting so immature?" Nathan gritted out. _

_Haley scoffed. "Do you hear yourself? Me, immature after what you pulled in there!…you know what I was about to say why don't you take a good look in the mirror but hey you do that all the time so I guess you just fail to see the jerk staring back at you!" She shouted angrily before walking off again._

"_Where are you going?" Nathan shouted._

_Haley turned around putting her hands out as if to state the obvious.; "Eh in case you didn't notice….we got kicked out, so it looks like I'm walking"_

"_You can't walk home on your own.."_

"_It's Tree Hill Nathan not New York.." Haley reasoned although knowing herself she wasn't the type of girl to go home on her own. Karen's Café was just down the road, she was planning to stop in there…anywhere to get away from him._

"_You know for someone that seems to be smart you're pretty foolish!" Nathan stated. "It doesn't matter where you are Haley…you don't know everyone around here." Nathan stated, he knew too well about that. _

"_Yea well I'd rather get stranded with a stranger, what could be worse than being stuck with you right." Haley said turning around again hoping he would get the message this time._

_Nathan shook his head before catching up with her again. "Look I'm sorry ok.."_

_Haley just narrowed her eyes at him letting him know she didn't believe it not that he blamed her._

"_Jerk isn't so bad." Nathan teased._

"_I could have called you a lot worse." _

"_I know." Nathan said. "Count yourself lucky really.." Nathan teased._

_Haley just looked at him as if he had too heads. He laughed. "I saved you…that guy was a punk, I mean he talked about himself in the third person…he was carrying his guitar with him in a packed club…such a show off!"_

_Despite herself, Haley laughed at his statement and he shot his head up surprised, he was expecting a lot from her but not that reaction. It felt good. It shouldn't but it did. "Seriously do you hear yourself now?...sounds like you and Chris could have a lot in common."_

"_Ok if you saying that's my punishment for getting us kicked out it worked." Nathan replied and she laughed again the sound even foreign to her coming from one of his comments. It was probably the drink in her system making her feel a bit more carefree than usual. _

_They continued walking side by side then not really paying any attention to what was happening or where they were headed. "You know in all my years living here, all the weekends I've spent at Trick I have never got throwing out….like Trick of all places." She said shaking her head._

"_Gotta live on the edge James." Nathan joked glad at least she wasn't as angry with him as she was knew she hadn't let it go entirely and more than likely tomorrow when they were with the rest of them it would come back to bite him in the ass but he was grateful for the reprise right now._

"_Something tells me you know all about that." Haley muttered glancing across at him as she said that. Something changed in him at her words. And she didn't know what. She couldn't pinpoint it. But something was different. Nathan was rubbing his lips together as if contemplating what she said very seriously or if it had unnerved him a bit. Haley shook her thoughts away focusing back on the path ahead of herself not really paying attention where she was going until Nathan moved in front crossing her path. It was then she realised where she was._

_Nathan looked back at her just as he was about to go in. "You do know it was just Trick we were kicked out of Hales.."_

_Haley didn't even hear what he said as she came out of her daze. Dammit she didn't even realise he was going to the café, she forgot he was living at Lucas as well..of course he was going to come here. "You know what home's not far from here.."_

"_Come on I promise to be nice." Nathan teased to which she shook her head good-naturedly. "Besides Karen's in there that doesn't give me much room to annoy you right?"_

"_Something tells me that wouldn't stop you." Haley retorted. _

"_Yea well I think I've done enough damage tonight." Nathan muttered and it was the first time she actually noticed the honesty in his eyes, the admittance. Maybe the guilt. It surprised her but she wasn't about to let it get to her. _

_Haley didn't say anymore not really trusting her voice as she stepped ahead surprised when he held the door for her. She was thankful getting into Karen's company; for the reprise. Being around Nathan was intense, she thought she always knew what to expect. He was the self-centred, egotistical jock used to getting what he wanted that just loved to pick on girls like her. But tonight was the first time they were alone together, like properly away from everyone else and for them few minutes she thought she could see someone else. And that threw her for a loop. _

Haley couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when Nathan walked into the kitchen in a simple white t-shirt and basketball shorts, his hair wet just out of the shower and he looked freshly shaved. He sent a smile her way and she cheekily stuck her tongue out and he laughed quietly shaking his head at her. He knew what she was doing and he was glad, they needed this, just the lightness; last night had been so intense.

"You didn't tell us you had a visitor." Lauren joked giving Nathan a look and he knew she would be asking questions and expecting plenty of answers at a later stage.

"The way this girl cooks no wonder he wants her for himself." Cooper teased bringing the breakfast onto the table.

Lauren smacked him on the arm walking back into the kitchen for the rest as Cooper followed after her with a silly apology.

Nathan shook his head quickly making his way across to Haley. It kind of scared him the need he had to be around her and after last night it was only stronger. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her plush against him. Haley smiled at him and he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Neither said anything, they didn't have too. The two pulled apart quickly when Lauren and Cooper came back into the room with the rest of the food. Nathan had to hold back a laugh at the blush that crept up Haley's cheeks. They all settled into eating in a comfortable silence.

"So you kids got any plans for the day?" Cooper said as he grabbed an omelette off the middle plate.

"Not really." Nathan shrugged, he was still getting his head around everything that happened..today hadn't even crossed his mind. He knew he and Haley had some things to discuss but right now he was just enjoying being with her like this.

Haley smiled knowing he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Maybe we could take Soph out.." Nathan suggested.

"Or have the day to yourselves." Lauren said. "Sophie's not back till this evening anyways."

"Yea you might want some alone time with your girl Nate, once that little terror gets home she'll be at ye all evening." Cooper teased.

Nathan and Haley laughed at that. "Yea that sounds about right." Nathan mused.

"Wait till you meet her new friend Haley..Nathan loves him." Cooper joked.

Nathan shuddered at the thought of that animal. So he wasn't an animal hater or anything but the rabbit in his bed was enough to put him right off them.

Haley laughed. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Well if by friend you mean rabbit." Nathan informed.

"Aww that's so cute." Haley said.

"Exactly what I said." Lauren spoke up.

"Yea our Nate here's not too fond of him?"

"What?...aww is he taking all the attention away from you?" Haley teased.

"Precisely." Cooper joked back.

"No that's not it at all."

"Sure.." Cooper drawled.

"How can you not like rabbits, there so cute and fluffy.." Haley started.

"And smelly and hairy and not so cute when there climbing all over your bed.."

"Yea you missed that one Hales...he screamed like a girl." Cooper said..Haley just laughed. "Well now I know what you're afraid of, I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm not afraid of rabbits." Nathan retorted. "And I did not scream like a girl...that was Soph." Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Whatever you choose to believe Nate."

"Right." Lauren stated getting up from the table. "As much fun as this is I've to get going..work beckons..,it was lovely meeting you Haley and make sure this fella makes you feel at home." She teased.

"Well I think I'm more acquainted with the kitchen than he his already.." Haley joked patting Nathan on the shoulder playfully as everyone laughed.

"Well if he's anything like his Uncle that wouldn't be too hard."

"Hey." Cooper said tossing the crumb of his toast at her.

"Real mature Coop." Nathan supplied shaking his head at them.

"Try not to kill each other." Lauren shouted back to them as she walked out the door.

"Tell you what I'm going to cook dinner today…prove everyone wrong." Cooper stated proudly standing up from his seat to clear up.

"No offense but Haley just got here..at least give it a few days before you try and poison her." Nathan joked.

"You watch it you knucklehead."

Nathan just laughed at that his eyes meeting Haley's after Cooper made his way out.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"You two always like that?" Haley asked still laughing as they made their way out of the house. They were supposed to get out an hour ago however the lads had took to arguing with each other over who did the most around the house.

"Well.." Nathan stopped for a minute before laughing to himself.."Yea..most the time!"

Haley smiled. "Kind of reminds me of Lucas and Keith." She quickly berated herself when she noticed his face drop at that. _Why do I always have to put my foot in it. _"Oh Nathan..I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking.."

"Hey..it's ok, your aloud to mention them Hales..I just miss them that's all."

Haley nodded quietly at that understanding if he wanted to take this subject further he would.

"You know what I was thinking about this morning?" Nathan questioned as they walked side by side.

"What?" Haley replied her heart pounding in her chest slightly.

"You remember that night we got kicked out of Tric?" Nathan prodded watching as the realisation came across her face after a few seconds.

"Oh God…" Haley moaned shaking her head but laughing all the same.

"That was funny." Nathan supplied smiling to himself not at the memory.

"Funny's what you'd call it.." Haley teased she too thinking about it.

"Well when you look back on it I guess, maybe not at the time...your glares alone could of killed me."

"They might just have." Haley joked.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Haley spoke up again. "Where did that come from?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know." He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I was a jerk that night huh?"

Haley looked at him curiously, she didn't like when he spoke like that…like he wasn't enough for her or something, like he wanted to show it. "We both had our moments." She admitted honestly not wanting to think about how hostile they used to be towards each other, it felt like a lifetime ago now.

"You weren't half as bad as me Hales." Nathan said.

Haley sighed softly to herself. "I was and besides I understand now.." Nathan looked at her curiously and she continued. "why you acted like you did."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Maybe not always but it makes sense…why are we talking about this?" Haley laughed at the irony of it, after everything that happened between them last night they were really going to talk about the past between them.

Nathan stopped walking turning to face her. "I guess...I just want you to know how sorry I am…I don't think I ever say it Hales and I am for all the crap I said and everything whatever I done it wasn't fair to.."

He was cut off as Haley leaned up tilting her head to the side and slipping her tongue in his mouth in search of his rubbing her own against it groaned simultaneously at the contact and pulled apart seconds later remembering where they were…"I'm beginning to think your picking up my rambling habits." Haley chided.

Nathan just laughed. "Never going to happen Hales, ramblings for nerds." He joked and she punched him in the side.

"I thought you just apologised for being an ass to me." She teased.

"You love it really." Nathan sent her a sideways smirk.

She scoffed before shaking her head good-naturedly. "Nah…I love you though." She quipped with a little wink and with that he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer into his side.

"You know Karen said something to me that night.." Haley spoke softly while licking her cone. The two had stopped by an ice-cream parlour and were now at the park.

"Huh?" Nathan said not sure what she was on about.

"The night we got kicked out of Tric…remember we went back to Karen's café."

"Oh yeah.."

_Haley didn't say anymore not really trusting her voice as she stepped ahead surprised when he held the door for her. She was thankful getting into Karen's company; for the reprise._

_Karen looked up hearing the bell go above the door completely surprised by the two that were walking into together but smiling all the same. It was no secret the relationship that existed between Nathan and Haley, Lucas had been frustrated at first when his best friend and half-brother just couldn't put their differences aside and make an effort but Karen was taking it at face-value. _

"_Nathan, Haley." She smiled at them getting two cups out for them without questioning what brought about this turn of events. She tried to hold back a laugh at how hyper-sensitive they both seemed around each other._

"_Hey Karen." Nathan said breaking the silence that formed between them. Maybe it would have been better if she just asked them what the hell they were doing here together…or not, Haley would probably argue about what an ass he had been earlier and he didn't want to deal with that again. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom." Nathan said quietly going around the counter into the back._

_Karen went about pouring the hot chocolate glancing at Haley momentarily._

"_Go on…say it.," Haley prodded with a genuine smile. _

"_Say what"_

"_You've had that look since we walked in the door." Haley mused running her hands through her hair._

"_Well I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you two standing in the door when I heard the bell, I'll tell you that." Karen teased._

_Haley huffed taking the hot chocolate from her. "Thanks." She sipped on the chocolate quietly before explaining.."Ugh..Nathan was been a jerk and got us kicked out of Tric.." She exclaimed._

"_How were the both of you kicked out and of Tric?" Karen questioned surprised. "Where was everyone else?"_

_Haley sighed. "It's a long story..,but thanks to him I didn't get to see The Honorary Title…so yea this was not how I expected my night to turn out."_

_Karen just smiled at the girl in front of her. "Well sometimes life has ways of surprising you like that." She tapped her on the hand giving her a knowing look as Nathan made his way out from the back. _

_Haley just looked on at Karen curiously contemplating what she said._

"_I'll see you kids tomorrow, don't forget to lock up."_

"_Night Karen." Nathan said as he sat up beside Haley grabbing the hot chocolate. Was it weird that he was actually glad to be out of that noisy club? It wasn't like him to pass up a night out, he just wasn't feeling it. For some reason he was glad they were kicked out…they. Was that bad? That he was enjoying spending time with Haley when she wasn't going off on him, angry with his mere presence. He knew he was skating on thin ice here and he couldn't allow himself to think about it too much, nothing could come of this..tomorrow was another day and no doubt he would go back to playing the role he does best. _

"_Ok I know you don't like me but the wall can't be thaat interesting.." Nathan emphasised noticing Haley staring straight ahead. When she didn't answer he waved his hand in front of her face annoyingly. "Haley…you in there?"_

"_Oh..yea, sorry.." She flustered coming out of her daze embarrassed being cut staring into space for the second time that night. She mustered up a reassuring smile and to her surprise he didn't call her out on her weirdness, instead just smiled back at her. _

_Yea life definitely had its ways of surprising you._

"I knew you went off on Karen about me…" Nathan teased to which Haley laughed. "That is so not the point of the story." Haley replied.

"I can't believe she said that.." Nathan wondered thinking about that night again.

"Yea and you know it freaked me out.."

Nathan looked over at her curiously.

"Because up till then I was just comfortable, I had accepted you as you were…kind of accepted that was always how it was going to be with us, we just didn't jell but then we were on our own…" Haley stammered for a minute not sure how to voice it. "I don't know it was just different, like that was the first night we were away from the gang, away from everyone else and I just got a glimpse of you away from all the hype.." Haley admitted.

"And you liked it?" Nathan teased bumping into her.

Haley laughed. "Yea…until you were a jackass again the next day." She joked back.

Nathan sighed softly, yea he remembered.

"You know I was jealous that night.." He stated honestly.

Haley scoffed. "What?..Come on." She drawled not entirely believing it.

"I never wanted to admit it to myself though, I made myself believe it was because that guy was just annoying me.."

"Who…Chris?" Haley laughed at the scowl on his face.

"Yea him…well seeing you with him actually." Nathan said giving her a smile. "You know I was glad we got kicked out in the end."

Haley smiled remembering she felt the same way that night in the café when they had their hot chocolate, neither saying much just simply accepting each other's company without the need to argue. "I guess Karen was right."

"Yea,,life does have a way of surprising you." Nathan said and as if to prove it he leaned in and kissed her softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Cooper explained.

"I need to talk to him Coop as soon as he gets back." Keith exclaimed.

"Look Keith, I know you're looking out for everyone in this situation..but I've seen Nate this week and I've seen how he's living and if this makes it that little bit better then I'm willing to take that chance, he's a smart kid..he knows what he's doing."

"I know.." Keith replied. "I just…thought it was for the best leaving Haley out of this."

"Well you should talk to him." Cooper said. "For what it's worth Keith I don't think he had any idea how she got here."

"That's what worries me, if she could find him so easily…they could as well." Keith stated honestly the coldness resonating beyond that remark leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

**(Song used: Band of Horses - Detlef Schrempf)**

**Next chapter will be up by Monday the latest :).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry guys a day late I know I said Monday but I under-estimated writing/editing time, thanks very much for the reviews last chap, really nice to see people have stuck with this story, appreciate it! :)…anyway on with the reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>The pretty one in the whole place<strong>  
><strong>She was back there where the phones used to be<strong>  
><strong>The subject of some new disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Her whole story was so obvious to me<strong>

**And would you believe we met on New Year's Eve?**  
><strong>In a chapel of sin, she was dancing with me<strong>

**You know when a heart's in pain**  
><strong>There's nobody here to blame<strong>  
><strong>The only light under the doctor's knife<strong>  
><strong>Is that we're the same<strong>  
><strong>Heart's in, heart's in, heart's in<strong>

**Who's to say the muscle's dead?**  
><strong>I gave it all to her when we got married<strong>  
><strong>There were things I never said<strong>  
><strong>But I'm an idiot and marriage is scary<strong>

**What would you say if I told you so true**  
><strong>That I love her more now that the marriage is through?<strong>

**You know when a heart's in pain**  
><strong>There's nobody you can blame<strong>  
><strong>The only light under the doctor's knife<strong>  
><strong>Is that we're the same<strong>  
><strong>Heart's in, heart's in, heart's in<strong>

**There's nothing that I could say**  
><strong>To make this go away<strong>  
><strong>The battles you fight in the war of you life<strong>  
><strong>Will always remain<strong>  
><strong>Heart's in, heart's in, heart's in pain<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what did you two do all day?" Cooper questioned Nathan as they finished cleaning up the leftovers of dinner. Haley was dragged upstairs by Sophie, the little girl was so excited when she saw she was here and she was adamant she meet Chester. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, he knew Haley would be hating on that rabbit just like he was after spending an hour with it.<p>

"Oh we just went down to the Public Garden for a few hours." Nathan said as he finished loading up the dishwasher. "Haley loved it there."

"Yea it's a nice spot that." Cooper said off-handily.

"Coop.." Nathan started a little more seriously and his Uncle immediately looked up concerned with his serious tone. "I'm sorry..for the way I've been all week." Nathan tried to explain. "I was just dealing with everything.."

"Nate you don't have to apologise.."

"No I do." Nathan reasoned. "I just don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful..thanks Coop for everything." Nathan said honestly. He knew he had been angry at his Uncle at first for going behind his back and enlisting the help of an agent but he understood now why he had done it.

"We're always here for ya boy you know that." Cooper said honestly.

Nathan just nodded as he closed up the dishwasher.

"Speaking of.." Cooper started a little hesitantly. "Keith called tonight."

Nathan felt his heart rate pick up a bit at that declaration. He knew it was coming, it's not like he could delay the inevitable any longer. He knew Keith would want answers. "He's mad." Nathan guessed.

"Not mad…just worried I guess."

Nathan shook his head, that's exactly why he never wanted any of them involved in the first place. He knew it was stupid now thinking he could deal with Dan and the trouble alone, ignore it even but he hated everyone worrying, it wasn't fair.

"Look he's just worried how quick Haley found you…he thinks they could too." Cooper said quietly at the end.

"The Wests." Nathan said frustrated. "Haley found me because Sophie left our address with her…that's all." Nathan said exasperated with having to explain every little detail of his life at this stage.

Cooper nodded. "That makes sense. Look just talk to him Nate…he's not going to be mad over this, we just have to be careful with Andy working from here we have to make sure the Wests have no links with him and Boston, as far as they know he lives in Charlotte and he's working for them." Cooper said.

"Was Keith talking to Andy?" Nathan asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"He didn't say anything, I'm sure if there are any developments there he'll tell you." Cooper said as he turned off the main lights in the kitchen and went to switch on the lamp in the corner.

"I better call him then." Nathan muttered tired of it all. They only thing that was getting him through this was that this time after the phone call he wasn't going upstairs to be alone with his thoughts. She was there and at least right now she wasn't going anywhere. Nathan went to grab the phone off the stand going into the utility for some peace. "Nate.." Cooper called to him before he had a chance to close the door.

"Yea.." Nathan said turning to face him.

"I've seen the way you are with that girl and the way she is with you.." He said honestly. "And no one should be denied that. You're doing nothing wrong…don't be afraid to live your life because he's still out there."

Nathan didn't know what to say back to that instead let the intensity of the words swirl around in his mind.

"Keith will understand." Cooper promised before leaving Nathan in peace to make his call.

It only took two rings until Keith's voice came through the phone which did not help to calm his nerves in the slightest. It was strange feeling, usually his uncle had the opposite effect on him, Keith was always the calm one in situations but recently that had all changed and Nathan didn't know to take it. It only served to worry him further when he caught glimpses of how worked up he seemed to be over this which was nearly every time he spoke with him.

"Hey Keith." Nathan said apprehensively not sure what the heck he was supposed to say right now.

"What's going on Nathan?"

_So the million dollar question _Nathan thought to himself. How could he answer that when the same question had been mulling around in his mind not only for days but weeks now and even worse he didn't even know what situation to adverse it to. But right now, he knew what Keith was asking and he found himself grateful that he was just getting straight to the point because he just wanted to go up to her. A half an hour has passed already and he didn't want to spend time apart from her when he really didn't have to, wouldn't he have to before long?

"Sophie left her address with Haley the weekend they called down to us and I guess she put two and two together." Nathan muttered down the phone.

"And you didn't think to get this off of her?" Keith questioned. Nathan was a bit taken back by the anger in his voice, ok so he had expected Keith to be put off by this but angry…angry at him? The anger radiating from Keith's tone of voice only served to bug Nathan further and that toppled with the guilt that he knew it wasn't fair to be feeling for letting Haley in last night sent his once calm exterior over the edge.

"How the hell was I supposed to Keith, huh?" He retorted sick of all of this. "You tell me how I was meant to get it off her when first you didn't even want me to see Haley that night and secondly you told me everything like 5 hours before I had to leave.." Nathan sprouted out. "So I'm sorry if I didn't find the time to break into Haley's house and look for an address that I didn't even know about." He spat out sarcastically at the end.

He was met with silence at the end for a few seconds and Nathan took the time to calm his breathing knowing Keith was probably pondering his words in surprise at his outlast. Nathan had been doing his best to keep his calm up till now but there was only so much he could hold in, the anger was simmering at this stage and he was doing everything in him to keep it from bursting and completely taking over him.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Keith said earnestly berating himself for taking this out on his nephew the way that he just did., "I shouldn't be taking this out on you I've just being worried that's all."

Nathan scoffed not able to help himself. "You know contrary to what you might think I've been worried too Keith…I didn't plan for Haley to come up here it just happened ok and I tried to push her away, hell I was even booking flights…lucky for me she stayed, even after all that…so don't even play the worried card on me because you've know idea what I've been going through."

"I know Nate I.." Keith started but was soon interrupted.

"I'm sorry Keith but I don't think you do.." Nathan interrupted frustrated. "Because I know and you know that as soon as you found out Haley was up here you think I deliberately went and called her without telling you….you think I don't know how serious this is well I do because I'm the one who's being living with it my whole life Keith and I'm starting to think it should have been kept that way." Nathan bellowed as he wandered back into the kitchen as if on autopilot and aimlessly sat down at the table wringing his free hand through his hair willing the irritation to seep away from him.

He wasn't sure how long passed until he heard Keith speak up again. "You calm?"

"Yea." Nathan said quietly as he sighed letting the air fill his lungs again. He was surprised he didn't hang up after that outburst; maybe Keith knew he needed it or something…whatever the reason for it he was grateful he hadn't left him. Nathan hadn't meant to go at him like that he just couldn't help it. "Keith…" Nathan said quietly.

"No you're right Nate." Keith stated knowing he was probably going to apologise and there was no use in apologising for how you actually felt. "You're right….truth is I've been so worked up in what's been going on with Dan and the wedding I haven't even thought about you in all of this and how it's affecting you…I guess, I just didn't know how serious it was between the two of you." Keith implied.

Nathan visibly flinched when he heard the w word. "Still I shouldn't have shouted at you like that it doesn't make it right…I know you're doing everything you can…I'm sorry for ruining the wedding plans." Nathan said quietly at the end hating himself for bringing all this trouble on Karen and Keith.

"You're not ruining our wedding plans Nate, we only wanted a small ceremony anyway and we are not letting this affect our plans at all…Karen suggested we push the date forward but I said no, Dan's done enough messing around in our lives..it stops here."

Nathan wished he could feel the calming effect of his words but he just couldn't. He couldn't let himself go there because he found it so hard to believe. It would never stop not until his father had paid for what he done. "So I'm guessing I'll be able to go back by then?"

"Definitely Nate, that is what Andy's working towards….he's got the tape, he just has to take it step by step..can't come on to strong or they will suspect something." Keith said.

Nathan swallowed hard remembering what he and Andy had done in Charlotte, not that he wanted to remember it. It was all part of the plan, that's all and he washed it out of his mind as quick as it entered.

"Look I know this sounds impossible.." Keith started. "But we won't know anything for a while yet so try and forget about it Nate or at least distract yourself because it's not healthy letting this consume you all the time…I don't want that for you." His uncle said honestly.

"I know, I'm trying." Nathan said knowing Cooper must have been talking to Keith during the week because he sounded really concerned. "I'll be alright." He conceded but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth as though they never belonged there in the first place or never would belong there.

"Will talk to you during the week ok." Keith said casually but Nathan knew what those words meant. _They'd talk to him whenever they heard news. An update. _Why bring it up though? What was the use? So, he did what he always did and muttered up the best ok.

"We miss you Nate." Keith said.

"Yea I miss you guys too." Nathan replied before hanging up and going to put the phone back on the charger not allowing himself to think of those last words because he was past the point of hurting now and his outburst at Keith only proved that. He was angry, angry at Dan for everything and most importantly for making him this way…into this angry person. Because Nathan wasn't sure what he might do if he ever got his hands on Dan again and that was a scary thought. He didn't like that part of himself, it was an ugly part…a part he didn't want Haley to see; a part she shouldn't have to see. So he had to push the fury aside because it would do no good; revenge was an ugly emotion, thwarted in its roots. He didn't want to feel that way.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan stepped in the door quietly and couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched her potter around the bed and fix the cushions in her own Haley-like way propping them up until she was satisfied with how they looked. He stood there allowing the calmness to wash over him and felt the anger previously flowing through his veins dissipate as he simply watched her in her element. As soon as she looked up she smiled almost shyly at him and he wasted no time pacing across the room to where she was standing and pulling her in for a hug.

Haley felt Nathan wrap his arms around her tightly and she ran her hands up his back in comfort, she knew something was up the moment she caught him watching her at the door. Like her she presumed the weight of everything was finally taking its toll on him because as carefree and lovely as today had been they had more pressing issues to discuss and figure out and it couldn't be delayed forever. Somehow, just feeling his strong arms around her now made it seem ok, she needed this just like he did.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Nathan hesitantly pulled back to gaze down at her all the while keeping his hands around her lower back. "I kind of snapped at Keith." He said regretfully.

Haley could see the anguish in his eyes and she brought her hand up from where it was resting on his back through his hair snaking her fingers against his scalp in an effort to calm him down. She knew in a way she had only made everything harder on him not telling Keith or Lucas for that matter where she was going but she also knew she never would have got here. "I should have talked to him." She said quietly.

"Hales I told you this is not your fault, you didn't know what was going on." Nathan pressed feeling the calmness once again wash over him just from her nails raking through his hair.

Haley just nodded as she leaned her head against his chest breathing in the musky scent of his aftershave that was all Nathan; his scent.

Nathan breathed heavily thinking about what he had to tell her. Just going through it again in his head was enough to both physically and mentally wear him out but she deserved to know what was going on now. He didn't want to leave her in the dark anymore.

"Hales.." He muttered from where his head was resting on top of hers his voice muffled by her hair. When she didn't respond instead bringing her hand down from his hair and running it along his arm he knew he had to initiate the talking before things got any further between them and they ended up doing no talking at all. As his mind fluttered back to last night he felt the thirst, the need run through his veins again and it only served to snap him back to reality. Nathan reluctantly pulled out of their embrace and sat down at the edge of the bed. "There's some things I have to tell you." He said quietly.

Haley could tell the reluctance in his tone a mile away and the exhaustion the words themselves carried. She sat down beside him turning to face him sitting with her legs underneath her. "I'm not asking you to tell me everything Nathan." She said softly. "I just want to be here for you and if talking helps then we can talk but if it's too much we don't have too."

Nathan looked over meeting her sincere eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. Haley could see the inner battle he was having with himself and she reached out to grab his arm tracing small circles over it hoping the touch would at least calm him a bit. He wanted to tell her everything, absolutely everything that Dan had made him done and how it eventually led it to him leaving Tree Hill. He had never told anyone about the severity of that night because he was ashamed. He had been weak, he was scared and his father had become so twisted that even in that situation the one thing he reprimanded him for was been scared and not fighting back when it had been impossible for him to do so. Nathan felt his chest constrict in pain at the mere thought of that memory and he knew there was no way he could go there tonight. Talking about that was opening up a whole other wound, one that had never really healed. He hadn't had an attack in a long time but simply thinking about that night was causing his breathing to become laboured, the only thing helping him was the soft circles Haley was drawing against his arm. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the swirl of her fingertips against his skin and willed all the bad thoughts and memories of Dan to go away.

He opened his eyes grateful for the patience Haley was showing and felt his breathing come back to normal as he tried to tackle a safer subject. "You remember last night when I told you about The Wests.." Nathan said a little hesitantly remembering how vulnerable he had been in that moment.

Haley nodded silently as she continued to trace the patterns on his arm not sure if she was doing more to help herself than him in this particular moment because she was nervous with what he was about to tell her.

"Well Keith enlisted the help of an agent Hales, his name is Andy and he actually is from here, Cooper knows him….he's.." Nathan stammered for a moment as he wrung his hands together. "He's working undercover with The Wests and that's how they figured out they were after me."

Haley had hundreds of questions milling around her head but nothing compared to the panic she felt rise within her throat, she knew this was serious but just hearing the words for themselves only enlightened how bad this situation actually was. She had heard Nathan say those very words last night. The Wests were after him. But an agent. Suddenly everything became more real. _An agent. _The word resonated through her mind. "B..but why.." Haley stammered becoming worked up herself now as she hopped from her position on the bed. "W..why you?.." She said the one thing that tormented her the most and although she never wanted him to see it she was scared for him and her strong wall was already crumbling. She started pacing unknowingly trying to figure all this out.

"Hales…please." Nathan reasoned hoping his softened tone would stop her insistent pacing across the floor. She stopped putting her hand to her head as she bit down on her lip trying to hold it all in, he didn't understand how it happened but all of a sudden the tables were turned and he was the clam one and she was a mess.

"Remember I told you Aaron was looking for Dan?" Nathan said catching her gaze looking for that flicker realisation in her eyes.

Haley's mind instantly flashed back to the night of the storm in the basement.

_"You remember when I asked you about Damien?" Nathan said after a few minutes._

_"Yea…at the hotel last week." Haley remembered._

_"He is involved in something Haley…I don't know what it is but I think his Dad is working with Dan in some way." Haley's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Aaron, Damien's Dad called to the house one evening…I was just coming home…he was asking for Dan. It was weird. I just told him he wasn't there and I went inside and of course there Dan was. We got into a fight…and he left."_

"Yea…" Haley stuttered. "It was the night of the storm." She said quietly.

Nathan nodded before swallowing hard. "Yea well I was right, well sort of…Aaron is like a major drug lord in Tree Hill." Nathan said carefully watching Haley's reaction; her face was set in stone but he could see the ever growing worry shining within her heavy eyes. "And Dan was involved with him but all along had been using is in with Aaron to do his own business alongside them….now they're after Dan."

"So where do you come in…" Haley started but suddenly put her hand to her mouth.

"They're using me as bait to get to Dan." Nathan revealed observing Haley and if he was honest with himself watching her freak out over this only implemented the fear further in his mind.. Every time it hit him he just blocked it out and it worked but right now as he focused on Haley and could see the fear swirl in her eyes at his revelation it was getting tougher and tougher to obstruct its overwhelming power on him too.

Haley turned from Nathan's penetrating gaze as his words wrapped around her mind in their perilous torture. "That monster.." She said angrily her voice breaking off at the end, god if she hated his being just from watching her best friend grow up knowing he had a father that didn't want him it was nothing compared to the anger she felt for him now seeing what his other son was going through. Haley felt the tears prickle at her eyes as much as she didn't want them too and she looked out the window willing them to subside but it was useless as one treacherous tear rolled down her cheek.

Nathan heard her sniffle very lightly and felt that familiar pang in his chest. Was she crying? "Hales…" He prodded after another few seconds had passed. He then got up and slowly walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder a little put out when she recoiled away from his touch as she turned around and it was if someone twisted that already painful feeling in his chest to its extremity when his eyes fell on her moistened orbs.

"This is really bad." She said so quietly he wasn't even sure he had heard her and he watched as she angrily swiped the tears away from her face.

"Haley…" Nathan tried again reaching for her hand.

"Nathan.." Haley started feeling she needed some space at the moment only she felt her eyes well up again too soon and gave up the resistance allowing him to pull her into him as the fresh tears soaked into his navy polo. Nathan rubbed his hands up and down her back as he felt her gripping onto his shirt as though he was going to leave this second.

A few minutes later she pulled back berating herself for feeling so weak, he needed her now more than anything and she was crying into his arms. "I'm sorry.." Haley muttered weakly and Nathan pulled back in confusion. "Don't apologise.."

"No…" Haley cut him off weakly. "You need me now and here I am crying like a pathetic.."

"Haley stop it." Nathan said seriously as he brought his hand lifting her chin up ever so lightly and she knew there was no point even trying to retaliate when he used that tone of voice. "If you're angry or upset or whatever you are you tell me alright…I don't want you hiding or…or pretending to be strong just for me because that just makes it worse.." Nathan admitted.

Haley nodded softly keeping her gaze fixed on him after he lowered his hand. She knew he was right even though part of her didn't want to let Nathan see how scared she was for him because surely that wouldn't help him in the slightest?..She wasn't going to hide her feelings, she was just going to try and be brave for his sake.

"Promise me Haley…" Nathan urged watching the flurry of emotions that were crossing over her features as she took in his words.

"If you promise to do the same." Haley said quietly as she ran her hand up his arm again. She knew this was a lot to ask from him and she could see the immediate panic that washed over his features as she voiced her thoughts. But he had let her in last night, he had let her see every inch of him beyond that durable exterior everyone was apprehensive to pass. But she had so why now was the admittance of it so hard?

"I'm trying Haley." Nathan admitted honestly as he watched her trail her hand up his arm before bringing his gaze back to hers hoping she could see the truth in his eyes. It was the truth but most the time without realising Haley was the one letting herself in because he just couldn't control his emotions around her, he couldn't control that guard that he had up for most people, it was harder somehow under her penetrating gaze because he knew she could read him and it was comforting yet scary at the same time. He was wondering could she see it now the inner panic he felt because amidst everything Haley had seen there was the one thing he didn't want her to see; the anger, the rage. That was a part of himself he had to keep buried.

"We're in this together right." Haley said as she pulled him closer immediately feeling him tense up under her touch those words hitting a little too close to home.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Nathan said tightly and Haley could feel the hardness behind those words, the protectiveness and the strength that if he said it so powerfully no action could be taken against it. "Nothing's going to happen to you either." Haley said back not wanting him to throw himself in the firing line because this time she was going to keep him safe, why was he worried about her? He was the one that needed protecting and for once he deserved to the one that was taken care of, the one to be protected.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Two hours and half a bottle of wine later Nathan and Haley were perched on the sofa in the sitting room where they had sat chatting to Cooper and Lauren for the evening by the fire until the other two retired to bed. It had been nice and relaxing and well-needed but Nathan could tell something was bothering Haley throughout their conversations from the way he would catch her glancing at him repeatedly throughout the night and every time he caught her she would offer him a small smile and look away. She was acting strange and he'd been itching to call her out on it. He was sure she was probably driving herself mad replaying everything he had said to her earlier over and over in her head, it was just the way she was. She would dissect every little thing, pick it apart but he didn't want her thinking about it. About Dan. About The Wests. He just didn't.

The crackling of the fire on the log only seemed to add to the deafening silence that had penetrated the room since the others left. Nathan cleared his throat looking over catching her gaze again. "You wanna tell me what's been bothering you all evening beautiful?" Nathan said softly.

Haley felt her stomach flutter at his words if possible heightening the already strengthened emotions that were residing in her all evening. She knew he was going to question her, he had caught her gaze one to many times tonight for her to just be looking that way. She couldn't help it every time she peeled her eyes away they just roamed back against her will. His smile and that laugh, she'd never get enough of that….she hadn't seen enough of that lately, so she remained paralysed almost watching him just interact with everyone without a care in the world and it was endearing.

Having realised she'd had to wait long enough all evening and that need to get close to him was stronger than ever so she scooted over on the couch closer to him feeling him wrap his left arm around her lulling her into him even further. Haley glanced up enjoying even more this view of his face lightened in an amber bliss by the flames of the fire. "You're hairs getting long." She commented off handily as she ran her hand through his raven hair. It wasn't that it was long, it was just heavier than usual, for as long as she had knowing Nathan he usually kept his hair cut neat. She was liking this look on him through, it was cute almost. Not that she'd tell him that, he'd probably high hitch it down to the barbers right now even though it was 11 o'clock at night or else demand she chop it. She chuckled to herself at the thought and noticed his questioning face.

"So that's what I caught you looking at every 2 seconds tonight, all that and you came up with the observation that my hair's long." Nathan teased running his hands through it realising it had in fact got quite heavy.

Haley playfully scolded him. "I was not looking at you every 2 seconds."

"Don't even argue with me on this one Hales." Nathan prodded. "I caught you and I caught that same blush that is creeping up your face right now."

He was right. He knew it and she knew it. Nevertheless always with their stubborn ways she couldn't resist. "It's the fire Nathan, I'm really hot."

"Little high on yourself don't you think going around saying things like you're really hot."

Haley just shook her head at his silly ways. "Look who's talking." Haley scoffed.

"Well I got to hand it to ya Hales I think my cockiness as you so called it is rubbing off on you." Nathan chuckled.

"Oh god if that's the case kill me now." Haley teased as she rested her head back in his lap pushing her feet out to the end of the couch.

"Watch it you." Nathan teased back as Haley laughed.

"Well you were rambling the other day so I guess that makes two of us."

"How many times do I have to tell you I was not rambling." Nathan emphasised.

"You so were." Haley laughed back. "It was sort of cute actually." She teased.

Nathan nearly spit out the wine that he just picked up. "Cute?..Gee hales way to knock a man's confidence."

"Cute is a good thing you know." Haley tried reasoning.

"I can't believe you just called me cute." Nathan scoffed.

"I guess things really have changed." Haley said laughing at the irony of it, if someone had said to her a year ago, hell 6 months ago that that word cute and Nathan would go in the same sentence she would have sent them down to the doctors for a good check-up.

"I just don't know how you do it.." Haley started softly thinking back to the question Nathan asked her earlier about what had been on her mind all evening. "Just watching the way you are with them…you're just so strong with everything that's going on."

Nathan took in her words that familiar feeling rushing through his veins sure enough that the warmth wasn't coming from the fire. It was weird to hear her say those things. All his life, he heard from Dan that he was weak and he never would be any other way. It was drilled into him even after everything he'd done for his father it had never made him strong in his eyes.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Haley questioned as if reading his mind. His silent thoughts spoke volumes.

Nathan hesitated for a minute not sure whether he wanted to go down this path of conversation before giving up entirely, something greater inside of him, some unknown force just wanted to reach out to her, to search for that comfort that Dan had shielded away from him, that comfort he was sure was impossible to feel a long time ago. "I don't feel strong Hales." Nathan admitted honestly as he ran his fingers through her hair which was fanned out from where she was lying on his lap. "I feel weak…I feel like I should be in Tree Hill doing something about this but I'm powerless and I have to sit on the side-lines and wait and I'm just immobile I can't do anything."

Haley looked up at him relishing in the touch of his fingers running through her hair. "But maybe that's just how you see it because I see it as one of the hardest things having to leave it all behind, I mean it must have took some strength to just leave that night once again because something your father had done…that's not weak Nathan. Weak is giving up and letting him have it, you're not doing that." Haley emphasised hoping in some way or other those words would ease the doubts he had in his mind someway. He was so insecure in some ways which was a shock to most people but she could see it all now, all the sickened doubts in his mind and who planted them there.

"It was so hard to leave you that night." Nathan said softly his mind flashing back to him holding her tight against that pillar, her perfume filling his scenes for one last time. Haley closed her eyes remembering the painful, sorrowful expression on his face. It hurt even more now she knew the reasons behind it. "You know I went back but Keith caught me."

Haley lifted her head at that, those words particularly capturing her attention because it was the last thing she had expected him to say. Without further thought she lifted herself from her lying position and straddled his lap leaning in to kiss him softly as it slowly turned into a series of passionate kisses until she felt Nathan tilt his head slightly for deeper access as he slipped his tongue into her ever awaiting mouth sliding it against hers sensuously causing her to groan in response.

They pulled apart breathlessly and overcome with the emotion of it all, the day weighing heavily on the both of them. Haley leaned her forehead against Nathan's feeling the line of perspiration that had formed there more than likely from the combination of the stifling heat in the sitting room and their close proximity.

She hesitated for a moment before asking.."Nathan, when can you go back to Tree Hill?"

Nathan was surprised by that, he hadn't expected her to bring it up, it had been the elephant in the room since she came here but both were so wrapped up in each other facing the very thought of him not going back or her going without him and it was a subject they wanted to keep boxed off.

He sighed heavily to himself not really glad that certain box was opened tonight but nevertheless understanding she deserved some answers as much as he did. "I'm not sure Hales…all I know is I'm going back for the wedding and I'm not sure after that." He said almost defeated feeling the hotness of her breath mingling in with his.

Haley nodded biting her lip. She honestly didn't know what answer she had been expecting and in all the madness the last few days the wedding hadn't even crossed her mind. As much as she just wanted him home with her she knew the seriousness of this situation now. And sadly enough the realisation was that this was as much a waiting game if anything.

"Say something…" Nathan said softly as he brought his hand up to brush the hair that had fallen in front of her face away from her and tucked it behind her hair.

"I just don't want to leave you that's all." Haley said softly leaning into his touch knowing he understood just as much as her that she couldn't stay here forever and she certainly couldn't stay here for the 2 and a half weeks before the wedding especially when she had to help her mother with the catering.

"I know." Nathan said in understanding. "But it's different this time." This time he wasn't lying to himself and most importantly he wasn't lying to her. Nathan leaned in and placed a soft meaningful kiss against her forehead grazing his nose over the contours of her face just wanting to feel all of her.

"Two weeks." Haley said quietly catching his gaze hoping to capture that spark in those deep blue eyes that held the promise that things would be different this time, that maybe in two weeks this might all be over.

Nathan nodded wondering if he'd ever be able to find the strength in himself to let her go again but she said it herself that he had it. And for once he believed that and didn't let Dan's manipulating voice creep into the darkest parts of his mind trying to wash it out. "Two weeks." Nathan clarified as slipped his hand around Haley's waist hearing her gasp at the action as his scorching skin immediately came into contact with hers and he laid her down on the couch carefully allowing every dark thought to fade away as the yearning and desire seeped in.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Jake sighed heavily as his phone rang vibrating again insistently against the coffee table demanding his attention which only served to annoy him further. He quickly paused the PlayStation game glancing at it expecting to see Peyton's name flashing across the screen for the third time that day but instead seeing a completely different one.

He welcomed the reprieve, he was tired of the worried and anxious expressions his mum and dad and girlfriend put on him every day. Couldn't they see he was trying to cope with this himself, he needed someone that wouldn't put up with his crap like they were. He needed to be kicked back into focus. Maybe answering this phone call would give him someone to be mad at that he knew wouldn't take it.

"What do you want?" Jake sprouted into the phone not really caring at this stage.

"What do you say to some buddy time with you old teammate?"

Jake had to shake his head at his irritating voice, why had he answered this phone call again? He knew how manipulating Damien could be, he only rang when he wanted something, and usually he was up to something. Jake couldn't quite place it, it's not like he was after Haley anymore, Jake had kindly told him what would happen if even the thought of pursuing his sister crossed his mind again. "You never just want buddy time Damien what you trying to pull?" Jake said seriously.

"No wonder none of your friends are bothering with your worthless ass." Damien responded. "Some of us are swinging by Tric later on, few guys on the team…your call Jake." Damien said hastily before hanging up and smiling to himself.

This was almost too easy. Almost. If he just played nice and normal for a few days and got Jake on his side which wouldn't be too hard given the current state he was in he'd be able to take Nathan Scott down for good in more ways than one.

After all they were after him anyway so why not add to the downfall.

And a sweet downfall it would be.

**(Song used: Stephen Kellogg and the Sixers - Hearts in Pain)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so, so much to those that reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and also to the follows/favourites. I know I say it every time but I really do mean it. So there is more glimpses to Nathan's past in this chapter and it'll all eventually add up to tell the full story in the coming chapters. Also a flashback used in here that is linked with one I used briefly in chapter 9 , I had the whole thing wrote out but it didn't really fit in that chapter at the time so it actually worked nicely in here. Anyway enough talk and on with the reading :)...**

* * *

><p><strong>We'll do it all<strong>  
><strong>Everything<strong>  
><strong>On our own<strong>  
><strong>We don't need<strong>  
><strong>Anything<strong>  
><strong>Or anyone<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<strong>

**I don't quite know**  
><strong>How to say<strong>  
><strong>How I feel<strong>  
><strong>Those three words<strong>  
><strong>Are said too much<strong>  
><strong>They're not enough<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<strong>

**Forget what we're told**  
><strong>Before we get too old<strong>  
><strong>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<strong>

**Let's waste time**  
><strong>Chasing cars<strong>  
><strong>Around our heads<strong>

**I need your grace**  
><strong>To remind me<strong>  
><strong>To find my own<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<strong>

**Forget what we're told**  
><strong>Before we get too old<strong>  
><strong>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<strong>

**All that I am**  
><strong>All that I ever was<strong>  
><strong>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<strong>

**I don't know where**  
><strong>Confused about how as well<strong>  
><strong>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everything was slowly coming back to him as the struggle to keep his eyelids open was finally ceasing. They were beginning to open with ease once again as he made out the blurry haze of his familiar surroundings. There were loud disturbing voices penetrating throughout his eardrums that he couldn't block out. They seemed to be demanding all his attention even though the ever unpleasant pain coursed its way down his arm.<em>

_He shifted slightly from where he was laying on his side not exactly sure how he got there hoping his movement would ease the dead pain that coursed through him. But it did nothing of the sort. He wanted to move, to get up, and to run but it felt impossible. He wasn't sure how long he was down there until he heard an almighty slam followed by hastened footsteps across the wooden floor, the force of every step hammering this disturbing situation to its very core. _

"_Nathan…" His father's hands were on him in an instant pulling him from his sideward position rolling him to his back._

_The movement was haste, rough but he expected no less. Dan had always been like that, even in situations such as this he was sure his father didn't have the sense to know how to act because he never allowed himself to feel like the bad guy. To feel bad, to care. Even thought this was all his fault. He could hear his voice calling him again and it brought him out of his trauma induced haze. He wasn't sure if there was worry, a pleading sound to his voice or if he really was so out of it he was imagining things. Because his father never worried. Maybe things really had got this bad and it wasn't just some fucked up dream._

"_Nathan.." Dan urged him on feeling his heart hammering in his chest. It wasn't supposed to come to this, they weren't supposed to come after him. It wasn't Nathan's fault Dan hadn't complied with his side of the deal. He had never meant for things to get this out of hand. _

"_Dad…" Nathan said hoarsely, the phlegm lodged in his throat from his unconscious haze making it difficult to speak. He had to say something, anything to stop his father's hands shaking him like he was. His stomach clenched tightly, he felt like he was going to be sick and he just wanted Dan as far away from him as possible. He didn't want his hands on him. Not after this._

"_Nathan…can you hear me?" Dan questioned hastily noticing his son coming around._

"_You…" Nathan started wincing slighty as he tried to lift himself up only it seemed impossible. He was too weak. "You...did…..this." He said in angry breaths as he tried his best to stop his stomach from heaving, squeezing his eyes closed…the feeling to empty his stomach contents becoming more powerful than ever. He wasn't sure he would even be able to get up to do it at this stage._

"_Son.." Dan reached down in an attempt to pick him up and at least put him in a more comfortable place so he could figure out what he needed to do. _

"_Don.t…" Nathan spat out. _

"_Don't call me that."_

**Ladies and Gentlemen as we have have commenced our final descent into Tree Hill N.C. would you kindly return to your seat, fasten your seat belts and return your seat to the fully upright position and ensure that your tables are stowed.**

Nathan was quickly shaken from his thoughts surprised the journey had gone so fast. Had it really gone that quick coming over, mind you he couldn't even remember much of the journey here. It's like his mind had blocked it out, he didn't want to remember it, how he was feeling after leaving Haley. But things were good now. Things were different. He shouldn't have to worry but he was all the same.

Andy had given him the all clear a week ago, he was on The Wests tracks and they had gone up to Charlotte two days ago. Andy said they still had colleagues back in Tree Hill but they were of no danger to Nathan. It was under control. _Andy had it under control_. It was the truth. He kept telling himself that yet he just couldn't shake off the nagging feeling. He couldn't even pinpoint what that feeling was but it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was the nerves with being back in Tree Hill, he didn't know…he just hoped things would change in time for the wedding.

Why was he thinking about Dan of all people? He couldn't understand it, it's not like he wanted to go back and relive that night, he hadn't done that for a long time. He refused too yet the whole way here on the plane he couldn't get it out of his head. It taunted him. The memory bringing about a fresh resonance of pain in its wake. It was like Dan's way of getting inside his head even when Andy had things under control. As though he was coming so close to that moment of escape only to be dragged back down by the past. Why couldn't he let it go?

_This is our life now Nathan. Your my son. Nothing is going to change that._

They were his last words to him the day he left Charlotte a whole year ago. And the very words that hadn't left his head all through this flight. Dan was wrong. Nathan wished he had said it, maybe if he had his father would never have come back to Tree Hill looking for him bringing him in on this. His trouble. _Our Life.._Nathan thought bitterly. It wasn't their life, it was Dan's. He was just trapped in it and he was going to get out if it was his last wish on earth. He had to get out.

**Please ensure all personal items and articles of hand luggage are stored securely in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and that no items are obstructing the exits. After landing please remain seated with seat-belts fastened until the aircraft has come to a halt at the gate and the captain has switched off the seat-belt signs.**

Nathan shook his head chastising himself for even thinking about Dan again. This weekend was about the wedding. He was coming home for Keith and Karen. To be with his real family; the people that mattered. To be with Haley. God he couldn't wait to see her again, to allow her to lift this weight. Because being around her did just that, lifted everything else off, it didn't matter. He had no time for it. Being away from her gave him too much time to visit that dark place within his mind and he hated it there. It didn't come as a surprise that Dan came along with that territory. He didn't want Haley to see him like this, full of vengeance, this immense anger for his father. He knew it wasn't healthy, it wasn't right but he couldn't help it. He just had to control it, harbour it. Keep it for that one person. Dan. No one else should ever have to see it.

Nathan willed his thoughts of Dan away as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat his mind flooding with the memory of the last time he seen her.

"_Promise you'll visit again." Sophie drawled as she tugged on Haley's jean pants. Haley smirked bending down and bringing the little girl in for a hug. "Of course I will." She smiled. "And I promise I'll bring Mr. Waffles next time." She could hear Nathan chucking above her at that and she quickly sent him a playful glare._

"_Yay..Chester can't wait to meet him." Sophie grinned widely. _

"_Ok come on Soph Haley's got a plane to catch." Lauren prodded taking the little girls hand before pulling Haley in for a quick hug. _

"_Thanks so much for letting me stay."_

"_You're more than welcome anytime." Lauren smiled as they pulled away. "I'll be out in the car." She signalled to Nathan before leaving with Sophie in tow giving them a moment's peace. _

_The two were left alone then. Nathan glanced across at Haley as she put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and bit down on her lip. He shook his head before turning to face her and pulling her into him without notice. It only took a couple of seconds before her arms wrapped tightly around him also. He rubbed his hands gently up the small of her back if possible trying to pull her in closer to him out of desperation. But he knew it wouldn't help to cease the inevitable, she had to leave and once again he was not going to be with her. _

_He held her close neither saying anything for several moments. He brought his hand through her hair and gave her a light kiss from where her head was resting against his shoulder. "Promise me you won't worry." He said softly to her._

_Haley immediately pulled back so she could glance back at him. "You know I can't do that." She said honestly. _

_Nathan stared deeply into those brown eyes, he knew it was too much to ask. It was in her nature to worry and care for others but he just wanted her to put herself first for a change. "I just want you to focus on yourself Hales and your family, you've had a lot going on with Jake and everything..I'm sure he misses you."_

_Haley sighed softly at that. "I wouldn't say so, mum saying he's gone a bit AWOL since the accident."_

"_Well if anyone can make it work you can." Nathan said resting his hands on her waist._

_Haley nodded not so sure if it was as easy this time, she missed her brother, things had become so distant of late. And maybe her going away hadn't helped matters but she hoped giving him some space would allow him to open up to her when she got back. She hadn't a proper conversation with him since the accident and a lot had changed since then. A lot. _

_Nathan could tell Haley was deep in thought, he hated seeing the worry evade her emotions like this. He didn't want her to feel this way. It was enough for him to be bogged down with it but he didn't want her to be too. "Hey…" He prodded gently breaking her out of her thoughts. _

_Haley snapped up hearing his soft husky voice. She said no more instead pulling him into her again feeling his body mould against her small frame, clasping around it. Nothing felt better. "I'm going to miss you so much." She admitted her voice muffled by his shirt. _

_Nathan closed his eyes as she held him against her his stomach tightening at her words. None of this seemed fair. Why could they never just be happy like other couples their age. Like Lucas and Brooke?..Why had it to be so complicated. "Things are going to be different this time." He said repeating his words from last night and he meant it, everything would be different this time. No more lies, no more hiding._

"_I know." Haley murmured. But it still didn't make this easier. "You better answer your phone Nathan Scott." She joked trying to lighten the intensity of this situation. It was dragging them down, the thought of it all weighing heavy on their shoulders. _

_Nathan chuckled lightly as he pulled back. "I'll tape it my ear so it'll be on at all times….that good enough for you James?" He teased back sarcastically laughing further as she narrowed her eyes at him._

_Haley playfully smacked him. "Ugh you're still an annoying jerk." _

"_And you're still a bossy b…"_

"_Do not finish that sentence mister if you know what's good for you." Haley said in a teasing manner._

_Nathan just laughed before leaning his lips down grazing them against hers…"You're still the bossy bitch that I love."_

"_Hmm…you better." Haley said not able to resist the closeness of their breaths much longer as she brought her arms around his neck pulling his mouth towards hers each groaning simultaneously as their tongues finally touched and slid against each other both in complete peace and content. Their once slow, soft kissing quickly built up intensity as their breathing intake became shorter each so wound up in the feeling of the others mouth; the hot moistness emitting this overwhelming need to quench the burning desire awakening within their bodies. _

_Eventually and reluctantly Nathan pulled away panting heavily as he rested his head down on her shoulder. Haley the same gasping for breath wasn't so sure why he had pulled away and put his head down like that. "You alright?" She questioned between breaths not really wanting to pull away at all, time wasn't exactly on their side. _

"_Yea.." Nathan said catching his breath before lifting his head up catch her gaze. "I just….I don't know how you do that." He admitted as he looked deep into her eyes trying to figure out how he could go from being so in control of himself and his surroundings one minute to completely powerless with what he felt and what was happening to him the next. _

_Haley looked back quite shocked by the intensity of the gaze he was giving her and opened her mouth to question him just when the loud speaker decided to cut through signalling it was time for her to go through to departures. She stood there frozen not really knowing what to say quite annoyed at the woman who had cut through on her time. She wasn't ready. Not now, not like this._

_She hadn't even realised Nathan had pulled her close towards him again until she heard his voice and felt his warm breath fanning out across her ear. _

"_Two weeks." Nathan said as he kissed down her neck ever so softly before pulling back. Haley nodded, if she was honest two weeks wasn't all that bad, she would be busy in Tree Hill preparing for the wedding…it would go by in no time. It was Nathan she was worried about, he was the one still here hiding out while they tried to track down The Wests. He was the one in danger. He was the one that she didn't want to leave alone. _

_Nathan could see the concern evident across her features. "Haley I'm alright…I'm fine." He tried to reason just wishing she would quit her worrying. It would do them both no good. _

_Haley sighed inwardly not wanting to call him out on it but she couldn't help it all the same. "We both know that's not entirely true." She said softly looking into his clear blue eyes._

_Nathan swallowed hard at her words not even bothering to argue with her on this because she was right. In fact as far as right went she hit the nail on the head and she always did. The announcer called up again and Nathan knew he had no choice but to let her go now or else they could stay back and over like this for hours. _

"_We're both going to be alright." Nathan said barely above a whisper giving her a chaste kiss before pulling away and detaching himself from her completely. If he didn't now he never would. He gave her a small smile as he walked backwards from where she was standing waiting to watch her go. Haley nodded her head at his words smiling back at him as she made her hand into the phone sign and held it up to her mouth playfully letting him know she wouldn't let up on the phone joke mouthing the words "I'll call you" over to him. Nathan laughed back albeit forced as he watched her turn and walk away from him not entirely sure in what circumstance he would see her again. _

20 minutes later Nathan found himself wondering through arrivals his holdall bag slumped over one shoulder. He couldn't wait to get home and just rest; the flight having not provided much opportunity for that. He just needed to switch off but he knew that wasn't really possible till he saw her.

"Nate…" A familiar voice shouted. He turned around at that and pulled his brother in for a manly hug and pat on the back.

"You put more peroxide in your hair Luke…it's looking a little white." Nathan joked as they pulled back.

Lucas just shook his head surprised with himself that he actually missed his brother's joking taunts. "It's good to have you back little brother." He said honestly.

Nathan nodded his head letting out a small breath shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Feels good to be home."

"Let's get going then." Lucas said as they started making their way out. "Keith's at home…bag of nerves didn't even trust him to drive."

Nathan scoffed. "Come on."

"I'm serious…I've never seen him this nervous, it's quite funny actually."

Nathan chucked at the thought. "God help him tomorrow."

"I was saying the same thing." Lucas muttered as he opened the trunk. "Maybe a few drinks tonight will take the edge off." Lucas implied.

Nathan slipped his bag in banging it down before hopping into the passenger seat. "It might make him worse." Nathan laughed. "So it's just us guys then."

"Yea well you know how they joined their hen and stag night.." Lucas said and noticed Nathan flinch at the mention of that night. Remembering what went down he quickly berated himself. "Sorry man I forgot.."

"Don't worry about it Luke." Nathan said. "It's not like we can't talk about it."

"I know." Lucas said. "I just think we should enjoy this weekend, the rest can wait."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan said. "Anyway this weekend is about Keith."

Lucas nodded smiling to himself. "Don't tell him that…he' be even more nervous."

"Is that even possible?" Nathan joked.

"Well as I was saying seen as they joined their parties,,,we decided they had to stick to the rules on the wedding night."

When Nathan didn't respond further Lucas glanced over and noticed him staring out the window just watching everything go by. He hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "You miss her?"

Of anything he thought his brother would ask he didn't think it would be so direct. He should have known though, Lucas was definitely not one to walk on egg-shells around him. He was always direct, straight to the point. It was a good thing, frustrating at times but at least you always knew where you stood with him.

"Yea.." Nathan sighed. "I think I'll go see her later."

"I kind of thought you would." Lucas offered. "I'm glad you have her Nate, Haley's a really great person…a little annoying at times." Lucas joked which got a laugh out of his brother. "But she's amazing."

"Were you surprised she came to Boston?" Nathan questioned turning his gaze from the window to Lucas.

"Yes and no I guess." Lucas admitted. "I mean I was surprised at first..I didn't think things were so serious between you two but then again this is like something Haley would do, she cares about you a lot you know…I didn't realise that till you left."

Nathan swallowed hard at the thought of that. "I'm sorry you had to lie to her Luke." Nathan knew how hard that had been on him. Haley was his best friend long before Nathan came into their lives. He never wanted to come between them.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but…"

"You know I can see it now." Lucas interrupted not allowing Nathan to retaliate further.

"What?" Nathan questioned not really sure what his brother was on about.

"You two." Lucas supplied simply.

"What about us?" Nathan quizzed. What was he going on about? So much for Lucas getting to the point he thought ironically.

"Brooke was right." Lucas replied giving Nathan a knowing look.

Nathan wanted to prod him further on it but decided to let it slide. Going into the ins and outs of his and Haley's relationship was not something he really wanted to engage in right now, he needed to relax a bit and deep conversations like this would do nothing of sort. Especially when it wasn't his area of expertise anyway. He heard his brother chuckling quietly to himself and he glanced over at him strangely.

Lucas noticed Nathan's perplexed gaze and tried to reign his laughter in. "I'm sorry….just thinking about it isn't it kind of funny?...I mean you two were such asses to each other."

Despite not wanting to talk about this further Nathan couldn't help but laugh along with Lucas. "Yea I guess we were.."

"You guess….seriously Nate….there was all the movie nights we had to practically kick one of you out for arguing with each other when we were trying to watch the film, the trip to Cape Park.."

"God I forgot about that." Nathan interrupted shaking his head.

"The time we hit the car into the tree and we were stuck on the highway."

"I significantly remember you guys high towing it off for help and leaving us there."

"Yea because ye caused it….it was punishment, we thought you'd work out your differences." Lucas reasoned. Nathan smirking beside him as he thought about it...

"_I can't believe this…the nerve of them!" Haley shouted rubbing her hands across her face as she sat up on the bumper of the car which had swerved into a gravel path off the road._

"_The nerve of them?" Nathan retorted. "This is all your fault, hell if you had just all let us play decent music none of this crap would have happened."_

_Haley scoffed and then started smiling when she noticed how ratty Nathan had become. He had found the situation so funny seconds before and he had wound her up about it because she was so angry. "Not laughing now are you." She quipped back. _

"_Shut up Haley." Nathan blew her off as he went around to the trunk of the car. _

_Haley scoffed at his rudeness. "You know it funny how you put this on me when you're the one that reached over to change the station from the back of the car."_

"_Well if you had just changed it from the front that wouldn't have happened would it sweetheart?" Nathan sarcastically replied popping his head up from where he was going through stuff in the boot._

"_Jackass." Haley muttered under breath. "No one else was complaining and they never have done when we've gone on road trips without you may I add." _

"_That's because they're all too afraid to stand up to the Queen Haley James, she might stab them with her crown." Nathan muttered sarcastically as he continued rummaging through the back._

"_Will you cut that crap already..__You don't know me!" Haley hastily replied. What had it been, 2 weeks since she met him?_

"_No I don't thankfully…but I know your type." Nathan said simply._

"_Sorry but I don't play by the rules of high school." Haley bit back sarcastically. "So whatever you think my type is your wrong.." God he was so infuriating. _

_Nathan scoffed at that coming away from the boot of the car and leaning against the bumper to get a good look at her. "You don't play by the rules of high school….seriously…you've been judging me since I got here."_

"_Yea well you make that pretty easy." So what she thought maybe she had been judging him, maybe it wasn't fair to judge him but he walked around like he enjoyed that opinion he gave off about himself. He wanted it. _

"_Well that makes two of us." Nathan quipped._

"_Excuse me.." Haley said hopping of the bumper. "If I remember correctly I was nice to you the first night I met you…you're the one that acted like an ass and just leered at me."_

"_Come on Haley…don't give me that, I could see you were looking down at me from the moment you met me."_

_Haley wrung her hands through her hair. "Oh my god…you're just so stubborn…you won't even say it.."_

"_Say what." Nathan huffed annoyed at her prissy attitude. _

"_That I'm right.."_

_Nathan scoffed. "What because you're always right is that it? Sorry but I'm not going to feed your already pretentious attitude."_

"_Stop twisting my words. I didn't say that." Haley retorted back fed up, all they were doing was going back and forth as always. No outcome. She never felt so frustrated in her life, Nathan Scott just brought it out of her. How he was related to Lucas she'd never understand._

"_You didn't have too." Nathan muttered incoherently under his breath._

"_Your obviously not used to not getting what you want."_

"_What the hells that supposed to mean?" Nathan said getting defensive._

_Haley watched him in surprise noticing she'd hit on to something there. "What?..I mean you hate me because I didn't beg for your attention at the party and then again today with the stereo you threw a big hissy fit just because I wouldn't change the station…"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Nathan said wishing she would just drop this topic of conversation already. Obviously it wasn't getting them anywhere only more worked up. _

"_Whatever." Haley said flicking him off as she went to sit down underneath the tree beside the car. Before sitting she called back to him. "You know Peyton lost her mother as well but it doesn't make going around being a jerk ok….I don't care what Lucas or any of them say, I'm not making excuses for you." _

_Nathan was stunned to silence at her words. That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. He didn't even realise Haley knew about his mother, the funeral had been in Tree Hill over a year ago before he left his father to move there. Obviously she knew a lot more than he thought. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest at her words, like it always did when someone mentioned his mother. The pain hitting him once again as clear as day. He didn't even know how to feel about the fact that she brought it up right here….he was angry, that was for sure but a part of him didn't want to be angry at her because she was right. And he actually respected her words, none of it, whatever happened with Dan or his mother made being a jerk the right thing to do. Of course it didn't. Being a jerk was just easier, that way he couldn't get hurt anymore because he'd let no one close enough. There was always the fear when they learned about his past they'd push him away anyway. So what was the point?...But, how could he tell her that? _

_Haley noticed Nathan a bit taken aback by her words and felt the guilt rising in her chest. She was angry and it just came out, it was the truth but she knew it wasn't right to just throw it out like that. She didn't know what to say now…a sort of awkward silence had fallen between them. _

_Nathan cleared his throat before turning and going back around to the boot of the car. It's not like he had anything to say to her now after that. His thoughts were solely on his mom and the past again. He was doing so well blocking it out since he came here and just like that it hit him again. He didn't know what it was but every time he got close to that girl it seemed harder and harder to pursue his tough exterior and she didn't even realise she was doing it. _

_Haley watched him leaving before shrugging to herself and sitting down below the tree. Leaning back against the bark she let out a heavy breath wondering where the hell the rest of them got too. It was the heat of the day now and she just wanted to be back in the air conditioned car. Feeling her forehead sweating slightly she peered into her bag and grabbed the bottled water grateful she had taken her own. The ice she had put it in last night had helped keep it cool though she knew it wouldn't last much longer. _

_Seconds later Nathan came round to the front running his hands up his sweaty bangs sighing in frustration. She stared at him for a few moments appreciating the view and quickly chastised herself. It's not like she could deny he was hot, his ego just didn't need any more feeding and she certainly wasn't going to be the one to supply it. "There's no beer, no food…nothing." Nathan said frustrated as he leaned against the front bumper to Haley's right. "This is ridiculous!"_

"_We were stopping to pick it up in the next town." Haley muttered. _

"_Is that information supposed to make me feel better?" Nathan said sarcastically._

"_I'm just telling you what the plan was….god, what is your problem?" Haley bit back exasperated with his mood, it's not like he was the only one stuck out here in the sweating heat. _

_Nathan sighed inwardly knowing he was coming on a little too harsh, he knew Haley and she could be a lot worse with him if she wanted to, yet she was choosing to make this situation a little easier for the both of them so the least he could do is cooperate. "You're right…I'm sorry." Nathan said as he went over to sit down beside her drawing one knee up close to his chest as the other leg panned out across the grass._

"_Ok either I'm getting sun stroke or you are…did you just apologise to me?" Haley teased albeit questioning him again to make sure she actually heard right. "And you just said I was right." She laughed thinking back to what they were arguing about earlier._

_Despite his previous anger Nathan smiled, of course she was going to have a field day with this one. "Well I'm kind of dehydrated and you do have a battle of water so.." Nathan shrugged glancing over at her smirking at how tweaked her expression had become._

_Haley scoffed and then smiled slyly which wasn't a good thing as far as Nathan was concerned. _

"_Only if you say the accident was your fault." Haley teased_

_Nathan scoffed. She was still thinking about that. "Wow you are stubborn."_

"_I could add in Sorry Haley I think your amazing and I never should have knocked off your music because I love it really." _

_Nathan laughed this time. "Funny aren't you." When he was met with a defiant glare he looked at her wide-eyed. "You're serious?"_

"_I could add on more." Haley prodded as she unscrewed the cap off the water bottle. "Hmm…so good."_

_Nathan shook his head at her. "Unbelievable." He muttered to himself._

"_Just say the words Scott!"_

"_You're being ridiculous." _

"_No I'm not you are making a big deal of nothing…if you had said it a few moments ago this water would be yours." Haley teased. "Besides it's a win-win, you get the water and we will have sorted it out like the guys wanted us too."_

_Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her, she had really thought a lot about this. "You're strange you know that…"_

"_I'd prefer quirky…..weird even." Haley pondered as she rested back against the branch again._

"_Ok the accident was my fault and I'm sorry….can I've some water now?" Nathan said not even looking over to see her reaction at his words._

"_There was more.." Haley mused._

"_Haley.." Nathan exasperated._

"_I'm only joking." Haley said as she tossed the water at him. "Here."_

"_Thanks." Nathan said not even calling her out on her joking manner which wasn't usually used with him because the need to quench the thirst and dryness of his throat was too strong._

"_Ah…that feels good." Nathan said as he gulped down another mouthful. "What's taking them so long anyway?"_

"_I don't know." Haley shrugged. "Next towns a good bit out, think they were going to go look for the nearest garage or something."_

_Nathan smirked at that. "Or maybe this was their plan…they knew if they left us here long enough we'd likely kill each other." Nathan joked._

"_Little harsh don't ya think.." Haley mused._

"_Well we did kind of ruin the whole trip."_

"_Correction you did." Haley said patting him on the arm._

"_We really going to go there again.." Nathan retorted. "And I thought we were making progress." _

_Haley just laughed at that as she shuffled down against the trees and closed her eyes to get some rest, Nathan soon followed._

"Remember we found you asleep by the trees." Lucas said laughing at the memory.

Nathan shifted from his thoughts immediately. "How could I forget…Haley thought I was practically trying to force myself on her just because I fell asleep on her lap."

"That was so funny."

"Not for me it wasn't….she threatened me with a scissors."

"That's our Haley for yea."

"Yea." Nathan agreed smiling to himself. She sure was feisty but at the same time the most endearing and compassionate person he'd ever met.

"We've all come a long way since then." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded. They had and they also had a long way to go. At least he wasn't pushing Haley out anymore, things might be difficult right now but he also had a lot of good things going for him. And he wasn't willing to lose them for anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"It looks beautiful." Brooke said as she walked into the white tented area and glanced around the room.

Haley stooped down off the stool from where she was rearranging the flowers to admire their work. "We've done well Davis."

"Yea we sure have, they're going to love it."

"It's weird not having Peyt around." Haley commented.

"Yea." Brooke said sighing. "Miss her bad music I guess."

Haley laughed. Peyton had gone away for a week to spend some time with her father. Well it was that among other things as far as Haley knew, not that she could blame her…Jake wasn't exactly himself at the moment.

"How are things between her and Jake anyway?" Brooke wondered.

Haley shrugged. "They're on a break as far as I know." She glanced off to the back entrance of the tent where the shore was at view. The waves settling off a sparkling aura in the black night.

"He'll be ok…hey he came out with us the other day." Brooke offered trying to comfort her.

"I know." Haley pondered. "He just seems really closed off with me all of a sudden, like for ages he was always so interested in what I was doing…remember.."

"Over-protective.." Brooke said.

"Yea.." Haley reasoned. "And It was annoying at times but I knew he was only looking out for me…but now it's like he doesn't even care and I know he's been through a lot…he's just so flippant with me all of the time." Haley said sighing as she glanced down at her hands. "I don't know how to help him Brooke, I've tried talking to him…"

"Maybe just be honest with him." Brooke admitted softly.

Haley's head shot up at that in surprise.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm just saying maybe if you two are completely honest with each other you might be able to work everything out.."

"I never wanted to hide anything from him." Haley admitted softly. "Just straight after the accident seemed to be a really selfish time for me to be telling him about my life…"

"There's never going to be a right time."

Haley was starting to realise that now. She thought she could do it in these two weeks she was apart from Nathan, she thought she could get through to her brother and tell him everything. She wanted him to know and understand and be happy for her. She knew what she was doing, it was the first relationship she had since the Kyle scenario and she knew it was right. There was no going back, she was just sure Jake wouldn't accept this.

"I'm just afraid he'll never come around to this." Haley said softly.

"Haley.." Brooke said going over to her. "Nathan's a good guy, I know it, you know it….yea the things that have happened between ye in the past doesn't exactly stand up to that statement but you two have worked past it, you understand it….Jake will too." Brooke promised.

"Yea.." Haley said running a hand through her locks. "I just wish things were that simple."

"Talk to him, Hales." Brooke said pulling her in for a hug. "Before the wedding."

Haley pulled away nodding. "Yea…I need to make this right."

Walking through the orchid covered entrance Nathan made his way into the white tent smiling at the sight before him. It was taking everything in him not to run over there and just grab her in his arms. "Nice view." He said casually making a point of looking at her and not the vast ocean that could be seen from the opposite side of the tent.

"Yea." Haley said automatically in reply before freezing in her action. She recognised that voice. That familiar husky voice that sent chills coursing through her body. She was afraid that maybe if she turned around he wouldn't be here. Was she really going that crazy? Why would he be here though, he told her he'd see her the day of the wedding. Despite her reservation Haley turned anyway and felt that familiar course of feelings emit themselves within every fibre of herself. "Nathan.." She said in breathless surprise. She hopped off the stool meeting him halfway in the centre of the room before throwing her arms around his neck and fusing their lips together. A light groan leaving her mouth as she finally met his again.

Nathan pulled away after several moments brushing back the piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I should stay away more often." He joked as he pulled her against him wrapping her into a big bear hug. Haley's laughed against his jacket letting the sexy scent of his aftershave absorb her. He always smelt so good….so Nathan. She smiled at the thought. "What are you doing here?" She finally questioned as they pulled back from each other.

"Just came out for a walk.." Nathan teased. "And Lucas kind of told me where you'd be." He muttered quietly even though no one else was in the room. Haley laughed again at his teasing manner.

Nathan smirked back. God, he'd never get enough of that laugh. It was good to see her smiling, he knew things were a little tougher than normal at home lately and if it meant easing that for a few moments he was glad he could do it. "God I missed you." Haley said honestly as she pulled herself flush against him again. He felt so good, she just wanted to stay like this. She'd missed this, all of it.

Nathan placed a soft kiss on her cheek before working his way gently down her neck up to her earlobe teasing his tongue against her skin. Haley moaned a little loudly at his actions only spurring him on further as she titled her head to the side allowing him more access. "Nathan…" she whimpered softly feeling that pool of desire in her stomach burn for him. It was a ravaging burn, a fire inside of her that needed to be put out fast. She couldn't understand it, how he did it. He just turned everything inside of her completely on its head, all her former worries about Jake, about the wedding, everything became inferior to the feelings and the desire that rushed through her now like wildfire. She was out of control of her mind yet never felt so powerful all at the same time.

Nathan brushed his hands across the curve of her hips before dancing his fingers across the flesh that was exposed underneath her blue blouse. He started walking them backwards not sure where he was walking them too until Haley grabbed his hair roughly bringing his lips back up to meet hers. She had to feel him again, hoping in some way the urgency of her mouth against his would signal to him exactly what she did need. Nathan kissed her back just as roughly this time as he felt her hands zipping down his black jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. He walked them back until Haley was backed up against the pillar at the side of the tent and he attacked her neck again as his hands roamed right up her stomach cupping her bra-clad breasts. Everything felt different this time, urgent, desperate…it wasn't like before where everything had moved at a torturous yet sensual pace.

Nathan licked and bit at her weak spot feeling her wither underneath his touch and softly bit on her earlobe. "Remember when I was leaving you at the airport…" He said huskily in her ear as one of his slipped up the side of her bra, his fingers reaching around to stroke her nipple ever so softly, Haley automatically leaning into his touch.

She groaned wanting more when she felt his finger stop in its tracks. What was he playing at? Was he really waiting for her to answer him…seriously they were going to have a conversation now? Instead of pondering these thoughts any further Haley muttered a barely audible "Yes" hoping it would be enough for him to continue his path. She sighed contently when she felt his fingers tease her breasts again as he brought his mouth back up to hair. "I said I dunno how you do it…" Nathan whispered against her ear again as he pulled on her earlobe.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut at his action. She remembered exactly what he was referring to, she hadn't a clue what he was going on about at the time and she wondered why he was bringing it up again now. She couldn't concentrate on that now, couldn't he see that? The things he was doing to her were making it impossible to concentrate. She felt the loss of his hand immediately as he left her breast allowing her bra to cover them again as his hand trailed a light teasing path down her stomach to the button of her jeans. God, he was such a tease sometimes. He knew what she wanted yet he wasn't going any further. "Nathan.." Haley urged between breaths not even taking notice to where they were about to do this, the desire to have him inside of her washing every other thought away.

"I want you to feel the same way Hales…" Nathan said huskily against her ear once more and as if to prove his point grinded himself up against her emitting another groan from her throat. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she felt it, she felt it every time she was with him. It was always so overwhelming like right now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It consumed everything in her and she never felt so whole. "I do.." Haley whimpered feeling his obvious erection rub up against her jean pants. She rubbed herself up against it wanting to find some form of relief herself not even realising she was doing it.

"God Hales.." Nathan groaned feeling her ride his cock outside his pants. He couldn't take much more of this, he brought his hands up under her thighs hoisting her up on him as he started walking them out.

Haley didn't know what he was doing, he was hardly stopping this was he? She knew they weren't exactly in the best place but she couldn't stop now, not after he'd worked her up like this. Since when had she become such a fiend…Brooke would laugh at her for this right now. Especially as it seemed like such a Brooke thing to be doing. But she didn't think it was out of the ordinary, it felt right; all of it did with him. "Nathan…." Haley said tersely. "I want you now." She said as she once again moved herself up on his cock and back down again.

Nathan was lucky he didn't lose his footing at the action, it spurring him on to his last as he made his way out the back of the tent and laid her down on a grassy patch overlooking the sand by the shore. It wasn't exactly where he wanted to go but he couldn't wait any longer either and right now the need to be inside of her quenched every other concern in his mind. He wasted no time slipping off both is boxers and jeans before moving to Haley's not even getting them down the full way as he plunged himself inside of her both groaning loudly in satisfaction, their bodies having finally received what they truly desired.

"God….you feel so good." Nathan moaned breathlessly as he pounded himself inside of her before pulling back out and pounding again; both setting an urgent rhythm that was nothing like what they'd engaged in before. Whether it was the time apart, their anger at the situation that caused it…neither knew but everything about this was full on intensity. Haley was panting heavily at his actions loving this new way he was taking her, it was what she wanted the first time but they had taken it slow. It was nothing short of amazing then but right now as he pounded into her she could feel him hitting spots in a completely different way. She knew Nathan was afraid to be rough with her, she could see that apprehension in his eyes the first time but right now he was completely letting himself go with her and her whole body was wraped up in this reckless intensity.

"Come on baby….come for me." Nathan urged her as he pounded into her again hitting her g-spot every time. He knew she was on the verge of it as he felt her muscles begin to clench around him tightly. He kept up his pace hoping she would come sooner rather than later because he knew he couldn't hold off much longer. Haley could hear his voice urging her on and she lost it in an instance as she heard what he called her , the way he said it along with the way he pushed himself inside of her allowing every part of her to let go and just succumb herself to him in every way. His name came out through breathless pants as she felt herself ride out her high with him before coming down from ecstasy. Hearing her call out to him in that breathless way sent him over the edge seconds later as he finally found his release inside her moist warmth moaning her name as he too came down from his high.

Nathan lay his head down just over her shoulder panting heavily allowing his body time to calm down. He could feel her heavy breathing underneath him as she ran her hands up and down his sweaty back, the action relaxing him even more. Seconds later Nathan pulled out of her and lay down beside her feeling his heart still beating heavily in his chest. Haley hissed at the loss of contact immediately feeling the night air hit her sweaty body. It still took a couple of moments before her breath came back to normal…"Wow…" She said not even sure how to voice what happened between them just then.

Nathan was just as perplexed as he ran over everything in his mind. So firstly he was just coming down to see her, he missed her. Then they were hugging, they kissed and everything after that was a big blur. A big intense blur. He wasn't sure what came over him but he just had to have her in that moment. "Hales.." He whispered softly wondering had she fell asleep or something she was so quite.

"Hmm…" Haley replied still wrapped up in the feeling of peace that was currently plaguing her mind. Everything felt ok right now and she just wanted to hold onto that feeling for so long because she hadn't felt it in a while. Not in its complete entirety.

"I wasn't too rough with you…..was I?" Nathan stated apprehensively not sure he wanted to know the answer. Sure he'd never hurt her he knew that but things had got so intense between them and his body had fuelled him on so much he'd lost all rational thoughts of what he was doing.

Haley perked up out of her dream-like haze after that comment and looked across at him in surprise at his words. "What….no…why would you say that….that was amazing." She admitted blushing slightly at her admittance, even after engaging in an act like that with him she still found it embarrassing to talk about it.

Nathan smiled softly then at her words, he knew Haley hated to say things like that. He could never understand it..She would get embarrassed by the little things yet they just had sex here on the beach moments before. "Yea it was." He said back before reaching across and pulling her body flush against his side kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you let go.." Haley said softly into the darkness. "I never want you to hold back on me Nathan, I love you." She spoke honestly and softly as she reached up and kissed him on the lips lightly.

He didn't want to hold back on her anymore, she was given herself to him completely and he could see that in the way they made love. Haley was becoming so free, daring almost..she was placing her trust in him._ Trust._

He knew there was some things she was still in the dark about. A lot of the things about his past with Dan being one of them. But Haley said she'd be here when he was ready. And he wasn't just ready to open that can of worms yet. He knew the anger he was feeling for Dan was an ugly emotion and he didn't want her to see it. If he could just deal with it and overcome it himself, maybe then he could tell her. Because he wanted to, he knew telling her would help close off those wounds. But he didn't want to tell her out of rage.

"Stay with me tonight." Nathan whispered to her through the darkness.

God it's all she wanted to do. Just lie here with him and forget the world. Forget everything. Everything felt so right here, nothing could get in their way, endanger them or come between them. But just as quick as that thought came she realised the promise she made to herself and to Brooke.

"I can't." Haley said honestly as she rubbed her hands across his chest. "I have to talk to Jake before the wedding."

Her words were like a bucket off cold water over his chest washing the warmth inside of him out. "I wish we'd told him earlier.."

"You wanted to." Haley reasoned. "And I said not to…I was just waiting for the right time and like Brooke said there is no right time."

"Don't put this on yourself Hales." Nathan said sighing. This was going to be nasty he'd seen the way Jake warded guys off Haley and that was only a warning. He was going to blow a fuse, Nathan had no doubt about it. "Maybe I should go with.."

"No..I think this is something I've got to do myself."

"Right in case he tried to kill me or something." Nathan tried to joke however, it falling flat among them. "I understand Hales." Nathan said rubbing her hair softly. She had said it on the phone a few times when they'd called each other. Jake was always out, he never wanted to listen to her, never spoke to her. He knew he had no right but Nathan was angry, Jake had been through a lot yea but it gave him no right to treat Haley like this. Couldn't he see it was tearing her up?

Haley lifted herself off his chest reluctantly as she slipped her pants back up and fixed herself as Nathan did the same. "I want to be able to dance with you at the wedding tomorrow and just be with you…I'm tired of hiding us."

Nathan sighed, he wanted nothing more than that he just wasn't sure it was a good idea. "I know Hales…it's just you know how angry he is going to be with this and then us flaunting it off in front of him…god knows what he'll do to me."

"He's no right to do anything." Haley reasoned.

"Hales in all fairness I've been a bit of an ass to you a lot when Jake has been around." Nathan said reluctantly meeting her eyes.

"So have I." Haley replied. "A lot's changed Nathan, a lot he doesn't know about…hell he doesn't even know what's happening with you now.."

"We can't tell him that." Nathan jumped in feeling bad they couldn't tell the full truth. "At least not yet.." Nathan said rubbing her arm in reassurance.

"I know." Haley said. "But I can tell him about what happened during the storm and hopefully he'll see the other side of things." Haley muttered more to herself as she glanced at her clock noting it was already past midnight. "Crap It's getting late." She glanced over at Nathan noticing him fidgeting with the grass not meeting her gaze.

"Hey it'll work out you know…he'll just need time." She prodded trying to get him to meet her eyes. He was so nervous, it was sort of cute…if it hadn't been cause of this situation.

Her words did little to calm him. Saying no more Nathan stood up reluctantly holding his hand out for Haley.

"I wish I could stay." Haley said as he pulled his arm around her shoulder holding her against him as they walked back inside.

"I know." Nathan replied. "But you need to work things out with Jake, right now that's more important." Nathan said as he let go and turned her to face him bringing her in for a slow, soft kiss.

Haley pulled back leaning her forehead against his. "I'll see you tomorrow ok, whatever happens with Jake…I'll be here." She said as she gave him one last chaste kiss and walked up to the entrance.

Nathan nodded albeit unsure with how all this was going to work out. He called out to her just as she reached the orchid entrance.."Hales….if things go badly with Jake, maybe we should keep our distance tomorrow..if we have too." He reasoned. He knew it was going to be hard being in the same room as her and not being near her but he didn't want any fights to break out. Tomorrow was Keith and Karen's day, they didn't need all this drama among it all.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley dropped her keys at the side table entrance as she shut the door behind her doing every little thing slowly and carefully as if to delay the inevitable. How had things become like this? Her and Jake used to be so close, their fights usually lasting about a day until one of them caved…usually a bag of maltesers was involved in that apology. That felt like so long ago. She knew she was partially to blame, but it's not like she really understood what was going on with her and Nathan from the beginning. She needed time to figure it out herself and sadly by the time she did the accident happened. Everything seemed to spiral out of control after that. But it was time to be done with hiding. Haley turned nearly jumping in the air when she noticed her very brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen come dining. "Christ Jake you frightened the life out of me." She said holding her heart. "Where's mum and dad?"

"Up in bed." Jake commented off-handily. "I told them I'd wait up for you, Mum was surprised when you didn't come home at 11 seen as you rang her at quarter past 10 and said you and Brooke had finished..it's quarter past 12 now." Jake said standing with his arms crossed.

Haley couldn't quite pinpoint it but something was different. Yea, there was nothing new with Jake's attitude, surprisingly she was getting used to him directing his anger towards her but this…this interrogation look in his eye was different. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He was given her an in here to start the talk she needed to have with him and she knew there was no point in chickening out now. But it didn't stop her interrogating him first. "And so this is your first time caring in how long Jake?..How many nights have I been out with the gang and didn't come in till late and you never wanted to hear about what we were up to or how they all missed hanging out with you, you didn't care then did you?" She quipped as she walked past him into the kitchen willing herself to calm down. Shouting would do no good. Arguing would do no good. They needed to be calm.

"I've always cared Haley…maybe a little too much." Jake retorted back angrily as he followed after her.

Haley scoffed. "Oh yea and I haven't….I tried to help you Jake and you lashed out at me every time…hell you've being ignoring me for the past month."

"I was hurting Haley but you know what the difference here is..I know I was in the wrong, I'm not the one going around like a perfect angel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned.

Jake laughed bitterly as he pulled his hand out from where it was resting behind his back slamming the brown envelope down on the counter. "Maybe you should take a look at this before you go off on me about what a bad person I've become." He seethed before turning around and walking out the door.

With shaking hands Haley swallowed hard, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she took the envelope in her hands knowing what this was about but not really understanding it all the same. She hesitantly opened the envelope allowing the pristine snaps to fall out before her very eyes.

She gasped putting her hand to her mouth as the snaps of her and Nathan at the river court evaded her mind.

_Nathan and her lying in the grass at the side of the court laughing in a complete world of their own._ She remembered that day very well, it was the say her feelings really started to change for him. _Nathan and her outside the hospital. Nathan and her at the market dock. _She felt the chills run up her spine as she glanced at the pictures. What sort of creep would do this, would mess with their heads like this? One person came to mind and she instantly felt sick. Was Jake hanging out with him….when did he get these pictures?

She grabbed the pictures stuffing them into the envelope not wanting to see any more of it. It was then she noticed what was laying underneath the pile. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted up the snapshots of Nathan, some with Dan and what was evidence of dealings. None of this made sense…..why was Nathan…

She felt the bile rising up her throat at the thought as she shook her head. This was all Damien, she knew Nathan._ She knew him._

_But what was he hiding?_ Another voice taunted her. She ignored it thought, these pictures with Dan were obviously from ages ago. There were things she didn't know but she trusted him completely. She wasn't going to fall for this. As she flicked through to the last picture she felt her stomach recoil again. The date and place of the last one. 4 weeks ago. But how?...Nathan was in Boston, he never said anything about going to Charlotte.

As much as she wanted to look away from it she couldn't peel her eyes back. She let the hurt ripple through like an onslaught of terror. There he was in his black jacket, the same one he was wearing tonight and sunglasses and….she didn't want to look at it anymore. Haley felt her hands shaking again as she slumped to the tiled kitchen floor. Little over an hour ago she'd never felt so at peace with the one thing in her life that was constant. She remembered how nervous he had been about her going to Jake, the way he was fidgeting with the grass and refused to meet her gaze.

She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't doubt him. She knew him.

Then the pictures flashed through her mind once again. And they wouldn't leave….

**(Song used: Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys back with an update. :) Thank you for the new follows for this story and as always to those that reviewed. Interest has seem to have dropped, I know I don't update as frequently as I'd like and I know that can cause readers to loose interest I completely understand that but I've noticed fanfiction in general has slowed a little of late, I hope the interest in it won't dwindle too much now the show has finished especially as I really enjoy both reading and writing them myself.**

**Anyways enough rambling…here's the next one, it's quite dark in places but bear with me there's always light at the end of the tunnel ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Can we ever get rid of the whats and the ifs<strong>  
><strong>That doubts that exist in our minds<strong>  
><strong>In the silence I am tricked into thinking you'll forget<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be stranded like a man in a mine<strong>

**The day between the soil and the sky**  
><strong>An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,<strong>  
><strong>But I know you will make through alive<strong>  
><strong>Cause you never said goodbye<strong>

**Like a city besieged, it was the loneliest thing**  
><strong>Your silence held in cold delay<strong>  
><strong>And I felt faint of heart cause I was caught between<strong>  
><strong>The weight of everything I couldn't say<strong>

**The day between the soil and the sky**  
><strong>An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,<strong>  
><strong>But I know you will make through alive<strong>  
><strong>Cause you never said goodbye<strong>

**I don't know, I don't know, I don't know**  
><strong>How to follow, to follow, to follow,<strong>  
><strong>Cause you and I know I can't go, I can't go<strong>  
><strong>Between the gallows and the gates<strong>

**The day between the soil and the sky**  
><strong>An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,<strong>  
><strong>But I know you will make through alive<strong>  
><strong>Cause you never said goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p>"There we go." Brooke chirped as she finished fixing the clip at the back of Haley's hair and stood up clapping her hands marvelling at her work. Haley turned around to appraise her appearance in the mirror. Half her hair was clipped up in a beehive style with waves flowing down the back as well as light wisps of hair framing the front of their face.<p>

"Did anyone tell you peach is your colour James?" Brooke quipped before Haley even got a chance to properly see herself.

Haley just sent Brooke a small smile from where she was facing her behind the mirror as her eyes flowed over the dress. It had Karen written all over it. Everything about this wedding had Karen to its name, soft, claming tones embellished the entire place from the table dressings to the girls dresses. The bridesmaids dresses were the eptimome of her style. The dresses were touched by a beautiful hint of peach flowing to the knees creating a stylish babydoll finish. They rose up at the top in the form of two halter straps which were embellished with gold dimonte matching the simple beading of Karen's veil. It was simple yet strikingly beautiful all at once.

"I know its none of my business Hales and its between you and Jake but whatever he said you two can get past it….all of us can." Brooke said simply as she stood by Haley side looking at her own reflection. "Besides…we're gorgeous so if we can't get our way today no one can." She chirped.

Haley laughed despite the situation, it was so Brooke to do that even in such circumstances she always helped her friends see the intermittence of light that hopelessly needed to find its way through.

"I talked to him you know..last night." Brooke said after a few moments carefully watching Haley's reaction.

Haley felt her heart pounding once again just at the mere thought of him like it always did. Even not around he had that affect on her. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Brooke's gaze not really sure what to say. She knew Brooke could tell something was up all morning and there was no doubt Brooke knew what it was about seen as she was the one Haley told she had to talk to Jake. But there was a lot of things….evidence that Brooke didn't know and Haley had no idea what to do with it all.

"Just wanted to call and she how he was doing.." Brooke ranted on casually before breaking for a few seconds. "He's really worried Hales.."

Haley scoffed not even sure who she was more angry with at this stage or even if she was angry at all. Hell her emotions were all over the place…sad, angry, scared, determined,….she didn't know what and because of that she had no true feeling to act on.

Brooke was curious by Haley's reaction. "Ok..did you two have a fight or.."

"I can't do this now Brooke.." Haley said as she walked away from her friend's determined gaze and started looking around for her shoes, a tempt for distraction because she knew very well where she placed her peep too shoes.

"Haley…"

"No we didn't have a fight ok…Nathan and I are fine….no worries." Haley sprouted out as she hazzardly checked the floor. Whatever about the shoes where did she place her purse? _This is really not my day._

"You looking for this?" Brooke said as she slowly walked over to her and helped her off the floor careful enough not to dirty the dress.

"Thanks…." Haley muttered quietly chastising herself for letting everything get to her again. It was only morning…how was she possibly going to survive the day putting all this on hold? "I'm sorry." Haley said as she willed the tears back.

"You knew it was going to be bad when he found out Hales but he'll come around to it, how much did you tell him?"

"That's just it." Haley said sadly. "I didn't tell him anything Brooke…he knew all along."

Brooke's eyes widened at Haley's revelation; her friends actions all morning now making a lot of sense. She looked at her friend helplessly.."Haley I.."

"You girls ready?" Lydia came bursting in too hyped up in the moment to even notice the tense conversation that was been had.

"Oh…am…yea of course." Haley stuttered as she glanced around making sure they had everything in order.

"Ok dears we just have to do a few last minute touch ups on Karen so you can come through." Lydia said before heading back into the room across.

"Haley.." Brooke called out to her.

Haley turned around albeit apprehensively. "Brooke…we can't do this now, Its Karen's wedding we just need to enjoy her day and forget all this drama while we can." Haley said knowing too well it was all easier said than done.

Brooke nodded. "I know….I just wanted to tell you that whatever Jake said or presumed he doesn't know the full story Haley and he doesn't know Nathan like you do."

"It's just not that simple Brooke…I wish it was but.."

"But we make it complicated." Brooke interjected. "I know one thing, Nathan loves you…very few times have I even seen that guy let his guard down, if ever but he has with you Haley. And you know that stands for something." Brooke said as she patted her friends arm before walking out past her.

Haley looked out the door after her not sure if she was ready to face the uncertainty but knowing all too well she had no choice at all

_She wasn't sure how long she was lying there on the ground until she heard the the turn of the lock in the door signalling he was back from wherever he came out of. Light footsteps on the stairs told her he must of presumed she had gone to bed or else he knew she was in here and just never wanted to hear her out. She couldn't blame him, he was her brother and she had shut him out. Lied. No matter how many excuses she made or people made in her defense to an extent what she done was wrong. She should of just came out and told him everything. But it was so hard to after the accident…he was so angry and she was scared he would have drove her and Nathan apart. Part of her had been selfish, she wanted to hold on to what they had for as long as possible but look where it got her. Now she didn't know where she stood with Jake, with Nathan and most importantly with herself. _

_She heard Jake's floorboards creeking above and she knew she couldn't leave it like this. She had to at least try. Mustering up all the strength she had in herself Haley lifted her numb self off the tiled floor her gaze once again landing on the pictures left spread out across the countertop. It was only then she registered the prominent stinging burning in her eyes which had dried out from her tears. She closed them for a few seconds taking a deep breath going over in her head how she was going to do this._

"_Jake.." Haley whispered creeping into his bedroom. The moonlight shone in clearly from his unclosed curtains illuminating the path to his bed where to her eyes he was still awake as he lied with his arms resting underneath his head. She felt her heart drop at the simple sight as a wave of nostalga washed over her, many a night she crept in here just like this when she was younger and the two just sat up and chat all night or played video games; the thrill of not waking their parents. She wondered if they'd ever get that back. _

"_Not now Hales.." Jake said exhausted._

"_Please Jake…" Haley whispered brokenly. When he said nothing more she quietly shut the door behind her and walked over sitting on the other side of him at the end of the bed. "I was going to tell you.."_

_Jake scoffed at that. "When Haley….before you guys got married or maybe after you've had your first child." He spat out sarcastically._

"_Stop it." Haley said shaking her head, she hated this side to him._

"_See this is what I hate Hales, you make me out to be the bad guy here….the bad guy for trying to look out for you…"_

"_I c..c.." Haley stammered for a minute rubbing her hands across her face. "I wanted to tell you Jake I did but after the accident you were so closed off and.."_

"_Don't use that as your excuse Haley." Jake retorted. "At least have the guts to admit you were wrong."_

"_So you think it would of helped?" Haley spat out despite her attempts to stay calm. "You were in a really bad place Jake, you were just out of a coma….I don't think welcome back brother by the way I started dating Nathan while you were temporily asleep would have gone down too well."_

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you Haley." Jake said turning on his side away from her. "He wormed his way in the second I was gone….."_

"_It wasn't like that." Haley exasperated._

"_He was a dick to you Haley….in fact if I remember clearly he was a dick to you the day of the storm….remember you wouldn't go to Peyton's party…"_

"_Things changed that day.."_

"_Oh so you mean one near death experience and everything is all sunshine and rainbows in Nathan and Haley land.." Jake interrupted her._

_Haley ran her hands through her hair frustrated. "You know what this is exactly why I couldn't come to you because you're being like this and you've being like this since the crash, maybe you should face your own demons Jake before you go taking out your bitterness on me." Haley said finally having enough as she got up off the bed. She had just made it to the door again when he spoke out…_

"_He's not good Haley." _

_She wasn't even sure she heard his words right he spoke so low. She dropped her hand from the door knob turning to face him again. "You don't know him." _

"_What and you do.." Jake questioned this time sitting up. "You seen them pictures Hales…you can't sugarcoat that.."_

_Haley felt her insides churn at his words, she didn't want to think about them images. She knew there had to be something more to them, there had to be something behind them. Nathan was in no way sided with Dan. She knew that._

_Haley walked over closer to the bed again…"Who gave you the pictures Jake?" She asked the one question that had been demanding her attention all night. Inside herself she knew well who was behind this but she needed to hear him say it. She wanted to know what the hell Damien was doing messing with Jake._

_Jake shook his head at her disbelief. "You're really standing up for him in all of this….that's all you care about who gave me the pictures." Jake shot out incredulously as he stood up from his bed meeting his sisters gaze in an angry glare. "He's really got you blinded hasn't he…" Jake said running a hand through his hair in an angry motion as he turned away from her._

"_There's a lot you don't know Jake…"_

"_Well that's a surprise.." Jake muttered. "You know what Hales there seems to be a lot you don't know too."_

"_Maybe so but I know one thing you need to stay away from Damien..he can't be trusted. Don't you see what he's doing….he has some vendetta against Nathan Jake, he's trying his best to get you on his side…"_

"_Did it ever occur to you Nathan is doing the same…" Jake retorted back. "This is all a game to them Haley, I don't trust Damien but I don't trust Nathan either. You need to stay out of their world."_

"_Nathan is nothing like Damien…"_

"_Who says he can be trusted though huh?...It's not just words the images Haley…"_

"_We don't know the full story.."_

"_I'll admit I was angry at you Hales for not talking to me about his but I know I haven't been here for you much since the accident and I also know I'm to blame but whatever the circumstances between us I'm going to protect you from this, all of it. You need to stay away from Nathan."_

"_You can't make me stay away from him Jake. He's Lucas brother for Christ sake, he's not some sort of disease that I need saving from…"_

"_Well maybe he has them all fooled as well, who knows but I'm not taking chances. I've sat back enough."_

_Haley felt her lips trembling at his words. This conversation had gone the worst way possible. She could feel her eyes glistening over again and sucked in a deep breath willing herself to stay strong. "I don't even know who you are anymore…" She said sadly as she turned to the door. "It's Karen and Keith's day, just remember that Jake..don't spoil it for them."_

"Haley…" Brooke's voice broke her out of her trance and Haley berated herself for even going there. Thinking about last night was not going to make this day any easier. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror before walking out of the room. _Here goes nothing._

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Nathan stepped out of the tented area for a breath of fresh air. The ceremony earlier had gone really well much to his surprise. Keith had been so nervous this morning he refused to eat or drink anything tilk after the vows were all said and done. Needless to say he scoffed the three course meal in no time. Nathan had been pretty distracted during the meal chatting to Karen and Keith's friends and relations, many he had met at the engagement party. Keith seemed so at peace with everything and Nathan wondered how he did that, his one and only brother wasn't present at his wedding…in fact Keith was part of this mission to expose Dan for good. It had escaped Nathan numerous times how hard it must be for Keith but he just seemed so acceptant of it. Its not like they had ever been close, Dan did nothing but tear Keith down like he did everyone around him.

Nathan swallowed hard at refusing to get caught up in thoughts of that at the moment. His mind went to the one thing that always blocked those dark thoughts out. Haley. God she looked gorgeous today and he hadn't even got a chance to tell her. He sensed things hadn't gone too well with Jake considering her obvious attempts to keep distance from him all day. And what was even more frustrating was Jake hadn't come near him all day. If he was angry he wished he'd just come and say it, have it out instead of letting Haley bare the brunt of it.

He quickly glanced to his side hearing light steps only to see Haley in the midst of turning around and walking back in. "So you are avoiding me…" Nathan stated tired of holding it in.

Haley froze at his words. God if she had only been two seconds faster she would have made it back into the tent. She didn't want to turn around. Observing him there in his white shirt cuffed up at the sleeves, jacket long discarded as his arms leant out over the railing made it only harder for her to walk away. As she turned fully to face him she could see his tie too had been discarded. Haley met his eyes and felt herself quiver slightly at his intense gaze, it was the first time in a long time she couldn't tell how he was feeling or even a glimpse of what he was thinking. "Sorry..I.."

"Don't apologise Haley…just next time have the decency to tell me when you want me to stay the fuck away."

Haley was taken back by his words and also by how harshly he called her name which he usually never called her by. Ok, so she had expected him to be angry but not like this. He looked furious. "Excuse me…" Haley said baffled. "You know if I remember by right you said last night to me if we have to keep our distance then so be it."

"Yea I did say that Haley…but you know what maybe a call or a text even to give me some kind of idea beforehand would have been nice. I texted you last night to see how it went. "

"Well I thought you'd get the message today when I…"

"Oh I got the message alright. Loud and clear." Nathan said harshly as he leaned his back against the railing looking straight ahead away from her probing gaze.

Haley didn't know how the tables had turned to him being the angry one and her the bad person in all of this. Wasn't he the one that was lying to her supposedly? "Why are you being like this?" Haley questioned frustrated as she walked over to stand in front of him.

Nathan scoffed. "Why am I being like this?...I told you to keep your distance Haley not pretend I don't exist…hell you're looking at me like you don't even know me." Nathan exasperated.

"Yea well maybe I don't." Haley retorted a little to quick to even shut herself up.

Nathan's mouth fell open in a gut-wrenching silence as her words washed over him. Had she really just said what he thought she said. He wanted to call her on it, he wanted to say something…anything but it just wouldn't come out.

"There you guys are." Lucas said coming over to them cup in hand obviously oblivious to the tension coming from Nathan and Haley.

Nathan turned away from Haley's stare, he didn't want her to see just how much her words had affected him though he was sure she'd seen enough already. "Hey man." He said hoping he sounded the littlest bit normal.

"We're going to roll in about twenty minutes…you got the envelope?"

"Yea it's in the car I'll go get it."

"Ok come in about 10 they look like they're preparing to leave anyway." Lucas said before slipping back inside the tent. The boys had got them a honeymoon present, two tickets to Italy for the week. It was always somewhere Karen had wanted to see and they knew Keith would love it just as much. The pair were adamant they'd have their honeymoon at a later stage with everything going on at home but the boys knew different. They needed it. And not just that, they deserved it.

An eerie silence descended between Nathan and Haley again. He couldn't take it any longer, sighing softly to himself Nathan stepped to leave. It's not like he had anything to say to her after that. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Nathan…" Haley said almost desperately.

"Save it Haley, I don't want to hear it."

"Please..you don't understand.." Haley said stepping in front of him stopping him in his tracks although feeling tiny against his towering frame. He wasn't even looking at her. "Nathan…"

"No.." Nathan snapped. "I do understand Haley, I understand that Jakes your brother and nothing's worth coming between that but you know what I don't understand...how it took you a whole two seconds to doubt me, to doubt us."

"I never doubted us." Haley argued adamantly.

"What about me?" Nathan fired back albeit weakly. Haley glanced up at him observant to the fire burning in his colbalt blues but even more observant to the hurt shining beneath them.

Nathan shook his head at her silence as he glanced down at the ground.

"Were you in Charlotte?" Haley blurted out not able to hold it in anymore. She wanted to bring this up somewhere else not here at the reception but it looked like she didn't have much choice.

Nathan's head snapped up at that not even sure if he heard her right. "What?"

"When you went to Boston did you go to Charlotte too?"

Nathan wasn't sure what she was getting at here but he knew it wasn't good. Is this why she was angry with him….why did she care if he was in Charlotte or not.."Well yea…" He started only to be interrupted.

"You told me you went straight to Boston." Haley admitted as she glanced off to the sea.

"What.." Nathan stuttered for a moment not sure what was the right thing to say. "Haley…I don't understand.."

"Maybe this will make some sense to you.." He watched as she slipped her hand into her silver sequined purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to him he looked at the paper immediately curious to know what she was going on about.

Nathan felt his whole body go rigid as his eyes lingered on the picture. Ironically the first thought that popped into his head was how right Andy had been. The picture was spot on, Nathan didn't want to see it, after all was said and done he hopped on the plane to Boston the first chance he got. He just wanted to forget.

He felt his whole body go cold as he thought about how this picture had landed in Haley's hands. "Where did you get this?" He knew the answer but it didn't stop him questioning.

Haley felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sinister tone in his voice. She had been watching his reaction carefully but it gave little away. He just looked so disconnected from everything as he gazed at that photo. It demanded all his attention.

"Jake.." Haley started.

"Should have known this was going to happen.." Nathan said as he crumpled up the photograph angrily. Haley bit her lip slightly as she watched him crumple it up, his knuckles turning white from the force he had on it. "This was part of Andy's plan to keep the Wests off my track." Nathan stated honestly. "Looks like it worked in more ways than one." He said bitterly as he turned away from her.

Haley grabbed his arm. "Na.."

"Haley I can't do this now.."

"I knew there was a story behind the pictures.." Haley tried.

"But that look…..that look you gave me this morning in the church it was because of this." Nathan said holding up his fist where the photo was crumpled up in. "Wait….pictures?" He questioned realising what she had just said.

Haley gulped. "There was more….of you and Dan.." She finally admitted.

Nathan swallowed hard and felt his breath hitch in his throat, not at her words but because of the way she looked at him earlier. It all made perfect sense now. Everything he never wanted was slowly coming back to torment him. Tearing him down, suffocating his present. Everything he wasn't ready to face yet. Everything he just wasn't ready to tell her yet. But she'd never understand it now. He could see it in her eyes, she'd seen a different side to him. A side that scared her though she wouldn't admit it. It was too late…the damage was already done.

The one person he never wanted to see him in that light had. And for a second she believed he was that person. The pain rippled through his veins like wildfire…it was enough to cripple him right then and there in front of her very eyes. But he wouldn't let it. He was tired of been weak, he knew it would all come back to hit him the face. Being vulnerable never worked. Letting your guard down was weak. He could see that now, what use was it? He let her in but it would never be enough. He would never be enough.

"Nathan…" Haley called grabbing onto his hand again when he tempted to go past her.

He angrily tugged her off him. "I can't be around you right now." Nathan stated honestly. He intended it to come out strong but the broken despair behind his voice was evident and ultimately heart-breaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"I still can't believe you done this.." Karen beamed as she hugged them one last time before getting into the car with its rays of sparkling just married decoration hanging from the rear mirrors.

Lucas laughed. "Yea I got that mum…you've said it about 10 times." He joked.

"You're lucky I just happen to love you very much right now or I'd scold you for your smart remarks." Karen joked.

Keith smiled before turning to Nathan. "How'd you pull this off?"

"Well it was pretty easy considering you were laying on the couch sick with nerves most the time."

Karen laughed as Keith shook his head before tapping Nathan on the shoulder. "You.."

"Well you better get going don't want to miss your flights." Lucas said.

"Yea now make sure you lock up and.."

"Mum we're 19 not 5.." Lucas said.

Nathan laughed.

"Hey…be safe ok." Keith said patting him on the shoulder.

"I will…like I said Andy has it under control. You would only have been sitting around anyway Keith." Nathan shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

Keith smirked. "I still can't believe you got Andy in on this plan…"

"You guys deserve a break…now go." Lucas mused good naturedly. "So the party can really begin."

The pair laughed as they all said their goodbyes once more and got in the cab.

Nathan felt the relief flow through him once the car pulled away. He was glad their day had gone without a hitch and no one had noticed the obvious tension in the room among himself and Haley and Jake. At least none of that drama got in the way for them. He had kept up the act well even though every part of him was ready to crack any minute he got. It was a dangerous position to be in because he didn't know whether to give in to the anger that fuelled inside him or the utter despair that constantly seemed to drag any good thing he ever had in his life down. All he wanted was to dance with her today like normal couples do at weddings. Dance with her and sit at the table with her and just simply be with her. But none of it was possible.

"You ok.." Lucas questioned after observing his brother warily for a few seconds. "It's just I seemed to interrupt a not so loving moment between you and Haley earlier…"

Nathan swallowed hard, so he had noticed…obviously his act wasn't as good as he thought it was. "Yea…things are just a bit messed up you know with Jake and everything."

"So he knows.."

"Yea Haley must have told him last night."

"What she didn't tell you.."

"We haven't really got a chance to talk about it…but she did get her hands on a certain picture of me in Charlotte and various others with Dan.." Nathan admitted.

"Fuck Nate…" Lucas blurted out realising just how bad it must have looked.

"Yea.." Nathan muttered sullenly.

"You've got to talk to her man…imagine how she feels in all of this."

"I know Luke it's just you didn't see the way she looked at me this morning….it's like she didn't even see me….and now I don't know what to think."

"She was probably just scared and confused…she knows you're not capable of that Nate."

"That's just it Luke….she had to question it. That's the part that scares me." Nathan said honestly.

"Haley would never think that not unless someone was putting thoughts in her head…Jake probably didn't help, where is he anyway I haven't seen him.."

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe I should talk to him….it's not like he is going to approach me."

"Maybe its time he learnt the truth." Lucas said.

"What do you want?" Jake spat out from his stool by the bar. He had seen him approaching from the corner of his eye and sure enough he was coming his way. "Finally coming out of your hiding place…beginning to think you were afraid of me Scott."

"I didn't want to cause trouble." Nathan admitted chossing to stay standing instead of sitting down.

Jake turned in his seat. "You mean cause any more trouble."

Nathan sighed placing his hands in his pockets. "Look I'm sorry for not telling you.."

"I don't want your apologies.." Jake cut him off abruptly. "I just want you to stay the hell away from Haley, hell go back to hating her for all I care….that was better than this."

"I never hated her." Nathan retorted.

Jake laughed bitterly. "Right…" He drawled sarcastically. "You want to go on a little trip down memory lane Scott…all the bullshit you dealt her way…maybe that's a little hazy to…"

"A lot's changed since then Jake.." Nathan interrupted.

"Yea I've finally learned who you really are." Jake said before bringing the glass up to his lips.

"You know nothing." Nathan defended. "And you should have came to me with them pictures, not Haley."

"You seriously giving me orders right now….you're lucky I'm giving you the time of day Scott and if I came to you we all know what you'd have done…spun another web of lies to lure my sister in."

"It's not like that.." Nathan blew out exasperated with him. "Anyway it's not like you've been brother of the year lately." It was a low step to take but he couldn't help it. He was tired of people judging him on what they presumed they knew.

"Don't you even go there unless you want your face kicked in.."

"Nice Jake you know you're really coming on in the world.." Nathan retorted.

Jake stood up from his chair at once and pushed him in the chest. "Keep pushing me Scott and.."

"And what you'll hit me go ahead I'm not going to fight back." Nathan said adamantly.

Jakes jaw clenched as he took a step back willing himself to cool off. "You know you've got some nerve talking to me like this after everything…I bet Haley didn't tell you about the pictures of you two did she…"

Nathan narrowed his eyes at that.

"Nah…I thought not." Jake said a teasing smirk when he realised just how frustrated Nathan was that Haley had kept him out of the loop on that one. "See it's not nice being lied to."

"I never lied to her."

Jake scoffed. "Right."

"Look I didn't come here to go back and over like this I came here to tell you that a lot's being going on and Haley has helped me a lot…,we wanted to tell you but with the accident.."

"The accident….the big accident." Jake spat out. "It's all I hear, you know what Nathan the accident was nice big welcome sign for you to walk in and be Haley's little hero….well you're done with that now and as long as I'm around you can go back to being the nobody that you used to be to her."

"I can't do that Jake…I love her." Nathan blurted out autmatically too late to even back track on what he said. Not that he could now, it was the truth. He watched as Jake froze in his seat putting his glass back down on the table. He looked up at him through glary eyes before getting up from his seat and closing the distance between them. "Tell me you're kidding right.."

Nathan took a step back and shook his head. "It's the truth...I love her Ja.." The words died on his lips as in one quick flash he was knocked to the floor his jaw throbbing from the punch Jake threw. A few seconds later Nathan stood up oblivious to the stares of people around them, he rubbed his throbbing jaw before looking over at Jake who looked just about ready to throw him another punch. Nathan said nothing more instead choosing to walk away from it all. He was tempted to go back to the hotel in front of the marchee and just find a room to sleep for the night until Jake's voice interrupted his trail of thought again. "You think we're done…"

"Well you punched me so I think that means we're pretty much done talking." Nathan said turning around to face him.

"You said you loved her...you don't know what love is, people like you aren't capable of love." Jake said coming up to face him.

"People like me…." Nathan shot out.

"Yea I seen the pictures Nathan, you and Daddy Scott." Jake mused. "Looks like the sayings true…the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree does it?"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, the hurtful words only unfuriated the already continuous dull pain inside of him…in one swift motion he hit Jake to the ground and didn't stop there.

"Nathan…" He could hear her voice roaring him but he couldn't stop. Seconds later he felt two very strong arms pulling him up and off him and pushing him away. Nathan tried to battle against the man but his hold on him was too strong.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley bellowed her eyes glazing over with tears as she knelt down beside Jake. "Can you sit up….is your back ok?"

_Fuck. _He had been so caught up in the moment he'd never even thought of his back. The accident. "Hales…" Nathan tried desparetly but the other guy pulled him back. Who the hell was this person? "Get off me man….Haley."

"Just go Nathan.."

Nathan tried to approach her again but felt himself being pulled back. "You heard her just leave her alone." The man said coldly before wrenching at his wrists harshly.

"Oww…" Nathan winced in pain. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You need to cool down." The man stated only grabbing at his wrists harder where no one else could notice.

"Yea you do…..Can you just go please…" Haley said as she tried. to get Jake to sit up.

"Sure…" The guy spoke for Nathan before dragging him off with him. Instead of going back to the marchee the guy was going around the side of the hotel away from everyone. "Ok you can let go of me now…" Nathan said angrily. The guy didn't let up.

It was then Nathan had a good look at him, he'd presumed he was one of Jake's friends , he hadn't exactly seen him around before. "Let go of me…believe me I've no problem doing exactly what I did back there to him to you too punk."

"He was right…you are a cocky, self-inflated jerk that needs to be taken down a notch."

"Oh let me guess Jake said that.."

"Not exactly." The man stated.

Nathan elbowed him in the side finally wrenching himself out of his grasp as he backed away. "Who the fuck are you?"

"How about we go for a few drinks.."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Nathan retorted.

"You know I wanted to make this easy for you but if you choose to be a stubborn jackass that's fine with me….it just means you'll already be a little worn down by the time I bring you to him but what's a few cuts and bruises huh?" The man teased as he went for Nathan again.

It was too late to run away by the time his words started to make sense as the man had already grabbed for him and shoved him back roughly against the wall. Nathan tried to fight him off but it was useless as the man wrapped one of his large hands around his throat squeezing it tight. "You're looking a little out of breath their kid…" He smirked evilly.

Nathan tried to pull his hand off but it was no use. He winced in pain as he felt his throat restricting. He coughed out loudly as soon as the man let up on his death hold. Taking it as his opportunity Nathan without a second thought raised his fist and punched the guy square in the jaw. He went to make a run for it when he was pulled back and his head slammed against the brick wall.

Nathan cried out in pain. "Yea you mighten want to try that again with me son.." The man spit out as he pulled something from his pocket.

The bang from his head was already starting to make him feel queasy, in his peripheral vision he could see something coming towards him but he wasn't sure what. "What are y…." Words failed him as he felt the syringe poke into his arm. All he could feel was the throbbing pain from both his head and his jaw and the weird sensation shooting through his arm.

Then absolutely nothing.

"Here." Haley said placing the ice pack close to his eye.

"I'm ok Haley…don't worry about it," Jake ensured. He was sitting at one of the round dinner tables with his feet up on another chair. "It was just the sand I hit alright my backs fine."

"Well it can't have done it any good…god this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault Hales." Jake said.

Haley swallowed hard. She knew too well what they had been fighting about. She was angry at Nathan, she couldn't believe he had approached Jake in the first place but then had the audacity to hit him. What she didn't see was that Jake had hit Nathan first.

"Thank god Karen and Keith weren't around for this.." Haley muttered.

"Where's Lucas?" Jake asked as he glanced around the room.

"He and Brooke took off to one of the hotel rooms…."

"Ugh too much information." Jake laughed but then winced it pain. He smiled at Haley, it had been a long time since he seen her smile. "I missed this, you know…you and me."

Haley swallowed hard at his words. "Will it ever be the same?" She asked fearfully her voice soft spoken.

"A lots happened Hales but this is a start….your my sister, no one should ever come between us."

"It's not that simple Jake." Haley admitted.

"I know it's not.."

"God I'm trying to make you see that he is a good guy and then he goes and does this…" Haley muttered angrily.

Jake swallowed the guilt that attempted to rise when he thought back to what Nathan had been saying. _He loved her. He loved Haley. _It just couldn't be possible..could it? He didn't want to feel guilty, he shouldn't have to feel guilty….Nathan had lied to him, went behind his back…now he was protecting his sister. "If he was a good guy you wouldn't have to make me see it.." Jake said as he tried to stand up.

"It's worse isn't it…" Haley said looking at him in concern. "I need to see him.." Haley stated standing up from her chair. She knew Nathan was sorry after he'd done it, he was going to be even more sorry by the time she faced him. She glanced around the room for a while taking it the various guests scattered around the room, she lingered at the bar for a few seconds sure she'd see him there but he was nowhere to be found. That was a bit strange, he hardly went home…it was up to him and Lucas to clean up wasn't it. Maybe he went off somewhere to cool down. But that man said they were going inside….she couldn't see that man anywhere either. "Where'd your friend go….the guy that pulled Nathan off." Haley said as she glanced around again, maybe he'd have some idea where he went to.

"Who..Jeremy? He's not my friend Hales." Jake said looking disgusted at the thought of that.

"Well I just presumed when he pulled Nathan off you…well do you see him anywhere whoever he is?"

"He's a friend of Damien's, told you Nathan was buddy buddy with him…" Jake supplied.

It was as if everything inside her stopped for a whole second. And all that was left was the fearful anticipation like that when when a doctor comes out toe deliver the bad news. You know its going to be bad. "Wait…what..?" Haley said squinting at him trying to wrap her head around the words that just casually dropped out of his mouth. "W…what did you just say?" Haley said frantically her heart beating feverently against her chest.

Jake was looking at her like she'd grown two heads. "Are you ok…?"

"What did you say Jake about Jeremy.." Haley snapped.

"Calm down…he's a friend of Damien's, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh my god…" Haley muttered quietly to herself.

**(Song used: Courrier - Between) Recommend this song, its beautiful. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**When the cloud over your mind**  
><strong>finally breaks and rains to remind<strong>  
><strong>you of me covering you<strong>  
><strong>that's when the light comes crashing through<strong>

**So I'll keep away and save a place for you**  
><strong>and I'll only make the same mistakes as you<strong>

**When you stop hitting the wall**  
><strong>it's not the plaster that ruined this hall<strong>  
><strong>when all the blood all over your fingers is dried up<strong>  
><strong>the pain will still linger<strong>

**So I'll keep away and save a place for you**  
><strong>and I'll only make the same mistakes as you<strong>

**Scream until you smile**  
><strong>but I'm the only one who hears<strong>

**When you wake up to the sound**  
><strong>of a thousand voices around<strong>  
><strong>can you hear the rattle of words<strong>  
><strong>that only takes a heart to be heard<strong>

* * *

><p>Coldness. Hardness. It was all he could feel. Shifting his body slightly the groves ragged against his clothes in a desperate attempt to halt his stirs. The movement only seemed to awaken his mind further to the incessant migraine hammering at his brain. Nathan stirred onto his back opening his eyes only to be met with further darkness. He closed them again trying to ignore the pain that had further meandered its way down his neck. He was racking his brain trying to come up with some answers…how the hell he ended up here wherever here was.<p>

He opened his eyes again; things had started to take their shape now. He couldn't figure out much. The only intermittence of light was coming from a window in the top far corner of the room. It was quite far away from what he could make out assuming the room was quite large lengthways. The last thing he remembered was been with that guy outside of the hotel. He didn't remember much after that; he had blacked out whatever happened. He must have taken a few hits and it wasn't just the pain in his head that could account for that. There was a bitter metallic taste of blood in his mouth, his throat felt like someone had scratched and clawed it dry.

Hid mind went back to earlier; the fight with Jake. God he had tried so hard, he had been doing so well holding back but he couldn't any further. Jake's words were just the icing on the cake to everything that had happened today and not even considering where he was now. It looks like they had all falling right into the palm of Damien's hands; this is exactly what he wanted. Jake on his side, Nathan and Haley fighting. Damien had outsmarted him this time.

The room was filled up with a bright light seconds later, Nathan squinted his eyes immediately.

"Oh so you have woken up then and here's me thinking you were going to make it easy for me…" A familiar voice taunted him. "But of course you wouldn't make it easy would you?" He said menacingly as he finally reached him.

"What do you want?" Nathan said hoarsely as his eyes finally adjusted to the light

"Well considering you've spent the past few weeks cunningly trying to trick me…I'm quite surprised you don't know what I want Nathan." Damien spat out sarcastically as he went pulling at something at the other side of the room.

"Yea well I'm here now why don't you just go ahead and finish the job..." Nathan taunted back not really caring that Damien had one up on him anymore. What was the point?

He could hear his evil laugh throughout the hollow space. Damien turned walking back over to him cockily. "Finish the job..." He said smirking. "That's too easy…I'm going to make you pay for every little trick you pulled trying to get us caught."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Bit dramatic don't you think." He muttered.

"No dramatic is you thinking you're in love with that girl and that she feels the same….it's pitiful actually."

Damien watched as Nathan's whole face hardened, his jaw clinched tight at his words. He chuckled menacingly "Oh this is almost too easy…" He pondered as he dropped something to the side of Nathan.

"You leave her out of this." Nathan gritted out through clenched teeth. He could literally feel his anger bubbling; a strong undercurrent residing beneath his fiery veins.

"That won't be a problem." Damien teased. "I mean you literally drove her away for good didn't you doing drugs in secret with Daddy dearest." Damien said making finger quotations.

Nathan said nothing.

"What no speech?" Damien taunted. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to…I know you're not involved with Dan and someone's being lying to us and god help them when I find out I will bring them here and have them killed before your very eyes." Damien spat in his face.

A phone started ringing from across the room. Nathan adverted his gaze and watched as Damien strolled over. He didn't make any move to answer it instead a sickening smile surfaced his face. "Haley James.." He said enthusiastically as his eyes met Nathan.

Whatever pain he was feeling from his head in that moment vanished didn't matter as he found his strength to pull himself up from the concrete slab making his way over to Damien. He looked past the light headedness he was feeling; anger fuelling his present actions as he grabbed the phone from his hand and threw it down on the floor smashing into pieces.

"You little shit." Damien spat out as he went for Nathan. Nathan ducked however and this time hurdled Damien back against the wall. Hearing the commotion another man entered the room.

"Get the rope." Damien shouted.

The other man didn't hesitate and instead pulled Nathan off Damien hitting him across the head watching as his body slumped to the floor.

"I told you to get the rope not whack him out cold." Damien said as he rubbed his nose off the sleeve of his jumper trying to stop the bleeding.

"Little runt had it coming." Jeremy said. "So what you get any answers out of him or what?"

"He'd only just woken up." Damien admitted. "He knows everything though…it's not like we're going to hear it now are we." Damien said pointing to his lifeless body on the cold, hard floor.

"He wouldn't have said anything anyways." Jeremy replied. "And next time he wakes up make quick work of tying him West….your father will kill you if you let this one escape."

"I know one way of getting him to talk." Damien said snidely as he bent down to pick up his phone.

"Yea and what's the genius plan now?"

"Haley James."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Where is he?" Haley shot out from where she was standing inside the cubicle. Her whole body was a quivering mess as she tried to hold the phone to her ear, her heart beating in fearful anticipation for his upcoming words.

"Now,,,now Haley that's no way to answer your phone"

Haley closed her eyes willing herself not to say something that would make him act out. She couldn't. This call was all she had. The only inkling she had that he was still alive. Her _only_ connection to him. But if she didn't play her cards right god knows what would happen.

"Now I talk and you listen ok." Damien said sternly initiating he was not taking no for an answer. Haley swallowed hard at the tone in his words. When he was met with silence at the other end he continued.."I need you to come down to the address that I text to your phone now Haley and ask for Jeremy. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone Haley I will have them killed before you even get here don't think for a second I don't have people on you."

"How can I trust you won't kill them anyway?" Haley replied with all the courage she could because inside she was quivering mess, a foundation waiting to crumble and shatter into a million smouldering pieces leaving nothing in its wake.

She heard an evil laugh at the end of the phone and felt the bile rise up her throat. "It seems to me Haley you haven't really put your trust in the right people lately." Damien teased glancing over at Nathan's body slumped on the floor; of which she couldn't see. "Maybe you should give people you don't usually trust a chance."

"Oh and Haley…I won't take no for an answer." Damien said evilly before hanging up. She held the phone to her ear seconds to minutes later after the call had finished. The only sound that could be heard in the room was her laboured breathing. This all felt too surreal, one minute they were protected, surrounded by family and friends and the next torn apart and turned against each other. She couldn't believe she had been so blinded by it, the pictures…..everything was a ploy of Damien's. This was all his own little game and she had fallen for it, she was the one that promised Nathan she would be with him through all of this and in the very end also the one that literally gave the man orders to take him away from her.

"Haley…." Jake's voice pounded through her ears jolting her from her mind-bustling thoughts, the concern evident in his cries.

"In here.." Haley shouted back weakly her voice broken at the end.

She came out of the cubicle afraid to even look him in the eye in fear he might break through everything she was about to do and endanger everyone around them in the process.

"What happened Haley….you just started panicking and then took off on me…what's going on?" Jake questioned walking over to her.

"It's just…." _God how am I going to do this. _Haley looked up meeting his eyes.

"I'm worried about you…"

"It's just you were right.." Haley said a lot weaker than she would have liked but it's all she could do for now. When she was met with Jake's questioning eyes she continued. "When you said Jeremy's a friend of Damien's and he went with…N..Nathan…I'm sorry it just all came as a bit of a shock.." Haley swallowed hard at the end, it took everything inside of her not to crumble into a mess right there on that bathroom floor just from mentioning his name. She had to get out of here before she lost it altogether.

Jake could tell there was something more to it but he couldn't quite place it. He couldn't place it at all actually and this just proved how he and Haley had grown apart so much over the past few months. "So what did you talk to Nathan or something…" He said trying to understand how she'd so quickly come around to everything she had been fighting him against hours before.

Haley shook her head.

"It's just you were so adamant in telling me before that he wouldn't do this…"

"Yea well maybe I'm naïve.." Haley interrupted.

"You're not naïve Hales…"

"Aren't I?" Haley argued back. "I believed nothing was going on with Damien Jake but there along comes Jeremy…"

Jake just looked across at her painfully and she knew now was the time to leave or she never would.

"I'm sorry." Haley said as she enveloped him in a hug squeezing her eyes shut so no tears could escape.

"This is not your fault." Jake said to her as he held her close to him.

Eventually Haley pulled away and gave him one last look before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some space…" Jake went to interrupt her but she halted him. "I'll be fine…I promise, I just need to think some things through. "

Jake gave her a small nod. "You're going to be ok Haley. We both are."

Haley nodded albeit sadly as she walked out the door.

His words rang bittersweet in her ears but she had to do this.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

She felt the chills run up her arm as she neared the building; the brisk breeze blowing her already wayward hair across her face. Her styled beehive long departed as her hair fell in loose waves down her back. Anxiety. Fear. Things she should be feeling but couldn't. It's not like she could understand it. Ever since she received that address an eerie silence had washed over her, calmed her almost. It was all that was spurring her on. She knew he was in that building. He had to be. _And if he wasn't. _No she just wouldn't go there, she couldn't go there.

"She's here." A man's cold voice interrupted her thoughts. Haley looked up observing him through tear stained eyes stinging right through to her very core. She felt her breath hitch in her throat…_that's him. _She felt her stomach recoil as the memory flashed through her mind..

_"Just go Nathan.."_

_Nathan tried to approach her again but felt himself being pulled back. "You heard her just leave her alone." The man said coldly before wrenching at his wrists harshly._

_"Oww…" Nathan winced in pain. "What the fuck is your problem?"_

_"You need to cool down." The man stated only grabbing at his wrists harder where no one else could notice._

_"Yea you do…..Can you just go please…" Haley said as she tried to get Jake to sit up._

_"Sure…" The guy spoke for Nathan before dragging him off with him._

Haley closed her eyes swallowing hard. The man was now adorned in his peak cap and navy over alls, his suit long gone but she could distinctly make out that face. She watched as he talked to someone through his microphone and felt her anger grow. She couldn't stop herself from questioning.."Where is he?" Her voice belied her though, words weak…void of strength.

"You speak when you're spoken to." The man gritted out grabbing her arm and placing his eyes over hers as he brought her inside.

"Get off me." Haley automatically responded as she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"Trust me little girl don't even try that with me."

They walked for what felt like ages until Haley felt herself being pulled down multiple steps until there was a hard knock on the door. His hand fell from her face to her other arm holding them behind her back. Haley reluctantly opened her eyes taking in the metal door ahead of them. It appeared they were down in some basement from what she could tell from the narrow stairway leading up to the floor above them. She was afraid to look all the way back, she could feel his intimidating stance rising behind her.

Losing his patience the man knocked harshly on the door again.

"Alright, alright…" The shouting came from the other end. The man opened the door with a scowl which quickly formed into a smile as his eyes washed over her in a sickening way.

Haley recoiled from his penetrating gaze and glanced down at the ground not giving him the satisfaction.

"You don't need to hurt her Jeremy." Damien said nodding his head towards his hold on her wrists. Jeremy let go.."She's a stubborn lass this one." He huffed as he went to take out a cigarette from his pocket.

Haley fought the urge to scoff. Really, Damien was going to play nice….didn't he know her part in all of this, she knew this was just another one of his sickening games and she was not going to play into it. She continued looking at the floor unwilling to meet his sickening gaze. She didn't want to see the satisfaction grace his evil features. She coughed lightly as the smoke whiffed around the enclosed space.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart…" Jeremy said sarcastically. "I'm going to take this outside." He muttered passively.

"I'm going to need you when he wakes up." Damien said jerking his head backwards.

This sparked Haley's attention as she hurriedly lifted her eyes looking back to the point past Damien. Her heart started pounding in her chest as her gaze landed upon the body slumped on the floor. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone…" Haley gritted out as she instantly went to make a move past Damien but he pushed her back roughly.

"I said I wouldn't hurt any of your friends…besides" Damien smiled sarcastically. "I technically didn't hurt him."

Haley couldn't even make out what he was saying or how his grip on her shoulders was sure to leave bruising all she could focus on was his body..out cold on the floor. What had they done? She felt her eyes being pulled back to Damien's upon hearing his snickering laugh. "You're sick." She gritted out, her voice laced with disdain.

"Told you she's got a big mouth on her." Jeremy taunted.

Her words only served to please Damien further though. "Yea well a big mouths what I need…because I want some answers and you sweetheart" he said running his fingers up Haley's shoulders to the ends of her hair "you are going to help me find them."

Haley tried to shrug him off but it was pointless. Next thing she felt Damien dragging her into the room and backing her up against the wall beside the door facing Nathan who lay a few feet across from her. "Jeremy…hold her here will you."

"Can't even have a smoke around heer." Jeremy muttered as he came back in slamming the metal door behind him.

"Plenty of time for that later." Damien said as he went over standing above Nathan's lifeless form.

"Please…." Haley panicked not really knowing what to do or say anymore. "I'll help you just don't hurt him.."

Damien turned around crossing his arms across his chest smugly. "Oh you two…" He commented sickly remembering Nathan's words from earlier. "It's pathetic you know Haley….whatever about Nathan but you….you don't even know him." Damien pressed on. "You don't know who he is or what he's done yet here you are putting your life on the line.."

"You won't hurt me." Haley said surprising herself with how much conviction those words held.

Damien looked her right back in the eye and shrugged. "Maybe not. But you don't know what we're capable of Haley. People involved in this business…you don't have a conscious." He said coldly.

Haley swallowed hard at his words holding her shaking hands to her side. She watched nervously as Damien turned around from her again observing Nathan he spoke.."What did he say about me?" Damien questioned passively.

"W..what?" Haley said shakily not sure if she even heard him right her concentration focused solely on Nathan, her worry heightening every second that he didn't move. _How long has he been on out for? _

"I said what did he say about me.." Damien retorted a spice of anger in his tone causing her to flinch. "Look at me." He demanded.

Haley immediately looked up biting her lip, Jeremy stood beside her so Damien was in her clear line of vision. "He didn't trust you." Haley replied weakly.

Damien scoffed. "Well that's a whole lot of help." He mocked.

"What do you want me to say?" Haley said brokenly. "He wasn't holding anything against you Damien…h..he was just dragged into this…he didn't want this.."

"Stop protecting him!" Damien shouted hard.

Haley felt the tears prickling at her eyes and closed them briefly before opening them again willing them to stay put. _Don't cry. Not Now. Don't let him do this to you. _

"He was going to take me down wasn't he?" Damien sneered. "That was the little plan…the 410…whatever you called it." He mused.

"He wanted no part of it." Haley replied barely above a whisper.

Damien laughed.

"It's the truth."

He said no more instead turned back towards Nathan again and kicked him lightly in the side in an effort to wake him. "Maybe you'll tell me more as a team then." He said sarcastically. "But wait there was trouble in paradise last time I checked…"

Haley shook her head as she glanced at the ground again. This was exactly what he wanted. "Please…just don't hurt him." It was taking everything in her not to go over there and check him herself.

"Stop being pathetic Haley…it doesn't suit you. Besides I think you've hurt him enough." He joked and smiled as Haley visibly flinched knowing it hit a sore spot.

"How can you be so cruel?" Haley said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'd watch what you say sweetheart if you want me to take it easy on him." Damien muttered and as if to prove a point kicked Nathan in the side again rolling him over onto his back.

Haley gasped slightly seeing the traces of blood marked on the cement from where he had rolled over. "Stop…he's bleeding." She said shakily.

"He'll be fine…he's coming around." Damien said so passively it made her close her eyes in disgust.

"Rope job this time." Jeremy finally spoke up again.

Haley watched between the two anxious and shocked at how passive they were been. Jeremy through her a look which was enough for her to hold her tongue saying anymore. She really had to be careful with what to say next. But it was so hard trying to come up with a plan of action with Nathan lying right there on the floor, every thought and action right now was fuelled by her emotions for him and she needed to get a control on it. Not just for her sake but for his.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know just let me help him please.." Haley urged.

Jeremy looked to Damien this time. "Both of you will tell me." Damien said a tone of finality in his voice.

"Just let…"

"Shut up ok or I have no problem gagging you. You had your chance sweetheart and you spoiled it so now we do things my way." Haley watched as Damien sauntered off to the other side at the far end of the room.

"Don't move." Jeremy warned her as he went over to Nathan. His eyes were slowly fluttering open now only to close again. "He looks pretty whacked out…do we even need that?" Jeremy said to Damien who was waking back over with a chair.

"I'm not taking chances."

Nathan tried desperately to open his eyes again but it felt like an immense weight was pressing his eyelids closed. Everything felt heavy all of a sudden, like there was this joint pressure holding him down. He could barely make out the towering figure above him until his eyes decided to pull him back to the blackness again. Jeremy left his side going over to Haley tying her wrists to the metal pole to her left. "Just in case you get any crazy ideas in that pretty little head of yours." He teased.

"He needs help." Haley said, she didn't care….she'd keep trying maybe sometime she might get it through their thick skulls. "How are you going to get answers from him when he's like that?"

"I know what game you're playing." Jeremy said as he tightened the rope on her wrists.

"I'm not playing any…"

"Enough." Jeremy bellowed. "I was very quick to silence that runt over there I've no problem doing the same to you."

Haley swallowed hard believing Jeremy would make do of his words if she tested him. These men seemed capable of anything whether she was a girl or not. She watched anxiously as Jeremy stalked over and pulled Nathan up from under his arms roughly placing him in the chair. His body was slumped, his head hanging down. She'd never seen him look so lifeless. She wanted to close her eyes, she didn't want this image etched in her brain but nothing could make her look away. She was torturing herself but she had to see him. She had to see him open his eyes. She needed to see him.

Damien made quick work of tying Nathan up to the chair as Jeremy came back with a bottle of water in hand. "Should do the trick." He said off-handily as he shook Nathan vigorously waking him from his sleepy haze before pouring the bottle of cold water over his head.

Nathan started coughing incessantly at once his body seeming to react to the cold water pretty fast. He tried to move to shake it off but his hands restricted him. It took him a few seconds to realise he was tied up.

"Yea you won't be so quick to punch me this time…" Damien seethed. "You're lucky that water wasn't acid."

It was taking a lot of power to even hold his head up at this stage to look at him. The dull, aching pain was not subsiding. Despite the cold water his head felt like it was on fire. He could feel the hot trickle of blood down his neck causing his stomach to recoil.

"Oh come on Nathan…it's no fun when you give up on me.." Damien teased. "Where's the fight you had in you earlier….where is it huh?" He shouted grabbing Nathan's hair and yanking his head up roughly.

"Stop.." Haley shouted brokenly from across the room. Jeremy could do what he wanted for all she cared, she wasn't going to stand back and watch while they treated Nathan like a play toy in their own sick, twisted way.

Damien chuckled evilly letting go of Nathan's hair turning towards Haley. "And so she speaks"

Haley gasped observing the blood covered hand Damien pulled from Nathan's hair. Damien looked down at her line of sight.."Oh looks like I better wash that." He said as he walked over to the far side of the room running the tap.

"Nathan…" Haley shouted over to him hoping Damien wouldn't hear her over the tap, Jeremy had left the room several minutes before. "Nathan…" Haley shouted again only her words were lost on him. His head was hanging low again, she couldn't even tell if he was conscious at this stage. "Nathan…please…" Haley said desperately as she pulled on the heavy rope against her wrist noting it would never break through but hoping for some kind of miracle all the same.

Damien strutted back over cockily again. "Does he always go to bed this early?" He nodded towards Nathan's slumped form.

Haley was about to retort but held her tongue, she knew shouting would do no good now. "How are you supposed to get answers when he's like that?" She said her tone even.

Damien shrugged. "I'm just having a little fun Haley…the real work starts tomorrow after I call Dan Scott and tell him we have his son. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"So what Nathan's bait?"

"Clever girl." Damien mocked before shrugging. "Not up to me what happens to him but once we get our hands on Dan he is a dead man."

Haley looked away from his penetrating gaze then. "You know this wouldn't be happening to you if you hadn't met him." Damien said going over to Nathan and pulling his head up again. "Keep it up will you…it's no fun talking to a rag doll."

"Stop please." Haley said in a broken whisper.

Nathan moaned in pain trying to find all the strength in himself to hold his head up, he'd heard her voice; distorted, muffled but it was her. She was here. He was afraid of what he might say but as he looked across at her through sleepy eyes he could make out her figure standing there still adorned in her wedding outfi. Something was holding her but she didn't seem hurt much to his relief. He could take all the hits in the world but if they lay a finger on her he was sure he couldn't survive that.

"Let her go.." Nathan muttered his voice evident of the pain he was experiencing.

Damien smirked evilly. "I will when you finally start giving me some answers."

Nathan struggled with himself to keep his head up as he tried to look Damien in the face. Just then Jeremy bustled through the door again. "Damien, it's your dad there's been some new developments…he needs to see you."

"What…now?" Damien said.

"Yea…look I'll keep a watch on these two, just leave em here for the night."

Damien walked over to Jeremy then and started talking to him in hushed whispers that neither Nathan or Haley could make out. A few seconds later he left the room. Jeremy walked over to Nathan then and got down behind him loosening the ropes while speaking. "If it was up to me you'd be finished a long time ago mate but lucky for you you're the only thing that is going to get us to Dan." He gritted out as he roughly pulled the rope from his hands allowing them to fall lamely at Nathan's side.

Jeremy then stalked over to Haley. She hissed as she felt him roughly untying her, in a second he had her pushed back against the wall. "Whatever lies you two come up with to feed us next will figure you out, we're always one step ahead remember that." He said harshly as he pulled away from her.

"Wait…" Haley cried.

Jeremy turned and glared at her.

"Just give me some ice please…I won't say anything again just…he needs ice." Haley said desperately. She sighed softly when Jeremy said nothing more only turning and slamming the metal door behind him .

Pulling the loosened ropes away from her hands Haley rushed over to Nathan in an instant. She bent down on her knees in front of him and brushed her hand through his hair pushing his wet fringe back from his face. His eyes met hers then and she felt a deep pain bolt through her veins at the anguish across his features. "I'm sorry…" Haley started only to be cut off in surprise as she felt him pull her close into him his arms wrapping around her petite upper body in an instant.

**(Song used: 1969 – Save a Place) Song I was first introduced to from One Tree Hill ;)**

**Ok bit dark I know and I apologise to any readers that may not like this but it's always been a part of the plan for the story, I know it's not everyone taste…big thanks to those that reviewed last chapter, your words mean a lot and of course to the follows. :). **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok firstly sorry this has taking so long but I anticipated it as much with college starting back up and things have been crazy this month but I have not given up on this story. Really want to say a major thanks to anyone that has read this story so far and to new readers, followers and especially those that encourage me with your reviews. Means so much and I apologise for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somethin' filled up, My heart with nothin', Someone told me not to cry<strong>  
><strong>Now that I'm older, My heart's colder, And I can see that it's a lie<strong>  
><strong>Children wake up, Hold your mistake up, Before they turn the summer into dust<strong>  
><strong>If the children don't grow up, Our bodies get bigger, But our hearts get torn up<strong>  
><strong>We're just a million Little God's causin' rainstorms Turnin' every good thing to rust<strong>  
><strong>I guess we'll just have to adjust<strong>  
><strong>With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'I can see where I am goin' to be When the reaper, reaches And touches my hand<strong>  
><strong>With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'I can see where I am goin' With my lighnin' bolts a glowin' I can see where I am go, goin'<strong>  
><strong>You'd better look out below<strong>

Just a reminder of where it left of…

_Damien walked over to Jeremy then and started talking to him in hushed whispers that neither Nathan nor Haley could make out. A few seconds later he left the room. Jeremy walked over to Nathan then and got down behind him loosening the ropes while speaking. "If it was up to me you'd be finished a long time ago mate but lucky for you you're the only thing that is going to get us to Dan." He gritted out as he roughly pulled the rope from his hands allowing them to fall lamely at Nathan's side._

_Jeremy then stalked over to Haley. She hissed as she felt him roughly untying her, in a second he had her pushed back against the wall. "Whatever lies you two come up with to feed us next will figure you out, we're always one step ahead remember that." He said harshly as he pulled away from her._

_"Wait…" Haley cried._

_Jeremy turned and glared at her._

_"Just give me some ice please…I won't say anything again just…he needs ice." Haley said desperately. She sighed softly when Jeremy said nothing more only turning and slamming the metal door behind him._

_Pulling the loosened ropes away from her hands Haley rushed over to Nathan in an instant. She bent down on her knees in front of him and brushed her hand through his hair pushing his wet fringe back from his face. His eyes met hers then and she felt a deep pain bolt through her veins at the anguish across his features. "I'm sorry…" Haley started only to be cut off in surprise as she felt him pull her close into him his arms wrapping around her petite upper body in an instant._

She felt his body weighing heavily on top of her a little too much than was normal for him. "Nathan…" Haley urged as she felt herself being pushed back under his weight. She pulled back then observing his weak form. It was strange. Someone that was always so powerful to her, the epitome of strength, ever since she cast eyes on him he had this tough presence about him. But this was too much. Even for him. All of this was _too_ much.

"Hey…" Haley spoke quietly trying to reassure him as he fell further into her. It was then she realised he was pushing her back softly as he moved himself down off the chair to lie down. Haley turned her head away slightly closing her eyes to the threatening tears willing themselves to charade down her face.

"Hales…"

Her heart clinched hearing his hoarse voice call her ever so softly in that moment. Despite herself she sniffled as the tears began to stream from her eyes…"I'm sorry" She said through broken cries as she lay down beside him clasping his white shirt now stained of dry blood and dirt. "I'm..."

"Stop..." Nathan's raw voice interrupted her. He couldn't take it. He knew how they had left things but none of this was her fault. This was all him. All of it. He was the reason she was here. He was the reason she had to go through this; he brought her into this existence. This world. One he had longed to escape from only the reigns of his father wouldn't permit. And he had been selfish...thinking he could reinvent himself, look at whose son he was. It wasn't possible to break free without bringing everyone down with him. Dan had been right. He would bring everyone else down. He already had.

"This is all my…" Haley started.

"Stop Haley please…..just stop." Nathan pleaded weakly as he pulled back from her casting his gaze down on her; her eyes a painful evidence of everything she had gone through. "This is not your fault." He muttered weakly closing his eyes.

Haley observed him fearfully, everything that happened earlier flashing through her mind. "Your head…"

"It's just a bang…"

"Nathan….th…..there was blood…please just let me check it a…"

"And do what?"..Nathan snapped. She flinched at that and he sighed regretfully, his emotions were clouding his rational thoughts. At this stage he didn't even know what rational was anymore, his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour with everything that had conspired the past few hours as well as what was ahead of them. He didn't care what happened now, all he knew was that he had to get her out no matter what the cost. Haley dropped her hands from where they had been clutching his shirt then… "Sorry…" Nathan said quietly after a few minutes.

"What did they do to you?" Haley questioned in a soft broken whisper.

That question held a lot of answers. _What had they done to him? What had his family done to him?_ Nathan swallowed hard. It was all too overwhelming. "I don't know anymore." He muttered brokenly as he turned carefully onto his back. His words were met with an aching, dull silence.

"All I know is I have to get you out."

"I'm not leaving you…" Haley replied her tone adamant.

"Haley." Nathan said sternly. "You can't be here."

She flinched at his cold tone and glanced across at him noticing his jaw was clinched as he gazed up at the ceiling above them. "They're not going to let me go." She tried to reason.

"They will if I…"

"No.." Haley said brokenly.."You're not doing anything for them you hear me…no…" She said as she sat up again…"Nathan." He looked like he was off in some other world right now as though her words had fallen upon empty ears.

Nathan closed his eyes then. "I don't care what it takes I'm going to get you out."

Something inside of her snapped then…"They're not going to let me go Nathan, if they do then I have a straight connection with everyone out there….what's going to stop me telling people where they have you….where they had me for that matter…"

"You'll have to leave Haley, just go somewhere until…"

"Until what?" Haley shouted…"Do you hear yourself right now?...I can't go Nathan and I'm not going…" She argued through tears. Nathan felt his own eyes watering and closed them quickly to the onset of feelings. He didn't want to feel it anymore. Any of it.

Haley scrambled up to her feet then feeling her muscles ache with tiredness, she spotted Nathan's suit jacket in a heap in the corner of the room and went to grab it. She flinched noticing the specks of blood that scarred the collar of the jacket. Quickly snapping herself out of those disturbing thoughts she went back over kneeling beside Nathan again. "Here….t..this is all we have.." She said shakingly as she put the jacket to his head hoping it would help somehow, anything was better than cold concrete.

Nathan swallowed hard again, the pain, the frailty of her voice cutting right through him. He'd damaged her. That much was clear.

"Are you hurt?"

She watched as his eyes scanned every inch of her as though she was trying to hide something from him. "I'm not hurt I promise." She said back softly as she raked her hand through her hair. She'd been so caught up in the adrenaline of it all she'd forgotten she was still in her bridesmaid's dress, the once cheerful peach colour now a vulgar rustic. Quite metaphorical for everything that had happened in the past few hours or weeks for that matter.

Nathan sighed softly, maybe she wasn't hurt physically but emotionally was the worst; the scars on the inside. No one could see it but it was the most powerful, the most damaging. He knew it all too well. "What did Dan do to you?" Haley questioned ever so softly as she sat down across from him keeping some distance this time. His sharp intake of breath at that question didn't go unnoticed by her but she pushed further hoping she could break through him; make some connection. Nathan was putting his boundaries back up fast and she would do anything to tear them down, to make her feel, to believe that everything they did had was not completely lost. With that thought in mind she pinpointed to the one thing that did have and nearly did destroy them. "The pictures…." Haley started apprehensively looking across at him gaging his reaction.

"I can't talk about this Haley." Nathan said coldly, his words so lacking of any emotion she felt the chill that he was no doubt feeling at the mere mention of this subject reverberate through her.

"I'm just trying to understand…" Haley spoke up again unsure of how to say everything that weighed heavily in her heart.

"I think the pictures were pretty self-explanatory." Nathan said ever so quietly she wasn't sure she even heard him.

"I never doubted you." Haley watched as he visibly recoiled at her words.

"You'd every reason too." Nathan said dejectedly as he sat up carefully and turned his back to her.

"No…" Haley cried out to him. "I'm not going to let you do this again!"

"Just let it go Haley."

"No you're not shutting me out." Haley argued as she came up behind him pulling on his shoulder.

"I said let it go!" Nathan shouted out as he harshly pulled away from her. She watched as his shoulders moved up and down in a rived motion from his laboured breathing.

"You can be mad at me all you want but I told you I'm not going anywhere." Haley said curtly.

"You know for someone that's meant to be smart you're actually pretty stupid right now."

His words hit their target that was for sure. She knew what he was doing. She felt herself trembling but she refused to let him break her like this, she would not make it easy for him. And if this was the way he wanted to go about it then she would only deal it back double. "So this is it huh….you just want to go back to that? After everything…."

"It's easier isn't it." Nathan said so impassively she felt her stomach recoil.

"It's always easier to run away from your problems." Haley stated watching him carefully now.

Nathan gritted his teeth as he finally found the strength in himself to stand up again. His head fell hot but the pain had long worn off, numbness taken its place quite like every feeling inside of him. "Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" He watched as Haley narrowed her eyes at his insinuations. "Jakes name ring a bell."

"Don't you dare." Haley warned him.

"Truth hurts Haley."

"Stop it….just stop being like this, this isn't you."

"Yea well maybe you don't know me…." Nathan placed emphasis on the last 3 words echoing exactly what she had said to him at the wedding.

"Honestly I don't think you know yourself." Haley spoke catching his blazing cobalt eyes head on. She watched the mask of confusion that washed over his face expectant of her words. "Your Dan Scott's son and that's all you see yourself as." She watched as he visibly trembled at her words turning away from her again.

"I told you to stop." There was an eerie calmness in his voice ;the anger that resonated in it palpable through his physical, trembling form.

"What was it you said Nathan…truth hurts."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Nathan raised his voice as he glared at her.

"So tell me Nathan if I have no idea…" Haley retorted. "Because it's pretty clear from how you're acting right now that I'm on the right track.."

"How I'm acting." Nathan scoffed pointing to himself. "You think you know everything about me Haley but you don't….so stop analysing me ok…just stop all of it!"

"I'm only trying to help you.." Haley reasoned.

"I don't need your help." Nathan shouted back. "I don't need it."

"You're right you don't but I'm here…"

"Dammit Haley..." Nathan shouted. "don't you see where we are…..you don't belong here.."

"Neither do y…"

"No…" Nathan interrupted shaking his head widely as rubbed the palm of his hands down his face. "This is exactly where I belong.."

"Nathan…" Haley tried pulling the hands away from his face but he backed further away from her creating distance between them, his breathing extremely laboured at this stage. "The things I've done Haley…" His words cut off as his anguish penetrated right through every fibre of her being. It scared her to see the person she loved, someone she knew was so full of greatness like this. Dan had turned him against himself and it broke her heart to watch it play out before her very eyes.

Haley walked closer to him again but he held out. "You know I knew all along and I said nothing…" He stumbled out…."I didn't tell my mom and now…" His words cut off at the end and she watched as he slid to the floor in complete defeat, his back hitting against the wall. The tears brewed heavily in his eyes, she wondered if he would ever let them escape or was it just another reminder of the pain that penetrated through him. One he had spent a long time running from.

She couldn't take watching him anymore, without a second thought she made her way across the floor pulling him into her. _And he let her._ "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered as they held onto each other. He said nothing only holding her tighter but it was enough. Amidst all the wreckage that had occurred they weren't destroyed.

But she couldn't help but feel hollow inside, Nathan's past was catching up with him and she wasn't sure if even he himself could bear the brunt of it any longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Look I won't say it again you need to get out there.."

"Excuse me sir." Another man walked up to him then trying to alleviate the conflict.

"Lucas…" Brooke tried but he pulled away from her harshly.

"No!" Lucas shouted. "My brother is missing and you're just going to sit here…"

"We understand sir but its preliminary investigation procedure that we check out everything before we file an official missing report."

Brooke stared off in the distance, the official jargon of the officer washing through her mind like the unshed tears which now burned her eyes. How did they let this happen? Her and Lucas had been gone the whole time. For all she knew Jake was angry at Haley for keeping her relationship with Nathan a secret, since then it seemed everything had cascaded past her control. And she was helpless. In everything. She thought she knew Nathan, remembering a time when they had been really close friends, now she felt she knew nothing. Nothing of his life, of Lucas or Haley for that matter. She was on the outside looking in and she couldn't do a thing about it.

She watched in fear as the guard tried to calm Lucas down. She'd never seen him so angry in all her life and once again she never felt so useless. There was nothing she could do. She was always the bondage in the group, the one to hold everything together but what was there to hold onto now?

She heard his weight slam down onto the metal chair beside her. "This is ridiculous…" Lucas sighed running his hand through his already wayward hair.

"Luke…" Brooke started her voice faltering.

"Not now Brooke…" He interrupted her as he hastily got up again and paced the floor.

Brooke swallowed harshly peeling her gaze away from him.

"Where is she?" Jimmy's voice hounded through the automatic doors in an instant.

" .."

"Don't give me that Luke..where's my daughter?"

It was the first time Brooke had ever seen Haley's father so angry. Beneath that anger lay a painful desperation that shook her to her very core.

"As far as we know she is with Nathan." Lucas reasoned trying himself not to let his anger and sheer panic over this situation prompt him to lash out.

"What do you mean with Nathan…what's going on?" His words were met with a painstaking silence. "Lucas…please just don't make this any harder than it is."

Lucas looked across at him in that moment and all he could see was the utter desperation and worry that surfaced his features. How was he supposed to say this, how would anyone understand? This whole investigation was kept under wraps for so long, it had seemed right at the time but now all he could see was the people they loved getting torn apart.

"The Wests have been after Dan for some time, Nathan was caught up in it…" Lucas hedged for a minute not even sure what to say only Jimmy didn't give him much chance.

"And apparently so is my daughter."

"He never.."

"You knew about this Lucas….all of you and you let H..Haley.." Jimmy stuttered off then completely torn up. "My girl…" He whispered to himself then.

"Sorry sir are you family?" The guard Lucas had previously been talking to approached them again.

"Yes my...my daughter…she's missing."

"Ok we are going to need to take statements from each of you."

"Are you serious?" Lucas lashed out again completely fed up. "They are out there, hell we know who has them and you're going to make us go through.."

"Like we said nothing can be done until…"

Lucas scoffed then. "Yea how convenient…for all we know you're working with them huh…I mean you know what's going on in this town and not a thing has been done about it…" He spat out before turning and walking out at the automatic door.

"Until we have full proof nothing can be.."

"You want proof? You know what... I'll go out there and find it myself." Lucas retorted bitterly before pulling away from them altogether and walking out of the station.

Brooke looked on helplessly knowing even she wasn't enough to help him at this stage. She rose from her seat walking up to the guard. "W..What do you need to know?"

"Will take the both of you in for questioning, we will need to talk to Lucas."

"He's not going to come back."

"If he wants to find his brother he will have to, as of now we have no clear evidence who is primary suspect in this case, it is necessary we investigate.."

"He's his brother." Brooke spat out disgusted with this guard's obscene queries.

"I've been in this job ten years, I've seen it all…now if you would come this way Miss."

She followed after him then. But what was the use? She was the only one that held no answers.

She just prayed Nathan and Haley would be okay.

They had to be.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

The metal door slammed shut with a resounding crash jolting Haley awake in an instance. The musky, damp smell of the basement filled her senses at once.

"Well, well someone got a bit too comfy during the night." A man she didn't recognise loomed over her form intimidatingly. It was then she noticed the black suit jacked that adorned her frame, at some point during the night Nathan must have put it over her. One light in the corner of the basement had been left on all night so she couldn't even tell what time of day it was now, heck it could still be night time. She could feel Nathan beside her, extremely tense…she wanted to look across at him, to gauge him but she was just as afraid. The way this man was looking at her, seizing up her every move with his eyes put her on edge. It was like he could read her every instinct.

He bent down snatching the jacket angrily from her body and she immediately felt the cold air wash over her.

"Leave her alone." Nathan's tone was cold, demanding almost. He couldn't watch it any longer, the way he kept eying her like that made him sick to his stomach. Aaron West, Damien's father….figures he was to make an appearance soon enough.

Aaron got down in an instance pulling Nathan up and slamming him against the stone wall hard, Haley wanted to close her susceptible eardrums to the yelp of pain she heard escaping him from the hit.

"What was that you said? Huh?" Aaron said evilly. He slung his right hook at Nathan then letting him slide back down against the wall. Nathan held his hand over his left eye, a slight wheeze of a painful sound escaping his throat.

"Speak when you're spoken to boy." Aaron said not an ounce of shame in his voice at what he'd done.

Haley put her hand over her mouth to stop her weeping, she felt Nathan grab her free right hand intertwining it with his left and squeezing it. She wasn't even sure if it was to let her know he was okay or to help her but it didn't matter anymore. She watched fearfully as Aaron started shredding his suit jacket up before tossing it in the corner.

He then came back over pulling Haley up to her feet so fast she lost Nathan's hand instantly. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to touch you as long as I get answers." He clarified pulling Haley down roughly into the chair Nathan had previously been on.

"What do you want to know?" Nathan spoke up, his voice painfully hoarse at this stage.

Aaron chuckled as he went around gagging Haley with the shredded black material.

"Who's been lying to me…?"

Nathan said nothing as he looked up to him his hand still covering his now bruising left eye. Aaron tightened the gag around Haley's mouth then causing her to squeeze her eyes closed with the onset of pain.

"I'll tell you everything….just let her go.."

"It's a simple question Nathan."

He couldn't do it. If he said his name they were sure to kill him instantly and what about Keith?...He couldn't do it. He had to figure out another way. It was then Nathan remembered how he'd been watching Aaron earlier when he came into the room. He's been very much awake then, having not gotten any sleep all night...something he was sure probably wouldn't have been very peaceful anyway.

Aaron rubbed his hands down the sides of Haley's arms getting ready to tie her. "I'm waiting Nathan." Haley whimpered against the muffled fabric across her mouth.

"It's a long story….I need some water. Please." Aaron watched him sceptically for a moment before he stalked off towards the tap. Nathan reached across in that moment to the phone he'd placed down on the cemented table the moment he came in. Haley watched him panicking and he could tell from her look alone she was urging him not to go there.

He quickly placed the phone behind his back as Aaron turned around, midway through the text. He flung the bottle towards Nathan as he went back to tying Haley. "The less you say the tighter the ropes."

Muffled by Nathan's silence Aaron looked up. Silencing his thoughts he then stalked over to Nathan grabbing the item from behind his back. "You little shit."

He chuckled menacingly then seeing Andy's name on the screen. "Thought you could win won over on me Scott…..just like your father." Andy spat out. Without a second thought he tied the rope he was planning to use for Haley around Nathan's arm tightly before punching him to the ground again.

Haley yelled out against the fabric clasped around her mouth.

Nathan lay completely helpless on the ground as Aaron went to grab for Haley. "You're work here is done. Trust me you don't want to be around for the rest of it."

**I know it's not my best chapter and I had planned for it to be longer but there is going to be a considerable time jump in the chapters ahead and a good lot of this will be told in flashbacks, so we will be moving from the dark parts. I know this chapter was quite dark and not an awful lot happened but it was more of a chapter to move the story forward to the next turning point. I've still a good lot ahead for this story in terms of Nathan and Haley and I'm really enjoying writing everything that's to come. I'm writing the next chapter already so hopefully won't be as long a wait. **

**(Song used: Arcade Fire – Wake Up)**


	30. Chapter 30

Back with an update. :) Thanks so much to everyone that has showed interest in this story, means so much…sorry updates have been sparingly lately, I'm not giving up on this story…just college has taking over and life in general I guess. Quick reminder…Nathan and Haley were trapped but they got Haley out which is how the last chapter ended. To ease any confusion flashbacks are in italics :D.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill_ or any of the characters, except the made up ones. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and The CW

* * *

><p><strong>Is anybody out there?<strong>  
><strong>Is anybody listening?<strong>  
><strong>Does anybody really know,<strong>  
><strong>If it's the end or the beginning?<strong>

**The quiet rush from one breath,**  
><strong>Is all we're waiting for<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes the one we're taking,<strong>  
><strong>Changes everyone before<strong>

**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't**  
><strong>It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed<strong>  
><strong>Some prayers find the answer, some prayers never know<strong>  
><strong>We're holding on, and letting go.<strong>

**Sometimes we're holding angels,**  
><strong>And we never even know<strong>  
><strong>Don't know if we'll make it,<strong>  
><strong>But we know, we just can't let it show<strong>

**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't**  
><strong>It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed<strong>  
><strong>Some prayers find an answer, some prayers never know<strong>  
><strong>We're holding on and letting go<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, letting go, oho<strong>

**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't**  
><strong>It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed<strong>  
><strong>Some prayers find an answer, some prayers never know<strong>  
><strong>We're holding on and letting go..<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on Dad?" <em>

_His voice was cold as Dan expected but he knew his son and he could smell the fear a mile off because no matter how tough his son intended to be it always came back to him being the weak one. He'd watched him grow up as boy, strong yet too compassionate…like his mother. Now hitting into his late teens Nathan was becoming a man and it was his time to see the world through his father's eyes…not his mothers. Because all she held were illusions and illusions got you nowhere, you had to be tough in this world and stay on top and only look out for yourself. It's what Dan believed, he had done it all along, he was privileged…maybe he hadn't got here through hard work and determination but he didn't believe in that. Because people were going to cheat anyway, but no one would cheat him. _

_The silence was suffocating. Nathan refused to even look his father in the face. He had seen it for months now and he pushed it away, he didn't want to believe it that something worse was going on behind closed doors. He thought at least he believed his life was somewhat normal, yea his parent's marriage was cracking, each cracker getting deeper and more hurtful with each passing day but he thought that was it. Now he knew that wasn't the truth. His eyes bored into the old oak of Dan's office desk as he spoke apprehensively. "You know Mom's back tomorrow." _

_This time he looked up at him but he saw nothing in his father's eyes. Absolutely nothing. Part of him could understand, his parents never really had a loving relationship…he remembered the few times he did see them happy, usually at thanksgiving or Christmas dinners but now he was starting to realise it was all at act. All a stage. As he grew into his teens it only got worse, his mom went off on her charity conventions a lot now, he'd give anything to go with her but he couldn't he had to finish school Nevertheless Nathan didn't resent her for it, he knew his mother needed to be away from Dan. He couldn't understand it at first but now he was beginning to. They were still close, talked every day she was away much to Dan's dismay. _

"_I think we will skip practice tomorrow evening…" Dan spoke impassively._

_Nathan looked up at him through narrowed eyes. His father never let an opportunity to skip practice up…not like this. "There's something we need to do."_

_On the defence Nathan countered him with a tinge of spite in his words. "I can't. I'm going out with mom tomorrow."_

"_Like hell you are." Dan spat back._

_Nathan felt his hands shaking under the table. He pushed back his chair and stood up turning his back on him. He wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction. _

"_Don't walk out on me son or.."_

"_Or what Dad…you going to push me against the wall like you did the last time huh?" Nathan shouted back angrily. He seen the shame flicker in his eyes but just like that it was gone as though it had never been there in the first place. Imagination perhaps. _

"_Or you'll be sorry." Dan said coldly. Nathan looked back into his father's dark eyes before choosing to sit himself back down reluctantly._

_Dan smirked to himself, that right….he still held the power in this house. He always would. Nathan seemed afraid, why shouldn't he be? But one thing was for sure Dan would knock that fear out of him when he learned the full truth. Nothing would scare him anymore. It was time for his son to become a man._

Nathan struggled with his hands against the ties as memory after memory flashed back at him. He couldn't escape it….nothing could escape him now. That night in the office with Dan was when his world as he knew it changed entirely, how had he been so blind? But that wasn't the question that haunted him, no…the question that haunted him was why he never told his mom?...They could have got out, much quicker….maybe then she'd still be here.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed now, hours, days? It all blurred together now as he passed in and out of consciousness. Hell dying would be easier than this. Should he not be gone already? He'd received enough hits now, Damien seemed to enjoy it…almost making it his routine day after day now as he came in to watch over him.

He'd felt his stomach recoil the other day when he noticed him coming towards him with a razor, surely they weren't that twisted. At this stage he didn't know what to think of Damien's endless revenge mission. Nevertheless he could finally breathe again when he felt him putting it through his hair shaving it close to a buzz cut. They had got someone to check his head from where it had been cut much to his surprise and confusion, looks like they weren't killing him. Yet.

He tried to stop thinking about her. It was impossible at first but he had to force himself to. It never got any easier though. He knew they'd let her go now that's all they said and it was killing him not knowing where she was, how they trusted to let her go and what was happening with everyone else…Keith, Lucas, Andy? The West's weren't saying a thing, all he knew was that they had spoken with Dan. No doubt his father was working on some cunning plan to work around this. But it didn't matter anymore. Nathan knew that. There was so many of them here now, Dan was outnumbered and the time had come for him to pay for all his devious acts of the past. And it looked like Nathan was one of those acts caught in the cross fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Haley gripped her hands tightly on the wooden railing staring out at the swing set before her swaying slightly in the wind.

"_Should have known I'd find you here…" Nathan stated cockily as he sauntered over to the swing set out the back of Haley and Jake's house. Everything was playing a game of beer pong inside and looking for Haley to join them. It was her and Jake's birthday after all. "Surely you're not this dry that you're going to sit out your own birthday…"Nathan joked as he sat on the wooden swing beside her appraising her gently. She had on a simple black dress with plunging neckline meeting in a halter at the top, she looked beautiful though he would never say it and part of him felt saddened both by that fact and the fact that she didn't even realise it herself and she didn't. It was then he noticed her rub her eyes with the grey sleeve of the oversized jumper she had on, one he recognised as Lucas' which didn't sit too well with him but they were just friends..right? He shrugged away his thoughts, Lucas would surely kick him from here to Hong Kong if he knew what he was thinking. Lucas and Haley…no, wouldn't happen. He chuckled slightly as how silly he was been and this got her attention._

"_Just go Nathan…" Haley said disgusted at how he was actually laughing at her. God, she knew he got enjoyment out of tormenting her but surely he wasn't this cruel to laugh in her face when he could clearly see she was upset._

_It was only then Nathan noticed her tear stained eyes. A little shocked he spat out unsurely…"What's wrong?"_

"_Oh don't backtrack Nathan…" Haley said just annoyed by his mere presence right now, laughing one minute and concerned the next. She didn't need this now. She moved off the swing to leave and he quickly intervened. "Haley I didn't know you were upset."_

"_Oh so what you would have actually being nice to me if I was…spare me Nathan, I've learned to accept nothing from you and quite frankly I don't want it." She began to walk away but he grabbed her hand as she made it past him. _

"_Wait.." Nathan said surprising himself not sure where that came out of, the part of himself he was supposed to keep closed off from her. He knew this was risky but even he couldn't let her walk away like that. _

_Haley looked into eyes then and was caught off guard by something she'd never seen there before. Desperation almost. Loneliness. She quickly shook her head of her thoughts, yea…she was officially going crazy. Two drinks and she couldn't even see clearly anymore. Classy James she thought to herself. _

"_Not that you'd care but I was laughing because I got distracted when I seen you in Lucas hoody and I was thinking of you two togeth…ow.." Nathan said rubbing his arm._

"_Not an image I wanted in my head." Haley countered feistily. _

"_Yea I was thinking Lucas' reaction would be along the lines of that too. " Nathan retorted. "Except he went more for more of a kick than a slap." He sent her his trademark smirk then._

_He heard her genuine laughter fill the air and he looked up seeing her eyes shine for the first time that night. "Aw Luke always was a smart one." Haley joked as she glanced down. Nathan followed her line of sight looking to where their hands were still joined and back up their eyes met again. As though stung by each other's gaze, touch and the intensity of the moment they dropped their hands. Not sure what to do Nathan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Haley folded hers across her chest. _

_He heard soft pacing on the grass then thinking she was making her way inside until she sat down on the swing adjacent to him again. The only sounds were that of the wooden creaking of the worn swing set and the wind as it whispered through the grass swaying the crumpled masses of autumn leaves. She gave him a slight smile then and Nathan just smiled back at her. _

_She let out a soft sigh of content this time just enjoying the peacefulness she felt right now, a peacefulness she hadn't felt earlier yet everything was the same. The leaves. The grass. The smell. The sound. It just didn't feel as bad as last time. _

"_You ok?" Nathan said calling her out on earlier._

_Haley just glanced in his direction and nodded, a soft smile gracing her small features. And it was enough for them. Their hands seemed to automatically find each other's again as he held hers in his, neither looking at them this time or each other just simply doing what felt right and what comforted them in a way they had yet themselves to even realise. _

Haley felt the warmed cup pass through the palm of her hands and she held it tightly. "Here…Mom's recipe, I finally mastered it."

Haley bit her lips as the tears slowly travelled her cheeks this time, she wasn't sure how long they were there for although they seemed permanent these days. Hey eyes fixated on the swing set as that beautiful memory washed over her yet pained her very core all at once. She found that it had been happened to her a lot lately, she was remembering little things she had shared with Nathan that she hadn't thought of before, little things they had shared before they were together…and she realised something powerful had been there all along. That day she was out on the swings he brought her peace, he brought peace to her world and even then she had convinced herself she didn't like him as a person but looking back now she knew she was only denying herself , they were only denying each other.

"I'm so worried about you Haley-bop."

Haley was warped just as fast out of her daze and she turned her eyes towards her older sister. "I'm sorry Viv…" She said weakly feeling so bad, her older sister was doing everything for her, she had been for the past week and what had Haley given her…nothing. "I just miss him so much." She crumbled on the last words putting the hot chocolate to rest on the railing feeling Vivian engulf her in her arms.

"I know you do little sis…"

Haley pulled back after several minutes trying to pull herself together albeit weakly. "I appreciate everything you're doing Viv believe that…"

"I know that Hales, god I don't expect anything from you not after everything.."

Haley smiled sadly as Vivian wrapped her arm around her and both girls gazed out at the garden. "I'm just remembering all the little things…silly things." Haley said sniffing trying to hold back, she couldn't break down again. "I don't even know what's happening to him Viv, if he'll get out alive….if I'll ever even see him.."

"You can't think like that Hales, you can't..." Vivian pleaded. "I know right now it is very hard to see that anything can go right but you have to have some hope because without it you have nothing."

"I don't know what I'd do without you…you're the only one that understands, the only one that doesn't hate me."

"They don't hate you Haley, you know that." Vivian said. "They're just hurting."

"Everyone's hurting,." Haley said her voice cracking as she thought back on the last few days. She was surprised when Damien's father let her go. Surely they knew she would go to the police about this and that's what scared her, it seemed the Wests had another plan. They gave her no warning not to go, they just told her not to come back. She was broken that night and afraid, the first place she went was to the police. She didn't care anymore, she'd faced fear in the face and all she wanted was to save Nathan. She told him she wasn't going anywhere yet she left him.

Her relationship with her parents was frayed with all the lies. Not to forget how her parents felt about Nathan and everything that was going on, right now her father was angry. The angriest she'd seen him in a long time, he couldn't believe Keith would even let Haley stay with Nathan with the danger that had been surrounding him. Up until Haley came back his anger had been driven by one painful emotion; loss and now Haley was back she could tell her father didn't know what to think anymore. He was helpless, could tell Lucas and his family were going through a really rough time but he needed to distance himself from them, from the lies and the danger.

Then there was Jake who now seemed to be dealing with how wrong he had been, realising these people were after Nathan this whole time and he had just been caught up in it. He blamed himself now for letting Damien manipulate him so easily and getting him on his side and this only made Haley feel worse because she was the one that lied, if she had just told Jake from the beginning, maybe not all but a lot of this pain and hurt could be saved. They could be saved.

That's when her parents decided she needed to get out of there. Having given her statement they convinced Haley she had to leave and she couldn't be around there waiting for the police to act. Now they had an idea where Nathan was it was just a waiting game, waiting for them to act at the right time. They had to be careful and monitor the West's actions because no doubt they knew they were on to them.

But the worst part wasn't leaving. The worst part was them telling her to forget about _him_. To let him go. She'd never seen her Dad so stern with her, she knew it rooted from a deeper feeling within himself. At least that's what Vivian told her, her dad felt like he failed his youngest daughter somehow, failed to protect her so now he was acting back…retracting her from the danger altogether. But it hurt all the same, when she left that day his name wasn't even mentioned and it killed her.

And that's how she ended up here, in Richmond at Vivian her eldest sister. Haley and Vivian had always been close, the only girls although Vivian used to tease she was always the left out one of Haley and Jake. Haley could tell Vivian had been a little hurt realising her sister had been dealing with so much and not told her but she understood all the same, the two girls were alike that way, they didn't intentionally mean to hurt the people around them when they kept things to themselves. They just didn't want to burden their problems on everyone else, sadly, it was not always the right outlook to have.

"Lucas called earlier." Vivian said as she sipped from her mug.

Haley brought her own hot chocolate to her lips silently appreciating Vivian's words. This was the right place for her now because it was the place where she could talk about it openly. She could talk about _him_.

"There's being no changes, he actually called to see how you're doing."

Haley smiled sadly. "I wish I wasn't so weak…I wish I could face them Viv it's just too.."

"They understand Hales, believe me…more than you know."

"You think I'm mad Viv? I mean all this danger and yet I can't stop myself, I can't stop thinking about him….I want to go back there and it's stupid I know because these people are criminals, their addicts…capable of anything and even though he was all caught up in that I never felt afraid…how crazy is that?..Dad was right, I was stupid."

"Dad didn't mean it, he was just so overwhelmed." Vivian said patting her hand. "And you're not crazy Haley-bob, you're in love."

Her words were met with silence as Haley swallowed hard.

"You haven't said his name Haley….Nathan."

"It hurts too much." Haley whispered and she felt her sister pull her close again.

"You're going to be ok, you're stronger that you think…we're James girls, remember that." Vivian promised letting her go and walking back off the deck leaving Haley alone once again as the wind swayed the swing set ever so lightly. She tried to find that same peace she felt that day, tried to imagine his hand enclosed around hers but she found nothing and she felt entirely empty.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"You know this used to be fun…" Damien taunted as he shook Nathan's shoulders from behind him. "Now you're just giving up on me…not like you Scott."

Nathan's strength was wearing thin now to the point where he couldn't even be bothered to answer him anymore. "Please…j..just stop." He spoke hoarsely as he felt a felt a kick to his chest again.

"Nathan Scott begging for his life never thought I'd see the day." Damien jeered. "Remember all them times you taunted me, didn't get very far with your words did you...huh?…" Damien's leering was interrupted as they heard a gun-shot go off from above the basement. Damien yanked Nathan's head up roughly "You better pray that's not one of us." He pulled back then letting Nathan's head fall weakly as he stormed out of the room making sure to lock the door having left.

Gunshots were being fired in every direction as the team scoured the place in a hurry. "So what you're working with him?" Aaron West leered as a man held onto his arms tights getting ready to handcuff him. "Dan Scott's worse than us." Aaron was too quick for him as he pulled his usual trick and turned around abruptly handcuffing the man instead. He pulled his gun from his pocket until another shot went off from behind him sending him railing to the ground. "Did anyone find the boy?" Andy said frantically as he pulled the handcuffs off Owen; one of the members on his team.

"No…" Owen said rubbing the blood from his lip. "We need to find them man…if they find out Aarons down they're going to kill him without second thought."

He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as someone struggled with the bolts on the door the other side. Finally they burst through and everything around him stopped for a moment as he looked into the eyes of his father.

"Nathan…" Dan rushed over to him in an instant feeling disgusted with himself at the sight in front of him. "Fuck." He muttered as he went behind him to see the rope they had strongly tied him with, his wrists deeply bruised and cut from the wrenching. Nathan tried to hold in the whimpers of pain as he felt Dan tug at the ropes hitting the tender skin. "Don't.." Nathan tried hoarsely not even having the energy at this stage.

Dan grabbed for the large kitchen knife Damien had placed on the table and in once quick clean swoop cut the rope. Nathan's hands fell limply at his side. Dan went to assist him but Nathan shrugged him off. "Nathan you need to get out…" Dan urged.

Pushing all his pain and weakness aside Nathan lifted himself from the chair wobbling slightly as he stood on his leg. He placed his hand against the nearby pillar regaining his ground before glancing up again. He could see it this time, the hate swimming in his father's eyes, the guilt…finally Dan could see the product of what he'd done, everything he'd brought on their family. Dan went to assist him again but Nathan backed away.

"Son…" Dan said weakly in utter disgust with himself.

"No.." Nathan shook his head painfully. He couldn't accept anything from his father anymore but it looked like he'd little choice, he knew the danger of the situation they were in.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise. Stay behind me." Dan said as he made his way to the door then. Nathan followed, every step felt like a giant burden on his body but he had to push through. They made it out down the hall until they came to the steel stairs that seemed to step up into the bright lights, he couldn't make much out anymore as things all started to merge together in a haze, the sounds, the colours…"Dad…" Nathan called out not sure if he could even make it up the stairs at this stage. He felt his legs give out from under him as he stumbled slightly holding himself against the wall until he couldn't no more.

Dan turned hearing his son's anguished voice watching as he fell weakly to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He ran over catching on to him holding him up in a sitting position as he shouted. "Nathan, Nathan…" His eyes were opened but closing lazily now.

"Is he ok?." Andy shouted from the entrance at the top of the stairs.

"We need to get him out now." Dan urged.

Andy looked on disgusted at this man before him as he glanced behind him and beckoned for Dan to come up and followed carefully behind him out past the wreckage of the crime scene.

"Get your hands off him." Dan looked up as he lowered Nathan to the ground gently by the medics to see his other son Lucas Scott glaring at him in pure rage. He could see Keith behind him pulling him back but Lucas wouldn't look away. He was just staring at Dan and it was the first time ever he felt smaller than someone, he felt inferior…like he was nothing. It was then he felt Andy's hands covering his "Dan Scoot you are under arrest…" He let the words wash over him not really registering anymore as he watched his eldest son, one he had never acknowledged run over to Nathan's side.

"We're going to have to ask you to step back sir." One of the paramedics said.

"He's my brother…just help him please.."

"Don't worry he's not unconscious we've just gave him sedative to ease the pain, he's going to need to go the hospital to be checked out." The medic said as the other's started preparing the stretcher.

"Come on son.." Keith said tapping Lucas on the shoulder. "Will be right behind them."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

Keith walked into the house carrying some letters and the paper dropping them onto the table. "Shouldn't you be at the café?" He questioned Lucas who was propped up at the kitchen counter reading some book.

"I was but I was sent on my way…it was quite around." Lucas shrugged.

Keith nodded. He could understand, a lot of energy seemed to have left the town of late, people's lives seemed darkened by The Wests or more so by who they were. A lot of people in this town had always felt some sort of obligation to them, there was always this warning not to get on their bad side, they owned the town. People spoke in hushed whispers, no one could speak out for fear of saying the wrong thing or being taken up the wrong way. But now everything was out in the open and no one knew what to do with the truth, didn't know how to deal with what sort of business that family had been running in the town for the past 5 years. Didn't know how to voice it.

It had been two and a half weeks since that day now, the day Keith finally got his other son back. Because that's what Nathan was to him and when he seen Dan emerge from the warehouse that day carrying him he wanted to shout at him like Lucas had…Dan wasn't their father, he never had been. He may have got Nathan out of that wreckage but he was also the one that put him in there. A lot had happened in them two weeks, everyone trying to deal with the aftermath of everything. On one side it was one huge relief to have everything over them but Keith could only imagine what Nathan was carrying, he tried to tell him he was over the worst of it but he kept shutting them out, he was trying to deal with it in his own way…they knew that but it was hard all the same, they didn't know what to do or say. All their lives were affected by this.

"Where's Nate?" Keith questioned as he pulled a carton from the fridge.

Lucas sighed softly closing his book. "Upstairs I presume, doors locked. Was going to ask him to come by the café today but what's the point.."

"It's early days Luke…"

"I know Keith, it's only being two weeks….it's just he's so disconnected,….I don't know I can't describe it. Normally Nathan he'd shout, or get angry or do something…"

"Maybe if I got him a few hours at the garage, might take him out of his shell a bit."

"He needs Haley." Lucas said almost despondently.

"I don't know.." Keith started.

"He needs her Keith, I know he does."

"Will she not just remind him of it, remind him of what happened…"

"That's what he needs." Keith looked at Lucas like he was crazy. "He has to face up what happened to him, what happened to both of them….he won't be able to move on till he comes to terms with that."

"Maybe he just needs her and nothing else." Lucas finished quietly after that.

"You know I think Jimmy may have been right." Keith said as he came to sit by Luke on the counter. "A break may be what they need Nathan, I think maybe they need time to heal separately…get past all of this."

"Is Jimmy still mad?" Lucas questioned.

"I haven't talked to him since that day." Their minds both cast back to that day at the police station, Jimmy had been so angry blaming Nathan and them for dragging his daughter in on this. They could understand it though, he was a lost father, who couldn't come to terms with the situation. It was a natural instinct for people in situations like that to place the blame somewhere, they had to fuel their anger somewhere so they wouldn't feel hollow inside.

"I wonder when they'll be back" Lucas intercepted quietly. The James had gone up to Vivian's for a visit, to get away from the craziness for a while and to be there with Haley.

"Well you are back to school soon so they can't stay away forever. Some Spring break huh?" Keith puffed out in one long breath. "You being talking to Haley?"

"If by Haley you mean Vivian then yea…" Lucas sighed. "I miss her."

"You'll see her soon enough kiddo."

"Yea but I'm scared of what I might find in her place."

He heard the soft knock on his door again followed by the words "Nate open up." He sighed softly to himself from where he was laying out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "It's open Luke." He called back to him.

Surprised Lucas turned the door actually finding it unlocked for a change unlike earlier this morning. The room was pitch dark as usual, once again Nathan hadn't even decided to open blind nor curtain. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." Nathan replied back, he wasn't rude, at least not intentionally…more so impassive.

"Yea and you know what neither am I…but it's the least we can do for Karen and for Keith you know they've being through a lot too…" Lucas snapped quickly berating himself. "Look I'm sor…"

"No you're right." Nathan said shifting up careful not to aggravate his ribs any further.

"You look like hell Nate." Lucas said observing his worn frame.

"I can't sleep." Nathan said not an ounce ashamed by how vulnerable he sounded in that moment. Because even if he did lie surely enough his image was giving him away anyway.

"You ever think about what the doctor and Karen said…" Lucas prodded quietly, he knew he was skating on thin ice here, but as more days passed the more he started to see the truth in what they said back in the hospital two weeks ago.

Nathan swallowed hard. "Honestly Luke….yea I have…I just, I can't do that…..I can barely talk to you guys never mind a complete stranger, hell I know I'm fucked up I don't need to go to some shrink to clarify that,"

"It's not like that Nathan, you know it." He was hoping he's say more but as he looked across at him he could see that emptiness in Nathan's eyes again and it pained him because there was nothing he could do.

Nathan sunk his hands deep into the pockets of his grey hoodie, one he hadn't taken off for days as he breathed in the sea air. He had to get out of that house, he knew Lucas would be mad but he couldn't face it this evening. Somehow upon leaving he ended up here. He wasn't the same anymore. All his life he'd lived under the shadow of his father and now when he was supposed to feel free he didn't at all. All that was left was a shell of himself. He found it hard to remember who he used to be, even when he first moved to Tree Hill. He might have had all the crap with Dan but at least he could pretend to be happy. He couldn't pretend anymore.

He hated himself.

Hated himself for everything, for letting Dan get away with it for so long, for burdening Keith and Karen, for what he did to _her._

There was a time when they had him kept in that basement that he did think he would never get out or that he'd end up being warped into their business again, maybe they wouldn't have let him go. Of course he'd had faith in Keith and Andy's team it was just hard to be hopeful anymore, part of him felt like he shouldn't be….like he didn't deserve it.

He didn't know where he was supposed to go from here.

"Nathan…." Her voice was such a ghostly whisper carrying through the wind he swore his mind was playing tricks on him however, the goose bumps now present on his arms told him no less. As he turned to the side there she was standing a few feet away from him, her blonde tresses blowing wildly in the wind as she wrapped her arms of her teal jumper around herself.

They stared at each other as time seemed to stand still for them, letting them see the pain in each other's eyes and beneath them darkened depths some form of love that had been overshadowed, beaten. But perhaps not broken. Nathan dropped his hands from his pockets and took a tentative step towards her as she did towards them until somehow they were wrapped up in each other's arms. Haley felt the silent tears coming down her cheek soaking into his hoody as she wrapped her arms around his waist, Nathan's head coming to rest on hers holding her against him. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and she knew this was taking as much a toll on him as it was on her.

She couldn't quite believe he was in her arms after all this time, after everything. The one thing she'd longed for….the smell of his cologne, the feel of him, the peace he'd brought her since that day on the swings….she'd got it back.

He could feel her tears socking through his hoodie, his own prickling at his eyes. It wasn't fair…none on it, how did it feel so right being close to her again yet so wrong all at once? Maybe he wasn't such an expert on relationships and love having never had a serious one until Haley came along but he knew one thing it wasn't supposed to feel like this, it wasn't supposed to be this painful. Haley had cried more in the past few months than she ever had as long as he'd known her. He remembered when he first came here, when he first met her…she challenged him with her feistiness and her quirkiness all at once, she was deeply compassionate and if you were lucky enough to see that side of her you got it all, he sucked the life right out of her eyes. He could see it now.

He didn't want to face up to the truth but he knew Keith was right, Haley's dad was right. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to survive it now but he knew he had too, she deserved to have that brightness in her eyes again, that warmth. He had to give her that.

He pulled back from her then dropping his hands away from her completely. She glanced up at him surprised by his sudden action. It didn't deter her though as she reached her hand up leaning forward on her toes to touch the small scar beside his left eye. Nathan closed his eyes then as he felt her hand graze against it.

"Don't" Haley said in a whisper as she brought her hand down his cheek. Nathan opened his eyes then swallowing hard as he gazed into her compassionate ones. She pulled her hand behind his neck then as she reached up to him and in one swift motion their lips were joined together, it started gentle as they adjusted to the feel of one another again but quickly grew in passion as their mouths slanted open for the other. Nathan pulled Haley against him both moaning simultaneously at the feel of their bodies so close after all this time as their tongues searched and came home to the warm caverns of each other's mouths.

Pulling apart breathlessly Nathan distanced himself from her once again, he could never do this if he kept close to her like that. He couldn't even think straight right now, something deep inside of him was winning out, this need to feel her, all of her. He couldn't oblige it now.

She really couldn't read him right now, he was pulling away from her as passionately as he was kissing her, it was two extremes. She felt in that moment that he didn't want her here at all yet he wanted every part of her. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't even know how to voice her concerns after everything. There was so much they had to say but nothing to say. It was the first time she'd ever felt at a loss of conversation with Nathan and that thought scared her. She just wanted him to hold her hand and feel that peace again but right not she only felt that sense of peace before the calamity and the sense of dread built within her.

"Why is this so hard?.." Haley questioned brokenly as she turned to look towards the waves crashing against the shore. "I wanted to be there…" She said sadly in a soft whisper. "When I heard you were in the hospital I wanted to go straight there.."

"I'm glad you didn.t" Nathan said back his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Haley looked at him then with questioning eyes.

"You didn't need to see that Haley…..you've seen enough."

"I should have been there."

Neither said anything then. Nathan sighed softly before taking a seat down on the sandy hill. Haley turned facing him then as she spoke…"How have you been?" She knew it was a silly question but all the same it was all she wanted to know, it was all she thought about when she was away and knew he was out, she wondered everyday how he was coping with it, was his heart aching as much as hers?

Nathan swallowed hard, why did she have to make this so hard for him. He pushed his shaking hands into his pockets as he stared up at her and asked the one question that has been swimming in his mind since all of this happened. "Why can't you hate me?"

It shocked her the pure anguish and desperation shining in his eyes then and she felt her stomach recoil, how self-deprecating he was been. "Nathan…" She was at a loss for words as she got to her knees beside him and pulled his arm. He shrugged her off though as he stood up and backed away…"I can't…..Haley I just don't understand.." He got out. She could see the internal struggle he was having with himself between voicing his thoughts and willing himself to stay quiet like he usually would. "I lied to you, I made you lie to your family…hell I turned them against you while I was at it.." He watched as she physically flinched then.

"That was my choice Nathan…" Haley retorted. "I didn't lie to them…"

"They just didn't know when their daughter went missing that she was involved with drug lords."

"Stop it." Haley pleaded brokenly.

"What…Haley it's the truth." Nathan ran his hands across his face before he looked over at her, here was hurting her again. It seemed it was all he was good for, it was all he would ever do…hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Haley." Nathan promised brokenly.

She knew what it was then, that calm before the storm. The way her full name fell from his lips, the way he fiddled with his fingers as his dark anguished eyes nervously looked into hers. She knew then he didn't hold the same faith in them she had, he didn't believe like she could that they could heal through this together. No, he wanted out….he didn't need her anymore. Not like she needed him.

Another part of her knew how he felt, he'd said it. He felt she should hate him, he felt he'd done her wrong and now he could do no good. She didn't believe it. He was the best thing that ever came into her life, amidst all the pain and the hurt….at least she felt. It was the most alive she'd felt in a long time. Them people that seen the feisty side to Haley, the spunkiness didn't see how empty she felt behind closed doors sometimes as she'd watch how Jake and Peyton were together for years. When her parents started traveling she felt lonely, like a part of her was missing, empty inside. He'd filled that, even when he annoyed her to know end he'd filled it.

And now it felt like he was tearing that out of her and taking it with him. All that was left in its place was anger, after everything how did he feel he had the duty to tear that out? How was it his choice? She was protecting herself now and it caused this sudden rush of emotions within her. "What are you trying to say?" Haley questioned coldly as she folded her arms across herself.

Nathan swallowed hard at that, he hadn't expected that…hell he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that, not that distinct cold tone in her voice that sent shivers right through him cutting through his tough exterior. He thought he could do this, he really could but the reality of it all was grating away at him. "Haley…"

"Say it Nathan." Haley stated willing her voice not to break.

"I'm going away for a while…" Nathan said apprehensively wringing his hands before he looked across at her again. He watched as her stance faltered for a moment before she looked down and back up at him again with more fire in her eyes than ever before.

"For a while or for good.."

"I don't know…" Nathan said pathetically.

Haley scoffed but it was filled with sadness, desperation. "So this is it." She said as she raked her hand through her hair in utter disbelief. "You're leaving again…"

"I have to.." Nathan countered back his own emotions getting the better of him, she was picking at his weaknesses…he wondered if she knew that, because she certainly knew how'd he'd struggled with the idea of running from his problems for so long. It felt like déjà vu, it felt like he was doing it again…but perhaps this time he was going to back and fix it, go back to where it all started and he knew who he had to see to do that. "I can't be here right now Haley….not after.." The words died desperately on his lips as he glanced out at the ocean again.

The selfish part of her was fighting to cling onto him, when she'd look back at this moment in the future she'd understand why he couldn't be there, it made perfect sense but it hurt all the same how willing he was to leave her behind. "What about me Nathan…?"

Her words caught his attention and he looked across at her knowing he really had pushed her over the edge this time because Haley had always been so selfless, if anything it killed him even more. For once she was putting herself first and he couldn't give her anything in response. He opened his mouth hesitantly before closing it again and felt the tears prickle at his eyes as Haley looked at him with pure anger. "I know you've being through a lot Nathan….but I was there, maybe not so long but I was there.." Haley argued the tears uncovering the deep sadness that resonated behind the anger now. "I was there in that basement, I remember it…the dampness, the smell.."

"Stop…" Nathan shouted. He didn't want to remember, he berated himself as his mind flashed back to that night...seeing his hands griping her and tying her to the chair as he watched on helplessly.

"No." Haley retorted. "Everyone is walking on egg shells around me Nathan, afraid to mention it…..y…you…you were there." Haley said brokenly as she lowered her voice. "You're the only one who understands and now…" Her voice cut off at the end as the sobs took over her.

He reached out to her then but pulled himself back feeling at a complete loss, he'd never felt so emotionally disconnected from her.

"I'm here Haley, I am…I want to be there for you….I..just…I "

His silence spoke volumes.

"Maybe for once we need to listen to them."

She looked up at him then through narrowed eyes daring him to continue. "Keith said it…I think your father was right Haley, we need time…"

"Since when did you care what they said huh?...The ones Nathan that said we could never be together because we hated each other." She walked over to him now dangerously close. "I told you what it felt like when they left….how alone I felt…I trusted you and now…"

"They love you Haley…." Nathan tried.

"What about you…do you love me?"

"You know I do Hales….dammit don't say that." Nathan said desperately running his hand through his short hair.

"I don't know anymore." Haley said weakly feeling herself crumbling again, she didn't want to. She didn't want to fall apart in front of him again when he could be so strong.

He felt himself reaching out for her now as she held her face in her hands shying away from him. "Hales…"

"No.." She said coldly pulling away from him as if she was stung by his touch. "Don't touch me."

"Haley…please.." He came up close to her but she only backed away again.

She could see the tears watering his eyes now, one escaping its way out from its encapsulation. For a moment it killed her to see him hurting like this but she couldn't allow it anymore because if she did it would only be more painful than she could imagine. "I guess this is it.." She said it so coldly it shocked herself and it would always leave her wondering how she'd done it, so clearly without faltering under the momentum of that realisation.

"No Haley….I love you…god I do I just…" He panicked now as he could see her retreating into herself further away from him and he wasn't sure he could go through with it. This is not how he imagined it to play out in his head. Maybe he was foolish in thinking she would agree this was best for them and now he was second guessing, was it best at all? Was he letting go of the best thing that ever happened to him? He saw her eyes now obliging him to finish and so he did weakly…"For now.."

She closed her eyes then offering no more words as she walked that short distance pulling herself away from him completely before looking back. "You remember that night I came to see you in Boston?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before opening again. Of course he remembered that night, he'd never forget it. He didn't tell her that. Instead he looked right at her again not even willing to hide the tracks of tears that moistened his cheeks now. Surely it couldn't get any worse than this.

Then she spoke.

"You told me…" Haley said taking a deep breath before continuing. He could tell she was trying not to cry again…"You told me not to give up on you…and I didn't Nathan, you know I never would."

His gaze held hers then and he wanted nothing more but to just reach out and hold her hand in his but he didn't. He couldn't.

"At least not until you gave up on me."

Those were the very words that shook him to his very core and of everything he'd been through it was barely comparable to the pain that sliced through him then. The pain that sliced through his heart. The pain of love, love awakened and realised yet abandoned by the fiery throttles of life.

And then she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok…don't hate me :P…Nathan and Haley have been through much in such an intense, concentrated time and they're both trying to deal with this, mistakes made on both parts…haven't started writing the next chapter yet but it may be that chapter or the next we will see a considerable time jump after the summer to the start of their final year in school. So don't worry won't be focusing on Naley apart. The next half of this story is them dealing with the aftermath of everything and trying to get on with their normal lives...lots to come. Also I know some scenes up above may have felt rushed but it wasn't my intention to go into the cop scenesquestioning scenes as it is essentially a story about Nathan and Haley. Other things like what happened with Dan will be filled in over time though. Ok enough rambling, thanks for reading. :)**

**(Song used: Ross Copperman – Holding on and Letting Go) **


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok first of all sincere apology to anyone that figured this was an update, honestly did not want to set anyone on the wrong trail or get hopes up (if that's even possible at this stage) cause it has been months since my last update but this was the easiest way for me to do this.

So I understand I may have lost a lot of readership and that makes sense because a lot of people won't stick around if a fic is left incomplete and I don't blame you, however, this authors note is just out there to say really I have not given up on this fic. There is no point looking for excuses, life has just got in the way I guess and as I am doing English as my degree any writing I am doing at the moment is focused on that rather than my fanfiction.

Nevertheless I really hope to get back to it sometime, but in the meantime I just want to apologise for the absense and thank everyone for the likes, etc for this story it really means to much to a writer. So thank you so much again anyone who has shown an interest in this story and I hope to get it back on track in the future.


End file.
